By Process Of Elimination - Traduction
by User07
Summary: Librement inspirée du film Le Jackpot. Toujours compétitives, une nuit, Emma et Regina se trouvent un peu emportées par les événements. Au petit matin, elles sont choquées de voir que leur situation a changé et que dans une ville magique, tout n'est pas facilement réparable. Elles doivent subitement apprendre à s'entendre avant que l'une d'entre elles ne s'en sorte pas vivante.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à ****hope2x ****que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Salut tout le monde, alors voilà c'est ma première traduction. Cette fiction est actuellement complète et comporte 36 chapitres. Je posterais à chaque fois que j'aurais fini de traduire un chapitre.**

**Bon, ben j'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle le voyait partout. Elle le voyait chez tout le monde. Les personnes dans la rue. Celles au café. Même chez les enfants dans la classe d'Henry.

Tout le monde avait sa moitié. Adultes, adolescents et enfants. Le véritable amour était vraiment une chose importante ici et cela commençait à rendre Emma malade. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était activement à la recherche de quelqu'un pour elle, mais ça aurait été bien d'avoir au moins quelques options.

Elle entra dans le café, se forçant à sourire à un couple très amoureux qui l'avait salué sur son passage. Elle repéra Ruby et l'approcha rapidement.

"Hé, Ruby." Salua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

"Salut, Emma, voilà pour toi !" Ruby sourit gaiement, plaçant déjà la commande d'Emma devant elle comme si elle l'attendait.

"Merci." Dit-elle en s'attaquant au contenu de sa commande.

"Alors, quoi de neuf ?" Ruby commença à nettoyer, maintenant que les choses avaient ralenti.

"Euh… fatiguée. Je viens juste de quitter l'appartement."

"Encore des… __désaccords __avec tes parents ?" Demanda prudemment Ruby avec un petit sourire.

"Oui, eh bien… je suppose qu'ils veulent compenser vingt-huit ans de 'non-parentalité'. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été la plus mature des personnes, mais maintenant qu'ils deviennent à l'aise avec moi, ils commencent à essayer de… contrôler mon comportement, j'imagine. C'est bizarre. Je ne suis juste pas habituée à ça… à avoir des parents." Emma haussa les épaules en jouant avec ses frites.

"Accroche-toi. Tout ça est aussi nouveau pour eux que pour toi. Ils essaient." Dit-elle gentiment alors qu'elle se remit à essuyer le comptoir. Emma la regarda pendant une minute avant d'aborder le sujet qui était la vraie raison de sa présence ici.

"Hé… j'ai une question." Commença-t-elle en saisissant une autre frite avant de continuer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Ruby s'arrêta et pencha la tête, donnant ainsi à Emma toute son attention.

"Oh, je me… je me demandais ce que tu faisais demain soir… Tu veux sortir ?" Dit-elle nonchalamment, en retournant à sa nourriture. Heureusement Ruby ne sembla pas remarquer son malaise.

"Ben, demain, je sors avec mon nouveau copain, Charlie. Tu savais que c'était un chevalier ?" Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Emma soupira intérieurement. Il semblait qu'elle soit arrivée trop tard, encore une fois.

"Oh, eh bien… amusez-vous." Elle se remit à manger mais Ruby sembla capter son trouble.

"Tu devrais venir !"

"Non, non. C'est bon." Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de tenir la chandelle.

"Si, allez. On peut inviter plus de gens et tous sortir boire." Elle lui fit son meilleur regard de chien battu, plus efficace étant donné sa condition de loup-garou.

"Je sens que je vais regretter ça." Gémit Emma.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tellement te faire boire que tu ne te souviendras de rien."

"Génial. "

* * *

"C'est génial !" Cria Emma en trinquant avant de s'envoyer un autre shot. Elle fit un tope-là à Ruby.

"Tu vois, tu es contente d'être venue ?" Ruby marmonna juste légèrement en plaçant un bras autour d'Emma. La blonde réalisa à quel point leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Je le suis. Merci de m'avoir invité." Elle avait dû crier par-dessus la musique pour se faire entendre de la brune. Elle appréciait vraiment la manière dont Ruby devenait tactile lorsqu'elle avait bu. Elle plaça son propre bras autour de la brune et sourit.

"De rien. Je suis aussi contente que tu aies pu rencontrer Charlie ! N'est-il pas sexy ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Emma soupira intérieurement, laissant tomber son bras.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le béguin pour la jeune fille depuis longtemps, c'était juste que la liste des célibataires dans leur ville diminuait et que Ruby ne semblait plus en faire partie désormais. À ce stade, elle ne savait vraiment pas à qui d'autre elle pourrait s'intéresser.

"__Miss ___Swan_ ?" Une voix sèche dit son nom comme une accusation.

__Merde__. Pensa immédiatement Emma. Elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur, elle n'avait pas besoin que le maire la démoralise encore plus. Quant à Ruby, elle s'en alla immédiatement.

"Oui, _m___adame __le maire ?" Emma se retourna lentement pour faire face à la femme sombre.

"Où exactement se trouve mon fils pendant que vous êtes dehors à vadrouiller avec ces idiots ?" Dit-elle avec colère, en regardant le shérif légèrement ivre.

"Vadrouiller ? Vraiment Regina ? Henry est avec son grand-père. Ils voulaient passer un peu de temps ensemble." Emma, sur la défensive, croisa les bras.

"Eh bien, comment désignez-vous cela, très chère ?" Regina semblait prendre un petit peu mal le fait de savoir qu'Henry n'était pas seul à la maison comme elle l'avait initialement pensé.

"Je sors juste m'amuser un peu. Je comprends que vous n'ayez aucune idée de ce que c'est." Emma sourit, en prenant une longue gorgée de son verre, le finissant totalement. Elle fit un signe au barman pour qu'il remplisse son verre.

"Vous pensez que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de s'amuser ?" Demanda Regina avec un sourcil levé, en se rapprochant de la blonde. Elle se sentait défier et devait réagir.

"Vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'est l'amusement même s'il marchait droit devant vous et vous giflez en plein visage." Dans son état actuel, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux comme réponse, mais n'en sourit pas moins fièrement.

"Vraiment ?" Défia Regina.

"Vraiment." Affirma Emma en tendant la main vers son verre plein.

Regina la regarda pendant une seconde puis lui prit son verre. Alors qu'Emma allait protester, la femme plus âgée amena le verre à ses lèvres et l'avala, buvant la chose entière comme si c'était un shot. La mâchoire d'Emma tomba légèrement à la vue de cette scène. Regina reposa le verre et sourit.

"Vous disiez ?" Demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours remplis de défi.

"On verra." Ce fut tout ce que dit Emma en refaisant signe au barman. Elle lui montra deux doigts et vit la surprise qui traversa le visage de l'homme lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui était sa nouvelle compagne de boissons. Bien qu'il haussa les épaules et apporta les nouvelles boissons. "Amusons-nous pour de vrai, Regina." La défiant encore, elle but son verre. Regina la regarda pendant un moment, semblant débattre de ses options. Quand elle vit Emma lever les yeux au ciel et commençait à s'en aller, elle prit son verre et le but.

"Vous n'allez pas vous arrêter maintenant, très chère, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle sourit malicieusement et fit signe au barman elle-même.

"Jamais, maire Mills."

* * *

"Je ne… Je ne savais même pas que vous pouviez _f___aire __ça !" Bafouilla un peu Emma en se penchant vers Regina.

"Faire quoi, très chère ?" Demanda Regina, tout en se calmant, l'alcool rendant son expression confuse comique.

"Rire ! Vous savez, sans le côté diabolique et tout le bordel." Dit Emma en souriant.

"Mais je ris. Je le fais." Regina sembla absente un moment comme si elle devait réfléchir à la véracité de cette affirmation.

Elle était habituée à son cidre et avait présumé qu'elle pourrait très bien supporter ce genre de boissons. Elle avait pensé jouer un rôle et utiliser cela pour prouver l'incompétence d'Emma en tant que mère. Eh bien, elle avait sous-estimée la blonde et s'était elle-même très __sur__estimée.

Elles avaient juste continué à se défier l'une et l'autre. Emma ne semblait pas avoir de souci à continuer toute la nuit. Chaque fois que Regina pensait qu'elles devraient ralentir, Emma lui tendait un autre coup et la brune devait renchérir deux fois plus et relever la barre.

Elle n'avait __jamais __autant bu avant de toute sa vie. Jamais. Donc elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle se retrouverait dans un tel un état d'ébriété et que plus tard, quand son cerveau fonctionnerait à un niveau décent et seulement si elle se souvenait, elle allait être horrifiée. Bien que maintenant, toutes les deux, ensemble, passaient un surprenant bon moment.

"Eh ben, vous ne le faites pas assez, vous avez un rire sexy." Emma gloussa en essayant de saisir son verre.

"Bien sûr que j'ai un rire sexy. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne l'utilise pas souvent. Il est puissant." Elle tenta de prendre un air supérieur mais une fois encore l'alcool perturba son action et tandis qu'un sourcil se leva, l'autre finit par se baisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par cligner des yeux bizarrement. C'est alors qu'Emma éclata dans un élan incontrôlables de gloussements.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe _ici_ ?" Demanda Ruby qui se trouvait, soudainement, juste derrière elles. Elle avait légèrement repris le contrôle sur sa consommation d'alcool, spécialement depuis que le maire les avait rejoints. Ruby voulait être sûre de se souvenir exactement de comment toute cette soirée s'était passée. Elle avait remarqué que ces deux-là devenaient de plus en plus proches durant la soirée et était fascinée par ce fait.

"Est-ce que tu as entendu Gina rire ? !" Lui demanda une Emma très excitée.

"Est-ce que vous… est-ce que vous venez de m'appeler Gina ?" Regina plissa les yeux et tituba un peu.

"Oui, parce c'est le diminutif pour Re-Gi-Na." Énonça-t-elle, lui faisant un regard qui disait '_sérieusement'_. Ruby se mit à rire de toutes les deux alors qu'elles s'étudiaient chacune de très prés.

"Je ne vous avais jamais imaginé ivre, madame le maire. C'est vraiment… intéressant." Ruby fit un clin d'œil et Regina essaya de lui lancer un regard noir.

"Je ne suis pas ivre, Miss Lucas !" Objecta-t-elle tout en essayant de se lever de son tabouret mais abandonna quand un vertige la frappa.

"Oui, d'accord. Bon, toutes les deux ne faites rien de ce que je ne ferais pas moi-même." Rigola Ruby avant de se retourner. Elle se dirigea vers Charlie et s'assit juste à côté de lui. "Oui, elles sont torchées. La journée qui va suivre va être intéressante."

"Argh." Dit Emma en se tournant sur son siège pour regarder autour de la pièce.

"Quoi ?" Regina la toisa curieusement.

"Charlie." Emma leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une autre gorgée de son verre.

"Qui est Charlie ?" Demanda Regina en regardant autour d'elle.

"Le nouveau mec de Ruby. Un beau chevalier. __Je suis __un chevalier." Elle murmura la dernière partie. "Pff, _j'allais_ l'inviter à sortir." Emma fit la moue et les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent un peu.

"Vous avez invité Ruby à sortir avec vous ?"

"Eh bien, je __devais __le faire." Souligna Emma tandis que Regina plissa le front encore plus.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ! Il n'y a pas d'autres véritables amours ici ! Enfin, bon sang, Regina, vous n'avez pas maudit assez de gens !" Emma avait l'air en colère alors que Regina secouait la tête.

"… _Q__uoi _?" Répéta-t-elle.

"Regardez autour de vous, Regina." Emma mit son bras autour des épaules de Regina et les retourna toutes les deux. "Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?" Elles se tournèrent lentement et Regina examina la pièce.

"Beaucoup de citoyens vraiment irresponsables, Miss Swan." Dit-elle avec assurance, croisant les jambes __passablement __élégamment, complètement inconsciente de son niveau d'ébriété.

"Des citoyens irresponsables __amoureux__… regardez." Dit-elle en pointant avec son doigt, un seul couple à la fois.

"Vous alliez inviter Ruby à sortir avec vous parce que c'est la seule qui restait ?"

"L'une de celles qui restait, oui !" Dit Emma avec exaspération.

"Eh bien, je suis désolée, ma chère, mais elle semble très prise avec son nouveau… _gentleman_." Elles regardèrent attentivement dans la pièce pour voir que Ruby était installée sur les genoux de l'homme, faisant passer, à elle seule, l'accès de la pièce de moins de douze ans à réservée aux adultes.

"Merde." Bougonna Emma.

"Toujours aussi éloquente, très chère." Regina réussit son sarcasme malgré son état.

"Bien… je suppose que ça ne laisse que nous ?" Dit Emma tout en se mettant debout et en se penchant plus près de Regina. Surprise par la question soudaine, la femme plus âgée cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Je vous demande pardon, shérif ?"

"Il n'y a personne d'autre, Regina. Tous les autres sont déjà pris. En procédant par simple processus d'élimination, on __doit __être ensemble." Emma leva les mains, ses sourcils se levèrent et elle haussa les épaules. "Désolée." Dit-elle en se rapprochant encore parce qu'elle titubait.

"Je… nous… c'est… vous… nous ne pouvons _pas_." Regina secoua la tête, essayant de digérer les paroles d'Emma. Et la blonde ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel.

"Allez, Regina. __Vous __ne voulez pas être seule pour toujours. __Je __ne veux pas être seule pour toujours. __De toute évidence__, on doit se mettre ensemble."

"Vous êtes ivre, Miss Swan et vous parlez encore plus follement que d'habitude." Dit-elle puis elle plissa les yeux en secouant la tête face à ses propres paroles. Elle prit, distraitement, une autre gorgée de son verre.

"Oh, non, ce n'est pas de la folie du tout. Et ne prétendez pas que vous ne voulez pas une part de __ça__." Dit Emma en levant le menton fièrement.

"Vous êtes trop prétentieuse, Miss Swan. Ne pensez pas que vous pouvez juste… me soûler avec quelques verres et ensuite… avoir de la chance."

"Avoir de la chance ? Qui est prétentieuse, maintenant, madame le maire ?" Sourit Emma.

"Ce n'est absolument pas de la prétention. Je sais à quoi je ressemble. Vous seriez chanceuse d'avoir cela." Dit-elle en désignant son corps, puis elle sourit avant de siroter son verre une nouvelle fois.

"Je parie, oui." Dit-elle en inclinant la tête. "Mais j'ai vu la façon dont vous me regardez. Et je vous regarde de la même façon. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on n'est pas en train de s'embrasser là tout de suite." Emma remit son bras autour des épaules de Regina, bougeant son cou pour rapprocher son visage. Regina déglutit, momentanément distraite par son geste.

"Miss Swan, cela est… __très __inapproprié." Tenta-t-elle de dire, toujours en alternant son regard des yeux intenses d'Emma, avec seulement une once de vert visible, à ses lèvres humidifiées par l'alcool.

"Mmh, j'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez bien trop coincée et peureuse. Je vous l'avais dit… Pas. Amusante." Dit-elle lentement en commençant à s'écarter de la brune.

Le cerveau brumeux de Regina ne fit qu'enregistrer le défi. Et Regina ne reculait jamais devant un défi.

Au moment où Emma retira son bras, Regina tendit la main. Elle prit une pleine poignée de la chemise d'Emma juste au milieu de la poitrine de celle-ci. Emma comprit à peine ce qu'il se passait avant que Regina ne la rapproche d'elle. Elle ne fut pas douce, du moins, pas lorsqu'elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma.

Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent grands pendant une fraction de seconde, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau n'enregistre les lèvres chaudes et douces derrière le baiser ardent. Elle soupira tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent et elle bougea enfin ses lèvres contre celles de Regina. Le maire la ramena encore plus vers elle tandis qu'elle se penchait en arrière contre le comptoir. Les mains de la blonde tombèrent de chaque côté de Regina, saisissant le bar derrière la brune.

Emma se sentit encore plus en état d'ivresse. Son esprit s'embruma encore plus. Instantanément accro, Emma en voulait juste plus. Elle ne pensait pas assez clairement pour s'empêcher de passer la langue sur les lèvres de Regina. Les réflexes de la brune furent un peu lents mais une fois qu'elle enregistra le mouvement, elle se mit immédiatement à se battre contre la langue de la blonde. Encore une fois, elle se refusait à abandonner.

Les instants qui suivirent furent passés avec leurs yeux fermés, leurs bouches scellés et leurs langues essayant de se dominer l'une et l'autre, sans qu'aucune ne gagne le dessus. Regina avait toujours le poing serré sur la chemise d'Emma et la blonde se fichait pas mal d'essayer de se libérer. Elles étaient bien trop occupées pour remarquer qu'elles retenaient à peu près l'attention de tout le monde dans le bar. Ou de Ruby qui arborait un énorme sourire, son téléphone à la main.

Finalement, après une bonne dizaine de minutes, les deux femmes eurent la bouche sèche et des vertiges. Regina s'écarta de la jeune femme avec un rapide pincement à la langue qui essayait de s'en prendre à elle une dernière fois. Emma tenta de s'éclaircir l'esprit en secouant la tête, mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux Regina souriait paresseusement.

"Vous continuez de me sous-estimer, Miss Swan." Elle lécha lentement ses lèvres et Emma les regarda de très près, se sentant un peu trop étourdie pour se reculer dès maintenant. Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"C'est vrai. Et si on sortait d'ici et qu'on continuait à s'amuser ?" Redemanda-t-elle avec le même ton. Regina n'était pas prête à perdre maintenant.

"Montrez la voie, shérif."

* * *

Sa tête allait exploser. C'était comme si un marteau-piqueur y était. Elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'elle savait déjà que ce serait de l'absolue torture quand elle le ferait. Bien sûr, juste les ouvrir un peu amplifia sa douleur et elle les referma aussitôt.

Son cidre ne lui avait __jamais __fait ça. Voilà encore l'un des nombreux faits qui montrait qu'elle avait un goût pour les choses supérieur à celui des autres. Mais là encore, Regina n'avait jamais bu jusqu'à l'excès avant. Elle n'avait jamais perdu contrôle d'une telle manière de toute sa vie. Elle n'arrivait même pas se rappeler avoir bu autant. Elle savait qu'elle avait voulu prouver quelque chose à la blonde insupportable mais n'avait aucune idée de quand les choses étaient devenues hors de contrôle.

Gardant les yeux fermés, Regina s'étira, testant son corps qui commençait à se réveiller. Alors que ses mains glissaient à travers le tissu et que son corps sombrait dans le matelas, Regina se figea soudainement. Ce _n'était pas _son lit.

Trop choquée pour noter la vive douleur, les yeux de Regina sautèrent de surprise tandis que son corps aussi. Abasourdie, elle prit quelques secondes pour examiner la pièce et souffla lentement en réalisant deux choses importantes : premièrement, elle était juste au Bed&amp;Breakfast du Granny's, pas chez un étranger. Et deuxièmement, à son plus grand soulagement, elle était seule.

Elle éclata presque de rire face à ce fait. Elle avait presque pensé, et c'était heureusement trompée, avoir été dans une situation assez compromettante avec le shérif. Se réveiller seule enleva la plupart de ce stress. Elle pouvait difficilement penser qu'elle aurait pu se retrouver dans cette position mais sourit au soulagement de voir que ce n'était pas le cas en ramenant ses mains à son visage tandis qu'elle soupirait. Et là encore, elle se figea.

Elle avait refermé les yeux en posant ses mains sur son visage. Et maintenant, elle les baissait très lentement en gardant les yeux solidement fermés. Avec ses mains devant elle, Regina ouvrit, nerveusement, les yeux. Puis, elle ne fit que fixer ses mains.

D'abord, elle ne ressentit que de la confusion. Elle resta calme et ne fit que garder son regard sur ses mains, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Ensuite quand la prise de conscience se fit, Regina se força à rester calme et essaya de se convaincre qu'elle était sûrement encore confuse. Rapidement, la réalité commença à la rattraper. Elle réalisa, avec une pensée hasardeuse, que ce serait le moment dans les films où la fille se serait levée et bondit en s'agitant follement. Regina était tentée de faire exactement pareil.

Il y avait même des chansons à propos de ça. Récemment, elle avait même entendu l'une d'entre elles. Tout en appréciant Carrie Underwood, elle se moquait à haute voix quand elle l'entendait chanter : "__I don't even know my last name !___"_ (Je ne connais même pas mon nom de famille). Si le karma se manifestait en tant qu'être vivant devant elle, Regina lui arracherait le cœur. "__Oh, no, what I have done ?__" (Oh, non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?). C'était indubitablement une autre réplique applicable à cette situation.

Elle leva sa main pour l'inspecter, regardant la nouvelle alliance et voyant la lumière renvoyée par le diamant, d'une élégance surprenante. D'où diable venait la bague, cela restait encore un mystère. Cependant, elle resta calme. Elle pouvait facilement se sortir de cette situation. Elle était Regina Mills, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Son estomac se retourna quand elle eut la soudaine pensée que peut-être elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne connaissait vraiment pas son nom de famille ! Pour autant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait facilement remédier à cette situation. On était à Storybrooke, la ville _qu'elle _avait créé et dirigé. Une annulation était une réparation facile et rapide et elle savait que la dissimuler serait assez simple.

Se débarrassant de la panique initiale, Regina utilisa les doigts de sa main droite pour retirer la bague.

L'alliance ne bougea pas.

Elle ria une fois en essayant de se détendre. Elle devait sûrement encore ressentir quelques effets de l'alcool. Éventuellement halluciner. Oui… c'était sûrement ça. Elle essaya encore une fois.

La bague ne voulait pas bouger. Son estomac se retourna de nouveau.

Elle était mariée… la bague ne voulait pas s'enlever…

__Lien magique…__ lui fournit son esprit et Regina pensa qu'elle allait vomir.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait été si saoule pour utiliser ce genre de magie sans s'en souvenir. Ce n'était pas possible… Pas possible.

Repoussant les couvertures, Regina prit immédiatement son pantalon tout en essayant de ne pas trop penser à ses sous-vêtements qui avaient constitué sa tenue pour dormir, et mit sa chemise. Elle était rapide et efficace. Mais juste à la porte, un mot attira son attention. S'arrêtant et respirant profondément, elle le prit.

Elle voulut vraiment vomir cette fois.

__On a besoin de parler. Rejoignez-moi au café.__

__Emma__

* * *

**NdT : Carrie Underwood est une chanteuse américaine et les deux phrases en anglais dans le texte sont dans sa chanson "Last Name".**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonjour tout le monde. Alors oui ce chapitre 2 arrive un peu vite mais j'avais un peu d'avance ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir attendre un petit peu plus pour le chapitre 3.**

**Enfin bref, je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'ai laissé les noms des personnages en anglais dans le texte parce que la Fée Bleue je trouve pas que ça rends super bien. Et aussi que le tutoiement utilisé par l'un des personnages est totalement volontaire de ma part. Donc voilà, trêve de blabla les gens, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les vêtements de Regina voletaient tandis qu'elle marchait, complètement inconfortable dans les articles froissés. Elle avait presque envisagé rentrer chez elle pour se changer mais alors une soudaine pensée la frappa. Elle ferma les yeux et dans un tourbillon de fumée violette, elle fut habillée d'une robe noire ajustée. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait porté, elle avait lancé une boule de feu dans la mairie. D'une certaine manière, cela la faisait se sentir plus puissante.

Elle avait besoin de confiance supplémentaire pour contrebalancer la presque crise de nerfs que son mystérieux état lui avait fourni. L'anneau avait un tel poids que Regina comprit, soudainement, les expressions faisant référence à la corde au cou, qu'elle avait toujours entendu. C'était le premier jour, Regina n'avait même pas encore vu son… _épouse _mais elle sentait déjà l'étranglement du mariage. Elle se secoua encore. Elle était le maire, possédait de la magie et était une ancienne reine. Elle pouvait se sortir de ça.

Avec la tête haute, Regina avança vers la porte du Granny's. Elle la poussa et examina la salle comme si elle lui appartenait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer une touffe de cheveux blonds dépassant de l'un des boxs, bien que la tête de la jeune femme semblait reposer entre ses bras sur la table.

Se déplaçant lentement, Regina se dirigea vers elle, s'arrêtant pour étudier la femme avachie. Il semblait qu'Emma s'était probablement réveillée dans le même état qu'elle et qu'elle essayait apparemment de toujours se protéger de la douloureuse lumière du jour. Regina s'éclaircit la gorge pour obtenir l'attention d'Emma, la faisant ainsi sursauter.

"Hm ?" Dit Emma dans un marmonnement.

"Toujours aussi éloquente." Regina roula des yeux, elle prit à contrecœur place en face du Shérif clignant des yeux. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et fixa la jeune femme.

Emma ne se dérangea même pas à essayer de réagir au sarcasme, elle fit juste de son mieux pour se redresser sans trop de douleur. Elle appuya une main sur son visage, se protégeant ainsi de la lumière. Regina la regarda pendant un instant, remarquant que la main gauche d'Emma restait hors de vue, sous la table.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici, si c'était pour simplement recommencer à dormir sur la table ?" Regina brisa finalement le silence qui devenait de plus en plus inconfortable avec le temps.

"Est-ce que vous plaisantez ? Vous me dites que si vous vous étiez réveillée juste à côté de moi vous n'auriez pas flippé ?" Elle avait raison. Complètement. En fait, Emma n'aurait peut-être pas survécu à l'expérience. Mais là encore Regina n'allait pas l'admettre.

"Où est Henry ?"

"J'ai envoyé un message à Mary Margaret. Elle a dit qu'elle l'emmènerait à l'école." Elle ne mentionna pas sa confusion au fait que sa mère ne lui avait pas posé la moindre question sur là où elle se trouvait. Surtout, après toutes les leçons qu'elle avait subi dernièrement.

"Bien, vous m'avez dit de vous rejoindre ici." Dit Regina abruptement, ne voulant pas être celle qui soulèverait le problème.

"Ouais… je pense qu'on devrait parler de ça. " Dit-elle, en soulevant lentement sa main gauche pour qu'elle soit à portée de vue. L'anneau était différent sur son doigt mais était joli. "Et plus important encore pourquoi ça ne veut pas s'enlever."

Regina amena lentement ses mains sur la table, toujours jointes mais à portée de vue. Toutes les deux restèrent assises en silence et s'étudiaient l'une et l'autre. Les yeux dérivaient entre les anneaux et les visages et ainsi de suite. Elles ne remarquèrent personne d'autre dans le restaurant, n'entendirent aucun autre son.

"… Je ne… je ne me souviens pas." Dit finalement Regina hésitante, haïssant devoir l'admettre. Emma croisa son regard.

"Moi non plus. Je veux dire… je me souviens de certaines choses mais pas de _ça_." Dit-elle alors qu'elle levait à nouveau sa main.

Ruby, qui ouvrait justement la porte, s'arrêta brusquement en les voyant, ses yeux se posant sur la main levée d'Emma. Les deux autres femmes virent ses yeux s'agrandir avant qu'elle ne tourne rapidement des talons vers le côté opposé. Il y eut juste un bref regard entre Regina et Emma avant que le shérif ne prenne la parole.

"Ruby, viens ici." Le Café n'était pas grand et la voix d'Emma se fit entendre facilement. La jeune brune regarda vers elles mais ne semblait toujours pas sûre.

"Miss Lucas, cela a été une matinée plutôt difficile, je vous suggère fortement de venir, ici, maintenant." Cela fit bouger la jeune fille, mais c'était définitivement plus par peur qu'autre chose.

Le Maire et le Shérif regardèrent à quel point la jeune loup-garou était nerveuse alors qu'elle marchait vers leur table et prenait une longue inspiration avant d'effectivement s'asseoir juste à côté d'Emma. Il n'y avait besoin d'aucun talent de déduction pour comprendre que la jeune fille savait quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?" Interrogea Emma immédiatement. Ruby avait l'air effrayé et respira profondément avant de répondre.

"Ben… on a tous passé une nuit de folie hier soir." Elle essaya un sourire mais il s'effaça rapidement. "Bon, je parie que vous savez que ben… je suis sûre que toutes les deux vous avez compris que vous êtes um… ben… euh." Elle agita sa main entre elles, se voyant incapable de prononcer les vrais mots.

"Nous sommes _q__uoi_, Miss Lucas ?" Demanda prudemment Regina. Elles la regardèrent attentivement mais en réalité toutes les deux voulaient simplement que quelqu'un d'autre dise les mots.

"Vous… vous êtes… _mariées_." Chuchota t-elle comme si elle était prête à ce qu'elles bondissent. Bien qu'au contraire, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était installée dans la pièce, les rendant démoralisées et complètement immobiles.

Ce n'était pas comme si elles ne savaient pas. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux réveillées avec un diamant sur leurs annulaires après avoir passé une nuit, ensemble, à boire et… à faire d'autres choses, des choses encore floues. Ce n'était pas comme si un énorme mystère venait d'être résolu. Pourtant c'était véritablement là que tout fut réel pour les deux femmes.

"Cela ne peut pas être légal." Regina brisa de nouveau le silence. Elles virent Ruby mordre sa lèvre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rubes ? Tu te souviens de qui nous a marié ? Je veux dire, je doute sérieusement que l'officier d'état civil ou que le pasteur de cette ville nous aurait marié ivres." Dit-elle et Regina grimaça un peu. Toujours incapable de croire qu'elle s'était mise dans un tel état.

"Um… ben tu vois… on était _tous _ivres hier soir et honnêtement, je ne me rappelle pas trop mais… ben… "

"Crache le morceau Ruby." Emma devenait vite impatiente.

"C'était Charlie… il vous a marié."

"Charlie ? Ton petit-ami Charlie ? Et donc ?" Emma se retourna et vit Regina levait les yeux au ciel lentement.

"Charlie le Chevalier ?" Demanda prudemment Regina, le prénom lui rappelant, soudainement, qu'Emma se plaignait de lui hier soir.

"Ouais." Ruby éluda encore.

"Je ne comprends pas." Emma était toujours en train de regarder entre elles, incapable de déchiffrer les expressions sur leurs visages.

"Charlie, _le petit-ami de_… Miss Lucas… " Dit-elle comme si le mot avait un mauvais goût. "… est un Chevalier. Un Chevalier a le pouvoir de marier un couple."

"Attendez donc, genre… nous _sommes_ mariées ? Genre pour de vrai ?!" Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent et Regina serra les dents.

"_Oui_." Siffla t-elle et Ruby eut l'air vraiment coupable maintenant.

"Je suis désolée, les filles, mais on était tous en train de boire et de vraiment s'amuser. Vous avez toutes les deux insisté. Vous arrêtiez pas de dire que vous _deviez _vous marier. Qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Vous avez dit qu'il y avait un… "processus d'élimination"… enfin un truc comme ça et que vous deviez toutes les deux vous marier parce que ça vous l'imposait… "

"Et tu nous as juste laissé faire ?!" Balança Emma, faisant sursauter tout le monde puisqu'ayant encore toutes la gueule de bois.

"Hé, j'_étais _ivre aussi et vous m'avez toutes les deux menacé !" Dit-elle défensivement. "Deux femmes _possédant de la magie_, je te fais dire."

"Ok ok… je suis désolée." Dit Emma en passant une main sur son visage.

"Je trouve cela extrêmement difficile à croire. Que _j'ai _pu être si insistante." Regina semblait très mal à l'aise face aux souvenirs de Ruby.

"_Vous _m'avez dit que j'étais une espionne de Snow White, prête à vous empêcher d'avoir votre Fin Heureuse quand je vous ai suggéré de laisser tomber le sort de liaison." Pointa Ruby à Regina dont les joues se rougirent face aux mots. Elle voulait nier encore mais entendre cela avait ramené quelques très vagues, mais similaires souvenirs. Pour son plus grand embarras.

"Waouh." Emma se mit à rire mais fut réduit au silence par un simple regard de Regina. "Désolée… mais pourquoi on ne peut pas enlever les bagues ?" Demanda t-elle à Ruby mais Regina intervint une nouvelle fois.

"Nous nous sommes liées ensemble… n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Regina discrètement, en regardant nerveusement vers Ruby. La serveuse prit une grande inspiration avant de parler vite.

"Ben, si vous voulez dire que toutes les deux vous avez pris un livre de magie et répété un sort pour que les parents d'Emma ne puissent jamais vous enlever votre nouvelle fin heureuse… alors… ouais." Elle se mordit la lèvre encore une fois et Regina se posa la tête dans les mains. Emma pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu l'autre femme avoir l'air moins royale.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons pu utiliser ce genre de magie dans notre… état hier soir." Fit remarquer Regina avec un sourcil levé.

"Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ?" Questionna Emma, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Notre… mariage… n'est pas seulement authentique mais il est aussi lié par la magie." Commença Regina, en la regardant de nouveau.

"Et ça veut dire ?"

"Cela signifie que… nous ne pouvons pas simplement annuler l'union. Particulièrement depuis qu'il semble que nous ayons combiné nos magies respectives. Nous sommes… connectées maintenant." Elle regarda vers Ruby pour confirmation et la jeune brune acquiesça.

"Donc on… on reste mariées ?" La voix d'Emma était plus proche de la curiosité que de la colère maintenant.

"Bien sûr que non." Dit Regina immédiatement. "Je ne suis simplement pas sûre de comment le briser. Je suppose que nous allons avoir besoin de plus de magie. Plus forte que la notre. Nous allons avoir besoin d'un autre être magique."

"Ok donc comme… la Blue Fairy ?"

"Non, pas elle." Insista Regina immédiatement.

"Bien, alors une autre fée ?" Emma haussa les épaules.

"Pas de fées."

"Um… d'accord alors Gold ?"

"Nous n'allons demander à _Gold_."

"Eh bien, merde Regina, alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" Emma jeta les mains en l'air, exaspérée.

"N'utilisez pas ce ton avec moi." Regina la regarda furieusement.

"Je n'utilise pas un ton. Vous êtes impossible."

"Je ne suis pas impossible. Nous n'en savons pas assez à propos de ce sujet. Je ne préfère juste pas mettre ma vie dans les mains de n'importe qui."

"Ben on doit choisir quelqu'un et on n'a pas d'autres options." Elles étaient toutes les deux penchées sur la table maintenant, s'observant l'une et l'autre. Regina était irritée de ne pas avoir de réponse facile maintenant.

"Waouh… vous êtes vraiment là dedans, non ?" Dit Ruby, en essayant très difficilement de réprimer un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Emma se tourna vers elle.

"Rien, toutes les deux vous sembliez juste… rien." Ruby secoua la tête.

"Bon est-ce que tu te souviens d'autres choses d'hier soir ? On a pas genre… je sais pas… fait un autre truc cinglé, hein ?" Demanda Emma nerveusement.

"Ben après la… cérémonie… vous êtes parties. Je sais pas où vous êtes allées."

"À quelle heure c'était ?"

"Quelque part vers deux heures du matin. Je suis rentrée à la maison après ça et Granny m'a dit que j'étais arrivée juste après deux heures."

"Ok, alors allons parler à Granny pour voir à quelle heure on est arrivé ici." Dit Emma, en se tournant sur son siège.

"Amusez-vous bien aujourd'hui. Essayez de ne pas faire de folies." Ruby fit un clin d'œil et s'échappa du box avant qu'elles ne puissent abattre leurs colères sur elle.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la cuisine, Granny en sortait. Elle se déplaça vers le comptoir et commença à travailler. Emma et Regina se regardèrent avant de lentement se lever et de se diriger vers le comptoir. La femme aux cheveux gris regarda par dessus ses lunettes, alors qu'elles s'asseyaient sur les tabourets, en faisant une expression qui n'était pas amusée.

"Je vois que l'heureux couple a finalement émergé de sa suite nuptiale." Son ton montrait de l'agacement et il était clair qu'elle souhaitait dire des choses à ce sujet.

"Désolée si on a était-" Tenta Emma.

"Exigeantes ? Turbulentes ? Bruyantes ?" Interrompit Granny avec les sourcils levés.

"Bruyantes ? Attendez qu'est-ce qu'on-"

"Granny." Regina coupa Emma, effrayée par la question qu'elle était sur le point de poser. "Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement de la nuit dernière, je n'étais… pas moi-même." Dit-elle aussi poliment que possible.

"Ça oui." Ronchonna Granny.

"_Quoi qu'il en soit_, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous dire à quelle heure nous sommes arrivées ?"

"Je dirais quelque part entre trois heures et demie et quatre heures." Elle haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers de nouveaux clients mais alors Emma la suivit.

"Attendez vous êtes sûre ? Pas avant trois heures et demie ?"

"Oui j'en suis sûre. Maintenant je dois retourner au travail. Emmenez vos problèmes matrimoniaux ailleurs." Elle les envoya balader, en ignorant le regard noir que lui jeta Regina face à son choix de mots.

"Allons-y. On doit s'occuper de ça." Emma se tourna vers le Maire.

"_Nous _n'avons rien besoin de faire." Répliqua immédiatement Regina alors qu'elle lui faisait face, en croisant ses bras. Emma soupira.

"Euh ouais. On doit savoir comment régler ça… et où on était les deux heures après notre mariage."

"Bien il serait préférable que je fasse cela, seule, très chère. Vous ne savez rien à propos de la magie, donc vous ne feriez que ralentir les choses avec toutes vos questions." Elle lui donna un sourire très condescendant ce qui agaça Emma.

"Regina on a besoin de travailler ensemble."

"Non. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère. Je vais m'occuper de ce problème."

"Regina-"

"Passez une bonne journée Miss Swan." Regina tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Emma était fumante mais alors que Regina touchait la poignée, le Shérif leva le menton et sourit.

"Toi aussi… _Madame _Swan."

Le silence assourdissant qui suivit valut totalement la peine pour Emma. Regina se figea complètement, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Les quelques occupants du Café avaient les yeux écarquillés et les mâchoires tombantes. Emma se forçait à rester tranquille après l'avoir appelé, laissant les mots s'emparer de sa jeune mariée.

Très lentement, Regina commença à se tourner pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient meurtriers mais Emma ne fut pas démontée. En fait, le Shérif souriait toujours alors que la brune rencontra finalement son regard. Emma inclina la tête comme si elle attendait la réponse de Regina. La femme plus âgée semblait s'agiter, essayant très difficilement de calmer sa colère, sachant que tout le monde avait les yeux sur elle.

"Dehors… _maintenant_." Dit-elle fermement, en se tournant encore.

"J'arrive mon cœur." Emma souriait. Elle croisa le regard de Granny alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. "Désolée, elle est un peu de mauvaise humeur le matin." Elle haussa les épaules.

Granny la regarda sortir, avec un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Elle observait tout le monde dans la ville. Connaissait tout le monde. Elle avait remarqué que tout le monde se mettait ensemble et trouvé que cette union serait sûrement la plus divertissante. Également la plus parfaite… bien que personne ne verrait ça de cet œil.

Emma sortit avec assurance du Café. Elle fit quelques pas et alors qu'elle s'approchait de Regina elle s'arrêta brutalement lorsque la femme plus âgée se tourna vers elle.

"De comment diable venez-vous de m'appeler ?!" Ses lèvres se recourbèrent un peu mais Emma gardait toujours sa position.

"J'ai touché une corde sensible, hein ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, on peut en parler. J'aime mon nom mais… peut-être qu'on peut essayer quelque chose qui serait composé-"

"Nous _n__e _partageons _pas _nos noms !" Dit-elle furieusement, en avançant vers Emma, sa colère grandissait face au comportement calme de la jeune femme.

"Relax. Je ne fais que souligner le fait que nous sommes mariées Regina. Peu importe le temps que ça durera, vous ne pouvez pas juste me laisser de côté. Je peux aider."

"Non vous ne pouvez pas. _Vous _avez causé cela-"

"Moi ?!"

"Oui vous. _Vous _êtes celle qui est sortie boire et qui n'arrêtiez pas de me défier de l'accompagner et… et nous en sommes arrivées là." Elle s'arrêta avec un regard furieux et les sourcils d'Emma se levèrent.

"Waouh… vraiment ? Donc ce n'est seulement que de ma faute ?"

"Précisément." Il y avait encore ce sourire condescendant et là Emma l'avait. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses orteils touchèrent presque ceux de Regina.

"Vous savez quoi ? _Vous _êtes sortie hier soir. _Vous _vous êtes saoulée. Et _vous _vous êtes mariée avec la mère biologique de votre fils. Alors descendez de vos grands chevaux !" Sa colère s'écoulait d'elle et maintenant Emma fut celle qui se détourna et partit.

Regina fut traversée par plusieurs émotions. Tout d'abord, bien sûr commencer par se mettre en colère. En colère contre Emma et aussi contre elle-même. Elle était gênée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à son propre comportement de la nuit dernière. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cela. Ensuite elle ressenti la _plus petite _quantité de culpabilité. Emma avait raison sur un point. Elle était _partiellement _à blâmer ici.

Elle soupira et passa à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Après s'être concentrée, Regina commença à marcher, rattrapant Emma rapidement.

"Je suppose… " Commença t-elle, gagnant l'attention d'Emma. Le Shérif se retourna doucement. "… je suppose que je _n'_avais _pas _à répondre à _vos _défis." Elle évita le contact visuel mais Emma la regarda et se détendit visiblement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" Demanda Emma plus calmement maintenant.

"Je ne sais pas… j'allais chercher le sort que nous avons utilisé. Voir s'il en existe un qui pourrait le briser."

"Ok. Allons-y." Emma se retourna et commença à marcher. Regina cligna des yeux plusieurs fois face au brusque changement d'ambiance mais suivit.

"Ma voiture est juste en bas de la rue près du bar. Nous pouvons la prendre." Suggéra t-elle, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise mais tout en se calmant maintenant.

"Ça ressemble à un plan."

Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture, ne jetant pas un seul regard à l'autre. Cependant, elles remarquèrent tout de leur environnement. Il semblait que les yeux de tout de le monde étaient sur elles. Chaque passant qui les voyait toutes les deux restait bouche bée face à elles.

Le problème avec les petites villes c'était de voir à quelle vitesse astronomique les nouvelles se propageaient rapidement. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles avaient été vus au bar mais il semblait que tout le monde avait une idée de ce qu'elles avaient fait après qu'elles l'aient quitté.

Elles arrivèrent à la voiture et un homme qui passait par là, était tout sauf subtile dans la manière dans laquelle il les regardait ouvertement. Emma ouvrit sa porte et regarda Regina, fixant l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont juste tous jaloux de vous." Emma fit un clin d'œil avant de se glisser dans la voiture. Regina ouvrit et ferma la bouche avant de s'asseoir dans le siège conducteur.

"Je crois que c'est de _vous _qu'ils sont jaloux, _très chère_." Elle fit un sourire forcé et Emma roula des yeux.

"Ouais ouais… peu importe." Le reste du trajet fut silencieux bien que celui-ci fut court.

Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur, toujours sans s'adresser la parole et allèrent directement vers le livre de sorts de Regina. Regina le prit, l'emmena dans son petit salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Emma se sentait légèrement gênée mais prit, avec hésitation, la place à côté d'elle.

Ce sentiment de gêne ne disparut pas, lorsqu'Emma s'assit en silence juste à côté de Regina, qui lisait avec l'air le plus concentré sur le visage. La brune lut et relut les textes, tout en se mordant les lèvres d'un air absent. Emma se retrouva à la fixer et ne remarqua presque pas quand elle ferma le livre. Cependant la voix de Regina, l'a sorti de sa fixation.

"Nous avons besoin d'aide." Commença t-elle, en laissant tomber le livre sur la table. "Cela ne dit rien sur comment briser le lien."

"Attendez, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? De quel genre de 'lien' est-ce qu'on parle ? Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas juste… _dire _qu'on n'est pas mariées." Emma haussa les épaules et Regina ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle essayait de penser à une manière d'expliquer.

"Chez nous… ce n'est pas comme ici. Ici, il s'agit de disposer d'un morceau de papier pour dire que nous sommes mariées. Là-bas, c'était juste différent. Vous aviez une cérémonie et même si c'était tout aussi vrai, vous deviez quand même signer un contrat de mariage et vous pouviez tout aussi facilement en finir avec ce mariage."

"Comme une annulation ? Ou un divorce ?"

"Oui. Mais dans la Forêt Enchantée, comme vous le savez, votre famille avait beaucoup de contrôle sur votre vie… votre mariage." Dit-elle et Emma vit ses traits s'obscurcir.

"Donc mes parents pourraient mettre fin à notre mariage aussi facilement que nous ?"

"Oui."

"Ruby a dit qu'on avait fait ça pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous séparer… "

"Exact."

"Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que veut exactement dire le fait que nous sommes liées par le mariage… pourquoi on peut pas juste dire qu'on est pas mariées ?"

"_Parce que…_ " Commença Regina, exaspérée. "… nous avons utilisé la magie donc maintenant notre mariage est plus qu'un morceau de papier. Maintenant nos âmes sont entrelacées. Peu importe ce que nous pourrions _dire_, nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Nous sommes mariées. Si l'une de nous est blessée ou a des problèmes, l'autre le sentira. Sentira _quelque chose_, je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Nos vies sont liées ensemble. Nous sommes connectées." Elle était penchée maintenant, essayant de transmettre le sens de leur union.

"Donc… on ne peut pas juste… l'ignorer ?" Tenta Emma, mais en imaginant ce qu'était la réponse.

"Non. À moins que vous vouliez que je surgisse dans votre tête à chaque fois que vous êtes avec quelqu'un d'autre." Elle leva un sourcil et Emma hocha la tête.

"Ok. On doit le briser." Avant qu'Emma ne puisse demander autre chose, il y eut un coup à la porte.

"Je reviens." Dit Regina avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Emma venait juste de s'allonger sur le canapé quand elle entendit qu'on appelait son prénom. Confuse, Emma se dirigea vers la porte, ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit qui étaient là. "Mary Margaret, David ?"

Elle s'était posée des questions à propos de ses parents, mais après n'avoir reçu aucun appel ou message venant d'eux, elle supposa qu'ils ne savaient pas, ou qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'ils viennent ici.

"Emma. Nous avons pensé, puisque tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison, que nous devions voir comment tu allais." Le ton de Mary Margaret était sec et rendait Emma confuse. Elle n'avait pas l'air du tout surprise.

"Voir comment j'allais ? Pourquoi ?" Demanda Emma nerveusement, en essayant de garder sa main hors de vue.

"Pourquoi ? Eh bien, après que toutes les deux, nous ayez réveillés au milieu de la nuit pour nous déclarer votre relation indestructible, nous avions quelques questions." Mary Margaret avait à coup sûr et en tous points, l'air de la mère déçue alors qu'elle croisait les bras, en regardant sévèrement les deux femmes choquées en face d'elle. David avait l'air physiquement affligé derrière elle.

"Bien… je suppose qu'on sait ce qui s'est passé entre deux heures et quatre heures du matin."


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonjour tout le monde, bon ben finalement ce chapitre arrive un peu plus vite que prévu, il était un peu plus court vous avez de la chance. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le bras de fer silencieux dura pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité bien que ce ne fut probablement pas plus qu'un instant. Les paroles de Mary Margaret s'introduisaient et étourdissaient les deux femmes à l'intérieur du manoir.

"Pouvons-nous entrer, ou tu veux avoir cette conversation là où tout le monde peut nous voir ?" Mary Margaret sembla perdre toute peur ou nervosité qu'elle possédait habituellement face à Regina. Au lieu de cela, elle gardait la tête haute et prenait de haut l'ancienne reine.

"Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas être autre chose qu'accommodante." Regina retenu à peine son mépris, en se tournant pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Le couple Charming suivit Regina, bien qu'à l'entrée, ils regardèrent tous les deux Emma, qui elle regardait ses pieds de très près au lieu de croiser leurs regards. Elle jouait maintenant parfaitement bien le rôle de l'adolescente coupable et la petite famille faisait un assez bon tableau. Ils étaient tous assis à la table, une fois de plus dans le silence. Cette fois, il fallut quelques instants pour le briser.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, vous pouvez arrêter d'essayer de cacher vos mains. Vous nous les avaient montré en plein visage hier soir." Soupira Mary Margaret et les deux jeunes mariées eurent les joues rougissantes de gêne.

"On est euh… désolée ?" Dit Emma, mais sa voix monta dans les aigus à la fin.

"Parlez pour vous." Murmura Regina irritée.

"Probablement pas le meilleur moment pour ça." Lui chuchota Emma.

"Désolée pour quoi Emma ?" Mary Margaret interrompit leur dispute, en regardant sévèrement sa fille. "Pour avoir été complètement et excessivement ivres, pour s'être mariées, ou pour avoir courues en ville comme un couple d'adolescentes et dérangées tout le monde ?" Son ton agaçait déjà Emma un peu.

"Ok, écoutez, je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé. J'étais ivre et je ne pensais-"

"Clairement." Interrompit David.

"Mais ce qui s'est passé entre Regina et moi… ce qu'on a fait… c'est entre nous."

"Emma, ce que tu fais a des effets sur tout le monde. On en avait justement parlé hier. Tes décisions ont des conséquences-"

"Je comprends ça-"

"Tu crois ? Tu comprends que vous avez pratiqué la magie ensemble ? En tout cas, c'est ce que vous nous avez dit avant de nous montrer que vos alliances ne s'enlevaient pas." Elle attendit une minute et bien que Regina était calme, son esprit lui fonctionnait à plein régime. Penser à ses mots suscita un peu ses souvenirs de la nuit dernière.

"_Là ? Vous voyez, on est mariées ?!_"_Emma tapa sur son alliance avant de soulever la main de Regina et de la montrer aux Charming. Regina s'appuya sur Emma avec un sourire._

"_Vous…___ vous quoi___ ?!_" _David cria presque alors qu'il se frottait les yeux, se demandant s'il était toujours en train de rêver. Mary Margaret était toujours en train de nouer sa robe de chambre alors qu'elle s'approchait et louchait sur les alliances._

"_Détends-toi David, elles ne font que plaisanter._" _Dit-elle, mais sa voix trahissait sa nervosité._

"_Tu aimerais ça, n'est-ce pas _Snow White ?" _Regina oscillait un peu et marmonnait ses mots._

"_Quoi-vous…__ combien de verres avez vous bu toutes les deux ?!_" _Mary Margaret était presque frénétique, __in__capable de comprendre la scène complètement inhabituelle devant elle. Emma gloussa plusieurs fois._

"_Mmmmmm beaucoup._" _Elle rit de nouveau et jeta son bras autour des épaules de Regina._

"_Emma je ne t'ai _jamais _vu comme ça. Et Regina…_ _pourquoi diable… je ne sais même par où commencer !_"

"_Cela n'a pas d'importance, très chère. Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai gagné cette fois ! Nous sommes mariées maintenant !_" _Regina sourit __malicieusement__, bien que son sourire fut légèrement déformé._

"_Tu ne t'es pas mariée avec ma fille !_" _Mary Margaret secouait la tête, essayant presque de voir si elle pouvait se réveiller de tout cela._

"_Si je l'ai fait. Nous avons utilisé un chevalier._" _Regina glissa son bras autour de la taille d'Emma et l'attira plus près. La mâchoire de Mary Margaret tomba._

"_Tu es… tu es vraiment mariée avec elle ?! Emma ?!_"

"_Oui elle l'a fait._" _Intervint Regina de nouveau. _"_Elle m'a épousé et elle est tout à moi maintenant._" _Le sourire de Regina ne fit que s'élargir._

"_Emma, va à l'étage et va dormir. Nous trouverons une solution demain matin._" _Intervint David, voyant à quel point sa femme devenait furieuse._

"_Il n'y a aucune solution à trouver._" _Dit Emma, en souriant à Regina._

"_Bien sûr que si ! On doit faire en sorte que cette… cette… _chose _soit annulée !_" _Mary Margaret fit un pas vers elles mais Regina les recula._

"_Je savais que tu allais essayer de faire cela. Toujours en train de prendre mes fins heureuses. Eh bien pas cette fois ! Nous sommes magiquement liées. Tu ne peux pas me la prendre maintenant._" _Sourit-elle triomphalement._

"_On a fait de la magie ! Tu vois, on ne peut même pas enlever les alliances, est-ce que c'est pas fou ?!_" _Les yeux d'Emma étaient maintenant grands ouverts et remplis d'excitation alors qu'elle levait sa main._

"_Emma, à quoi diable est-ce que tu pensais ?! On avait justement parlé des conséquences !_" _Elle essaya de résister mais n'y arriva pas et prit la main d'Emma, confirmant que la bague ne pouvait pas s'enlever._

"_Quoi ? On avait parlé de moi ayant ma fin heureuse ! Donc j'en ai eu une ! J'ai eu Regina._" _Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Regina qui souriait. Les deux parents se tenaient debout, stupéfaits._

"Hé." Emma mit un coup de coude à Regina, notant la couleur rouge de ses joues. "Qu'est-ce qui ne pas avec vous ?" Chuchota t-elle.

"Rien, qu'est-ce qui ne pas avec _vous _?" Riposta t-elle immédiatement, en essayant de couvrir son nouveau embarras face au souvenir.

"Bon sang, détendez-vous." Elle fronça les sourcils avant de regarder ses parents. "Bref, je n'ai pas besoin d'un sermon. Je sais ce qu'on a fait."

"Vraiment ? Donc vous savez comment mettre fin à votre mariage ?" Elle inclina la tête et Emma grinça des dents, inconsciente que Regina imitait l'action.

"On trouvera."

"On l'a déjà fait." David se pencha en avant, en posant ses mains sur la table.

"Vous avez déjà fait quoi ?" Demanda Emma prudemment.

"Eh bien, on est debout depuis un certain temps… " Mary Margaret se tut pour les regarder sévèrement. "… nous y avons pensé et ensuite nous sommes allés parler aux fées _et _à Gold."

"Nous n'avions pas besoin de votre intervention." Regina se pencha également, n'appréciant pas leur ton.

"Non, non, vous avez rendus ça très clair hier soir."

"Je ne comprends pas." Dit Emma, et une fois de plus, elle et sa nouvelle épouse étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

"Vous nous avez toutes les deux fait comprendre très clairement que votre intention était de rendre cela permanent et que vous n'aviez besoin de personne d'autre. En fait, vous nous avez promis que vous resteriez mariées."

"… ok… "

"Donc vous l'êtes." Dit Mary Margaret simplement.

"Umm… quoi ?" Dit Emma, en regardant le maire également confus.

"Nous savons comment briser votre nouveau lien. Nous avons eu le sort par Gold." Commença Mary Margaret.

"Mais nous n'allons pas vous le donner." Finit David.

"Que diable voulez-vous dire par, vous n'allez pas nous le donner ?!" Regina frappa presque la table de colère.

"Toutes les deux vous affectez la ville entière à chaque fois que vous vous y mettez. Que vous le réalisiez ou non. Maintenant vous allez devoir faire avec les conséquences. Vous vouliez un mariage, vous l'avez." Mary Margaret les regarda avec défi.

"Donc vous allez nous faire rester mariées ? Comme une espèce de punition insensée ?" Emma arrivait à peine à rester calme maintenant.

"Si tu préfères le voir comme ça." David haussa les épaules.

"Je suis une adulte, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !"

"Eh bien, tu n'agis pas comme si tu en étais une. Et si tu avais pensé à ça, tu ne serais pas dans ce pétrin. Et tout ce que nous faisons là, c'est de ne pas te sortir d'affaire."

"C'est de la folie !" Les pieds de la chaise grattèrent sur le parquet lorsqu'Emma se leva brusquement.

"Je peux vous _faire _me donner ce sort." Menaça Regina.

"Ah, tu vois, on a pensé à ça." Sourit David de mauvaise foi.

"C'est pourquoi le sort a un verrouillage temporel. Il est sur un parchemin et nous avons demandé à Gold de le verrouiller en toute sécurité là où personne, pas même lui, ne peut l'atteindre. Il semblait très disposé à aider." Ajouta Mary Margaret.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Demanda Emma, toujours en bougeant. Regina serra des dents mais se tourna vers Emma.

"Que le sort réapparaîtra dans, peu importe, le délais que vos parents ont choisi. Donc jusque là, le sort est inaccessible."

"C'est exact Regina." Dit David, toujours avec un sourire condescendant. Regina n'apprécia pas être de ce côté de la vue.

"Donc on l'_aura _?" Éclaircit Emma.

"Oui, dans six mois… sous certaines conditions." Aux paroles de Mary Margaret, les deux autres femmes plissèrent les yeux.

"Conditions ?" Demanda Emma, reprenant lentement son siège.

"Oui. Vous vous êtes mariées. Vous allez devoir _être _mariées pendant tout ce temps."

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Ce qui veut dire, que vous allez vivre ensemble." Énonça Mary Margaret simplement mais Regina voulut l'étrangler.

"Vivre ensemble ? Je suppose que vous voulez dire ici, dans _ma _maison ?" Demanda t-elle, sa mâchoire se desserrant presque.

"Dans n'importe quel endroit que vous vous le voudrez toutes les deux." David haussa les épaules.

"Donc, je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison ?" Emma regarda ses deux parents, mais leurs expressions ne changèrent pas.

"Tu dois vivre avec ta… femme. Et il est clair ici, dans le meilleur des cas, que votre relation est dysfonctionnelle. Donc vous aurez toutes les deux besoin de voir Archie deux fois par semaine."

"_Quoi ?!_" Hurlèrent les deux femmes.

"Vous _ne_ _pouvez__ pas _nous faire aller en thérapie !" Les yeux d'Emma étaient grands ouverts et Regina était vraiment prête à exploser maintenant.

"Vous devez y aller seulement si vous voulez ce sort." Dit sa mère et une fois de plus, le comportement des parents exaspérait les jeunes mariées.

"_Bien_. Donc on va vivre ensemble et voir Archie, _ensuite _vous nous donnerez le sort ?" Cracha Emma.

"Oui. Dans six mois."

"Maintenant." Commença David alors qu'il se levait, tirant la chaise en arrière pour sa femme. "Nous allons vous laisser toutes les deux seules." Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, David parla une fois de plus. "Oh, votre première session avec Archie est aujourd'hui à deux heures. Ne la manquez pas ou pas de sort."

Après cela, ils se tournèrent simplement et partirent, laissant derrière eux les deux femmes avec la bouche toujours ouverte. Regina et Emma étaient juste trop stupéfaites pour bouger. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises là, côte à côte, immobiles. À chaque fois qu'Emma ouvrait la bouche pour parler, les mots ne lui venaient pas.

Elle envisagea de s'excuser, mais alors de quoi ? Le mariage était de leur faute à toutes les deux et donc le sort aussi. Ses parents avaient clairement leurs propres pensées et étaient en colère contre les deux femmes pour avoir affecté la ville avec leurs comportements. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû s'excuser auprès d'eux. Le silence s'étendit tandis que la blonde se demandait comment le briser. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à le faire.

"Je _ne _vais _pas _me faire appeler Regina Swan." Commença Regina calmement, toujours en regardant ailleurs.

"Ben, je ne vais pas me faire appeler Emma Mills." Répondit Emma, en murmurant.

"Pourquoi pas ? Vous n'utilisez même pas un nom de famille."

"Parce que… c'est spécial pour moi." Elle haussa les épaules, se sentant soudainement fatiguée par cette matinée, en laissant sa tête tomber dans ses bras sur la table.

"Eh bien Maire Mills-Swan semble ridicule."

"Pourquoi est-ce que Mills doit être en premier ? Maire Swan-Mills. Et voilà." Emma hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"Cela est encore plus absurde."

"On pourrait les combiner… comme Brangelina. On pourrait être les Mwan… ou les Smills." Emma renifla et leva la tête.

"Êtes-vous toujours ivre ?" Demanda Regina, en se levant finalement de la table.

"Aww, ne sois pas comme ça Madame Smills." Emma rit de nouveau et Regina la fixa avec un regard noir.

"Je jure que si vous m'appelez comme ça en public, je vous tuerais. Nous ne pouvons pas rester mariées si vous êtes morte." Elle sourit malicieusement et Emma baissa la tête de nouveau.

"Oui ma chère." Dit-elle doucement, recevant un autre regard de la part de la femme plus âgée. "Peu importe, on est déjà deux femmes qui se sont mariées saoules, donc l'aspect traditionnel est probablement en dehors de cause. On peut éventuellement juste garder nos noms." Elle haussa les épaules et Regina acquiesça.

"Bien." Regina s'arrêta, les bras croisés et les yeux vers le sol.

"Donc… on fait quoi maintenant ?" Demanda Emma, se levant lentement aussi.

"Je dois aller au travail… et vous aussi." Elle commença à marcher et Emma secoua la tête.

"On devrait pas parler de ça ?"

"Nous avons toujours une ville à diriger, voilà ce que nous devrions faire." Elle avança jusqu'aux marches mais elle s'arrêta, en regardant vers Emma. "Passons juste la journée. Nous nous verrons chez Archie à deux heures. Nous récupérerons Henry après cela."

"On va vraiment faire ça ? Être mariées ?" Emma lui fit face et Regina soupira.

"Jusqu'à ce que je pense à une autre option. Je _n'_apprécie _pas _que vos parents dictent ma vie."

"Hé, toi et moi mon cœur."

"_Arrêtez _avec les surnoms." Regina plissa les yeux.

"Oui, ma chère." Emma sourit, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte. "Je vous verrez à deux heures." Elle prit la porte sans prononcer un autre mot. Regina appuya ses doigts sur sa tête, tournant encore soudainement.

* * *

Emma gardait la tête baissée tandis qu'elle marchait, sentant, encore une fois, les yeux de tout le monde sur elle. Elle n'était pas autant gênée qu'elle aurait pu l'être, mais elle ne voulait certainement pas commencer à répondre aux questions de tout le monde non plus. Elle réussit à faire son chemin jusqu'à l'appartement pour prendre sa voiture et jusqu'au commissariat sans incident, pour cela, elle fut soulagée.

Elle se mit au travail, réalisant pour la première fois qu'elle préférerait faire la paperasse plutôt de d'aller en patrouille. Mieux valait ne pas croiser quelqu'un. Cela fonctionna bien parce que le Shérif réussit à tout finir avant le déjeuner. Ne voulant pas sortir, Emma commanda le déjeuner et réorganisa le bureau entier avant même que ce ne soit le moment de partir pour la thérapie.

* * *

Regina eut une réaction similaire. Elle alla directement de sa maison au bureau et ne le quitta pas une seule fois. Elle se le rendit plus facile encore puisqu'elle pouvait conjurer de la nourriture mais juste après le déjeuner, elle fut informée qu'un rendez-vous s'était présentée durant sa matinée plutôt mouvementée. Ses dents se serrèrent quand elle vit le nom sur l'agenda.

"Madame le Maire ?" Gold appuya sa tête sur la porte pour voir Regina levait la tête avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Gold." La voix de Regina traîna, en le voyant boitait dans la pièce et prendre le siège en face d'elle.

"Comment vas-tu ma chère ?" Il souriait et Regina pouvait sentir sa lèvre se recourber.

"Pouvons-nous sauter les civilités ?" Demanda t-elle et Gold leva un sourcil.

"Comme tu voudras."

"Dis moi ce que tu veux."

"Ce que je veux ?"

"Pour le sort qui peut briser ma connexion avec Emma."

"Est-ce que les Charming ne te l'ont pas dit ? J'ai mis un sort _sur _le sort. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit scellé." Son visage disait qu'il était en vérité bien plus que réjoui par ce dénouement.

"Tu dois savoir ce que c'est." Insista t-elle.

"Il a été écrit sur un parchemin ma chère. Je suis désolé, mais tu devras simplement attendre."

"Pendant six mois ?!"

"Oh, c'était six _mois _? Oh, je pensais qu'ils avaient dit six ans." Gold leva les sourcils et le visage entier de Regina devint rouge.

"Tu… tu _quoi _?!" Elle se mit debout rapidement et leva une main.

"Waouh, calme-toi ma chère ! Je me moquais simplement de toi." Il sourit méchamment et encore une fois, Regina se retrouva du mauvais côté des regards qu'elle lançait habituellement. Elle se força à prendre quelques respirations profondes alors qu'elle s'asseyait de nouveau.

"Ça te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?"

"Je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi je veux que tu souffres. Présentement, mes tentatives personnelles ont peut-être échoué mais maintenant que cette… délicieuse occasion m'est tombée du ciel, elle ne sera pas gâché." Il sourit de nouveau et Regina dut résister à l'envie de faire du mal à l'homme innommable. Le désir grandissait sensiblement.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Dit-elle à travers ses dents serrées.

"Oh, juste pour voir l'expression sur ton visage. Profite de ta journée, Madame le Maire." Il fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'il se mit debout et boita jusqu'à la porte.

Regina passa l'heure suivante à essayer de se concentrer sur le reste de son travail. Elle n'avait jamais aimé que quelqu'un ait de l'autorité sur elle et il semblait maintenant, une fois de plus, que Gold avait le contrôle de sa vie. La pensée que les Charming et lui, plus que quiconque avaient _décidé_, comme s'ils avaient le droit, de la forcer là-dedans était plus que rageante. Quand vint finalement le moment de partir, elle n'était pas sûre d'être encore plus furieuse ou soulagée.

* * *

Emma conduisit jusqu'au bureau d'Archie, arrivant là-bas tout juste à temps. Elle était plus que prête à quitter le commissariat mais dès qu'elle commençait à partir, elle se rendait soudainement compte de là où elle allait.

Thérapie de couple… avec Regina…

À chaque fois qu'Emma commençait à conduire, elle s'arrêtait de nouveau. C'était bizarre. Trop bizarre. Son mal de tête avait enfin disparu seulement pour revenir plus fort encore. Il avait fallu plusieurs tentatives pour faire tout le chemin jusqu'au bureau du Docteur, mais elle y arriva finalement, pile à deux heures.

"C'est bien de votre part de venir." Jeta immédiatement Regina à Emma alors que celle-ci se manifesta sur les marches.

"Ben c'est pas comme si vous aviez déjà commencé. Est-ce que vous étiez juste debout ici ?" Emma indiqua la place de Regina, juste devant la porte d'Archie.

"Je n'étais pas juste debout ici. J'ai juste pensé que je pourrais être polie et que j'allais vous attendre une minute." Mentit-elle, ne voulant pas admettre qu'elle était debout ici depuis cinq minutes, se refusant à affronter cela seule, de nouveau.

"Bien… vous êtes prête ?" Demanda Emma un peu nerveusement.

"Bien sûr, êtes-_vous _prête ?" Regina plissa les yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous devez toujours faire ça ?"

"Faire _quoi _?"

"Agir comme si tout était une accusation. Je ne faisais que demander, merde."

"Bien _excusez-moi_, je suis simplement habituée à toujours être accusée." Méprisa Regina.

"Oh, boohoo, je me suis excusée à propos d'Archie au Pays Imaginaire. L'autre truc vous l'aviez vraiment fait."

"Des excuses oui, parce que vous étiez émotive."

"J'étais inquiète à propos d'Henry. Et vous aussi, soit dit en passant. Ça compte quand même."

"Bien sûr." Regina roula des yeux.

"Oh comme si vous vous étiez déjà excusée."

"De quoi devrais-je m'excuser auprès de _vous _?"

"Oh, je sais pas, de m'avoir fait grandir sans mes parents ?!"

"Cela était de _leur _faute-"

"Mesdames." Interrompit Archie, en passant sa tête par la porte, surprenant les deux femmes. "C'est un bon début, mais peut-être que nous pouvons continuer ceci à l'intérieur maintenant ?"


	4. Chapitre 4

****Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à ****hope2x**** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.****

**NdT : Bonjour tout le monde. Alors ce chapitre arrive encore plus rapidement que prévu mais finalement la traduction était plus facile. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

"Cela ne fonctionne que si vous parlez toutes les deux." Commença Archie après un long silence. Il comprenait la nécessité d'un moment de calme pour qu'elles se mettent à l'aise, mais ils ne pouvaient pas perdre autant de temps dans leur session sans rien accomplir.

"C'est de la folie." Soupira Emma, exaspérée.

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le Shérif." Dit Regina et Emma roula des yeux de sa place de l'autre côté du canapé.

Elles n'auraient pas pu s'éloigner encore plus sur le meuble. Toutes les deux continuaient à regarder l'autre comme si s'asseoir ici devenait presque douloureux physiquement. Elles avaient été gênées d'avoir été prises en train de se disputer par leur nouveau médecin, avant même que leur première session ne commence, et maintenant, aucune d'entre elles n'étaient prêtes à recommencer.

"Je comprends que tout cela puisse sembler être comme si on vous... " Archie leva ses mains de chaque côté alors qu'il cherchait un terme neutre.

"Arrachez une dent ?" Fournit Regina.

"Crevez un œil ?" Ajouta Emma.

"Et voilà. Une autre chose sur laquelle vous êtes d'accord."

"On déteste toutes les deux ça ?" Emma leva un sourcil.

"Oui, eh bien... c'est un début." Tenta t-il avec un sourire qui ne fut pas retourné.

"De quoi est-ce qu'on est même supposé parler ?" Emma continuait de gigoter, mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la catégorie de personnes qui parlait de ses sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre et elle n'appréciait pas y être forcée.

"Votre relation." Cela provoqua immédiatement des railleries et des regards incrédules de la part des deux femmes.

"Nous n'avons pas de relation, nous avons... "

"Juste passé le stade de ne plus se haïr l'une et l'autre." Fournit Emma après que Regina ait buté.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai Regina ? Vous ne vous haïssez plus ?" Sa question sembla les bloquer toutes les deux pendant un instant. Regina cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que son expression ne se durcisse légèrement.

"Les Charming sont de nouveau, en train de dicter ma vie. Snow White m'a imposé un _autre _mariage, si cela est même encore possible. Bien sûr que je les hais."

"Mais ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande Regina. Nous parlons d'Emma. Je sais ce que vous ressentez envers _eux_, et je le comprends. Mais ici, aujourd'hui, après tout ce que vous avez vécu, haïssez-vous la femme assise à côté de vous ?" Il gardait son regard sur Regina et la femme sembla être mal à l'aise face à cette attention.

Emma continuait de se remuer sur sa place, se sentant excessivement gênée. Comme si, soudainement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec ses mains. Elle jeta un œil vers Regina pour voir la femme s'agiter aussi. Le Maire sembla reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

"Je... ne la _hais... _pas." Les mots furent quasiment sortis de force d'elle.

"Eh bien, alors, il semble que vous soyez toutes les deux de nouveau sur la même page." Archie examina les positions incommodes et se demanda si elles pouvaient tenir le reste de l'heure comme ça. Ou si lui pouvait tenir six mois comme ça.

"Génial... donc on ne se hait pas. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on devrait être mariées ou qu'on pourrait passer la moitié d'une année dans la maison de Regina sans se tuer l'une et l'autre."

"Eh bien, cela démontre que les choses s'arrangent, et peu importe votre situation, c'est une bonne chose."

"Bien sûr." Emma leva les yeux au ciel et Archie regarda de l'autre côté pour voir que Regina répétait le même mouvement.

"Il y a autre chose que vous avez en commun. Vous avez toutes les deux d'horribles attitudes." Volontairement, il laissa son ton habituellement très gentil et patient, changeait juste assez pour avoir leur attention. Emma soupira et se pencha en avant.

"Écoutez... je ne veux pas être grossière c'est juste que... vous devez voir à quel point c'est insensé hein ?"

"C'est une situation très particulière, je vous l'accorde. Mais si vous regardez au-delà de l'apparence, je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi insensé que vous le pensez."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?" Demanda Regina d'une manière moins accusatrice en semblant réellement curieuse.

"Il y a de nombreuses choses que nous allons devoir travailler sur toutes les deux pour que cela fonctionne. Mais ce que je dirais pour l'instant, c'est que vous n'êtes pas aussi diamétralement opposées que vous le pensez. De l'extérieur, oui, vous avez de grandes différences. Mais je pense qu'au fil des mois, nous serons en mesure de révéler plus profondément les liens que vous avez et que vous n'aviez jamais réalisé.

Les deux femmes se calmèrent un instant pour laisser cela s'insinuer en elle. Archie ne fit qu'attendre patiemment, mais en faisant cela, il put visiblement les voir se renfermer et arrêter les pensées que ses paroles avaient encouragé lorsqu'elles se remirent dans l'attitude défensive qu'elles avaient toujours. Là encore, une autre similitude.

"Docteur, vous réalisez que nous ne sommes pas un couple qui se chamaille et qui est là pour parler de leurs problèmes ?" Regina leva un sourcil avec sa question.

"Vous ne l'êtes pas ?" Demanda t-il simplement et les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de regarder vers lui avec scepticisme.

"On est là parce que mes parents nous ont forcé à l'être si on veut pouvoir divorcer."

"Donc vous n'êtes pas un couple marié avec des problèmes ?" Archie les étudia de nouveau, elles hésitèrent toutes les deux.

"Ben... _techniquement_ mais-"

"Et parce que vous allez vivre ensemble _avec _votre fils, vous ne pensez pas que ce serait bénéfique non seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour votre famille entière de travailler là-dessus ? Vous vous voulez réellement qu'Henry vive dans l'ambiance de disputes dont vous êtes capables toutes les deux ? Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui ?"

"Ok... ok." Emma leva une main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

"Nous nous ne disputons pas autant que nous en avions l'habitude." Souligna Regina.

"Si on le fait. C'est juste à propos de choses différentes maintenant."

"Non, depuis le Pays Imaginaire, nous ne disputons que lorsque _vous_ agissez comme une enfant." Elle jeta un regard à la blonde.

"Écoutez-vous, on se dispute _à propos _de disputes." Emma se tourna vers elle, en levant ses mains de chaque côté.

"Parce que vous le provoquez _comme d'habitude_."

"Oh _je _provoque les disputes ? Oui, bien sûr, parce que vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un rayon de soleil." Lâcha Emma alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière et croisait les bras.

"Au moins, j'agis selon mon âge !"

"T'as raison Grand-mère." Elle décida que le commentaire valut totalement la peine rien que pour la tête que Regina faisait.

"De. Comment _diable_. Venez-vous de m'appeler ?" Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur ses mots, la veine sur son front ressortait presque de manière impossible.

"Désolée, c'est belle grand-mère hein ?" Nargua Emma de nouveau.

"Je ne suis la grand-mère de personne !"

"D'accord, d'accord, parlons d'autre chose-" Tenta Archie.

"Ben vous _êtes_ la belle-mère de ma mère donc... " Emma haussa les épaules.

"Cette morveuse _n'est pas _ma belle-fille ! J'ai peut-être été forcé d'être sa belle-mère, il y a de nombreuses, _nombreuses_ années, mais il n'y a jamais eu de réels liens familiaux. Nous sommes une famille par Henry." Elle fulminait maintenant, s'inclinant de plus en plus alors que sa colère grandissait.

Emma commença à répondre, mais avant qu'elle ne le puisse, elle fit un visage confus et se mit la main sur la poitrine. Elle regarda en bas et frotta cette même main sur elle. Archie était concentré sur Regina mais regarda de l'autre côté et remarqua le Shérif.

"Emma ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?"

"Pas quand j'en aurais fini avec elle." Interrompit Regina de nouveau.

"Relax Regina, je ne faisais que plaisanter. Je ne pense pas à vous de cette façon. J'étais... merde... qu'est-ce _c'est _que ça ?" Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine de nouveau, regardant dans le vide alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

"Emma qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?" Archie semblait préoccupé et Regina se recula légèrement, tout en essayant de se calmer.

"Je sais pas, mais je pense que c'est en train de s'en aller... je me sens bizarre." Elle regarda en bas, dressant l'inventaire d'elle-même. Regina la regarda un instant avant que la réalisation ne la frappe.

"Vous _me _sentez." Dit-elle et Emma plissa les yeux vers elle.

"Quoi ?"

"Vous m'avez rendu furieuse. C'est ce que vous ressentez."

"Comment est-ce que je peux ressentir votre colère ?" Demanda t-elle et Regina roula des yeux.

"Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? Nous sommes connectées maintenant. Reliées ensemble."

"C'est... un peu dingue. Attendez, je vais ressentir ça à chaque fois que vous vous mettez en colère ? Vous êtes tout le temps en colère !"

"Vous ne le percevrez que lorsque je serais vraiment contrariée. Probablement lorsque l'une d'entre nous réagira trop fortement."

"Ben vous réagissez _beaucoup _trop fortement à propos de ce surnom."

"Emma, nous ne pouvons pas juger les gens sur la manière dont ils réagissent." Intervint Archie, espérant ne pas retomber dans une dispute.

"Non c'est parfaitement compréhensible Dr Hopper. Miss Swan est incapable de sentiments." Dit Regina simplement et Emma vit le sourire planté sur son visage.

"Regina, cela n'est pas du tout le genre de-" Commença t-il.

"Donc quand vous criez, c'est ce que vous ressentez ?" Demanda Emma d'un air incrédule, ignorant complètement Archie.

"Eh bien, au moins je ne fais pas de plaisanteries immatures dans chaque situation sérieuse."

"Oh oui, parce que maudire un royaume entier est la manière la plus _mature_ de gérer vos problèmes."

"Oh très bien, nous sommes de retour à ça." Méprisa Regina et les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent.

"Um, c'est plutôt important, Regina." Elle lui faisait encore face et maintenant Archie se penchait en arrière, décidant de les observer pendant un moment.

"Oui parce que maintenant, vous êtes la sauveuse avec une maman, un papa et un enfant qui vous aiment. Tout le monde a eu sa fin heureuse. Oh comme les choses sont tristes maintenant." Dit-elle sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux.

"Encore une fois, à cause de votre stupide malédiction, j'ai été coincé ici, toute seule, pendant vingt-huit ans."

Regina ouvrit la bouche de nouveau mais s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans sa poitrine, juste une bref sensation qui venait d'Emma. Regina réalisa, soudainement, que bien que la sauveuse ait certainement enfermé ses réels sentiments, il y avait peut-être quelque chose sous cette dure carapace.

"S'il n'y avait pas eu de malédiction, il n'y aurait pas eu Henry." Dit Regina doucement alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière et croisait les bras, sachant qu'elle venait juste de sortir la carte maîtresse.

"Je sais." Emma soupira et se pencha également en arrière.

Il y eut plusieurs moments de silence après ça. Emma appuya sur ses yeux fermés et prit quelques profondes respirations. Se disputer avec Regina était toujours une expérience épuisante. Emma savait qu'elle avait raison. Sans la malédiction, elle n'aurait pas eu Henry et peu importe ce qu'elle avait enduré durant sa vie, elle l'endurerait encore et encore pour être sûre de l'avoir. Bien que cela n'arrêtait pas l'effet de savoir que toute cette souffrance aurait pu être évité.

"Peu importe ce qui ressortira de ce mariage, Henry est quelque chose que vous avez toutes les deux en commun. Vous ne pouvez pas éviter cela _ou_ vous évitez l'une et l'autre. Vous devez gérer ces problèmes pour le bien de votre fils et rien de plus." Archie garda sa voix basse et heureusement, les deux femmes restèrent calmes. "En parlant d'Henry, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui nous devrions nous concentrer sur comment vous allez le lui dire et comment votre première nuit en tant que famille va se passer."

Archie savait que ce serait parler de quelque chose d'important et à la fois rester loin de quelques questions plus lourdes. Il trouvait lui aussi, soudainement, que cette heure était vraiment éprouvante. On lui avait demandé de faire cela seulement ce matin et il réalisa qu'il était à peine préparé. Il n'aurait pas du s'attendre à autre chose mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela serait accablant.

"Merde, comment est-ce qu'_on_ va lui dire ?" Emma regarda vers Regina.

"Eh bien, sans jurer pour commencer." Elle regarda la blonde pendant une seconde.

"Si je peux vous recommander quelque chose, je pense réellement que vous devriez simplement lui dire la vérité."

"Vous pensez qu'on devrait dire à notre fils pré-adolescent que ses mères se sont saoulées et qu'elles se sont mariées en cachette et que ses grands-parents nous ont forcé à rester comme ça pour nous donner une leçon ?" Questionna Emma avec incrédulité.

"Peut-être pas avec ces mots exacts, mais vous savez toutes les deux comment il réagit face au mensonge. De plus, la majorité de la ville est déjà au courant de votre union et je ne pense pas que cela leur prendra très longtemps pour découvrir aussi l'accord avec vos parents. Il serait mieux que cela vienne de vous deux."

"Fait chier." Murmura Emma et Regina résista à l'envie de souligner, à nouveau, son vocabulaire limité.

"Je pense que nous pouvons y arriver." Affirma Regina avec assurance à Archie. Il ne semblait pas complètement convaincu mais savait que c'était quelque chose qu'elles devaient découvrir elles-mêmes.

"Bien, avez-vous toutes les deux pensé à comment cela sera de vivre ensemble ? Qui aura quelles responsabilités ?"

"Ça vient _juste_ de se passer, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à tout ça. Je n'ai même pas encore pensé au dîner." Emma fronça les sourcils.

"Je suis véritablement surprise." Dit Regina honnêtement et Emma leva un sourcil, curieuse. "De la manière dont vous mangez je suis choquée que vous ne pensiez pas à vos plats de toute la semaine en avance." Elle sourit et Emma soupira de nouveau.

"Bien sûr."

"Cela n'est pas utile Regina." Souligna Archie.

"Ouais Regina. Pas utile." Emma sortit presque sa langue de sa bouche pour aller avec son ton juvénile.

"Emma." Prévint Archie, semblant plus comme le parent dans la pièce.

"Désolée." Murmura t-elle. "Ok donc... vous voulez dire qui fait à manger et qui l'emmène à l'école ?"

"Je peux le conduire à l'école, c'est sur le chemin de mon bureau. Et je ne vous fais pas confiance pour préparer un vrai repas, j'ai vu comment vous mangez." Regina leva le menton. Quand Emma allait objecter, Archie intervint et la prit de court.

"Regina, maintenant, vous devez fonctionner comme les couples le font dans un mariage. Vous devez diviser les responsabilités."

"Pendant dix ans, je n'ai divisé les responsabilités avec personne. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour prendre soin d'Henry."

"Peut-être pas, mais les choses sont différentes maintenant Regina." Archie la regarda d'un air sérieux et Regina soupira, en laissant tomber sa tête. Emma se demandait si son attitude calme avec lui avait un lien avec leurs anciennes sessions. Elle se demandait s'il pouvait peut-être vraiment aider après tout. Emma décida qu'elle pouvait au moins essayer.

"Si vous voulez faire à manger et l'emmener à l'école, je pourrais le prendre et le garder au commissariat pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs pendant que je finis mon service." Suggéra Emma, en se mordant la lèvre. Elle voulait vraiment avoir un accord sur ce point, et espérait que Regina accepterait.

"Regina, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" Demanda Archie après un bref silence.

"Je suppose que c'est acceptable." Elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment et Archie sut que cela lui avait pris un peu d'effort pour être d'accord. "Mais ses devoirs doivent être faits. Tous les deux, vous ne devez pas faire de bêtises." Ajouta t-elle, redevenant fidèle à elle-même.

"Je le promets, on finira le travail." Emma lui fit un doux sourire et Regina acquiesça. Archie les regarda toutes les deux et leur sourit.

"C'était fantastique. Vous avez résolu cela rapidement et facilement. Très bon travail, de la part de toutes les deux." Archie continuait de sourire, facilement satisfait semblait-il.

"Du renforcement positif, Archie ? Vraiment ?" Dit Emma mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. La lèvre de Regina tressauta aussi, n'étant pas en mesure de cacher complètement son amusement.

"Eh bien, vous êtes allées de presque vous arracher la tête à sourire donc je suppose que cela fonctionne." Il haussa les épaules, supprimant un sourire fier qui voulait se former sur ses lèvres.

"Oui eh bien, je suppose que je vois pourquoi mes parents ont demandé qu'on le fasse deux fois par semaine."

"Je devrais recommander une thérapie _quotidienne_ afin de vous gardez toutes les deux en vie dans ce cas." Il vit leurs yeux s'élargirent et essaya de ne pas rire. "Restez calme, vous ne devez venir que deux fois par semaine."

"Dieu merci." Murmura Emma.

"Bien." Commença Archie de nouveau. "Parlons des dispositions pour dormir."

"Quo- quoi ?" Balbutia Emma.

"Nous _n'_allons _pas_-"

"Waouh, ok, encore une fois, relaxez-vous. Vous réalisez que vous allez vivre ensemble ?" Il les regarda ostensiblement. Emma haussa les épaules.

"Bien... oui mais... "

"Plus nous planifions maintenant, plus les choses seront faciles ce soir lorsqu'Henry sera là. Personne n'attend de vous que vous dormiez dans la même pièce. Mais vous devez savoir ce qui va se passer ce soir. Regina, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" Il sembla prendre la brune par surprise alors qu'elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Oh, eh bien... il y a une chambre d'ami à l'étage qui a sa propre salle de bain. Je suis sûre que cela vous conviendrez." Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, mal à l'aise. Elle avait vécu dans cette maison depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke et pas une seule fois quelqu'un était resté dans l'une des chambres d'amis. C'était un sentiment étrange.

"Ça me semble bien." Emma haussa les épaules, cachant ses propres sentiments.

C'était bien de savoir qu'elle aurait un lit. Une chambre pour elle. Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus, si elle devait l'admettre, c'était que ses parents l'envoyer loin d'eux, de nouveau et cela si facilement. Cela, ils ne l'avaient même pas pris une seconde en compte, le fait qu'ils l'enlevaient de sa première vraie maison. Ce n'était pas très grave. Elle ne se faisait pas abandonner. Mais là encore, dans un sens, elle était rejetée.

Mais comme toujours, Emma passerait au-dessus de ça. Elle pouvait et voulait survivre à ça comme à tout le reste. Elle éloigna la bref diversion mais quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que Regina l'étudiait.

Regina sentit que quelque chose se passait. Elle ressentit cette étrange empressement sur la poitrine une nouvelle fois, démontrant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait Emma. Mais là encore, il y avait une expression complètement neutre, presque d'ennui sur son visage. Et de nouveau, la sensation n'avait été que brève. Un rapide glissement avant qu'Emma ne se reprenne encore une fois. Regina pensait qu'elle avait elle-même des murs épais. Mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'Emma la battait peut-être sur ce terrain.

Elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant un instant et Emma pouvait voir la curiosité derrière le regard prudent de la brune. Archie était toujours en train de prendre des notes et ne remarqua pas le moment partagé entre elles. Regina regarda finalement ailleurs alors que le docteur reposait son bloc-notes.

"Bien, donc revoyons le plan, vous allez partir d'ici, chercher Henry à l'école. Vous allez le ramener à la maison et lui dire la vérité. Vous dormirez dans vos propres chambres ce soir. Demain, Regina emmènera Henry à l'école et Emma ira le chercher... comme est-ce que cela sonne pour vous ?"

"Eh bien... je suppose que ça sonne bien." Emma regarda vers Regina. La brune prit une profonde respiration.

"Cela semble... acceptable."

"Ok. Bien- parfait. Vraiment, je suis réellement impressionné. Cela s'est mieux passé que je l'avais anticipé." Archie hocha de la tête, encourageant.

"Sérieusement ?" Demanda Emma avec incrédulité.

"Honnêtement, je suis juste ravi que nous soyons tous en un seul morceau." Il rit un peu.

"Donc sommes-nous libres de partir ?" Demanda Regina en prenant son sac à main.

"Presque. Juste une dernière chose. Je sais que vous pensez que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais vous _êtes _en thérapie de couple. Donc, j'aimerais que chacune d'entre vous, avant de partir, fasse un compliment à l'autre. Cela n'a pas à être trop profond ou trop émotionnel. Dites juste quelque chose de gentil à l'autre."

"Je me sens comme si on était de retour à l'école élémentaire." Lâcha Emma.

"Bien cela devrait être facile alors. Emma, pourquoi vous ne commenceriez pas ?" Il sourit mais cette fois-ci le sourire ne lui fut pas retourné. Emma se tourna vers Regina, plissant des yeux légèrement alors qu'elle l'analysait.

"Um... Regina. Vous... êtes... jolie... aujourd'hui." Elle laissa les mots sortir prudemment et lentement. Regina garda son expression complètement neutre.

"Excellent Emma. Maintenant, Regina, essayez." Le Maire jeta un regard vers Emma et fronça des sourcils. La blonde roula des yeux face à cette réaction.

"Emma... vous avez réussi à... créer un enfant merveilleux." Elle parla également lentement et Emma secoua simplement la tête.

"Bien. Donc c'est bon ?" Emma se tourna vers Archie et l'homme acquiesça.

"Oui. Vous êtes libres. Prenez votre journée de demain et le weekend, je vous reverrais Lundi." Il les observa alors qu'elles se levaient et couraient presque vers la porte. Il secoua la tête en prenant son bloc-notes de nouveau.

_Jeudi__ 5 mai_

_Regina Mills et Emma Swan – Session 1_

_Je suis surpris mais ravi de __constate__r __qu'__il n'y a pas eu de blessures physiques._

_Émotionnelles certainement... nous avons un long __chemin__ devant nous._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonsoir tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

"Vous me faites peur là." Commença Henry en regardant successivement les femmes assisses en face de lui, les mains sur leurs genoux. "Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis ?"

"Non, mon cœur." Répondit Regina immédiatement. Elle était plus que ravie qu'elles aient décidé de rentrer au manoir pour avoir cette conversation car Regina ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse témoigner de la manière dont elle était gênée par tout ça. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, réalisant qu'elle était, encore, en train de jouer avec sa nouvelle bague.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous agissez de manière bizarre." Il fut plus que confus lorsque ses deux mères vinrent le chercher à l'école et ensuite devint mal à l'aise lorsqu'elles lui dire qu'elles avaient quelque chose d'important à discuter ensemble, tout en ayant des comportements nerveux et agités.

"Écoute gamin… il y a quelque chose qu'on doit te dire, et on a juste un peu de mal à trouver les bons mots." Commença Emma calmement.

"D'accord, de quoi il s'agit ?" Demanda t-il et Emma jeta un regard à Regina avant de le regarder à nouveau.

"C'est au sujet de Regina et moi. Enfin de nous tous en réalité. On a fait quelque chose et maintenant les choses vont un peu changer pour nous."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"

"On… euh-"

"Nous avons fait quelque chose de stupide, Henry." Intervint Regina. "Comme tu le sais, je t'ai toujours dit que consommer de l'alcool en grande quantité est vraiment, _vraiment _irresponsable ?"

"Hum… oui." Répondit-il, encore plus confus maintenant. "Tu as dit que cela faisait faire aux gens des choses stupides."

"Ce qui est très vrai. Cela fait même faire aux individus les plus instruits et responsables leurs plus grandes erreurs." Dit-elle et Emma plissa légèrement les yeux.

"Maman, est-ce tu sais de me dire que tu t'es saoulée ?" Questionna t-il simplement et Regina grimaça.

"Tu es… très perspicace mon cœur." Dit Regina avec un sourire tendu et forcé.

"Écoute Henry. Ta mère et moi… oui on a un peu trop bu hier soir et on a-"

"Fait quelque chose de stupide." Finit Henry pour elle, regardant à nouveau ses deux mères nerveuses.

"Oui." Confirma Emma.

"Donc… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?" Demanda t-il tout en voyant que ses mères se regardaient l'une et l'autre. Regina prit une grande inspiration.

"Henry, je vais être complètement honnête avec toi." Commença t-elle lentement et Henry acquiesça. "Emma et moi… " Elle fit une pause et laissa sortir un soudain rire nerveux et complètement inattendu. "… nous nous sommes mariées."

_Silence_

Il se prolongea. Ce fut peut-être le moment le plus gênant que la femme n'ait jamais connu. Pour Emma, cela démontrait définitivement quelque chose. Elle sentit une pression grandissante dans sa poitrine et jeta un coup d'œil vers Regina. Elle put facilement voir qu'il y avait plus que de la gêne sur son visage. La femme avait l'air effrayé. Effrayée par la réaction d'Henry supposa t-elle. Elle pouvait sentir la peur augmenter et se répandre en même temps.

Emma réalisa que leur passé difficile avait eu un sacré impact sur le maire si elle était à ce point effrayée par ce que leur confession pouvait entraîner. Emma se sentait un peu idiote et gênée de le lui dire, mais il n'y avait pas eu une seule seconde où elle avait pensé qu'elle pouvait vraiment perdre son amour à cause de ça.

Elle regarda de nouveau Henry, il avait toujours cet air stupéfait et confus sur le visage. Il continuait d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer. Il voulait demander si elles étaient en train de plaisanter mais sa mère adoptive ne faisait pas ça. Ensuite il pensa presque qu'il avait imaginé le mot qu'elle avait dit. Enfin, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose ses mains, maintenant légèrement moites, sur la table. Et qu'il vit son alliance.

Emma remarqua ce qu'il regardait et mit lentement ses propres mains sur la table. Le silence se maintenu tandis qu'il continuait à les regarder l'une et l'autre, un million de questions envahissant son esprit, mais aucune ne se transformant en réels mots. Cela n'avait aucun sens du tout, et puisque ses deux mères ressentaient la même chose, personne ne savait exactement quoi dire.

"Vous… vous êtes mariées." Dit-il finalement, sans vraiment formuler ça comme une question, essayant juste de faire sortir les mots.

"Ouais." Emma hocha la tête. Elle vit Henry prendre une profonde inspiration, détendant son plissement de front.

"Vous savez, quand je vous ai dit que je voulais vivre avec vous deux maintenant, c'est pas à ça que je pensais." Il était toujours aussi confus, mais baissa un peu sa voix et Regina soupira de soulagement.

"Nous savons mon trésor. Ce n'était certainement pas notre plan." Elle fit un petit sourire.

"Donc vous… vous allez divorcer ?" Il les observa de nouveau et les femmes se regardèrent.

"Eh bien, gamin, en vérité c'est une histoire assez drôle." Emma eut un rire nerveux. "Ta mère a raison. Quand tu bois trop, tu fais d'assez grandes erreurs. Comme… dire des choses gênantes, danser bizarrement et euh… faire de la magie."

"Vous avez fait de la magie ?" Sa voix remontait dans les aigus maintenant.

"Oui Henry." Participa Regina. "Il semble que nous ayons pratiqué un sort qui a fait en sorte que notre mariage soit _légèrement _indestructible."

"Donc vous allez rester mariées ?" Demanda t-il, pratiquement avec les mêmes mots et le même ton que sa mère biologique ce matin. Plus curieux qu'autre chose.

"Non. Mais malheureusement, les Charming ont le sort qui nous permettrait de le briser et le garderont loin de nous pendant six mois." Elle tenta de ne pas être méprisante, de nouveau, à la pensée, bien que cela lui demanda un peu d'effort.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, tu vois Henry… " Commença Emma de nouveau. "… parce qu'on a été irresponsables, ils pensent qu'on devrait en subir les conséquences pendant un moment." Emma était également en train de cacher sa propre consternation. Cela ne serait pas bien de rendre Henry en colère contre ses grands-parents.

"Vous êtes punies ?" Demanda t-il, ses sourcils se levèrent et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Regina grimaça de nouveau.

"Ouais, on l'est." Emma baissa un peu la tête, encore une fois gênée.

"Mais… est-ce qu'on va tous être ensemble maintenant ?" Interrogea t-il, en espérant un peu maintenant.

"Oui, c'était l'une des conditions. Donc pour l'instant, nous allons tous vivre ici, ensemble. Emma prendra la chambre d'ami à l'étage." Elle essaya de ne pas réagir quand les yeux d'Henry s'illuminèrent d'excitation.

"Donc je peux revenir dans ma chambre ?" Demanda t-il et un vrai sourire se dessina sur le visage de Regina, le soulagement la remplissant.

"Oui, oui tu peux. Nous allons vivre ensemble de nouveau." Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire tandis qu'Henry semblait vraiment heureux avec ça. Elle n'allait pas encore souligner que cela n'était pas permanent.

"Cool." Il les regarda toutes les deux mais alors ses sourcils se levèrent de nouveau. "Attendez, vous êtes sûres que vous pouvez être dans la même maison et pas… genre… vous faire du mal ?"

"On peut gérer ça Henry." Emma tentait de le rassurer, bien qu'aucune des adultes ne pouvait affirmer qu'il y n'aurait pas de victimes durant ce temps.

"Si tu le dis." Dit-il avec cette voix amusée qui signifiait qu'il était plus qu'intéressé de voir comment leur nouvelle situation allait évoluer.

Emma jeta un regard curieux vers Regina. Toutes les disputes et les sentiments intenses venant de Regina frappaient Emma d'une manière accablante, mais cela rendait cette nouvelle sensation encore plus forte. Regina sautait presque d'excitation maintenant qu'Henry connaissait leur situation et semblait heureux à propos de ça. Cela affectait les propres émotions d'Emma et elle se surprit à sourire avec douceur.

"Ok, donc je dois aller chercher nos affaires à l'appartement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne resterais pas avec Regina et que tu t'installerais ?" Elle sourit à Henry.

"Ok." Il haussa les épaules et Emma put encore sentir l'excitation de Regina. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait gérer tous les sentiments parvenant de Regina, mais c'était bon de sentir cette joie sortant à d'elle.

"Excellent." Regina sourit, ses yeux brillants ne quittant jamais son fils.

* * *

Emma espérait que ses parents ne seraient pas à la maison alors qu'elle montait les marches jusqu'à l'appartement. C'était une longue journée, émotionnellement éprouvante et elle n'avait pas besoin de leur ton condescendant en ce moment. D'autant plus, qu'elle le recevrait probablement à la maison à partir de maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'une pause.

Pas de chance.

"Emma ?" Mary Margaret leva les yeux de sa place à la table alors qu'Emma entrait. "Tu t'enfuis déjà ?" Elle utilisa le ton exact qu'Emma voulait éviter et avec un tel regard agaçant qu'Emma sentit ses dents se serrer un peu. Mais elle ne donnerait pas à sa mère l'attitude de gamine de mauvaise humeur pour lui donner raison.

"Je suis juste ici pour prendre nos affaires. Henry s'installe avec Regina en ce moment même." Elle parlait avec nonchalance et pouvait sentir le regard curieux de Mary Margaret sur elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

"Donc, les choses se sont bien passées ?" Demanda t-elle alors qu'elle la suivit, Emma pouvait dire que la femme était un peu confuse qu'elle ne soit pas déjà en train de supplier de revenir à la maison.

"Ouais, je suppose." Elle haussa les épaules. Elle prit une valise sous le lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Mary Margaret s'avança lentement vers le lit et s'assit.

"Alors… " Commença t-elle dans un ton excessivement décontracté et Emma roula des yeux. "… votre session avec Archie était bien ?"

"Ouais." Elle se tourna pour jeter quelques vêtements dans un sac et put voir que sa mère était en difficulté car elle ne recevait pas les réponses qu'elle voulait. Mary Margaret étudia sa fille pendant un instant puisque celle-ci ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

"Pas de victimes ?" Plaisanta t-elle, essayant de nouveau d'avoir quelques informations.

"Nope." Elle retourna vers l'armoire et attrapa le reste des vêtements. Heureusement, ni elle ni son fils n'en avaient beaucoup ici. Elle prit une boîte de son placard et la remplit avec quelques objets pris au hasard.

"Emma, j'espère que tu comprends pourquoi on fait ça."

"Ouais, bien sûr." Emma tendit le bras pour prendre sa couverture, la dernière chose dont elle avait vraiment besoin si elle déménageait et commença à la plier soigneusement.

Elle voulait dire que _putain, non _elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient comme ça. Et ensuite expliquer à quel point elle était en colère à propos de ça. Mais alors cela la mènerait dans une conversation longue et profonde qui la ferait souffrir. Elle préférait faire ce qui rendait Mary Margaret mal à l'aise. Et cela fonctionnait clairement.

"Emma-"

"Écoute, je devrais y aller. Ça a été une longue journée et j'aimerais bien me poser aussi. Je viendrais chercher le reste de mes affaires une autre fois." Elle posa la couverture dans la boîte et avança jusqu'à la porte.

"Chérie-"

"Je te verrais plus tard." Elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce sans un seul autre regard. Mary Margaret fronça les sourcils mais ne l'arrêta pas. Emma prit juste les objets dans la salle de bain, qui appartenait à Henry ou à elle et les mit dans la boîte avant de sortir rapidement de l'appartement.

* * *

Emma se gara devant le manoir. Elle attrapa le sac et la boîte et avança dans l'allée. Une fois à la porte, elle s'arrêta. Elle n'était soudainement pas sûre de si elle devait frapper ou juste entrer. Elle baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de main avec laquelle elle pouvait frapper ou ouvrir la porte. Heureusement, alors qu'elle allait avancer son corps jusqu'à la sonnette de la porte, elle s'ouvrit.

"Hé Emma. Je t'ai entendu te garer." Accueillit Henry avec un sourire.

"Hé gamin, tu peux prendre ça ?" Elle fit avancer la boîte et Henry la prit. "Merci."

"Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre." Il se retourna et partit vers les escaliers.

Elle le suivit à l'étage, ses yeux se promenant partout pour se rendre compte de son environnement. Elle n'avait jamais été ici avant. Elle regarda plus loin et vit ce qui manifestement était la chambre d'Henry, semblant vierge et parfaite. Bien que cela n'était rien, comparé à la chambre suivante qu'ils passèrent. Grande, magnifiquement meublée. Emma n'eut seulement qu'un petit aperçu mais pouvait dire avant même les prochaines paroles d'Henry, que de toute évidence cela n'était pas la chambre d'ami.

"C'est la chambre de Maman. Celle-là c'est la tienne." Il marcha jusqu'à la prochaine chambre de l'autre côté du couloir.

"Waouh." Dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait conscience de son environnement.

C'était classique mais démontrait toujours la richesse de cette maison. Elle posa la valise sur le lit tandis qu'elle regardait tout autour de la pièce. C'était plus grand que l'un de ses précédents appartements entiers réalisa t-elle. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Si elle allait être coincée ici, au moins son espace privé serait confortable.

"Tiens, Henry, prends tes affaires." Elle ouvrit la valise et il vint prendre ses vêtements. Elle l'aida et le suivit jusqu'à sa propre chambre. "Alors… Henry. Ça te va vraiment tout ça ?"

"C'est bizarre, je vais pas mentir." Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur son lit.

"Oui, eh bien, t'as complètement raison sur ce point." Dit-elle en rangeant ses vêtements dans l'armoire.

"Je veux dire tu t'es mariée avec _Maman_." Continua t-il et Emma s'assit sur son lit, à côté de lui, regardant partout pour s'habituer à la pièce.

"Je sais."

"Enfin, vous ne vous _appréciez _même pas-"

"Je _sais_, Henry." Elle lui jeta un regard et il sourit timidement.

"Désolé. Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?" Demanda t-il curieusement, en étudiant son visage.

"Honnêtement, je m'en souviens pas. Comme on te l'a dit, on était irresponsables. On a fait quelque chose de stupide et maintenant aucune de nous ne peut se souvenir de ce qu'on a fait." Elle regarda ailleurs, encore une fois embarrassée. "Je suis désolée." Dit-elle calmement et Henry pencha la tête.

"Ça va. Je veux dire, c'est bien d'être à nouveau ici et maintenant tu es là aussi. C'est bizarre. Mais c'est plutôt cool aussi." Il haussa les épaules de nouveau et Emma sourit légèrement.

"Bien, je suis contente que tu ne sois pas traumatisé." Elle lui donna un gentil coup de coude et il sourit.

"Pas plus que d'habitude." Il rit avant de se lever. "Viens, Maman prépare le dîner." Il se tourna et sortit sans aucune autre pensée. Emma prit une seconde de plus pour respirer profondément.

"Dîner de famille… me voilà."

Emma descendit les escaliers, se sentant aussi gênée qu'elle se sentait toujours dans ce genre de situation. Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle avait vécu ça. Ce processus d'aller d'une maison à une autre. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de ne pas se sentir à sa place. L'étranger dans une famille. Elle était une adulte maintenant. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle ait encore à vivre ça. Et voilà une autre chose qui faisait augmenter encore plus son irritation envers ses parents.

Ces sentiments négatifs s'effacèrent juste un peu lorsqu'une odeur la frappa. Le parfum était très familier, mais venait avec surprise de la cuisine de Regina. Effectivement, alors que la blonde entrait en vue de la cuisine, elle vit Regina se retourner pour placer une grande pizza sur le comptoir. Elle examina le tablier sur les vêtements du Maire et la fine couche de farine sur sa joue et trouva la domesticité de la scène captivante. C'était étrange oui, mais d'autant plus fascinant à cause de ça.

"Pizza ?" Demanda t-elle, rendant sa présence connue. Regina leva les yeux vers elle.

"Oui bien, sous quelques conditions, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire quelque chose d'un peu plus amusant pour ce soir. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je ne ferais pas les déchets que vous considérez comme de la nourriture dans cette cuisine." Elle leva un sourcil, essayant de montrer son sérieux.

"Amusant ?" Interrogea Emma, ignorant les autres mots de Regina.

"Oui Miss Swan, je peux être amusante." Dit-elle et elle se retourna. Emma s'assit tandis que les mots de Regina la ramenaient à leur nuit ensemble. _Je peux être amusante._

"_Je vous l'ai dit Miss Swan, je peux être amusante._" _Regina lécha ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se reculait, en plaçant le verre à shot et le citron sur la table à côté d'elles._

"_Putain. Ça__ c__'était sexy._" _Les yeux d'Emma étaient __posés__ sur la bouche de Regina, là où ils étaient restés tout le long de son __démonstration. _"_Laissez-moi goûter._" _Elle sourit langoureusement __en se penchant en avant__. Regina __lui __retourna le regard et réduit la distance, joignant leurs lèvres avidement._

_Emma ne perdit pas une seconde, en glissant sa langue à travers les lèvres humides et en caressant celle de Regina pour avoir une saveur approfondie. Le maire glissa une main autour d'Emma pour prendre sa nuque et la tirer plus près. Emma bougea pour s'accrocher à la lèvre inférieure de Regina, suçant le reste de tequila et le jus de citron tout en __gémissant__ d'approbation. Elle se recula légèrement et les deux paires de yeux s'ouvrirent lentement._

_Emma repéra une petite goutte de liquide sur le côté de la mâchoire de Regina. Elle leva une main pour prendre le menton de la brune et le tourner légèrement. Elle se pencha et sortit le bout de sa langue pour mettre le jus dans sa bouche. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait eu avec succès, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa langue glisser sur tout le long de la mâchoire de la femme plus âgée, faisant tout le chemin de son cou jusqu'à descendre un plus bas. Les yeux de Regina flottaient et elle réussit à peine à réprimer un gémissement d'excitation. Emma s'arrêta avec un baiser là où elle pouvait sentir que le sang pompait fortement à travers sa veine._

"_Putain._" _Lâcha Emma alors qu'elle se reculait de nouveau._

"_Vous avez déjà dit ça, très chère._" _Regina fit un sourire paresseux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration irrégulière._

"_Ouais ben… c'est tout ce que j'ai Madame le Maire._" _Elle haussa les épaules._

"Emma ?" Henry la toucha sur le bras quand il vit ce regard vitreux dans ses yeux.

"Quoi ?" Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et vit également les yeux suspicieux de Regina sur elle.

"Tu étais dans la lune."

"Oh, désolée. Tu as dit quelque chose ?" Elle se remit du souvenir et se leva.

"Ouais, tu peux m'aider à mettre la table ?" Demanda t-il et elle acquiesça.

"Bien sûr." Elle s'avança pour récupérer les assiettes qui étaient là, juste à côté de Regina. Alors qu'elle les prit, ses yeux remontèrent lentement sur la silhouette de Regina, atterrissant et s'arrêtant sur l'étendue douceur de son mince cou. Elle n'eut pas conscience que sa langue était sortie pour humidifier ses propres lèvres, plutôt sèches, maintenant. Cette même langue disparut lorsque Regina se tourna vers Emma.

"_Quoi _?" Dit Regina lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Emma, en utilisant ce même ton accusateur.

"Rien, merde." Répondit immédiatement Emma avant de prendre les assiettes et se retourner rapidement. Elle n'était pas sûre de quand s'était passé le moment dont elle se souvenait mais c'était évident que cela avait été après de nombreux, _nombreux _verres.

Elle essaya de bloquer les pensées de la nuit dernière. Même si elle ne croyait pas que sa nouvelle connexion avec Regina incluait de lire dans les pensées, elle ne voulait quand même pas que ses pensées errent et attirent l'attention de Regina. Au lieu de cela, elle regarda Henry et concentra ses pensées sur lui.

Heureusement, Henry semblait content de dominer la plupart de la conversation du dîner. Les deux femmes étaient soulagées car aucune d'entre elles ne savait comment approcher la situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles avaient partagé un repas comme celui-ci. Durant les deux dernières semaines depuis son retour du Pays Imaginaire, Henry avait voulu passer du temps avec elles deux et cela avait été une bonne façon de commencer à apaiser les choses de nouveau. Surtout depuis qu'il avait exprimé le désir de vivre à nouveau avec Regina à temps partiel.

Cependant, maintenant, les choses étaient clairement différentes. Bien qu'Henry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ses deux mères, elles, si. Même sans ressentir une émotion spécifique de l'autre, elles pouvaient toujours dire, d'une manière, qu'elles étaient connectées. Emma y pensait comme de la façon dont on pouvait se couper sans le remarquer, mais à la seconde où on voyait le sang, _alors_ soudainement ça faisait mal. Eh bien, maintenant qu'Emma savait qu'elle était liée à Regina, c'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de le sentir. Elle ne pouvait plus ne pas le remarquer.

Une autre chose à laquelle Emma espérait qu'elle pourrait s'habituer était la bague à son doigt. Cela lui était étranger et donc elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de jouer avec. En le tournant autour de son doigt, en le bougeant avec son pouce. C'était tellement étrange pour elle qu'avec tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement l'enlever. Non pas qu'elle continuait d'essayer de le faire. Encore et encore… et encore et encore de nouveau. Parce que, ça, ce serait stupide.

Regina se retrouvait tiraillée en ce moment. Elle était plus que ravie qu'Henry soit là. Elle avait passé une grande partie de la journée à être en colère au sujet de son mariage en état d'ébriété, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se soit assises avec Henry pour lui dire les nouvelles qui signifiaient qu'il serait de retour à sa vraie place. Et cela l'avait rempli d'un bonheur qu'elle n'avait seulement ressenti qu'en petites doses. Quand ils l'avaient sauvé du Pays Imaginaire et qu'il avait couru droit dans ses bras. Quand il s'était réveillé après avoir mangé la tarte aux pommes. Et ensuite bien avant qu'il ait reçu le livre de contes de fées. Donc à cause de cela, elle se sentait plutôt bien.

Là encore, le point négatif, c'est qu'elle avait épousé la mère biologique de son fils en étant ivre, la nuit dernière. Cela ternissait un peu sa joie. Même s'il semblait que son bonheur serait toujours entaché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais là encore, elle savait qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'Henry revienne. Est-ce que cela n'incluait pas de faire quelque chose d'aussi fou que de se marier avec Emma Swan, si cela signifiait que son fils revenait à la maison ? Est-ce que cela avait été éventuellement son processus de pensée quand elle avait accepté d'épouser la jeune femme ? L'idée déclencha quelque chose en elle. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda de l'autre côté, tandis qu'elle se forçait pour se rappeler.

"_Henry, toi et moi. On va former une famille d'enfer._" _Emma regarda Regina._

"_Henry…__ Henry va revenir._" _Dit-elle __alors que__ la pensée lui vint à l'esprit __à l'instant__._

"_Oui. Henry sera excité parce qu'il va __pouvoir __avoir ses deux mamans._"

"_Nous allons tous vivre ensemble ?_" _Questionna t-elle avec un sourire grandissant._

"_Oui. Et on aura notre fin heureuse._" _Elle retourna le sourire chaleureusement._

"_Oui, eh bien, je veux ma fin heureuse dès maintenant._" _Elle s__e tut__ et son sourire commença à s'effacer. _"_Mais tes parents vont me l'enlever._"

"_Quoi ? Non. Non ils ont justement dit que je devais avoir ma fin heureuse. Je vais juste le dire que c'est toi._" _Elle se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur la joue de Regina. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au geste mais __son sourire__ disparut rapidement._

"_Mais ils _te _prendront à moi._" _Dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcil._

"_Eh bien, on ne les laissera pas faire._" _Emma parla avec toute l'assurance du monde et Regina la fixa tandis qu'un sourire commença à se former de nouveau._

"_Non on ne les laissera pas. J'ai une idée._" _Elle se mit debout et Emma lui emboîta le pas immédiatement._

"_Hé, les filles vous êtes prêtes ?_" _Ruby avança jusqu'à elle, un verre dans la main et un sourire sur son visage._

"_Pas encore._" _Commença Regina. _"_Nous devons faire un arrêt avant._"

Regina appuya ses doigts contre ses tempes tandis que le souvenir s'éloignait hors de portée à nouveau. Elle regarda devant elle pour voir qu'Henry expliquait de manière détaillée une histoire au sujet d'un enfant à l'école et fut soulagée qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué qu'elle était distraite. Elle regarda de nouveau sa nourriture mais n'avait pas d'appétit aujourd'hui.

Elle releva les yeux et remarqua Emma en train de frotter son pouce sur sa bague. Regina s'était retrouvée à faire la même chose tout le temps au bureau aujourd'hui. Chaque fois qu'elle allait commencer à le faire au bureau d'Archie, elle s'était forcée à arrêter. Mais elle avait remarqué, plusieurs fois maintenant, qu'Emma touchait la sienne un peu distraitement.

Une fois le dîner finit, tout le monde se leva pour rapporter leurs plats à la cuisine. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent reconnaissantes pour leurs précédents dîners des deux dernières semaines, puisque ce fait permit d'enlever un peu du malaise présent. Regina commença la vaisselle automatiquement et Emma ramena le reste des couverts à la cuisine. Elle tenta d'aider à faire la vaisselle, mais il semblait que l'arrogante brune ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse.

"Vous savez, je pensais que vous alliez sauter sur l'occasion de me faire nettoyer quelque chose." Fit remarquer Emma alors qu'elle croisait les bras, une hanche se penchant sur le comptoir près de Regina.

"Oh je le ferai. Mais ces plats sont très coûteux, très chère." Elle pencha la tête et Emma se mordit la lèvre pour retenir sa réaction initiale.

"Regina, si nous allons vivre ensemble, et élever Henry ensemble, vous pensez pas que vous pourriez me faire confiance pour laver quelques plats ?" Elle essaya de garder un ton mature et neutre. Regina se pinça les lèvres en se retournant pour regarder la blonde.

"Peut-être." Elle soupira en baissant les yeux vers ses plats avant de regarder Emma de nouveau. "Vous pouvez essuyer. _Délicatement_." Insista t-elle tandis qu'elle tendit une serviette à Emma. Le shérif roula les yeux mais fit un demi-sourire.

"Oui, très chère." Elle se mordit la lèvre de nouveau alors que les yeux bruns se portaient sur elle.

Elles travaillèrent en silence bien que celui-ci était complètement remplit. Les deux femmes continuaient de jeter des regards vers l'autre, s'étudiant tranquillement l'une et l'autre. Emma sentait la nécessité de combler le silence mais ne savait pas comment et Regina espérait juste que la femme puisse se taire pendant les prochaines minutes. Heureusement pour toutes les deux, travailler nerveusement rendit la charge plus rapide et elles complétèrent la tâche efficacement.

"Alors… " Commença Emma alors qu'elle posait la serviette. "… je suppose que tout est réglé pour demain ?"

"Oui. Je m'occuperais de la matinée, prenez juste Henry à quinze heures et assurez-vous qu'il finisse ses devoirs scolaires. Je serais à la maison après dix-sept heures."

"Ok, nous aussi." Elle joua avec ses mains pendant une minute mais s'arrêta quand elle réalisa qu'elle était encore en train de jouer avec la bague. "Donc euh… bonne nuit, je suppose." Elle hocha la tête gauchement.

"Oui, eh bien… bonne nuit." Elle se retourna rapidement et sortit de la pièce. Emma secoua juste la tête, espérant que c'était une autre chose à laquelle elles pouvaient s'habituer également.

Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour ranger ses vêtements, Emma décida qu'une rapide douche était de mise. Elle trouva cette pièce encore mieux qu'elle l'avait réalisé à l'origine quand elle se rendit compte que les serviettes de toilette fournissaient un niveau de confort auquel elle n'était pas habituée. Elle avait découvert qu'elle n'avait même pas de besoin de ses affaires de toilette puisque cette salle de bain était complètement approvisionnée.

Elle mit un pyjama, consistant en un short confortable, assez court pour rivaliser avec Ruby, et un débardeur. Elle avança vers le lit queen size et s'installa confortablement. Ce n'était pas si difficile puisque le lit semblait épouser sa forme, la tenant doucement. Elle soupira de joie malgré les circonstances. Bien qu'aussi à l'aise qu'elle était, c'était la première nuit dans une nouvelle maison et cela signifiait que le repos ne viendrait pas.

* * *

Regina alla voir Henry après avoir fini la vaisselle. Il avait déjà fait ses devoirs et se préparer à aller au lit. Encore une fois, elle se sentit si heureuse de le voir ici à nouveau. Il la serra contre lui et lui dit bonne nuit, Regina décida qu'elle n'allait pas pousser pour obtenir plus que ça pour ce soir. Au lieu de cela, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Elle fit sa routine normale du soir, trouvant du réconfort dans l'activité. Cela avait été une longue journée et Regina était épuisée. Elle était plus qu'heureuse quand elle eut enfin terminé et qu'elle avait son pyjama en soie sur elle et se glissa dans son lit. En s'allongeant, ses yeux se fermèrent et le sommeil l'a prit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que son corps fut retiré de son sommeil de nouveau. Elle était toujours légèrement inconsciente quand il y eut une pression différente dans sa poitrine. L'esprit de Regina déménagea dans cet endroit entre le sommeil et l'éveil où elle était un peu trop fatiguée pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine inconsciemment. Mais alors que la sensation se répartit presque comme un fluide se déversant en elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau tandis qu'elle sentait que sa poitrine commençait à presque brûler dans un sens.

Alors que le sentiment l'a submergé, Regina se redressa, en prenant des inspirations profondes. Sa main saisit sa poitrine alors qu'elle essayait d'identifier ce qu'il se passait. Il lui fallut une minute. Ce n'était pas la petite sensation d'angoisse d'avant quand Emma discutait du sujet d'être seule. Ça c'était quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus grand.

Cela se déversait en elle encore plus fort et c'est alors que Regina identifia finalement le sentiment. De la terreur.

Quoiqu'il se passait en ce moment, Emma était terrifiée. Avec seulement une seconde de plus d'hésitation, Regina rejeta les couvertures et sauta hors du lit, allant tout droit vers la porte.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à ****hope2x**** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonsoir les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien, alors voilà le chapitre six tout chaud xD, je viens juste de le corriger. Bonne lecture tout le monde :)**

* * *

Regina ouvrit sa porte et courut tout droit au fond du couloir vers la chambre suivante. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la chambre d'ami, se sentant soudainement de nouveau hésitante. Prenant une inspiration, elle posa son oreille contre la porte mais n'entendit rien. Elle était sur le point de frapper quand ce sentiment de terreur la frappa encore et elle tomba légèrement en avant, en saisissant le chambranle de la porte. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour y réfléchir de nouveau, elle tourna juste la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre.

À l'extérieur de la fenêtre, la lune apportait un bon éclairage à la pièce, assez pour que Regina puisse voir la silhouette d'Emma allongée sur le lit. Elle se dirigea vers elle mais n'entendit toujours absolument rien venant de la jeune femme. Baissant les yeux pour la regarder, Regina vit que les yeux d'Emma se serraient plus que ceux d'une personne dans un sommeil normal et que ses mains tenaient les draps à poings fermés. Mais à part cela, il n'y avait aucune indication du tourment que Regina pouvait sentir venir de la jeune femme. C'était étonnant, pensa Regina, que même dans son sommeil, Emma puisse cacher ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Regina vit les deux mains d'Emma faire un brusque mouvement vers l'intérieur et puis sentit immédiatement la peur s'intensifier. Elle n'avait pas assez d'espace en elle pour se sentir gênée puisque ses sens étaient complètement occupés et submergés par la nécessité d'arrêter la sensation. Pour cette raison, elle ne put s'empêcher de finalement se pencher sur Emma. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma et sentit immédiatement à quel point elle tremblait. En fronçant les sourcils, Regina serra ses épaules et secoua légèrement.

"Miss Swan ?" Elle n'obtint rien en réponse et la secoua de nouveau. "Emma ?" Tenta t-elle un peu plus fort maintenant et vit les yeux de la blonde commençaient à s'ouvrir. Regina retint sa respiration en attendant une réaction. Elle n'avait jamais vu Emma comme ça et c'était… troublant… à défaut d'un meilleur terme. Même si Regina ne pensait pas à ça maintenant.

Emma avait les yeux vitreux et regarda dans le vide pendant quelques secondes et Regina ne bougea ni les mains, ni aucun autre muscle d'ailleurs. Elle vit les yeux d'Emma cligner plusieurs fois avant de se déplacer. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le regard d'Emma se concentra et se posa sur Regina, toujours au-dessus d'elle.

Regina fut prise au dépourvu quand elle sentit toute la terreur qui l'avait consumé être complètement anéantie par un écrasant sentiment de soulagement. Emma sembla prendre son premier souffle, depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, en levant une main pour s'accrocher au bras de Regina. La femme plus âgée baissa les yeux là où Emma avait mis sa main, mais ne bougea pas.

"Regina ?" Murmura t-elle, en essayant toujours d'éclaircir sa vision et de voir la femme plus clairement.

"Oui. Vous… vous faisiez juste un mauvais rêve." Elle se sentit un peu bizarre en utilisant les mêmes mots qu'elle aurait utilisé pour Henry. Mais elle pouvait sentir que sa tentative de calmer Emma fonctionnait alors que l'agrippement se diminuait. Après quelques secondes, Emma sembla se rendre compte qu'elle agrippait le bras de la femme et lâcha finalement. Regina garda les yeux sur Emma en relâchant elle aussi sa prise.

"Je suis désolée, est-ce que j'ai… est-ce que je vous ai réveillé ? Habituellement je ne crie-"

"Non, vous n'avez rien dit. J'ai juste… je l'ai senti… quelque chose." Elle leva une main sur sa poitrine de nouveau et put sentir son propre cœur battre très fort. Elle n'était pas simplement consciente des sentiments d'Emma, mais les sentait à l'intérieur d'elle et était encore affectée par eux.

"Quelque chose ?" Interrogea Emma et elle se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise contre la tête de lit. Elle leva ses pieds et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Les yeux de Regina s'aperçurent de l'étendue de peau lui étant soudainement exposée et son regard s'y attarda une seconde de plus avant de retourner à nouveau sur les yeux d'Emma. La blonde fit un signe de la tête vers le lit et Regina fixa l'espace, durant un court débat dans sa tête, avant que l'épuisement ne l'emporte et qu'elle ne s'assoit délicatement au bout du lit.

"Vous étiez effrayée." Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains et Emma la regarda attentivement.

"Alors, vous êtes venue ?" Demanda t-elle curieusement, honnêtement surprise que la femme ait pu venir voir comment elle allait.

"Vous étiez vraiment effrayée." Elle leva les yeux et les joues d'Emma s'échauffèrent un peu. Elle espérait que Regina ne pouvait pas voir ça.

"Vous pouviez pas genre… voir ce à quoi je rêvais… pas vrai ?" Elle leva encore les yeux nerveusement. Regina n'avait pas besoin de leur connexion pour comprendre la manière dont Emma se sentait alors que sa voix tremblait.

"Non, non. J'ai juste senti ce que vous ressentiez." Elle put voir Emma se relaxer visiblement de nouveau. "Est-ce que vous euh… allez aller bien ?" Questionna t-elle, en jouant avec ses mains sur ses genoux distraitement.

"Ouais, ça va aller. Si j'avais su que vous l'auriez ressenti, je vous aurais prévenu. J'ai pas pensé à ça. C'est juste parce que c'est la première nuit dans une nouvelle maison. Ça arrive toujours. Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant." Elle se mordillait la lèvre, se sentant embarrassée d'avoir été prise dans un état si fragile. "Je suis désolée." Elle leva les yeux pour voir que Regina la regardait de très près.

"Ce n'est pas grave, très chère. Je vais juste euh… retourner dans ma chambre." Elle se mit debout rapidement et se tourna vers la porte.

"Merci." Dit tranquillement Emma et Regina la regarda de nouveau. "De m'avoir réveillé. Vous l'avez interrompu juste avant… avant que je… juste… merci." Elle fit un petit sourire, mis en évidence par le clair de lune.

"De rien. Encore… bonne nuit." Elle s'autorisa un doux sourire et Emma se détendit de nouveau, appréciant l'aide de la femme plus âgée et le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas poussé pas pour avoir des détails.

"Encore bonne nuit, Regina." Elle fit un signe de tête à la femme tandis qu'elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Emma se glissa dans le lit de nouveau, tirant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Elle avait su que le cauchemar était inévitable. Elle avait déménagé suffisamment de fois pour savoir que ce n'était pas juste une coïncidence, mais une routine. Nouvelle maison, même cauchemar. Cependant elle se sentait stupide maintenant, de ne pas avoir réalisé que Regina le vivrait avec elle. Toutefois, elle était plus que surprise, que la femme soit venue ici pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que Regina allait ressentir _ses _émotions. Elle avait été tellement prise par tout ce qu'elle avait perçu de la femme plus âgée, elle ne s'était pas arrêté pour penser à ce que Regina recevrait d'elle. Elle était, avec certitude, mal à l'aise avec ça.

Elle avait pensé que le contrôle qu'elle avait établi sur ses propres sentiments aurait été suffisant pour que Regina ne reçoive rien. Mais alors, elle savait que la capacité à garder un visage impassible ou à rire n'effaçait pas vraiment l'émotion en dessous. Ça ne faisait que la déguiser. Cela la perturbait de savoir que maintenant il y avait quelqu'un qui aurait accès à ce qu'elle protégeait et cachait si intimement.

Bien qu'au moins maintenant, le cauchemar était venu et avait été envoyé loin de son esprit. Elle serait en mesure de dormir maintenant. Alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers la vue du visage de Regina, à seulement quelques centimètres du sien lui faisant une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu diriger vers elle auparavant. Celle d'une réelle préoccupation.

* * *

Emma se réveilla plus tard que la normale. Après le cauchemar, elle avait été capable de dormir toute la nuit et dans ce lit plus que confortable, il était plus difficile que d'habitude de se réveiller. Une fois qu'elle le fut, elle ne tarda pas à s'habiller et à descendre les escaliers, réalisant immédiatement que Regina et Henry étaient déjà partis pour la journée.

Elle souhaitait avoir vu Henry, mais était en même temps soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à gérer une situation embarrassante avec Regina. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la femme dise quoique ce soit concernant le cauchemar, mais n'était pas encore prête à lui faire face.

C'était un peu étrange, être à l'intérieur de la maison, seule. Elle fit son chemin jusque la cuisine et chercha la cafetière. Elle était plus complexe que les appareils ménagers auquel elle était habituée mais elle arriva à la faire fonctionner et s'assit un instant pour profiter de sa tasse de café. Après quelques instants à ne pas se sentir du tout à sa place, elle décida finalement de juste partir et d'aller au Café pour le petit-déjeuner.

Une décision qu'elle regretta rapidement.

En rentrant dans le Café, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien avoir un projecteur sur elle. Il semblait que tout le monde avait entendu la nouvelle de son mariage maintenant. Elle baissa la tête et alla directement vers le comptoir, n'établissant le contact visuel avec personne. Dès qu'elle s'assit, Ruby fut juste devant elle.

"Bonjour Shérif." Ruby était trop excitée à cet instant et Emma plissa légèrement les yeux.

"Salut Rubes. Je peux juste avoir une patte d'ours, s'il te plaît ?" Elle garda la tête baissée, essayant d'éviter les regards des autres sur elle.

"Bien sûr. Quelque chose pour l'épouse ?" Ruby fit un clin d'œil et l'expression qu'Emma arbora n'était clairement pas amusée.

"Non, merci." Dit-elle lentement et Ruby sourit avant de lui apporter sa pâtisserie.

"Allez Emma. Tu dois bien voir ce qu'il y a de marrant là-dedans." Elle pencha la tête et Emma soupira.

"Peut-être. Je le verrais probablement plus si ce n'était pas Regina et si je n'étais pas forcée de rester mariée pendant la moitié d'une foutue année."

"Ouais… tu sais je suis désolée pour tout ça. Honnêtement je ne me souviens pas de tout et pour ce dont je me souviens, toutes les deux vous étiez très insistantes."

"C'est fou. Mais bon, cette expérience sera certainement dans les livres d'histoires." Elle rit avant de prendre une bouchée de sa patte d'ours.

"Et tu ne sais jamais, peut-être que toutes les deux vous tomberez follement amoureuses et serez reconnaissantes pour cette nuit d'ivresse." Elle cligna en levant les yeux rêveusement.

"Et peut-être que _tu _devrais ralentir sur l'alcool." Répondit Emma avec un sourcil remonté. "Parce que tu parles comme une folle."

"Nan, je peux le voir. Elle, étant toute possessive comme si elle t'avait complètement maté." Elle hocha la tête et les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent grands.

"Quoi ?! Je vais pas être matée !" Dit-elle, complètement consternée et beaucoup plus fort que nécessaire. Les autres occupants du Café la regardèrent curieusement mais Emma était toujours concentrée sur la jeune femme devant elle.

"Oh si, tu le seras. Tu essaieras d'agir comme une dure à cuire. Le Shérif en cuir dans toute sa gloire. Mais vraiment, Regina t'aura complètement à ses pieds." Elle rit face à l'expression outragée d'Emma.

"Tu… tu es folle. Juste… cinglée Ruby." Emma secoua la tête, n'étant même pas sûre de comment réagir. "Je ne serais jamais soumise." Murmura t-elle dans son petit-déjeuner.

"Détends-toi Emma." Elle posa une main sur le bras de la blonde en souriant et se pencha sur le comptoir. "Je veux dire, avec tout ça entre vous, je suis sûre que le sexe sera aussi chaud que l'enfer." Elle esquiva à peine le coup quand la main d'Emma se leva. Ruby éclata de rire maintenant et Emma se jeta une fois de plus sur la jeune fille, sans succès.

"Je vais te faire payer pour ça." Lui dit Emma alors qu'elle retournait à sa patte d'ours. Ruby s'avança prudemment vers le comptoir de nouveau.

"Ok, ok, j'arrête de te taquiner. Mais honnêtement, tu peux penser à un meilleur moyen de te venger de tes parents que celui de réellement être avec Regina ?" Elle haussa les épaules en posant ses mains sur le comptoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est ce qu'ils veulent. Ils m'ont forcé à l'être."

"Non, ce qu'ils veulent c'est que toutes les deux vous soyez malheureuses pour que ça vous serve de leçon. Tu penses vraiment que ta mère veut que tu vives heureuse avec l'ancienne Evil Queen ? De réellement avoir une relation ? Elle flipperait probablement." Dit Ruby nonchalamment mais Emma se figea pendant un instant. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois.

"Ben… je veux dire je savais que c'était le but mais… j'avais vraiment pas pensé à tout ça. Mais t'as raison, je veux dire, ils étaient en colère quand nous nous sommes mariées. Ils ne veulent pas vraiment qu'on soit ensemble." Elle semblant dans ses pensées tandis qu'un sourire commençait à se former sur ses lèvres.

"Emma ?" Questionna Ruby, en voyant le regard de conspiration sur le visage de son amie. "À quoi est-ce que tu penses là ?"

"Juste que je dois aller rendre visite à ma charmante épouse." Elle sourit avant de sauter du tabouret. "J'ai du travail au commissariat mais je reviendrais à midi pour prendre la commande habituelle de Regina et la mienne." Dit-elle en remettant sa veste.

"Emma, ne fais rien de cinglée." Prévint-elle.

"Je peux pas faire quelque chose qui change plus ma vie que ce qu'on a déjà fait." Elle se tourna mais lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil. "Oh et fais-moi une faveur ? S'il te plaît ne dis pas à mes parents qu'on s'est parlés." Elle soutint le regard de Ruby et la jeune femme secoua finalement la tête avec un sourire.

"Tu es folle Emma." Elle se mit à rire.

"Hé, c'est _ton idée._"

"Ouais, et _t__u _l'as écouté." Elle sourit et Emma le lui rendit avant de sortir du Café, avec une toute nouvelle énergie soudainement.

* * *

Regina avait commencé sa journée avec plus d'énergie qu'elle en avait maintenant. La routine du matin avait été plus qu'excitante car elle fut simplement ravie d'avoir l'impression que les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Elle se sentait un peu bizarre d'avoir laissé Emma là-bas, mais elle savait que c'était simplement l'une des choses à laquelle elle devait tout bonnement s'habituer maintenant. Après avoir déposé Henry à l'école, Regina commença à travailler au bureau et sa nuit agitée l'a rattrapa.

Après avoir réveillé et calmé Emma de son cauchemar, Regina s'était rallongée, mais le sommeil ne revint plus. Elle savait qu'Emma avait dit qu'elle irait bien pour la nuit, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas chasser le sentiment complètement. La nervosité que la terreur puisse l'a submerger de nouveau l'a priva de sommeil.

Ça lui faisait se demander comment Emma pouvait traverser ça à chaque fois qu'elle déménageait. Regina était toujours perturbée alors que c'était déjà la moitié de la journée maintenant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher également de se demander de quoi Emma pouvait être en train de rêver pour causer une telle réaction. Après tout ce à quoi elle avait dû faire face depuis que la malédiction avait été brisé, Regina était très curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle émotion.

Sa propre réaction avait été légèrement déconcertante. Elle avait conclu que c'était à cause de toute l'affaire des âmes liées, mais cela ne signifiait pas que son esprit n'y pensait pas. Elle avait eu peur _pour _Emma. Ce regard sur son visage quand elle avait commencé à se réveiller, ses yeux encore vitreux et son corps tremblant encore. Regina avait à peine pu respirer jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se calme et même alors, elle se sentait toujours éteinte.

Même si elle choisit d'ignorer tout ça. Enfin, au mieux de sa capacité au moins. Il était juste après midi maintenant et elle n'avait pas fait encore assez de travail. Alors qu'elle se mettait à l'autre pile de documents, il y eut un coup à la porte. Roulant des yeux, elle reposa les papiers et dit au visiteur qu'il pouvait entrer. Elle fut surprise de qui entra.

"Hé." Salua Emma en entrant à l'intérieur.

"Bonjour." Déclara Regina bien que son ton démontrait sa confusion. Elle regarda Emma attentivement alors que celle-ci s'approcha et prit la chaise en face d'elle sans hésitation.

"Vous avez déjà mangé ?" Demanda t-elle, en levant la main pour montrer les sachets venant du Granny's. Regina fit une grimace alors Emma continua. "Je vous ai pris votre commande habituelle, alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Vous avez votre ennuyeuse salade." Elle fit un demi-sourire en posant un des sachets devant elle. Regina roula des yeux de nouveau.

"Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose Miss Swan ?" Dit-elle, en regardant le sachet. Elle avait été trop distraite et avait, en vérité, oublié de manger. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la nourriture dans la pièce, quand Emma ouvrit son sachet plein de graisse, elle sentit son estomac se nouer de faim.

"Ben pour commencer, que vous m'appeliez Emma. Sérieusement, on est mariées. Je pense que vous pourriez m'appeler par mon prénom." Elle croisa le regard de Regina en mordant dans une frite.

"Je vous appellerai comme j'en ai envie, _Miss Swan_." Elle croisa les bras avec défi.

"Bien. Mais à chaque fois que vous m'appellerez Miss Swan, je vous appellerai par un adorable et écœurant surnom."

"Vous _ne_-"

"C'était quoi ça Mon Trésor ?" Elle lui coupa la parole avec un sourire.

"Shérif Swan-"

"Nope, toujours pas ce que je recherche Mon Petit Poussin." Elle mangea une autre frite tandis que Regina serra la mâchoire. Emma réalisa avec un certain intérêt que ces surnoms ne provoquaient pas de _réelle _colère chez Regina. De l'irritation bien sûr, mais Regina agissait de manière plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. S'il y avait eu quelque chose de vrai ici, Emma l'aurait senti. Regina évalua ses options pendant une seconde avant de répondre.

"_Emma_." Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

"Oui Regina ?" Emma pencha la tête innocemment.

"De quoi avez vous besoin ?" Elle garda les bras croisés, résistant à l'envie de fouiller dans le sachet venant du Granny's devant elle. Emma vit ses yeux se déplacer plusieurs fois vers lui et considéra cela comme une victoire.

"J'ai eu une idée. Je parlais à Ruby plus tôt-"

"Oh cela semble prometteur." Interrompit Regina.

"_Bref…_ " Continua t-elle. "… on parlait du fait que mes parents font tout ça dans le seul but de nous punir. Nous faire souffrir."

"Je comprends cela, _Emma_. Et ça fonctionne." Elle secoua la tête à Emma d'une manière qui aurait été insultante si la blonde s'en était souciée. Mais justement elle ne s'en souciait pas.

"Et si c'était pas le cas ?" Dit-elle et vit la confusion sur le visage de Regina avant que ses yeux ne se plissent légèrement.

"Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que vous aimez ça ?" Interrogea t-elle, incrédule.

"Non, écoutez. Mes parents veulent que nous soyons malheureuses et nous le _sommes_." Ses yeux étaient un peu plus ouverts et Regina arbora une expression montrant qu'elle attendait la conclusion.

"Je n'ai pas la patience pour ça Miss… Emma." Elle soupira de sa propre erreur. "Venez-en au fait."

"On est en train de leur donner exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Et je ne vois pas ça changer de sitôt." Emma l'observa tandis que le maire commençait à réaliser. Elle se pencha en arrière lentement.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire exactement ?" Demanda t-elle prudemment.

"Vous _voulez _les rendre heureux ?"

"Oh, bien évidemment que non." Répondit-elle immédiatement sans pause. "Mais si nous haïr est ce qu'ils veulent, alors la seule manière de les empêcher de gagner c'est si nous… " Sa voix diminua et un sourire se forma sur le visage d'Emma.

"Si nous ne détestons pas réellement être ensemble." Finit Emma, se reculant et prenant quelques frites de plus. Regina resta assise en silence alors qu'elle étudiait la jeune femme décontractée en face d'elle.

"Et comment supposez-vous que nous les convainquions de cela ?"

"Ben, on va commencer avec vous ne me jetant pas ce regard en public. On a besoin que les gens voient qu'on s'entende bien maintenant." Elle pencha la tête et Regina plissa les yeux. "Oui, celui-là." Dit Emma avec un sourire.

"Dans quelle mesure allons nous prétendre cela ?" Demanda t-elle et Emma sembla être perdue dans ses pensées pendant un moment.

"Ben, évidemment si demain on se promenait dans la ville main dans la main, ce serait un assez gros indice que quelque chose ne va pas. Je pense juste qu'on devrait faire semblant d'apprendre à se connaître. Qu'on s'entend bien et qu'on est heureuses. Je pense que si nous montrons que nous commençons à être heureuses ensemble, que nous nous rapprochons, ça pourrait faire flipper Mary Margaret et David, en tout cas assez pour qu'ils arrêtent tout ça avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux entre nous."

"Vous voulez que nous prétendions de réellement tomber amoureuse l'une de l'autre ?" Son ton était sceptique mais son esprit y pensait.

"Imaginez juste le visage de mes parents une fois qu'ils auront réalisé que leur plan se retourne contre eux." Elle leva un sourcil et regarda les émotions contradictoires se succéder sur le visage de Regina. Le maire sembla dans ses pensées pendant un autre moment, soupirant et secouant la tête avant de la regarder de nouveau.

"Et pour Archie ?"

"J'ai déjà fait semblant lors de thérapies avant." Dit-elle sans y penser, mais se réprimanda mentalement quand les yeux de Regina louchèrent légèrement. "Je suis sûre qu'on peut le convaincre qu'on commence à bien s'entendre." Finit-elle avant de baisser les yeux et de se concentrer sur sa nourriture. Regina continua à l'étudier de très près, envisageant toujours leur succès possible.

"Nous ne savons pas si cela va fonctionner." Dit-elle finalement et Emma leva les yeux.

"Non, mais le pire scénario c'est qu'on soit de retour à la case départ. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait quelque chose à perdre." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je suppose que je peux duper les gens en leur faisant croire que je peux réellement vous tolérer. Bien que cela va me demander un certain effort." Elle releva le menton alors en se mordant les lèvres pensivement.

"Vos mots viennent de faire fondre mon cœur." Emma lui fit un sourire excessivement doux et leva une main à sa poitrine.

"Très drôle." Répondit impassiblement Regina.

"Sérieusement, avec chaque mot, mon âme s'élève plus haut et je tombe plus profondément amoureuse de vous-"

"Vous êtes hilarante."

"Et tous vos compliments me réchauffe et me rende confuse-"

"_Assez _Miss Swan."

"Oui Mon Petit Ourson." Emma sourit de manière si enfantine que Regina eut presque envie de lui faire avaler son sourire béat.

"Emma. Ça suffit." Tenta t-elle de nouveau et Emma retourna joyeusement à sa nourriture. Regina commençait à réaliser que la manière de gérer une meilleure relation avec Emma serait peut-être de commencer à la traiter comme un autre enfant. Elle agissait certainement comme tel.

"Bien. Je vais retourner au travail. Je vous verrais ce soir." Emma se mit debout et jeta ses déchets.

"Assurez-vous qu'Henry fasse _tous _ses devoirs." Regina devait forcément donner un dernier ordre et Emma soupira.

"Je vous l'ai promis, on va s'en occuper." Elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir finalement de la pièce.

Regina regarda Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la pièce avant que ses yeux ne retournent sur le sachet intact devant elle. Elle mourrait de faim maintenant, juste après avoir regardé Emma manger son entière grande barquette de frites. L'odeur avait été enivrante et cela lui avait presque mis l'eau à la bouche.

Emma avait dit qu'elle avait pris la commande habituelle de Regina ce qui signifierait que c'était une salade généralement délicieuse. Cependant, l'odeur persistante que la satanée femme avait laissé dans le bureau rendait cette option légèrement moins désirable. Elle ouvrit le sachet et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas que sa salade, mais également une petite barquette de frites. Regina le souleva délicatement entre son pouce et son index et le plaça sur une serviette sur son bureau.

Regardant de nouveau vers le sac, ses yeux virent immédiatement un morceau de papier plié. En l'ouvrant, elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture d'Emma.

_Regina,_

_Je savais que vous seriez d'accord avec mon idée, donc j'ai pensé que la première étape dans le fait de faire semblant de s'apprécier, serait de réellement commencer à se comprendre. Faites un tour du côté sauvage Regina._

_Sérieusement Regina, les frites sont délicieuses. Vous me comprendrez juste un petit peu mieux si vous y goûtez._

_PS : Je savais aussi que vous n'alliez pas toucher à la nourriture jusqu'à que je sorte de la pièce, donc je profite de cette occasion pour dire,_

_Passe une bonne journée mon Bébé Ours. ;)_

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel." Murmura Regina, en reposant la note. "Elle est impossible." Elle secoua la tête, en regardant entre la salade et la barquette de frites.

Elle était affamée. Vraiment affamée. C'était sa justification pour avoir mangé _toute __l_a nourriture qu'Emma lui avait apporté. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en préoccuper. Elle ressentit également la plus petite compréhension envers les mauvais choix alimentaires d'Emma.

* * *

"Donc, ça va être comme ça tous les jours ?" Interrogea Henry de l'autre côté du bureau d'Emma. La femme leva les yeux de son rapport pour lui parler.

"Si ça fonctionne bien pour nous tous, alors je dirais que oui. Pourquoi, ça ne te plaît pas ?"

"Non, j'aime, c'est plutôt bien. En fait ça ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'on faisait avant que la malédiction ne soit brisée."

"Ouais, sauf que maintenant on a pas à se cacher." Elle sourit et Henry hocha la tête.

"Ouais, c'est beaucoup mieux." Il lui rendit son sourire avant de se mordre un peu la lèvre.

"Y'a autre chose gamin ?" Demanda Emma, remarquant le comportement.

"Juste… est-ce que vous allez faire tous les trucs de parents ensemble ?" Il garda un ton neutre et Emma pencha la tête.

"Eh bien, au moins on va prendre les décisions ensemble. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ?"

"Ben… on a les réunions parents-professeurs la semaine prochaine. Je me demandais juste… tu sais si vous alliez toutes les deux venir."

Il baissa les yeux et les lèvres d'Emma s'ouvrirent alors qu'une pensée la traversa. Comme c'était étrange que quelque chose d'aussi simple soit si émouvant pour elle. Elle était toujours en train de s'adapter à l'idée d'être parent. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé au cours de la dernière année, c'était toujours si nouveau et peu importe combien de choses ils avaient fait ensemble, elle était toujours en train de travailler sur elle-même pour endosser le rôle d'une véritable mère.

C'était simple. Banal. Probablement incroyablement ennuyeux et pénible. Et Emma était ravie.

"Je pense qu'on adorerait toutes les deux aller à la réunion parents-professeurs." Dit Emma avec un énorme sourire. Henry le lui rendit avant de retourner à ses devoirs.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Regina était assise à son bureau, se demandant à propos de quoi Emma était si excitée. Mais alors, juste comme la nuit dernière, elle se sentit absorber l'émotion. Elle prit une partie de cette énergie positive et fut inconsciente du doux sourire ornant ses lèvres.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à ****hope2x ****que je tiens à ****remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, alors voilà le chapitre sept, ça avance doucement, doucement. En tout cas merci les guests pour les reviews des précédents chapitres puisque je peux pas vous répondre et bien sûr pour les mises en favoris et les follows. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Vendredi soir s'était passé de la même manière, si ce n'est un peu plus facilement que jeudi. Regina avait été ravie que tout le travail ait été achevé avant leur arrivée à la maison et que le dîner ait été plus sain, mais tout aussi délicieux que la veille. Bien que la cuisine de Mary Margaret était bonne, Regina faisait une certaine magie dans la cuisine et Emma réalisa très rapidement qu'elle pouvait facilement s'habituer à ça.

Cependant, alors qu'Emma se réveillait ce samedi, elle se rendit compte soudainement qu'elles n'avaient pas parlé du tout de la manière de gérer le week-end. Ils avaient survécu deux jours en étant indemnes mais ça c'était parce que l'école et le travail occupaient une bonne partie de leur temps. C'était encore normal et facile à gérer. Là c'était son premier week-end où ils seraient tous ensemble. Emma n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer.

Elle avait dormi, s'était habillée, et descendait les escaliers de nouveau. Néanmoins, cette fois, tout le monde était réveillé et toujours à la maison. Elle entendit le son d'une télévision, venant d'une pièce dont elle ignorait même l'existence jusque là. Elle n'était pas allée plus loin que la chambre d'Henry, la sienne, le petit salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger. Se retournant vers le côté opposé, elle s'approcha de la provenance du son et trouva un salon plus que confortable où Henry était assis, penchait en arrière sur le canapé, en pyjamas, regardant un dessin animé sur une grande télévision.

"Salut Gamin." Elle entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de lui. Il se redressa instantanément avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Bonjour."

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"

"Mes Parrains Sont Magiques."

"Cool." Dit Emma avant de se pencher en arrière à côté de lui. Ils s'installèrent immédiatement et Emma réalisa que c'était encore une autre chose à laquelle elle pourrait certainement s'habituer. Étonnamment, elle se sentait un tout petit peu plus à l'aise maintenant.

Ils restèrent là tout le long de l'épisode, simplement en se détendant et en riant. C'était après cela que Regina passa la tête par la porte. Emma s'était demandé où elle était, mais n'était pas encore assez à l'aise pour simplement commencer à la chercher dans sa maison.

"Le petit-déjeuner est presque prêt si vous pouviez tous les venir mettre la table." Elle tapota ses doigts sur le cadre de la porte. Henry se leva et Emma fronça les sourcils.

"Vous _avez fait _le petit-déjeuner ?" Demanda t-elle en se levant. Regina bougea pour permettre à Henry de passer et regarda la blonde.

"Bien sûr. Cela n'est pas aussi bon si on ne fait que l'invoquer." Elle avait l'air sceptique et Emma haussa les épaules.

"Oui non j'ai juste... je suppose que je sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Plus une personne du genre céréales."

"Est-ce que vous vous plaignez ?" Regina la regardait alors qu'elles entraient dans la pièce. C'était alors, pour la troisième fois en autant de jours que le délicieux arôme de la nourriture de Regina atteignait Emma et submergeait ses sens.

"Pas du tout." Dit-elle lentement avec un sourire reconnaissant. Regina la regarda passer avant qu'un sourire béat ne menace de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Emma se déplaçait avec un peu plus de confiance dans la cuisine alors qu'elle aidait à rassembler les sous-plats et les ustensiles. Généralement n'importe quel type de tâche était impensable pour Emma, mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial sur le fait de mettre la table pour eux trois. La sensation familiale d'une routine se formant lui procurait un certain sentiment de confort. Confort dont elle n'avait seulement eu qu'un avant-goût à l'appartement avec ses parents.

Puisque c'était la troisième fois où ils s'asseyaient pour un repas de famille, chaque membre prit son siège avec un peu moins de gêne et d'hésitation. Henry y plongea avec enthousiasme tandis que Regina prit son temps pour placer soigneusement une serviette sur ses genoux. Emma lui emboîta le pas, surtout dans l'espoir d'au moins avoir l'air d'être à sa place ici. Baissant les yeux pour regarder les pancakes parfaitement cuits, elle ne put attendre une seconde de plus et y plongea avec autant d'excitation que son fils.

La première bouchée rendit Emma accro. Dès que le sirop toucha ses lèvres, elle gémit presque d'approbation, ses yeux flottaient alors que la saveur la consumait. Elle supprima à peine le son de plaisir, mais la joie était évidente sur son visage. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui révélait ses sentiments. Regina la regarda pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête à la réalisation.

"Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de votre déclaration sur la façon dont je 'réagissais trop fortement à propos de ce surnom' ?" Demanda t-elle et Emma avala une grande bouchée de pancakes.

"Ouais." Dit-elle curieusement mais son questionnement n'arrêta pas Emma de se préparer à prendre une autre bouchée.

"Eh bien, vous _réagissez _trop fortement à propos de ces pancakes." Dit-elle en mettant un doigt contre sa poitrine. Emma se sentit un peu gênée mais sourit en haussant les épaules.

"Ouais ben...vous cuisinez bien" De la manière dont ils étaient délicieux, Emma ne pouvait pas être dérangée face à sa propre réaction. C'était le petit-déjeuner le plus délicieux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et Emma se fichait du fait que Regina puisse sentir son enthousiasme. Regina ne put arrêter son propre sourire et Henry était souriant entre elles deux.

Cette fois, ils firent une chaîne pour faire la vaisselle. Regina lavait, Henry rinçait et Emma séchait de nouveau. C'était une autre chose qu'Emma trouvait gênante, bizarre et confortable à la fois. Une autre chose qui était simple et banale, mais palpitante dans le fait que c'était une activité dont elle n'avait pas réalisé le manque jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait maintenant. Ce n'était peut-être pas la famille qu'elle avait imaginé, mais étant coincée dans sa situation actuelle, Emma ferait avec ce qu'elle aurait.

Ils étaient en train de finir quand le téléphone d'Emma sonna. Elle vit le nom de sa mère et le prit à contrecœur. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir surmonter cette colère envers eux bientôt. Cela n'allait pas faire quelque chose pour la libérer des circonstances. C'était également mal de perdre le temps qu'elle avait finalement avec eux après avoir passé une vie entière sans eux, en étant colère. Bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, ces sentiments étaient toujours en vigueur. Pourtant, elle essuya ses mains et répondit à son téléphone.

"Allô ?...ouais je vais bien...ouais Henry aussi..." Emma s'assit sur le comptoir. Regina se tourna vers elle pour voir qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur le visage d'Emma alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux bruns "...non ça va réellement, Regina a fait le petit-déjeuner ce matin...ouais, non c'était excellent. Des pancakes aux pommes, meilleurs que ceux du Granny's..."

Regina oublia de se retenir quand elle sourit doucement, réalisant qu'Emma saisissait une occasion pour que leur nouveau, probablement stupide mais potentiellement possible, plan avance. Regina se sentait assez béate puisqu'Emma continuait de divaguer sur sa nourriture des derniers jours et que non, elle n'avait besoin de rien venant d'eux car elle était couverte ici. Regina n'aimait peut-être pas la situation dans laquelle elle était coincée, mais c'était toujours agréable d'être flattée.

"...ben je vais devoir demander à Regina s'il y a pas d'autres plans d'abord...oui je suis sûre que t'as raison..." Emma leva de nouveau les yeux pour répondre au regard curieux de Regina. "...je verrais et je te rappellerais...yup...ok, bye." Avec ça, elle raccrocha et posa le téléphone.

"Je pense que notre plan a peut-être réellement une chance." Commença Emma alors que Regina était assise en face d'elle.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda t-elle avec curiosité. Regina avait beaucoup de doutes, mais avait du admettre qu'Emma avait raison sur un point. Elles n'avaient vraiment rien à perdre.

"Ouais, je pouvais sentir son malaise à travers le téléphone. Je suis plus que certaine qu'elle attendait de moi que je supplie pour rentrer à la maison. Je ne supplie plus pour les maisons maintenant." Elle dit la dernière partie plus doucement, mais autrement, toutes les émotions étaient scellées. Regina le remarqua mais l'ignora. Quelque chose dont Emma fut extrêmement reconnaissante.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous devez me demander ?"

"Oh, elle veut qu'Henry et moi ont viennent pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui."

"Et vous lui avez dit que vous deviez me demander d'abord ?" Le ton de Regina était amusé maintenant alors qu'un sourire se formait au coin de sa bouche. Emma sourit alors qu'elle répondit.

"Ouais, ben, vous savez, devais vérifier avec l'épouse d'abord." Emma haussa les épaules et Regina secoua la tête.

"Eh bien alors, vous avez ma permission." Dit-elle avec désinvolture et l'esprit d'Emma repensa au commentaire de Ruby d'hier matin. _Matée._ Elle réalisa qu'elle devait être prudente avant qu'elle ne tombe dans ce rôle. Emma était sûre que Regina adorerait ça.

"Vous voulez venir ?" Demanda Emma en levant un sourcil.

"Non." La réponse de Regina fut instantanée. "Non, je ne crois pas que nous sommes déjà prêtes pour cela, très chère." Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles n'étaient pas encore à cette étape, mais Emma pensait quand même que cela aurait fait une journée sacrément intéressante.

"Très bien, ben vous allez manquer le plus amusant." Emma pencha la tête et Regina lui fit l'expression la plus ennuyée qu'elle pouvait arborer.

"Oh, j'en suis sûre. Malheureusement, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire que je n'ai pas pu finir hier. _Quelqu'un _m'a interrompu." Souligna t-elle ostensiblement.

"De rien pour ça." Emma sourit. Regina roula des yeux. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles conclurent une autre conversation.

* * *

"C'est bizarre. Est-ce qu'on frappent ou on rentrent tout simplement à l'intérieur ?" Dit Henry alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte de l'appartement.

"On entrent." Dit-elle avec confiance. Emma refusait de sentir gênée dans cette maison également. Enfin c'était ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre quand elle poussa la porte.

"Et vous voilà." Mary Margaret sourit joyeusement tandis qu'elle se jeta pratiquement sur eux. Elle tira Henry dans une étreinte avant de bouger vers Emma, bien que la blonde ne relâcha qu'un seul bras pour retourner l'étreinte. Elle ne se sentait pas spécialement affectueuse avec la femme.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?" Demanda Henry, inconscient de l'irritation d'Emma.

"J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire des tacos et des salades. Je sais que vous aimez tous les deux ça."

"Génial !" Répondit Henry avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi est-ce tu n'irai pas mettre la table ?"

"Ok." Il haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Emma venait juste de décider qu'elle avait le droit de faire comme si elle était à la maison et aida Henry avant de prendre sa place habituelle sur la table. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et ignorait clairement ses deux parents lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient dans la cuisine. Une part d'elle était consciente qu'elle était encore, en train de jouer le rôle de l'adolescente de mauvaise humeur. Mais cette part s'en fichait vraiment.

Henry bavardait avec David alors qu'ils étaient assis à table. Il semblait plus qu'heureux de passer du temps avec tous les membres de sa famille maintenant, ne voyant aucun inconvénient en vue. En dépit de ses sentiments personnels, Emma était soulagée de la façon dont il gérait les choses. Elle pourrait faire face à ses propres conséquences, mais cela ne n'aurait pas été juste si Henry avait du souffrir de son erreur.

"Alors, comment vous allez tous les deux dans votre nouvelle maison ?" Commença Mary Margaret alors qu'elles les rejoignaient à table.

"Super." Répondit Henry instantanément.

"Bien. Et Emma, comment on ait été ces derniers jours ?" Son ton était excessivement décontracté et Emma n'était pas dupe.

"C'est pas mal." Emma voyait là une autre parfaite occasion de faire avancer son plan. Elle savait qu'au début c'était plus une question de subtilité, donc elle donna sa réponse en haussant les épaules avant de prendre une autre bouchée de son déjeuner.

"Vraiment ?" Commença sa mère avec un rire. "J'aurais pensé qu'il y aurais eu quelques blessures lors de la première nuit." Elle essaya de plaisanter mais Emma se sentit agacée.

"Tu voulais que quelqu'un soit blessé dans la maison qu'on partage avec ton petit-fils ?" Elle retint un peu de la virulence de son ton mais il était clair qu'elle était encore un peu irritée.

"Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je sais juste comment vous êtes toutes les deux. Je suppose qu'elle était moins que conciliante les deux dernières nuits." Encore une fois elle avait ce regard inquisiteur qui aurait agacé Emma, mais elle fut distraite.

"En vérité elle a été...surprenante." Dit-elle honnêtement, repensant à la réaction de Regina face à son cauchemar. Mentionner cela aurait certainement aidé avec le plan, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Emma accepte d'aller par là avec ses parents. Si une personne devait savoir, Emma préférait que ce soit une personne qui se fichait d'en savoir plus.

"Eh bien, c'est...intéressant." Mary Margaret se racla la gorge alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers sa nourriture. Emma vit ses sourcils se froncer et remarqua la force supplémentaire utilisé pour prendre un morceau de salade et se félicita mentalement. Un autre point pour le foyer Mills et Swan.

* * *

Regina se frotta les yeux avant de passer au dossier suivant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait faire de la paperasse à la maison mais cela n'était jamais agréable et elle s'enlisait de plus en plus que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Elle ouvrit le dossier suivant et s'arrêta, laissant tomber lentement sa main tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ils restèrent fixés sur le contrat manuscrit devant elle, complété avec quatre signatures. Elle ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé dans ses dossiers. Quand cela était arrivé. Elle n'avait aucune explication ou même un souvenir de la création du document.

Cependant rien de tout cela ne consumait ses pensées. C'était le nom dessus. La signature. Une signature qu'elle n'avait jamais, jamais vu. Et si elle pouvait l'empêcher, personne ne la verrait jamais. Spécialement Emma. Emma _ne_ pouvait _pas_ voir ça. Jamais. C'est ce qui l'a motivée maintenant.

En tant que maire, c'était son travail de le signer. De même que tous les documents similaires. Au lieu de cela, elle referma le dossier lentement. Elle ouvrit le tiroir à côté d'elle et le laissa tomber à l'intérieur, lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de le fermer à nouveau. C'était son travail de le signer. Bien, qu'il semblait qu'elle l'ait déjà fait.

Malgré le fait que ce n'était seulement que l'après-midi, Regina pouvait sentir son énergie se raréfier. Elle se sentait de plus en plus irritée par le nombre de dossiers et n'était tout simplement plus disposer à travailler. Elle ne comprenait pas l'agacement de plus en plus grandissant alors qu'elle avait abandonné le travail pour un verre de cidre.

Prenant une place sur le canapé, Regina prit quelques gorgées de son verre afin d'essayer de se détendre. Ce ne fut pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une graine de colère plus précise commençait à bouillonner dans sa poitrine que Regina réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas du tout elle. C'était Emma.

Levant les yeux au ciel face à la réalisation, Regina avala le reste de son cidre avant de chercher son téléphone. Elle trouvait que sa propre irritation augmenter maintenant. À quel point cela allait devenir épuisant si elles devaient partager chaque émotion comme ça. À ce stade, leur plan ferait mieux de fonctionner parce qu'avec le rythme auquel elles allaient, Regina ne pensait pas qu'elles pourraient tenir plus longtemps.

* * *

Alors qu'Henry sauta sur le canapé avec David, Emma prit quelques plats et se dirigea vers l'évier, espérant que sa mère arrêterait avec toutes les questions. Elle avait fait un bon travail en donnant des indications subtiles que Regina n'était pas si terrible qu'ils l'avaient assumé, mais cela ne faisait que continuer à provoquer de plus en plus de questions. Emma perdait patience maintenant.

"J'espère juste que tu t'assures qu'Henry ne soit pas impliqué lorsque vous vous disputez toutes les deux." Mary Margaret la suivit, clairement dans l'intention de continuer la conversation. Emma soupira et commença à laver sans même regarder sa mère.

"Nous n'allons pas nous disputer devant lui." Répondit-elle, épuisée.

"Eh bien, même se disputer dans la même maison que lui peut l'affecter."

"On va aller bien. Henry va aller bien." Elle gardait les yeux baissés mais Mary Margaret lui faisait face.

"Et comment tu peux le savoir ? Avec ton histoire avec Regina." Maintenant Emma leva les yeux.

"Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que je vais survivre à ça ?" Elle plissa les yeux légèrement, prenant sa mère un peu au dépourvu.

"Eh bien oui ma chérie, tu n'as pas été dans cette situation-"

"Tu te fous de moi ?" Interrompit Emma alors que sa colère apparaissait. Parfois Emma prenait le parti de Regina sur le fait que ses parents n'étaient pas dotés de la plus haute intelligence.

"Je..." Mary Margaret secoua la tête, confuse.

"Est-ce que tu as oublié qui je suis ?" Ses propres mots déclenchèrent un bref souvenir de l'autre nuit. Elle regarda les plats de nouveau mais son esprit travaillait.

"_Je pense qu'ils...je pense qu'ils oublient juste qui...qui je suis._" _Emma ponctua ses mots en pressant une main contre sa poitrine. __Regina la regarda avec bienveillance __alors qu'elle leva mollement une main sur l'épaule d'Emma._

"_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, ma chère ?_" _Elle __frotta doucement__ et Emma se rapprocha d'elle._

"_Ils...Ils ne me comprennent pas ! Ils attendent de moi que je sois comme eux ! Et, __et __ils aiment penser qu'ils me connaissent ! Mais non Regina !_" _plaida Emma._

"_Je sais, chérie. Je sais, je sais._" _Regina tira Emma contre elle tandis que ses lèvres trouvèrent maladroitement la paille de son verre. Sa tête se prélassa__it __sur celle d'Emma alors qu'elle __prenait__ une longue gorgée._

Emma cligna des yeux alors que le souvenir se dissipait, baissant les yeux vers l'eau savonneuse devant elle. Jetant un regard sur le côté, elle remarqua immédiatement les yeux de sa mère sur elle, l'étudiant attentivement.

Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul, mais elle avait eu beaucoup de réflexion sur ce sujet et malheureusement, sa colère n'était pas aussi facilement contrôlable que ses autres émotions. Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait réellement de problème à la laisser s'abattre sur les gens. En général, et dans ce cas particulier, celle-ci couvrait la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti face à leur décision. Elle préférait que sa mère voit ça.

"Je ne comprends pas." Mary Margaret parla finalement de nouveau, remarquant et s'interrogeant sur le changement d'humeur.

"Tu penses que je n'ai pas été 'dans cette situation' un millier de fois ?" Dit Emma, en essayant de garder un ton plus neutre.

"Eh bien...je veux dire tu n'as jamais-"

"Jamais quoi ? Été jeté de ma maison et envoyé dans une autre ? Été contrainte de rester dans une maison dans laquelle je ne suis pas la bienvenue ?" Elle croisa les bras et Mary Margaret eut l'air un peu déconcertée.

"Emma je...ce n'était pas notre intention. Nous voulions juste...nous voulions que tu-"

"Apprennes une leçon. J'ai compris. Peu importe." Son téléphone bipa et Emma le prit dans sa poche. Mary Margaret semblait encore incertaine de quoi dire alors qu'Emma détourna les yeux pour regarder l'écran de son téléphone, un sourcil se leva alors qu'elle vit le message venant de Regina.

**S'il vous plaît calmez-vous que je puisse finir un peu de travail.**

"Wow." Emma secoua la tête alors qu'elle tapa une réponse rapide.

**Votre sensibilité apaise mon âme.**

"On devraient y aller maintenant." Elle frôla sa mère avant de se tourner vers la porte, pour demander à Henry de la rejoindre.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?" Sa mère la suivit encore.

"Parce que je suis en colère et apparemment Regina ne peut pas finir ses trucs maintenant." Elle remit sa veste alors qu'Henry la rejoignit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais pouvait sentir la tension et pensa qu'il était préférable de ne pas demander à quelqu'un maintenant.

"Attends, quoi ?" Dit David alors qu'il se joignait à elles.

"Quoi, vous saviez pas que toute cette histoire de lien dans le mariage avait quelques trucs spéciaux ? Ben l'un d'entre eux c'est que nous sommes douloureusement conscientes des sentiments de l'autre et maintenant Regina est affectée par moi." Son téléphone bipa de nouveau et elle l'ouvrit.

"C'est...fascinant." David fronça le nez, dans ses pensées.

"Ouais c'est génial." Répondit-elle sarcastiquement alors qu'elle regardait l'écran.

**Très drôle...Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je serais plus qu'heureuse d'éliminer les Charming si besoin est.**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais trouva qu'une partie de sa colère diminuait face au message.

**Non, Regina.** Emma s'arrêta avec les doigts toujours sur l'écran. **Mais gardons cette option sur la table pour plus tard...juste au cas où. **Elle sentit un petit sourire menaçait de se dessiner sur son visage à son propre message. Le message de réponse fut immédiat.

**Bien.**

"Viens Henry." Elle posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'ils se tournaient vers la porte.

"Emma, je suis désolée. Pouvons-nous parler un peu plus ?" La femme brune fit un sourire triste mais plein d'espoir. Emma se tourna lentement vers elle.

"Pas aujourd'hui. Je vais bien, je voulais pas perdre mon sang-froid." Emma aurait du garder un visage impassible, mais elle préférait que sa mère pense seulement qu'elle était en colère plutôt que quelque chose de plus profond que ça.

"Ok bien, passez une bonne nuit." Dit-elle nerveusement.

"Ouais, vous aussi. Je te verrais au commissariat lundi David." Elle jeta un regard à son père avant de sortir avec Henry.

"Je suppose qu'on est de retour à nos prénoms." Marmonna David alors que la porte se fermait.

"Je me sens mal." Débuta Mary Margaret en fronçant les sourcils. David se tourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais nous savions qu'elles détesteraient ça."

"Oui mais je ne voulais pas réellement la blesser. Nous l'avons vraiment forcer à quitter la maison."

"Nous faisons en sorte qu'elle vive avec les conséquences de ces actes et ce n'est que pour une question de mois. Ça va aller." Il serra sa femme contre lui, en lui donnant une pression rassurante. Elle se sentait mal, mais au fond, elle était toujours campée sur ses décisions.

* * *

Quand Emma poussa la porte d'entrée du manoir, elle fut surprise d'être accueillie par un verre de cidre. Regina lui remis simplement le verre près de l'entrée avant de se retirer vers son petit salon. Apparemment, elles _étaient_ en train d'avoir une meilleure compréhension de l'autre. Emma fit un signe de tête reconnaissant et prit le verre, savourant le goût qu'elle appréciait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'admettait.

Elle suivit Regina alors que la brune retournait vers la carafe, remplissant de nouveau son propre verre avant de se déplacer vers son bureau. Emma marchait lentement dans la pièce, regardant de plus près les photos et les accessoires qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Après quelques minutes, elle réalisa qu'elle avait avalé son verre un peu plus vite qu'elle aurait probablement du. Elle attira l'attention de Regina, et souleva le verre et après avoir reçu un signe d'approbation, Emma le remplit de nouveau.

"Je nous ait peut-être fais revenir un peu vite." Admit Emma alors qu'elle prit avec hésitation une place sur le canapé. Regina leva la tête et plissa les yeux.

"Je suis choquée." Dit-elle sarcastiquement, recevant un regard en réponse. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"

"Ce n'était pas moi, c'était _elle_."

"Votre mère ?"

"Oui. Elle est juste si...euh si-"

"Irritante ? Grinçante ? La plus _g__rande_ casse-pieds-"

"Oui, oui, Regina, j'ai compris." Emma leva une main pour l'arrêter et Regina soupira.

"Bon, eh bien, qu'a t-elle fait alors ?"

"Elle a juste...elle ne-..." Emma s'arrêta en soupirant et se frotta les yeux. "...peu importe, c'est stupide." Elle prit son verre alors qu'elle se levait de nouveau. Regina roula des yeux et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

"Elle ne pas quoi ?" Elle pencha la tête et tandis qu'Emma rencontra son regard, elle se retrouva à répondre à Regina sans même y penser.

"Elle ne me comprends pas." Dit-elle puis secoua la tête. "Je euh...je vais m'allonger un peu." Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Regina la regarda tout du long.

"Le dîner est à sept heures Miss Swan."

"Compris, Bébé." Emma lui fit un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de finalement disparaître de la vue. Regina se pencha en arrière avec un autre soupir, en secouant la tête.

Cette fois, elle ignora le commentaire, se disant à elle-même que cela était inutile avec la blonde puérile. Appuyant sur ses yeux fermés, elle leva la tête alors que les mots d'Emma s'emparaient d'elle. _Elle ne me comprends pas_. Il y avait une impression à l'arrière de son esprit. Un souvenir qui était enterré sous, ce que Regina supposait être, une très grande quantité d'alcool.

Se concentrant, elle laissa les mots se rejouer plusieurs fois. _Elle ne me comprends pas_. _Elle ne me comprends pas_. _Ils ne me comprennent pas_.

"_Ils...Ils ne me comprennent pas ! Ils attendent de moi que je sois comme eux ! Et, __et__ ils aiment penser qu'ils me connaissent ! Mais non Regina !_" _plaida Emma._

"_Je sais, chérie. Je sais, je sais._" _Regina tira Emma contre elle tandis que ses lèvres trouvèrent maladroitement la paille de son verre. Sa tête se prélassa__it __sur celle d'Emma alors qu'elle __prenait__ une longue gorgée._

"_Vous me comprenez Regina. Vous m'avez toujours comprise._"_ Emma__ atteignit la boisson de Regina, et le ramena vers elle en essayant de capturer la paille dans sa propre bouche maintenant._

"_Vous m'avez toujours comprise aussi._"_ Regina parlait doucement, __enlevant la paille de la bouche d'Emma puisque le son de siphonnage signifiait que la blonde avait terminé sa boisson. Emma recula juste assez pour rencontrer ses yeux._

"_On est pas si différentes vous et moi._" _Emma soutenait le regard de Regina alors que la brune l'étudiait._

"_Vous êtes la sauveuse. Je suis l'Evil Queen. Ou est-ce que vos parents ne vous l'ont pas dit ? Peut-être que vous dev__ri__ez __réellement__ commencer à les écouter._" _Elle fronça les sourcils et Emma loucha alors qu'elle regardait la femme plus âgée curieusement._

"_Vous avez parfaitement raison Regina. Nous sommes opposées et semblables en même temps. Le couple parfait._"


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : ******L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens ********à******** remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction****

****NdT : Bonjour tout le monde, alors je sais, ça fait longtemps même très longtemps et je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été débordé par de nombreuses choses, mais enfin bref, voilà enfin ce chapitre 8. Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je voudrais remercier les guests pour leurs reviews puisque je ne peux pas leur répondre personnellement, merci encore à vous. Bon trève de blabla. Bon chapitre :)****

* * *

Alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient, il y eut quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Regina n'était honnêtement pas sûre de quel jour il était. Le soleil se levait et se montrait à la fenêtre, illuminant sa chambre. Le rêve étrange dont elle venait de se réveiller l'avait un peu troublée et cela lui prit un certain temps pour s'orienter. Mais très vite, les souvenirs du week-end s'infiltrèrent en elle et Regina soupira quand elle se rendit compte que c'était à nouveau le début d'une semaine de travail. Regardant vers le réveil, elle vit qu'elle s'était réveillée juste avant son alarme.

Elle termina sa routine matinale dans sa chambre avant de faire son chemin jusqu'en bas. Elle se versa une tasse de café et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner, en plaçant seulement deux portions, supposant que la femme blonde dormant à l'étage ne se glisserait pas hors du lit à temps. Bien qu'elle était moins agacée, parce que cela lui donnait du temps avec son fils. Elle avait constaté que le matin, au moins, elle pouvait prétendre que tout était comme avant.

Elle venait de verser deux verres de jus d'orange quand elle décida d'aller voir Henry. Alors qu'elle traversait le hall d'entrée, elle vit le livreur de journaux marchait à l'extérieur et elle ouvrit la porte pour prendre le sien. Elle ne remarqua presque pas que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place quand elle se retourna pour entrer dans la maison. Mais à la dernière seconde, elle se retourna lentement. Puis elle remarqua ce que c'était. Ou plutôt, elle remarqua ce qui _n'était_ pas là. La voiture d'Emma.

Confuse, Regina retourna à l'intérieur et monta les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Henry mais put entendre que le garçon se déplaçait et sut qu'il était probablement en train de s'habiller pour la journée. Avec une certaine hésitation, Regina descendit le reste du couloir et vit immédiatement que la porte de la chambre d'ami était ouverte. Elle vérifia à l'intérieur pour voir qu'elle était, en fait vide, avant de redescendre vers la cuisine.

Elle ne remit pas en question ses motivations quand elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro du Shérif. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle tomba directement sur la messagerie vocale. Alors qu'elle commençait juste à taper le numéro du commissariat, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Volontairement, Regina sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'Emma se penchait sur le seuil, en retirant ses bottes boueuses.

"Qu'est-que vous faites ?" Demanda t-elle, essayant de comprendre la situation. Emma leva les yeux, avec une expression légèrement coupable sur le visage alors qu'elle examinait son propre environnement.

"Désolée, je vais nettoyer la saleté." Elle enleva finalement ses bottes et en voyant les dégâts qu'elle avait fait, elle se retourna et les laissa retomber devant la porte. Regina avait toujours les yeux plissés, en pleine confusion.

"O- où étiez-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes sale ?"

"J'ai dû aller chercher Leroy. Il s'est disputé avec cette nonne, la fée là, et s'est saoulé à un tout autre niveau. Au-delà de la raison. Il a cassé des trucs au bar et ensuite il s'est enfui quand j'ai essayé de l'attraper. J'ai dû le poursuivre dans les bois." Elle fit finalement quelques pas en avant mais Regina fronçait toujours les sourcils.

"Et vous n'avez pas pensé à me le dire avant de vous-en allez ?" Dit-elle sans vraiment penser à toutes les significations possibles derrière ses mots. Bien qu'Emma y pensait, et avait l'air déconcerté.

"Je...je n'ai pas...vous _vouliez_ que je vous réveille ?" Questionna t-elle finalement avec curiosité. "Je veux dire j'ai eu l'appel à genre quatre heures du matin."

"Vous auriez pu laisser une note." Déclara Regina, irritée.

"Ben...euh...ok." Emma se gratta la tête, se sentant aussi gênée qu'elle l'avait été quand Mary Margaret avait commencé à attendre d'elle qu'elle lui rende des comptes.

"Pourquoi est-ce que votre téléphone n'était pas allumé ? Je vous ai appelé." Elle continuait, ne comprenant toujours pas que ses mots pouvaient si facilement être mal interprétés.

"Oh ouais." Encore une fois Emma avait l'air un peu gêné alors qu'elle cherchait dans sa poche. "Il est tombé dans une flaque pendant que je pourchassais Leroy. Je pense qu'il ne fonctionne plus." Elle fronça les sourcils à l'appareil cassé et encore légèrement mouillé.

"Eh bien achetez-en un autre aujourd'hui. J'attends de vous que vous me répondiez quand je vous appelle." Dit-elle sévèrement. Emma ne put cacher sa confusion et Regina leva les yeux au ciel. "Vous êtes le Shérif. Vous devez répondre à votre téléphone." Modifia t-elle.

"Bien." Emma hocha juste la tête, réalisant que Regina était juste comme d'habitude, toujours à contrôler. Donc agaçante.

"Et prenez une douche, _s'il vous plaît_." Elle regarda Emma ostensiblement et maintenant ce fut au tour de la blonde de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Oui très chère." Elle se tourna et Regina la fixa.

"Je ne vous ai pas appelé Miss Swan cette fois." Maugréa t-elle.

"Non, ça c'était juste un bonus." Emma sourit. "N'oubliez pas la thérapie aujourd'hui."

"_Je_ n'oublierai pas. _Vous_ n'oubliez pas." Elle croisa les bras devant Emma qui secoua juste la tête et se tourna pour monter les escaliers. Regina la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, choisissant de ne donner aucune importance au subtile sentiment de soulagement qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

Emma se tournait légèrement alors qu'elle alignait son tir. Ramenant son avant-bras, elle plissa les yeux en jetant son bras vers l'avant, lançant le papier plié dans l'air. Il monta magnifiquement à travers la pièce, se courbant alors qu'il approchait de sa cible. Au moment même où la balle de papier entra parfaitement dans la boîte, Emma sauta avec ses bras levés au-dessus d'elle.

"Et voilà trois points pour Swan !" Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'applaudissait, se sentant plutôt fière.

"Et là, je me sentais mal d'être en retard." La voix de David surprit Emma, qui sursauta au son.

"Whoa." Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine alors que David levait les siennes.

"Désolé, désolé. Tu vas bien ?" Il rit et elle hocha la tête.

"Ouais, j'étais juste prise par le jeu, je suppose. Tu n'es pas en retard, je n'ai pas à être là-bas avant deux heures. J'ai fini la paperasse donc il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire de toute façon."

"Ça semble bien. J'ai essayé d'appeler mais il n'y a pas eu de réponse." Dit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau.

"Oh ouais, j'ai dû aller acheter un nouveau téléphone après ce truc avec Leroy. Ceux qu'ils ont ici en ville sont un peu...rudimentaires. Mais je crois que celui-là résistera à tous les appels téléphoniques concernant les ivrognes que nous pourrons avoir maintenant." Dit-elle, en levant le Nokia qu'elle avait acheté dans le seul magasin d'électronique de la ville.

"Ouais, pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé pour t'aider ?" Demanda t-il alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme ronflant et encore endormi dans sa cellule habituelle.

"Parce que je pouvais le gérer moi-même." Elle eut légèrement un air de défi dans le regard et son père soupira.

"Je sais que tu le peux. Mais il n'y a aucune raison à prendre des risques. C'est pour ça qu'on a du renfort. Il ne suffirait que d'une seule fois pour que tu sois blessée et personne ne saurait où tu es."

"Ça ira." Dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait ses clés sur son bureau.

"Emma je sais que tu es toujours en colère contre nous, mais quand il s'agit de sécurité, s'il te plaît demandes de l'aide." Son ton fut ce qui la stoppa de dire quelque chose de sarcastique. Il avait l'air véritablement préoccupé et elle soupira.

"Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, j'appellerai la prochaine fois pour te dire ce qu'il se passe." Elle pencha la tête et David sourit.

"Merci, ma chérie." Le terme utilisé lui apporta un roulement d'yeux à peine contenu.

"Ouais. Bien, alors puisque tu t'occupes de ça, je m'en vais."

"Amuse-toi bien." Son ton paternaliste ne _fut_ pas apprécié.

* * *

"Il était temps." Regina accueillit Emma, une nouvelle fois en haut des escaliers.

"Ok je suis littéralement cinq minutes _en avance_. Je vois pas ce que vous pouviez vouloir d'autre." Dit-elle exaspérée.

"Eh bien, j'ai pensé que vous vouliez venir ici assez tôt pour être sûre que nos histoires se correspondent. Nous _essayons _de le convaincre que nous ne disputons pas, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle souleva un sourcil et Emma haussa les épaules.

"Ben on l'a pas fait. Pas vraiment. Pas depuis notre dernière session de thérapie. On a survécu au week-end entier. On doit juste traverser la prochaine heure sans se disputer. Peut-être même être amicale."

"Oui eh bien, aussi longtemps que _vous _agissez avec maturité." Elle pinça les lèvres et Emma laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

"Sérieusement, vous commencez déjà ?" Elle leva légèrement la voix et Regina fit un demi-pas en avant.

"Je n'ai rien commencé. Et voulez-vous s'il vous plaît baisser votre voix ? Je ne veux pas que le Docteur Hopper vous entende de nouveau."

"Oh exact j'ai oublié, c'est toujours de _ma _faute." Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique et Regina sourit.

"Au moins vous comprenez."

"En vérité, c'est de votre faute à toutes les deux." Archie regarda entre les femmes alors qu'il sortait de son bureau. Elles eurent toutes les deux l'air surprise avant qu'Emma ne baisse la tête d'un air penaud et que Regina ne relève le menton, avec les joues roses, seule indication de son embarras.

Sans un autre mot, elles suivirent l'homme dans le bureau, en prenant les mêmes places que la dernière fois. Cependant, elles remarquèrent immédiatement, que cette fois, elles n'étaient pas seules. Dès qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, la tête de Pongo se leva et son nez renifla plusieurs fois. À la seconde où Regina fut installé à sa place, il fut à ses côtés, déplaçant sa tête sur ses genoux.

"J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait aider." Parla Archie et les yeux d'Emma se posèrent sur le dalmatien.

Emma regarda avec fascination quand Regina perdit immédiatement toute la tension qu'elle avait eu lors de leur conversation à l'extérieur. En vérité, elle souriait doucement alors qu'elle laissait ses mains se poser sur la tête de Pongo. Le chien, pour sa part, semblait plus que content dans cette position. Emma n'était pas sûre du pourquoi ça l'a captivé autant mais ça le faisait. Elle aimait assez les animaux mais n'avait simplement pas passé assez de temps avec eux. Cependant, il semblait qu'Archie savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en l'amenant ici. Aussi longtemps que le chien serait là, ils survivraient peut-être réellement à cette heure. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'Emma espérait. Étant donné qu'il semblait que Pongo aimait Regina, cela ne la choquerait pas si la brune lui ordonnait de l'attaquer et que l'animal obéisse.

Regina s'ajusta et tapota l'espace entre Emma et elle. Pongo obéit et sauta directement sur le canapé, surprenant la blonde. Elle tressaillit légèrement et alors que Regina la vit avec sa vision périphérique, elle retint un sourire en donnant une autre tape douce sur la tête de Pongo et il s'allongea de nouveau sur ses genoux. Lorsque Regina réalisa que ses caresses provoquait le remuement de sa queue, frappant ainsi Emma, elle mis _peut-être_ juste un peu plus d'enthousiasme à ses mouvements pour l'encourager.

"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes _tous_ installés, commençons. Comment les choses se sont-elles passées?" Demanda t-il, en jetant un regard entre les femmes silencieuses. "Regina ?"

"Le week-end s'est bien passé." Dit-elle, se concentrant plus sur le chien que sur les autres personnes dans la pièce.

"Ok. Emma ?"

"Ouais, ce qu'elle a dit." Elle haussa les épaules et Archie regarda de nouveau entre l'une et l'autre.

"Ok. Regina, comment se sont passées vos matinées avec Henry ?" Il essaya d'être un peu plus spécifique, puisqu'elles ne s'ouvraient pas réellement.

"Elles se sont très bien passées. Henry semble bien s'adapter." Elle sourit légèrement à cela, son fils était toujours en mesure de la rendre heureuse.

"C'est excellent. Et Emma, vos après-midis avec lui ?"

"Pareil. Le gamin adore le nouvel arrangement."

"Cela est fantastique. Et le temps que vous passez tous ensemble ?" Encore une fois il fut face à un silence et essaya de ne pas soupirer. "Regina ?"

"Cela s'est bien passé."

"Ok." Il s'arrêta de nouveau, essayant d'imaginer ce qui pourrait les faire parler. "Emma, est-ce vous aimez votre nouvelle chambre ?" Cela fit se lever la tête d'Emma, mais elle sembla penser à sa réponse.

"Je l'aime bien."

"Est-ce que vous êtes à l'aise là-bas, dans le manoir ?" Encore une fois, elle sembla penser avant de parler.

"Oui. Regina...elle a une belle maison. C'est bien. Je vais bien." Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire qui se formait prudemment.

"Euh...donc Regina, comment prenez-vous le fait d'avoir Emma dans la maison ? Je sais que cela est nouveau pour vous." Il l'étudia alors qu'elle levait lentement la tête, jetant un petit regard vers Emma avant de nouveau regarder Archie.

"Emma va bien." Répondit-elle lentement.

"Bien ? Comment vous vous _sentez_ à propos du fait qu'elle vive dans votre maison ?" Encore une fois il la regarda soigneusement.

"Je me sens bien Dr Hopper."

"Ok..." Commença Archie, en se penchant en avant et en plaçant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. "...Je bannis le mot 'bien'. S'il est utilisé une fois de plus, cette entière session est annulée et vous aurez à revenir demain." Dit-il et les deux femmes eurent son attention. Emma regarda vers Regina.

"Il peut faire ça ?" Questionna t-elle et Regina plissa les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Je peux. Faites-moi confiance." Il était définitivement sûr de lui et c'est ce qui convaincu les deux femmes assises sur le sofa. Elles se reculèrent toutes les deux, vaincues. "Maintenant Regina, même question. Comment vous sentez-vous avec Emma dans la maison que vous n'avez partager seulement avec Henry ?"

"Je me sens...ok." Il lui fit un regard qui laissait facilement comprendre qu'il n'était pas impressionné et Regina continua. "Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que j'ai pensé que ça le serait. On s'entend bien." Elle faisait progresser leur plan maintenant, sachant qu'après qu'Emma l'ait admis chez ses parents, il ne tenait maintenant qu'à Regina si elles avaient une chance de réussir.

"Vraiment ?" Dit-il alors qu'il levait une main à son menton. Il pouvait dire soigneusement à quel point Regina se contrôler maintenant et décida de détourner l'attention de nouveau. "Emma. Comment vous sentez-vous en ce moment ?" Elle cligna des yeux mais en se redressant attentive.

"Je me sens bbbbbbb...cool." Dit-elle avec un petit sourire, se stoppant elle-même d'utiliser le mot fatidique.

"Cool ? Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai pensé que le fait que vos parents ne vous permettent plus de rentrer à la maison vous aurez dérangé." Il la regarda de si près qu'il réussit à entrevoir le très bref, mais visible glissement dans son expression. Bien que cela était remarquable de voir comment cela avait disparut si rapidement et Emma haussa les épaules comme s'il venait juste de parler du temps. Il remarqua que Regina fixait la blonde, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Je suis une grande fille, Archie. Et je vis dans un manoir avec mon fils. Je suis cool." Elle lui sourit mais le silence du docteur rendait Emma nerveuse. "Sérieusement Doc, on est cools."

Il se tut un moment alors qu'il continuait à étudier les deux femmes attentivement. Toutes les deux n'étaient pas à l'aise face à cette attention mais il se fichait de cela. Il les laissa souffrir pendant un autre instant avant de finalement briser le silence.

"Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ici ? Pourquoi est-ce vous agissez toutes les deux de cette manière ?"

"Dr. Hopper, je n'ai aucune idée-"

"Si vous le savez." Interrompit-il, en levant une main pour l'arrêter. "Vous avez toujours été à un pas de vous sautez à la gorge. C'est la raison pour laquelle ni s'entre-tuer et ni se marier ne choque plus personne."

"Quoi ?" Commença Emma, confuse.

"Ce qui est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas croire une seconde, qu'aucune d'entre vous n'ait rien à dire sur le sujet." Il ignora la question d'Emma et les regarda toutes les deux à nouveau.

"Je le jure Archie, on ne s'est réellement pas disputés. Genre _vraiment_ pas. Juste les querelles habituelles." Emma croisa son regard sceptique.

"Je peux croire que vous ayez survécu quelques jours, mais je sais qu'il y a plus que ces, ennuyant, sentiments de complaisance. Si aucune d'entre vous n'y fait attention, alors cela va ressortir d'une très mauvaise, probablement sévère, manière."

"Eh bien docteur, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez que nous disions." Regina leva la tête juste légèrement, regardant de nouveau vers le bas et en occupant ses mains à caresser Pongo. Archie observa en changeant une nouvelle fois de tactique.

"Je veux que vous exprimiez vos sentiments. Donc nous allons essayer autre chose. Règle de base : Personne ne peut utiliser Henry. Maintenant Regina, dites à Emma quelque chose qui vous fait vous sentir heureuse." Dit-il simplement. Regina arrêta ses mains pendant un instant alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Pongo commença à pousser sa main qu'elle cligna des yeux et regarda Archie.

"D'accord. Bien-"

"Attendez, regardez Emma." Insista t-il et une nouvelle fois, il vit le resserrement de sa mâchoire. Avec réticence, elle le fit.

"Mon arbre. Mon arbre que vous avez tenté d'abattre." Ajouta t-elle avec un regard.

"Hé, je suis un chevalier, pas vrai ? Juste de l'entraînement." Elle sourit et les yeux de Regina se portèrent profondément sur sa peau pâle. Emma se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux.

"Ok Regina, bien. Maintenant quelque chose qui vous rend triste ?" Il décida d'ignorer les autres commentaires, sachant que ce serait préférable de s'en tenir à leur courante conversation. Avec ces deux-là, les choses étaient déjà trop imprévisibles.

"Mon arbre massacré." Elle resta impassible, tout en jetant un autre regard furieux à Emma, qui laissa échapper un soupir dramatique.

"Très bien, puisque c'est la première fois que nous faisons cela, je vais accepter cette réponse. Mais laissons de côté l'arbre pour la prochaine question. Dites à Emma quelque chose qui vous rend en colère."

"Emma."

"Quoi ?" Emma leva les yeux.

"Non, c'est ma réponse." Elle sourit. "Emma." Regina garda cette expression tandis qu'Emma roula des yeux.

"Sympa. Alors quoi, on ne s'entend plus bien maintenant ?"

"Je suis juste honnête très chère." Elle regarda de nouveau Archie et l'homme sembla mal à l'aise."

"Ok. Je ne vais pas vous demandez d'élaborer sur cette réponse maintenant-"

"C'est intelligent, Docteur, cela prendrait beaucoup plus que quelques heures à élaborer."

"Regina." Archie utilisa son meilleur ton d'avertissement. "…passons à autre chose. Dites à Emma quelque chose qui vous effraie." Cela la fit s'arrêter.

Elle comprenait plus maintenant pourquoi Archie avait dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas utiliser Henry. Elle aurait pu amener son fils dans chacune des réponses. Spécialement celle-là. Admettre ce qui l'effrayer était plus difficile sans cette réponse évidente. Elle prit quelques minutes pour formuler une réponse qui satisferait Archie mais ne la gênerait pas.

"Je suppose que...ce serait..." Commença t-elle doucement, piquant la curiosité d'Emma et d'Archie. "…que les Charming soient l'entière force policière de ma ville."

"Waouh Regina, vraiment profond." Dit Emma sarcastiquement, son agacement se montrant clairement dans son ton. Archie soupira de nouveau et Regina jeta un regard dur à Emma.

"Pourquoi vous ne nous dites pas ce qui _vous_ effraie alors." Défia Regina.

"Je n'ai peur de rien." Emma haussa les épaules. Quand Archie était sur le point d'intervenir, Regina avait déjà commencé à nouveau.

"Vraiment, l'incroyable White Knight n'a pas de peur ?" Demanda t-elle incrédule.

"Hé, si on peut pas utiliser Henry, alors j'ai rien d'autre. Aucune peur." Elle sourit.

"Je pense que le cauchemar que vous avez eu raconte une histoire différente, très chère."

Le silence assourdissant qui suivit toucha tout le monde dans la pièce. Tout le monde sauf Pongo. Bien que même lui semblait gêné, alors qu'il se déplaçait sur le canapé et poussa de nouveau Regina quand elle resta immobile. Bien que cette fois-ci, elle ne reprit pas ses caresses. Elle ne semblait même pas le remarquer, son corps en subissait trop pour laisser une quantité d'attention pour le chien.

Même si elle n'avait pas eu la capacité de ressentir chaque émotion tourbillonnant en Emma, Regina aurait quand même su tout ce que la femme ressentait. La manière dont son visage tomba et se pâlit et le silence qui suivit lui démontra tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant toute la scène muette qui eut lieu dans le bureau d'Archie.

Regina avait été frappé par une impulsion fugace de terreur qui imitait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait ressentit lors de la première nuit d'Emma dans sa maison. Cela fut suivit rapidement par une profonde douleur, qui la traversait par vagues. Mais alors même ça fut lavé par une sensation écrasante de colère. C'était là dessus qu'Emma s'était posé et était restée. La colère.

Ce que Regina réalisa cependant, c'est que c'était légèrement plus que complexe que cela. Si elle n'était pas en train de regarder Emma, elle l'aurait manqué. La blonde avait transformé son expression en une expression de neutralité à la seconde même où les mots de Regina l'avait pénétré, mais il y avait eu ce regard fugace qu'Emma n'avait put arrêter avant qu'il ne soit révélé. Ce n'était pas seulement de la colère. C'était de la trahison.

Regina n'avait pas le droit d'être surprise. Emma était l'être humain le plus renfermé qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Elle avait partagé quelque chose avec Regina. Même si cela avait été en dehors de son contrôle, elles avaient partagé quelque chose qu'Emma gardait si proche d'elle-même, que personne n'avait jamais même eu la chance d'y assister. Mais Regina l'avait eu. Elle avait été la seule et unique personne avec qui Emma avait partagé ses sentiments.

C'était vraiment comme un secret. Un secret dont Regina se trouvait être en possession. Emma avait attendu d'elle qu'elle le garde tout aussi en sécurité. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. En voyant la douleur dans l'expression d'Emma pendant la fraction de seconde où elle avait été visible, en sentant la puissante angoisse, elle sut que même si cela n'avait pas été son intention exacte, elle avait quand même trahit ce secret. Trahit Emma.

Elle avait su que la nuit où cela s'était passé que c'était quelque chose de profond. Quelque chose qui dépassait la peur d'affronter un dragon, ou même celle d'affronter sa mère. Quelque chose qui la hantait et la tourmentait toujours, même après, ce que Regina considérait comme être, des années. Quoique cela avait pu être, cela n'aurait pas dû être pris à la légère.

Le premier sentiment que Regina identifia comme venant d'elle-même, lui était inconnu. Certainement par rapport à Emma. Mais voilà, il était là pour la première fois. La culpabilité.

"Emma..." Commença Archie doucement.

"J'en ai fini." Dit Emma calmement alors qu'elle enlevait la queue de Pongo de ses genoux et se levait. Ils la regardèrent alors qu'elle sortait, ayant chacun le bon sens de ne rien dire. Ils réalisèrent avec une certaine ironie, qu'Emma avait _en effet_ terminé. Elle avait répondu à toutes les questions d'Archie, sauf celle concernant le bonheur, avec un seul regard fugace.

Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée de nouveau, le silence continua. Regina ne faisait que fixer devant elle tandis que Pongo continuait ses tentatives pour regagner son attention. Archie observait calmement alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, en laissant Regina assise avec ce qu'il devinait, être en proie à d'intenses pensées. Finalement cependant, il brisa le silence.

"Vous voulez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda t-il avec le même ton qu'il avait utilisé avec Emma. Bien qu'ici, Regina n'était pas celle qui avait fui. Elle utilisa sa propre tactique qui consistait simplement à regarder l'homme fixement dans les yeux, en faisant son mieux pour faire de lui la personne mal à l'aise. Mais malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnait pas si bien sur le thérapeute. "Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer Regina ?"

"Je...je n'aurais probablement pas dû dire ça." Admit-elle, mais en sachant que c'était un euphémisme. "Elle avait fait un mauvais cauchemar. Je l'ai ressenti aussi, c'était...c'était effrayant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça."

"Pourquoi selon vous ?" Demanda t-il gentiment.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit-elle plus sévèrement. Archie leva ses mains en signe de reddition.

"D'accord. Pensez-vous que cela puisse avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit le White Knight ?" Il attendit tandis qu'elle levait les yeux pour à nouveau croiser les siens mais avec un peu plus de douceur maintenant. Il savait que quand il n'y avait qu'eux deux, il avait une meilleure chance d'obtenir de Regina qu'elle s'ouvre.

"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose...je suppose que je n'aime juste pas le fait qu'elle soit toujours le parfait héros." Elle baissa la tête de nouveau, en faisant finalement un peu attention à l'animal qui était à nouveau sur ses genoux. Bien que ce fut essentiellement un moyen d'éviter le regard curieux d'Archie.

"Regina, pouvez-vous imaginer comment Emma réagirait si elle savait que quelqu'un l'avait qualifié de 'parfait héros' ?" Il sourit alors qu'elle lui faisait face de nouveau. Elle secoua sa tête doucement, en réalisant à quel point Emma rirait probablement face à ces mots.

"Vous savez que j'ai des...mauvaises habitudes." Dit-elle doucement.

"Je le sais. Et _vous _savez ce qu'est censé être la prochaine étape."

"Vous voulez que j'aille m'excuser ?!" Dit-elle brusquement.

Avant qu'Archie ne puisse répondre, Pongo leva le cou et fit un long, baiser très mouillé sur la nuque et le menton de Regina. Elle s'immobilisa toujours avec son expression furieuse et baissa les yeux vers le chien, qui semblait excessivement innocent, sur ses genoux.

"Pourquoi est-ce tu fais ça à chaque fois ?" Le questionna t-elle sérieusement. Si les chiens pouvaient sourire, cela aurait été son expression alors qu'il haletait joyeusement. Archie retenait un sourire.

"Il veut juste que vous soyez heureuse." Dit-il et Regina roula des yeux. "Ne vous mettez pas en colère contre moi pour vous rappelez cela, mais vous _êtes _mariées. Vous devez vivre ensemble et devez prendre soin de votre fils ensemble. C'est ce que vous êtes censé faire lorsque vous êtes dans une relation."

"Archie, nous _ne _sommes _pas_-"

"Si vous l'êtes. Vous l'êtes, Regina. Pour au moins six mois, vous _devez_ faire en sorte que cela fonctionne." Lui implora t-elle et Regina eut l'air peiné.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire ?"

"Je suis désolé."

"Je suis désolée ?"

"Vous ne l'êtes pas ?" Demanda t-il sincèrement. Encore une fois elle eut l'air peiné.

"Peut-être." Murmura t-elle.

"Regina..." Il attendit qu'elle en vienne là elle-même.

"Bien." Elle serra les dents. "Oui. Je le suis. Content ?" Elle le fixa mais l'homme était en train de sourire.

"Oui Regina, je le suis. Maintenant allez le dire à Emma." Dès que les mots furent prononcés, la femme laissa sortir un gémissement d'angoisse mélo-dramatique. Le chien réagit en conséquence.

"Pongo, c'est assez." Regina essayait d'exiger alors que l'animal essayait de l'atteindre de nouveau. "Arrêtes ça maintenant ! Pon- Pongo !" Elle continuait d'essayer de rester hors de portée, en tournant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, mais le chien devenait de plus en plus excité, en se mettant sur ses pattes pour se rapprocher, avec sa queue qui se remuait plus fort.

"Ok Pongo, laisse-la tranquille." Dit Archie, en essayant mais échouant à réprimer son éclat de rire.

Le dalmatien obéit après un dernier coup de langue sur la femme. Elle fixa le chien et le poussa alors qu'elle se levait du canapé. Elle était en arrivée au point où la bave qu'elle devait effacer de son corps ne la dégoûtait presque plus autant qu'avant. _Presque plus_. Elle retira de son sac un paquet de lingettes qu'elle utilisait principalement pour cette raison, et se fit une retouche.

"Très bien, alors...je suppose que je devrais y aller." Commença t-elle alors qu'elle prenait toutes ses affaires. Archie se leva et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"C'est bon Regina. Ne la sous-estimez pas. Et ne vous sous-estimez pas." Il la regarda sérieusement et avec un hochement de tête final, Regina se retourna et sortit. Archie se pencha pour donner une tape fière à son animal de compagnie avant de reprendre à nouveau son bloc-notes.

_Lundi 9 mai_

_Regina Mills et Emma Swan – Session 2_

_Bien que des blessures émotionnelles ont été infligé aujourd'hui, ces deux femmes ont __fait __un grand pas en avant dans leur relation. Bien qu'il soit plus que certain qu'elles ne le voient pas de cette manière._

_À __noter également de garder Pongo dans le bureau pour toutes les sessions futures. _

* * *

Regina pouvait assumer où était probablement Emma. Elle était partit plus tôt et ce n'était pas encore le moment d'aller chercher Henry. Elle ne serait pas allé au manoir non plus, Regina en était sûre. Mais elle ne serait aussi pas allé à l'appartement. Réduisant la liste des possibilités, Regina avait juste assumé qu'Emma était à l'un des endroits où elle se sentait bien. C'est ce qui la conduisit directement au commissariat.

"Regina ?" Dit David alors qu'il passait la porte.

"Oui." Elle lui fit un bref signe de tête mais David ne comprit pas le message.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?" Demanda t-il, en étant toujours dans son chemin.

"Est-ce qu'Emma est là ?"

"Ouais, de quoi avez-vous besoin ?" Sa persistance la poussait de la pente sur laquelle elle se tenait.

"Je dois parler avec...ma femme. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît."

* * *

**White Knight est le terme anglais pour Chevalier Blanc, comme j'ai gardé Evil Queen pour Regina je me suis dit que j'allais laisser le terme pour désigner Emma en anglais aussi, bien que si dans un chapitre Emma est qualifié de Savior je traduirais ça en Sauveuse, je trouve ça plus jolie, je sais c'est bizarre, mais bon laissons là cette intermède de traductrice xD. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à ****hope2x**** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonsoir tout le monde. Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en follow et encore désolée pour ce temps d'attente, je croyais pouvoir poster une fois par semaine, mais apparemment je peux pas xD. Enfin bref, voici enfin le chapitre 9. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Emma essayait de ne pas penser. De ne pas penser à sa colère et spécialement de ne pas penser à ce fichu cauchemar. À vrai dire, elle était plus que furieuse contre Regina. La femme savait toujours frapper une personne là où ça faisait mal. Et elle l'avait fait. Mais Emma se secoua, décidant de surpasser ça. Regina avait juste été Regina. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à autre chose.

Mais elle s'était attendu à autre chose. Elle s'était attendu à plus de sa part. Elle avait senti qu'elles étaient en train de gagner un semblant de compréhension de l'autre. Pas juste depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé ensemble. C'était depuis le moment où Emma avait brisé la malédiction. Elle avait continué à voir de plus en plus profondément en la femme. Spécialement durant leur temps passé à Neverland.

Tout le monde avait alors été dans un tout autre état d'esprit. S'inquiéter et concentrer tellement d'énergie à sauver Henry les avaient épuisé et avaient révélé plus d'émotions que n'importe qui aurait voulu le montrer. Après avoir eu un bref aperçu du côté plus tendre de Regina, qu'elle cachait si profondément, Emma avait commencé à voir ce dont la femme pouvait être capable.

Ensuite, lors de la première nuit d'Emma dans la maison de Regina, après que ce fichu cauchemar l'ait happé et ait essayé de l'étouffer. Quand elle avait été complètement consumé et noyé, ça avait été Regina qui soit venu la chercher et l'attraper. Regina, entre toutes les personnes, qui avait enlevé sa tête hors de l'eau et à cause de ça- à cause de la vraie inquiétude que la femme avait montré pour elle, Emma lui avait fait confiance.

Même si elle avait pu sentir le regret de Regina au moment même où elle avait parlé, Emma serait en train de mentir si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas été blessé par le fait que la femme ait jeté ce moment, qui avait signifié quelque chose pour la blonde, si négligemment. Mais Emma ne se laissait pas rester blessée.

"Emma ?"

Emma fut sorti de sa torpeur par une voix qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre. En levant les yeux, la surprise disparu rapidement et ses yeux se plissèrent. Regina soupira et se ressaisit à nouveau. Emma remarqua que David retournait lentement à son bureau, feignant de ne pas écouter.

"Emma, est-ce je peux...est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?" Elle baissa les yeux, indiquant le siège devant le bureau d'Emma.

Emma était un peu déconcertée par le ton plus calme, plus timide qu'elle utilisait. Elle était clairement en colère, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? La jeter dehors ? Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, réalisa t-elle. Prenant un long soupir exaspéré, Emma hocha la tête une seule fois. Regina avait l'air soulagé lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant et s'assit sur le siège. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais elle pouvait encore sentir les émotions d'Emma. Elle pouvait encore sentir la souffrance sous la colère et vacilla quand elle vit l'expression étonnamment neutre sur le visage d'Emma. Alors qu'elle prenait une minute pour trouver les mots à dire, Emma s'impatienta et devint mal à l'aise.

"On a pas besoin de parler Regina. Je ne _veux _pas en parler." Dit-elle directement et Regina ne fit que la regarder pendant un instant.

"Eh bien moi je le veux." Dit-elle sérieusement.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance Regina-"

"Nous savons toutes les deux que si, vous ne pouvez pas nier ça. S'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi juste-"

"J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler-"

"Emma je suis _en train d'essayer _de m'excuser, tu veux bien me laisser faire ?" Elle leva la voix et la tête de David se dressa. Emma le remarqua mais regarda de nouveau vers Regina.

"Est-ce qu'Archie te fait faire ça ?" Demanda t-elle avec scepticisme.

"Non. Je veux dire, il l'a suggéré mais...c'est quand même ma décision." Insista t-elle. Emma fut surprise et fut seulement d'accord par curiosité.

"Bien."

"Je n'aurais pas dû parler de...l'autre nuit. C'était personnel et...je suis...je suis désolée." Elle se sentit soulagée que les mots rebelles sortent assez uniformément.

Personne ne se doutait que David, dos à elles, avait eu les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Cependant son téléphone sonna et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil timide vers elles, il sortit finalement du commissariat à nouveau.

"Je ne veux pas parler de..._ça_." Elle gardait les yeux baissés.

"Non je sais. Je n'attends pas que tu le fasses. Mais...je regrette vraiment beaucoup de l'avoir utilisé contre toi... Est-ce que tu accepterais mes excuses ?" Demanda t-elle avec ce même ton timide.

Emma était toujours surprise par le fait que la femme ait même pris la peine de s'excuser. Elle avait beaucoup de sentiments sur le sujet mais elle pouvait également sentir à quel point Regina se sentait coupable. Dès le moment où ses mots étaient sortis, la brune les avaient regretté et malheureusement, Emma ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas le savoir.

"Je suppose...ouais." Elle baissa les yeux et de nouveau, Regina se sentit soulagée au fond d'elle-même, bien qu'elle savait que ces simples mots n'avaient pas complètement tout arrangé.

"Bien." Répondit-elle calmement. Elles furent assises dans un silence gênant pendant une autre minute, bien qu'aucune des deux ne fit un mouvement pour partir.

"Tout ce truc, de partage d'émotions, c'est plutôt fatiguant." Commença Emma et Regina laissa sortir une bouffée d'air.

"Oui, ça l'est."

"Je suppose que tu as ressenti tout ça...dans le bureau d'Archie." Dit Emma un peu timidement la tension, entre elles, était toujours présente mais l'ambiance commençait un peu à se détendre maintenant.

"Oui, je sais que tu as ressenti...comme si j'avais trahi un secret et je-"

"Regina on n'a pas besoin de parler de ça." Emma leva ses mains, pas du tout à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet à nouveau. Évidemment, Regina avait raison, mais Emma n'était simplement pas la personne qui allait l'admettre.

"Juste...je comprends...ce que ça fait. Je...je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je suis désolée."

"Tu l'as déjà dit." Répliqua Emma dans un ton plus léger maintenant.

"Oui, eh bien...ça devient plus facile à chaque fois apparemment." Elle laissa échapper un léger sourire et Emma se retrouva à le retourner.

"Écoute, pour autant que ça ne nous plaisent pas, on partage des choses avec l'autre maintenant. Et je suis totalement pour le fait de tromper les gens en leur faisant croire qu'on est dans une relation mais en ce qui concerne les...trucs secrets...je pense qu'on doit se mettre d'accord sur le fait de ne pas partager ça. On doit être en mesure de faire confiance à l'autre."

"Bien sûr." Accepta Regina sans hésitation. "Je...tu peux me faire confiance. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Nous ne parlerons plus de tout ça. Eh bien à moins que...à moins que tu ne le veuilles...à un moment donné." Elle n'était pas sûre d'où venait son trouble désormais, mais elle avait juste eu envie d'essayer qu'Emma se sente plus à l'aise.

Emma bloqua sur ce mot qui signifiait beaucoup. La confiance était quelque chose d'énorme pour elles deux. Aucune d'entre elles ne la donner facilement à quelqu'un. Ou jamais vraiment totalement. Mais Emma avait vu la culpabilité dans l'expression de Regina après qu'elle ait mentionné le rêve. Elle avait entendu l'honnêteté dans sa voix et vu la vérité dans ses yeux. Et maintenant, elle était vraiment en train de lui tendre la main...Emma ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

"Je te fais confiance Regina." Elle vit que Regina se détendit un peu et elles partagèrent un sentiment plus léger maintenant que cela avait été résolu.

"Eh bien je suppose...que c'est tout ce que qui compte." Regina se racla la gorge.

"Archie sera si fier." Emma sourit et Regina secoua la tête, toutes les deux se retrouvant dans une meilleure humeur maintenant.

"Je suis sûre qu'il le sera." Dit-elle avant de regarder sa montre. "Bon bien, il est temps que tu ailles chercher Henry. Je dois retourner au bureau." Après ça, elle se leva finalement, se sentant mieux après avoir mis les choses au clair. Emma se leva aussi, prit ses clés et la suivit dehors. Juste alors qu'elles sortaient du bureau d'Emma, David arrivait dans l'angle, en fermant son téléphone.

"Je vais chercher Henry. On reviendra tout de suite." Dit Emma à David en passant, avant de revenir vers Regina. "Hé, tu veux dîner chez Granny ce soir ? On pourra te retrouver là-bas après le travail." Elles continuaient leur chemin vers la sortie et David tourna la tête pour les regarder partir avec curiosité.

"Je suppose que oui. Mais je ne veux pas que tu refiles de la junk food à Henry au lieu d'un vrai repas." Elle la regardait fixement pendant qu'elles marchaient, retombant dans leur comportement normal sans vraiment y penser.

"Oh non, j'allais lui refiler toute la junk food _ici_, _avant_ d'aller dîner." Emma sourit malicieusement.

"C'est une bonne idée si tu veux passer la nuit sur le canapé." Regina leva un sourcil à Emma qui grogna.

"Regina, ça s'applique pas vraiment à nous."

"J'ai de la magie, ma chère. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai des moyens de te faire dormir sur le canapé."

"Bon sang." Murmura Emma quand elle put détecter qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ses paroles. Regina sourit triomphalement. "Peu importe, appelle-moi quand tu seras en chemin. À plus tard." Dit-elle alors qu'elles arrivaient dans le parking.

"Je le ferais. À plus tard Miss Swan- euh." Regina grimaça alors que le titre formel s'était glissé accidentellement de ses lèvres. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Emma, qui était toute souriante maintenant.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Regina, je vais pas t'ennuyer avec un surnom maintenant."

"Bien." Regina sourit doucement de soulagement.

"Non, je vais le garder pour plus tard." Dit Emma par dessus son épaule avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers sa voiture. Regina roula des yeux de manière dramatique.

Aussi embêtant que soit le fait qu'elles avaient tendance à finir leurs conversations de cette manière, Regina se trouva à plus se concentrer sur le confort de retomber sur cette facette d'Emma. C'était surprenant de voir à quel point elle préférait cela à la Emma dont elle avait été témoin dans le bureau d'Archie. Mais elle la préférait. Vraiment. Ce qui était également surprenant c'était sa détermination personnelle à ne pas laisser cela se reproduire de nouveau.

* * *

Emma était penchée contre la coccinelle quand la cloche sonna, signalant la fin d'une autre journée scolaire. Elle regarda les enfants sortir, attendant que son fils se montre. Quand il le fit, elle avança vers lui, en remarquant rapidement, cependant, qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Emma !" Cria t-il avec excitation, en courant vers elle avec enthousiasme.

"Hé, gamin." Elle lui fit un câlin avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la femme qui était juste à côté de lui. "Salut, c'est Miss Johnson, c'est ça ?" Elle tendit une main à la femme qui la regarda avec répugnance avant de la lui serrer. Emma choisit d'ignorer cela.

"En vérité, c'est _Mrs._ Johnson." Corrigea t-elle.

"Oh, exact. Désolée."

"Ce n'est pas grave Miss Swan. Ou c'est Mrs Swan, désormais ?" Demanda t-elle et Henry leva les yeux, d'un air curieux, entre elles.

"C'est...euh...vous pouvez...appelez-moi juste Emma." Elle était un peu troublée et la professeure lui fit ce regard de dégoût à nouveau. "Donc vous êtes celle qui donne un coup de main dans la classe de Mary Margaret depuis qu'elle est absente ?"

Emma n'avait pas réellement pensé à ça, mais elle savait que depuis que sa mère n'était pas officiellement de retour à son travail, en raison de la folie post-rupture de malédiction qui se passait, _Mrs._ Johnson avait pris sa place et Henry n'était pas très content à propos de ça. Ou content du tout. Il avait essayé de convaincre sa grand-mère de revenir officiellement depuis le premier jour de son retour après Neverland.

"Je suis celle qui _enseigne _dans la classe maintenant, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire ?" Elle utilisait un ton qui commençait à irriter Emma.

"Oui, c'est ça. J'espère que tout se passe bien." Elle arbora son sourire officiel de Shérif. Le sourire du serviteur de la population qu'elle arborait pour les habitants dans le but de leur faire croire qu'elle en avait quelque chose à foutre de leurs plaintes geignardes.

"Ça se passe bien. J'attends avec impatience les réunions de demain. _Vous _viendrez je suppose ?" Elle ne sonnait pas du tout comme si elle supposait cela.

"Oui." Répliqua Emma sans hésitation. "Regina et moi nous serons là."

"Miss Mills viens également ?" Elle leva un sourcil tandis que ceux d'Emma se reliaient.

"Um...ouais. On voulait toutes les deux venir. Spécialement, après tout ce qu'Henry a traversé." Emma laissa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.

"Je vois très bien, alors je suppose que je vous verrais toutes les deux demain." Elle souleva le menton et Emma hocha la tête.

"Ouep, à plus tard." Elle retourna Henry avec elle et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.

"Tu vois pourquoi je l'aime pas ?" Murmura Henry.

"Ouep."

* * *

Regina monta les escaliers de la mairie, pas tout à fait sûre de sa propre humeur. Elle détestait s'excuser. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle le faisait très rarement, et vraiment seulement envers Henry. Elle ne souciait pas de savoir si les gens pensaient qu'ils méritaient qu'elle le fasse. Elle n'était pas d'accord. Mais ses propres actions dans le bureau d'Archie l'avait dérangé plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle éprouvait réellement un sentiment de culpabilité et de regret, d'une manière dont elle n'avait pas eu à l'égard de quelqu'un d'autre que son fils. Elle voulait que ce sentiment disparaisse et avait réussi, au delà de sa compréhension, à faire cela juste avec trois petits mots. _Je suis désolée_. Elle avait prononcé ces mots et s'était immédiatement sentie allégée. Pas de tout, mais cela avait fait une différence. Si cela avait été purement sa propre émotion, ou peut-être également celle d'Emma, en soulagement que Regina n'était pas seulement une femme malveillante, Regina n'en était pas sûre. Mais il était certain que le poids sur ses épaules s'était légèrement allégé et encore davantage le plus elles parlaient.

Emma avait dit qu'elles devaient faire confiance à l'autre. Regina avait pensé qu'elle aurait ri face à cela parce que comment pourrait-elle faire possiblement confiance à Emma Swan ? Mais elle savait que ses sentiments étaient plus basés sur l'attitude immature d'Emma que sur ses actions réelles. Emma pouvait peut-être se moquer de Regina, mais depuis Neverland, elle n'avait jamais nommé l'ancienne reine d'une manière qui aurait pu réellement la blesser. Et elle aurait pu. Regina savait que si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Henry avait le pouvoir de lui faire du mal, c'était Emma.

En réalisant qu'elle n'avait- qu'Emma n'avait même pas essayé d'utiliser Henry contre elle, ou la ville, ou ses crimes passés- tout ce qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour attaquer Regina, l'ancienne reine réalisa que peut-être, elle pouvait lui faire confiance et en retour, commencer à gagner celle d'Emma. Elle secoua la tête avec confusion du fait que soudainement elle se souciait tant de savoir ou non si elle avait la confiance d'Emma après leur session. Mais elle s'en souciait.

Elle était concentrée sur ses propres pensées et pas beaucoup sur autre chose quand elle vint au bureau de sa secrétaire. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la jeune rousse assise là alors qu'elle tendait la main et attrapait son courrier. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un éternuement spectaculaire ne jaillisse et ne couvre la main tendue de Regina.

Regina se figea, une expression de dégoût sur son visage. Ses yeux se baissèrent lentement sur la jeune fille terrifiée devant elle. Elle réprima sa réaction initiale, voyant déjà à quel point elle était effrayée et ne voulant pas perdre une autre secrétaire. Elle en avait eu trois en autant de semaines et commençait à devenir impatiente sur le fait d'enseigner aux nouvelles ce dont elle avait besoin en permanence. Au lieu de cela, elle prit une inspiration calmement et tendit la main dans son sac, prenant les lingettes de Pongo et commença à nettoyer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de la substance de l'autre femme sur sa peau.

"M-Madame le Maire, Je- Je suis _tellement_ désolée. Je-"

"Êtes-vous malade ?" Demanda t-elle, remarquant juste maintenant la pile de mouchoirs se situant là et la rougeur colorant le visage de la jeune fille. Bien que cela pouvait facilement être attribuée à sa gêne et peur soudaine.

"Je...oui...mais je vais bien, honnêtement-"

"De toute évidence, non. Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas fait porter pâle ?" Réclama t-elle.

"Euh, j'étais...je n-ne vouliez pas que vous s-soyez en colère." Bégaya t-elle et Regina se força à se calmer avant que la jeune fille n'ait une crise cardiaque et qu'elle ait à former une autre secrétaire.

"Calmez-vous Jessica. Rentrez chez vous. Appelez-moi demain matin pour me faire savoir si vous venez ou pas, d'accord ?" Elle s'adoucit juste légèrement et vit comment cela calma instantanément la jeune fille.

"Oui Madame. Encore une fois, je- je suis tellement désolée."

"Ça va." Dit-elle sérieusement. "Bon rétablissement." Elle se tourna et se dirigea directement vers son bureau, ratant le sourire presque maladroit sur le visage de la rousse, qui soudainement se sentait beaucoup mieux face à sa patronne intense.

"Mer- merci." Dit-elle au hall vide.

À l'intérieur de son bureau, Regina se re-désinfecta les mains agressivement. Elle était contente d'avoir réussi à ne pas effrayer une autre de ses employés. Ces jours-ci leur nombre réduisait et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui faisait la queue pour le poste. Jessica était une personne qui apprenait vite et bien qu'elle était un peu trop persistante dans son désir de faire plaisir au Maire, Regina avait pu apprécier son éthique professionnelle et préférerait la garder.

Malgré sa maladie, il semblait que la jeune femme avait quand même rempli ses responsabilités et Regina trouva son travail pour le reste de la journée, empilé soigneusement et dans l'ordre sur son bureau. Elle avait quelques heures avant le dîner et pouvait travailler efficacement.

* * *

"Henry." Regina l'accueillit avec un sourire.

"Hé, Maman." Il lui rendit son sourire et Regina plaça immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Comment s'est passé ta journée ?"

"Bien."

"Est-ce que tu as terminé tous tes devoirs ?"

"Ouais, Emma me les a fait faire." Déclara t-il juste avec un soupçon d'agacement pour le fait que sa mère blonde était devenue beaucoup plus insistante sur le sujet. Emma souriait fièrement quand Regina se retourna pour regarder vers elle.

"Très bien, j'espère que tu as faim."

"Ouais, Emma m'as dit de te dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas donné de la junk food." Dit-il avec insolence et Regina roula des yeux.

"T'étais pas supposé dire _cette_ partie." Marmonna Emma alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup de coude. Il garda juste son expression fière tandis qu'il marchait vers la porte du Café.

"Très mature." Regina regarda vers Emma avec un air désapprobateur, mais c'était dit d'une manière gaie. Après leur journée émotionnelle, Emma serait soulagé si elles pouvaient rester dans cette zone maintenant.

"Première sortie en famille. Tu es prête pour ça ?" Emma lui parla doucement alors qu'elles approchaient la porte derrière laquelle Henry avait déjà disparu.

"Nous avons survécu à pire." Fit-elle remarquer, en jetant un regard doux à la blonde.

"Ça, tu peux le dire." Répondit Emma tranquillement.

Elle décida que si elles devaient faire ça, elles allaient le faire bien. Donc quand elles arrivèrent à la porte, Emma se pencha en avant et l'ouvrit, en la retenant et en dirigeant Regina à l'intérieur. La brune laissa ses yeux curieux s'attarder une seconde supplémentaire sur la femme, en acceptant le geste et en entrant dans le Café. Mais alors les choses devinrent bizarres. Emma ne faisait pas beaucoup attention alors qu'elle avançait derrière Regina, elle allait presque lui rentrer dedans lorsque la brunette avait soudainement arrêté ses pas.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Regina ?" Elle plissa les yeux avant de se mettre juste à côté d'elle. Mais alors, elle se figea également.

Littéralement toutes les paires d'yeux du Café étaient sur elles. Emma regarda autour d'elle, se sentant plus gênée que jamais. Elle vit Regina essayait de faire son meilleur regard imposant, mais ses joues roses l'abandonnèrent. Mais alors Emma eut une idée soudaine. Elles faisaient ça, entre autre, pour être vues en public. Pour être vues ensemble s'entendant bien. Elles ne pouvaient vraiment pas demander une meilleure chance. Donc, dans l'espoir que Regina soit disposée à saisir cette opportunité, Emma entra en action.

C'était subtile. Juste une légère main sur le dos de Regina. Heureusement, à part le petit recul face au contact inattendu, Regina ne réagit qu'autrement qu'en commençant à avancer alors qu'Emma les guider. Elles marchèrent vers la seule table libre, juste au beau milieu du Café. Regina s'assit en premier et Henry sauta juste sur la chaise en face d'elle. Emma jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de sortir une chaise et de prendre sa place. Juste à côté de son épouse.

Ce qui était fascinant pour Emma, c'était qu'à la seconde même où son corps fut en contact avec la chaise en métal, les bruits recommencèrent immédiatement. Comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton play. Les voix étaient beaucoup plus que des murmures. Tout le monde baissait la tête ensemble pour parler, avec des voix étouffées, à propos du spectacle qu'était la famille nouvellement formé au centre du restaurant.

"Ils sont tous en train de parler de nous hein ?" Demanda Henry, en regardant vers les clients impolis.

"Oui mon cœur." Commenta Regina, en baissant les yeux vers le menu, qu'elle avait depuis longtemps mémorisé, dans l'effort d'ignorer tout le monde.

"T'inquiètes pas gamin, c'est juste parce qu'on est tous tellement beaux." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Henry sourit à cela. Emma vit le regard curieux de Regina et haussa les épaules.

"Comment va la famille Swan ?" Le ton guilleret de Ruby attira leur attention et Regina lui afficha un regard presque douloureux. Ruby recula d'un pas à cela. "Je veux dire la famille Mills ? Mills-Swan ? Swan-Mills ? Est-ce que je brûle ?" Ruby regarda autour de la table et Henry se mit à rire.

"Mêmes noms, Rubes." Cependant Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était beaucoup trop facile d'énerver Regina.

"Oh, ok. Alors qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?"

"Hmm..." Commença Emma, regardant sur le menu. "Qu'est-ce qui à l'air bon ?" Se demanda t-elle à elle-même.

"Je prendrais ma salade habituelle, s'il vous plaît Miss Lucas. Et Henry prendra le club."

"Oh Maman, je peux pas avoir un burger comme Emma ?" Grimaça Henry. Emma leva les yeux, avec un air coupable, du menu.

"Non Henry. Emma va également prendre le club sandwich, comme ça elle pourra être en bonne santé. N'est-ce pas, Emma ?" Regina fit un sourire hypocrite à la blonde et Emma se força à sourire en retour, complètement consciente qu'il y avait encore de nombreux yeux sur eux et que beaucoup d'oreilles les écoutaient. Regina était également consciente de cela et profitait de la situation.

"C'est vrai Henry. J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de manger un club. C'est bien meilleur qu'un burger. Miam." Les talents d'actrice d'Emma n'étaient pas vraiment à la hauteur alors qu'elle feignait de l'excitation pour son fils. "Je prendrais le club, Ruby." Elle leva les yeux pour voir que la jeune fille souriait comme une folle.

"Très bien, c'est bon. Boissons ?" Demanda t-elle et à la seconde où Emma ouvrit la bouche, Regina la coupa.

"Nous prendrons tous de l'eau, s'il vous plaît."

"Ça semble bien. Ça arrive dans un instant."

"Um, Ruby ? J'aimerais avoir mon chocolat chaud s'il te plaît." Insista Emma, en ignorant la femme brune plus âgée à côté d'elle.

"Bien sûr Emma. Tu veux qu'il soit _fouetté_ ? Je sais que tu t'habitues à ce qu'il soit _fouetté_." Ruby vit que son accentuation placer soigneusement, était facilement comprise par Emma, qui serrait les dents. "Je veux dire même si tu essaies de dire que tu ne veux pas, tu l'auras quand même _fouetté_-"

"_Non_, merci. Je le prendrais nature." Elle serra les dents et Ruby tint son meilleur sourire de faux-cul fermement en place.

"Elle agit bizarrement." Fit remarquer Henry et Emma rougit légèrement. Regina leva un sourcil quand elle vit les joues colorées.

"Ouais, c'est une tarée." Emma haussa les épaules, en évitant son regard. Regina commença à sourire. Elle n'avait peut-être pas connaissance du contenu de la précédente conversation d'Emma et de Ruby, mais elle avait entendu celle-là et pouvait faire le rapprochement. La réalisation la fit se sentir étrangement fière.

"Vous aussi, vous agissez bizarrement, vous savez ?" Il regarda vers l'une et l'autre et les deux femmes hésitèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Henry ?" Demanda Regina prudemment. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher et de baisser la voix.

"Toutes les deux, vous êtes toutes...je sais pas...amicales et tout ça. Mais genre...je sais que vous préparer quelque chose." Il continua de les observer toutes les deux et elles savaient qu'elles ne devaient pas être surprises face à ses talents de déduction. Les deux mères se regardèrent, réussissant silencieusement à communiquer et à en venir à une décision.

* * *

Henry garda ses yeux sur sa nourriture pendant quelques instants, en grignotant le bord de son sandwich. Les deux femmes étaient assises patiemment, en sirotant leurs boissons alors qu'elles attendaient.

"Donc, tout ça c'est juste pour que vous puissiez divorcer plus tôt ?" Demanda t-il, les regardant de nouveau.

"Eh bien, mon cœur, Emma et moi nous nous sommes mariées parce que nous n'avions pas réfléchi. Nous ne voulions pas. Et ce n'est pas juste que nous soyons forcées à rester mariées contre notre volonté."

"Ce n'est pas juste de mentir non plus." Fit-il remarquer.

"Gamin, on essaie pas de mentir, exactement. On est plutôt...en train d'essayer d'effrayer les gens. Particulièrement, mes parents."

"Mais nous ne te demandons pas de faire quoique ce soit, mon chéri." Déclara immédiatement Regina.

"Exact. Exact, bien sûr que non." Rajouta Emma.

"Mais...on va faire des trucs ensemble jusque là ?" Demanda t-il avec curiosité.

"Ben ouais."

"Ok." Henry haussa les épaules mais garda ses yeux baissés et son expression concentrée. Emma regarda vers Regina, les deux femmes n'étaient pas réellement sûres de ce qu'il ressentait à propos de tout ça. Lorsque Regina allait l'interroger, elle fut interrompue.

"Regina."

Tout le monde à la table leva les yeux et ils furent tous légèrement surpris. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vu depuis un très long moment et cela prit quelques minutes supplémentaires à la brune pour réagir.

"Sidney ?" Elle le regarda de haut en bas, remarquant qu'il semblait un peu fatigué, mais qu'autrement il était en bonne condition.

"Bonjour Regina." Dit-il, avec la voix éteinte.

"Bonjour." Elle était un peu incertaine de comment agir avec lui. Tous les patients du sous-sol de l'hôpital, qui n'avaient pas vraiment leur place là-bas avaient été libérés, mais Regina n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de le voir et Sidney était demeuré loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

"Vous, vous êtes mariée." Déclara t-il catégoriquement. Ils étaient tous les trois un peu mal à l'aise maintenant.

"Oui...je l'ai fait." Elle décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication. Elle ne voulait pas prolonger la conversation ici, au milieu d'un Café bondé avec son fils juste là.

"Eh bien, je devrais y aller. Bonne nuit." Il n'attendit le salut de personne avant de se tourner et de partir.

"Tout le monde est bizarre." Murmura Henry. Les deux femmes furent d'accord.

"Alors vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?" Ruby se retourna vers eux, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la forme fuyante de l'homme.

"Est-ce que c'est la première fois que Sidney vient ici ?" Lui demanda Regina.

"Non. Il a finalement commencé à se montrer quand vous étiez, tous, encore à Neverland, mais il ne sort pas beaucoup." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Est-ce qu'il a été tout aussi...étrange quand tu l'as vu ?" Questionna Emma.

"Oui." Confirma t-elle. "Donc vous avez tous fini ?"

"Oui Miss Lucas. Je prendrais l'addition s'il vous plaît." Commença Regina.

"Oh non non..." Emma prit la parole et Regina la regarda. "Je vais aller m'occuper de ça...Chérie." Elle parla assez fort pour être entendue et sourit chaleureusement tout en pressant l'épaule de Regina.

Ruby se mordait la lèvre durement et les yeux d'Henry s'agrandirent. Emma soutint le regard pénétrant de Regina, la défiant silencieusement de faire une scène et de ruiner le plan. Le sourire de la blonde ne faiblit pas et _très_ lentement, Regina se força à faire apparaître un sourire tendu sur son propre visage.

"Merci, _ma chère_. Je trouverais un moyen de te rembourser pour ça." La véritable signification de sa phrase était plus que clair pour Emma, mais la jeune femme était quand même en train de clamer victoire. Elle se mit joyeusement debout alors que Ruby bougea de son côté du comptoir et Emma avança vers la caisse.

"Pas un mot Ruby. Pas. Un. Mot." Emma mis en garde la jeune fille qui était bien trop amusée à son goût.

Emma paya et se retourna pour voir que Regina et Henry se levaient de table. Encore une fois, il semblait que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux alors qu'ils formaient ce qui ressembler, étonnamment, à une famille normale. Regina souleva juste son menton avec un air supérieur alors qu'elle emmenait Henry avec elle. Emma atteignit la porte avant eux, l'ouvrant en souriant tandis qu'ils sortaient. Juste au moment où ils furent à l'extérieur, Emma entendit Regina libérer un son fort et réagit.

"À tes souhaits."

* * *

**Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai laissé tomber le vouvoiement, je me suis dit que vu le contexte du chapitre il était peut-être temps, je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup douté sur le fait d'utiliser dès maintenant le tutoiement ou de le faire plus tard, d'ailleurs j'en doute encore.**

**Et pour ceux qui savent pas, junk food signifie malbouffe en français ensuite Miss signifie Mademoiselle en français et Mrs signifie Madame (cf : la prof chiante plus haut xD), j'ai préféré laisser en anglais vu que je laisse Regina appelait Emma Miss Swan, ça aurait été bizarre si j'avais traduit.**

**Ah j'allais oublier, la petite taquinerie de Ruby sur le fait qu'Emma veuille ou non de la crème fouettée dans son chocolat chaud concerne le fait qu'elle considère qu'Emma is whipped by Regina c'est-à-dire maté, soumise face à Regina et comme Whipped signifie aussi bien crème fouettée que soumise et maté, Ruby se moque d'Emma en lui demandant si elle veut de la crème fouettée enfin bref j'espère vous avoir pas trop embrouiller. Bon ben j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, sur ce je vous dis au prochain chapitre.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Je sais ça fait longtemps mais bon comme je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, on va juste dire que j'ai été occupé. Sinon alors voilà le dixième chapitre, huit pages quand même hein, j'espère que vous apprécierez en tout cas. Et merci aux gens qui ont laissé des reviews, aux nouveaux followers et à ceux qui ont mis la fic dans leurs favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bon je vous occupe pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

Emma était en train de courir avant même d'être réveillée. Elle réagissait simplement par pur instinct. Quand le premier fracas s'était fait entendre, Emma était sortie de son lit et était arrivée dans le couloir. Elle n'avait gâché qu'une seule seconde à déterminer sa direction avant que le second fracas ne la fasse courir de nouveau et débarquer directement dans la chambre de Regina. Elle était à peine réveillée et cela lui prit un certain temps pour traiter ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

Comme c'était la première fois qu'elle était dans cette pièce, Emma aurait de toute façon pris quelques instants pour examiner ce qui l'entourait. Mais l'explosion de vêtements, de literie, de bougies et de bijoux partout dans la pièce était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait éventuellement pas ignorer. Les yeux d'Emma regardèrent partout dans la chambre, en plein désarroi, avant de finalement se poser sur la femme à l'air éreinté dans le coin.

"Regina ?" Emma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de rapidement s'approcher d'elle. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?" Elle vit les joues rougies et les cheveux non-coiffés et sentit ses propres nerfs à vif. Cependant elle ne recevait rien de trop intense de la part de Regina, donc elle resta calme. "Est-ce qu'on...est-ce que tu t'es fait voler ?"

"Non je ne me suis pas fait _voler_." Dit Regina, comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, quand qu'elle se concentra finalement sur Emma.

"Bon alors...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda t-elle, se sentant encore un peu inquiète. Elle vit alors une certaine hésitation sur le visage de Regina.

"J'ai...éternué."

"…"

"…"

"...hmmm...quoi ?" Le visage d'Emma demeura figé alors qu'elle regardait simplement Regina pendant un silence interminable. Regina soupira.

"J'étais en train d'essayer de m'habiller magiquement et...j'ai éternué. J'ai essayé d'arranger ça, et c'est arrivé de nouveau." Elle essaya de jauger la réaction d'Emma et la blonde sembla finalement sortir de sa confusion.

"Éternuer...a fait tout ça ?" Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce à nouveau.

"Oui bien...la magie est en quelque sorte juste... devenue incontrôlable."

"Très bien alors...est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Emma essayait juste de surmonter le stade de la confusion.

"Oui je vais bien." Regina se retourna et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit la catastrophe qu'était devenue sa chambre.

"Vraiment ? Parce que t'es plutôt rouge. Et fiévreuse-"

"Miss Swan !" Protesta Regina lorsque la main d'Emma entra en contact avec son front.

"Attends est-ce que t'es malade ?" Elle se rapprocha de Regina pour la regarder de plus près.

"Je vais bien, c'est juste...juste..." Les yeux de Regina se fermèrent et Emma se baissa pour se mettre à l'abri tandis que Regina lâcha un petit éternuement. "Oh pour l'amour du ciel, relève-toi." Regina roula des yeux alors qu'elle essuyait son nez avec un mouchoir. Emma se leva lentement, en souriant malgré sa gêne.

"Pour ma défense, t'as détruit cette pièce entière avec ton crachat."

"Ne dis pas ce mot." Elle fronça le nez de dégoût et Emma trouva ça vraiment amusant.

"Désolée. Tes glaires ?"

"Miss Swan-"

"Ça fait deux fois maintenant, Regina. Ne penses pas que je ne compte pas. Bref, puisque tu viens juste d'admettre que ta morve est en gros explosive, j'avais tous les droits d'être sur mes gardes."

"Je n'ai pas- argh tu es tellement vulgaire. Ça c'était parce que je faisais de la magie en même temps." Elle secoua la tête à Emma qui essayait de ne pas continuer à sourire si visiblement.

"Je suis désolée." Dit Emma tranquillement.

"Foutue Jessica." Murmura Regina assez clairement pour qu'Emma comprenne.

"Qui est Jessica ?"

"Ma secrétaire. Elle est venue travailler en étant malade hier et m'a éternué dessus." Grimaça Regina.

"Beurk." Emma imita l'expression.

"Oui." Regina était d'accord et elles regardèrent toutes les deux le désordre les entourant.

"Est-ce que je peux t'aider à nettoyer ça ?" Demanda sincèrement Emma et elle vit la légère surprise sur le visage de Regina.

"Non, je peux m'en occuper." Elle leva les mains mais Emma tendit les siennes et saisit celles de Regina sans même y penser, les ramenant devant Regina alors qu'elle baissait leurs bras.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" Emma avait élevé sa voix et regardait Regina d'un air incrédule.

"Je te l'ai dit, je vais nettoyer ça."

"Et faire un trou dans la maison ?! Non, je pense pas." Elle regarda sérieusement Regina, ne relâchant toujours pas ses mains.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien te détendre ? Je ne suis plus en train d'éternuer." Maugréa t-elle.

"Pas question, ça vaut pas le coup, on peut nettoyer ça de la manière normale."

"Je ne vais pas remettre chaque chose à sa place. Je vais être en retard au travail juste en essayant de trouver mes vêtements."

"De toute manière, tu peux pas aller travailler, tu es malade."

"Je vais aller mieux."

"Apparemment pas. Si ta secrétaire te l'as transmis, alors de toute évidence, c'est contagieux." Elle regarda Regina avec un air de défi et Regina resserra sa mâchoire en cherchant une réponse.

"Euh...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Henry alors qu'il fixait, non pas l'explosion de vêtements et d'affaires, mais, ses deux mères. Ses deux mères qui étaient immobilisées avec des regards intenses...et qui se tenaient toujours les mains.

"Oh rien gamin, ta mère a juste eu un petit accident. Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas pas te préparer pour l'école, je te déposerais aujourd'hui." Dit Emma nonchalamment, ne pensant pas à sa position.

"Quoi ? Je peux le déposer." Geignit presque Regina.

"Tu veux lui refiler ça ?" Questionna Emma avec un sourcil levé. Regina soupira avant de regarder vers Henry.

"Emma t'emmènera à l'école." Concéda t-elle et Emma sourit.

"Euh...ok..." Henry laissa son regard s'attarder quelques secondes de plus avant de lentement se retourner et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit si bizarrement ?" Demanda Emma quand elle tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers Regina.

"Probablement parce que tu tiens encore mes mains." Regina baissa les yeux et Emma sembla réaliser pour la première fois qu'elle ne les avait jamais lâché.

"Bien je lâcherais quand tu promettras de ne plus utiliser de magie. Pas avant que tu saches que tu vas mieux."

"Je vais bien, lâche-moi." Insista Regina en tirant faiblement contre l'emprise d'Emma. Il n'y avait aucune intimidation derrière ses joues rouges.

"Pas de magie." Répliqua Emma obstinément.

"Je te préviens, lâche-moi."

"Oh, j'ai tellement peur. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'arracher la tête avec ta salive." Maintenant Emma se moquait d'elle exclusivement pour son amusement personnel.

"Ça suffit." Regina tenta un ton menaçant. _Tenta_.

Emma put voir la concentration sur son visage quand elle serra ses mains. Emma baissa les yeux et vit une lueur venant de Regina ainsi qu'une chaleur émanant de sa paume. La lueur devint de plus en plus brillante mais Emma tenait encore. Ensuite, juste quand la blonde pensa qu'elle pourrait réellement se brûler, exactement comme une ampoule en train de mourir, la lumière vacilla plusieurs fois.

Emma se mordit la lèvre avec amusement tandis que les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent brusquement pour voir que sa lumière diminuait rapidement. Elle secoua ses poings dans la prise d'Emma en souhaitant que sa magie lui revienne. Mais ça ne vint pas.

"_Waouh_." Déclara Emma lentement, le mot dégoulinant de sarcasme. "Je suppose que ça a fonctionné." Elle sourit en libérant les mains de Regina, désormais plus inquiète que la femme puisse se blesser elle-même.

"Je ne peux pas...je ne comprends pas." Regina fixa ses mains comme si elles pourraient lui répondre.

"Je pense que ta magie est juste en panne quand t'es malade." Emma haussa les épaules, essayant de ne pas trouver l'état exténué de Regina si amusant. Regina leva une main vers sa chambre à nouveau. Seulement quelques oreillers lévitèrent à quelques centimètres du sol avant de retomber à nouveau.

"Argh !" Regina grogna presque contre la chambre.

"Calmes-toi Regina. Vas-y doucement aujourd'hui, tu peux travailler de la maison, pas vrai ?" Demanda t-elle et Regina eut l'air outré.

"Je _dois_ aller au bureau, Jessica s'est à nouveau fait porter pâle. De plus, je ne prends pas de jours de congé."

"C'est pour ça que j'ai dis _travailler_ de la maison." Emma parla lentement et regarda Regina comme si elle était stupide. "Et particulièrement si la fille qui t'as rendu malade va plus mal. Je déposerai Henry et je passerai à ton bureau." Elle haussa les épaules et le regard de Regina perdit un peu de son irritation de tout à l'heure.

"Tu vas ramener mes dossiers à la maison ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr. Donnes-moi genre...une heure." Elle se retourna et commença à faire son chemin hors de la chambre tandis que Regina la regardait curieusement.

"Tu devrais te laver les mains, ma chère, si je suis tellement contagieuse. Je détesterais que tu attrapes quelque chose." Elle ajouta un petit sourire narquois à son ton sarcastique mais Emma sourit.

"Je suis sûre que tu détesterais ça. Mais je suis tellement tombée malade étant enfant, que je suis pratiquement immunisée contre tout maintenant. Mais bonne chance en essayant, ma puce." Elle fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et de sortir. Regina soupira alors qu'elle la regardait partir, en secouant la tête. Comment diable, elles réussissaient à finir tant de conversations de cette manière, Regina ne comprendrait jamais.

Elle se retourna pour voir à quel point sa chambre était en désordre. Elle essaya et échoua dans ses nombreuses tentatives à bouger ses affaires et par crainte d'empirer les choses et d'invoquer une certaine shérif blonde encore une fois, elle accepta la défaite temporaire. Mais encore une fois, elle s'était sentie..._étrange_ en voyant la jeune femme débarquer dans sa chambre, désorientée et confuse, mais en quelque sorte ayant l'air prête à combattre un dragon s'il y avait eu besoin.

C'était un visuel intéressant. Le White Knight combattant un dragon pour l'Evil Queen. Regina se perdit un peu dans cette pensée pendant un instant.

Elle se sentait plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'avait montré à Emma. Regina tombait rarement malade et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Elle venait juste de se réveiller et se sentait déjà vidée. Bien qu'une partie de cela devait probablement être attribuée à ses tentatives d'utiliser la magie. Décidant que parce qu'elle avait une heure à tuer avant le retour d'Emma, _et _qu'elle se sentait un peu fatiguée, elle pouvait faire une petite sieste. Elle nettoya le lit et rassembla quelques oreillers avant de s'allonger à nouveau, ses paupières se battant alors que les pensées d'une certaine blonde étrangement bienveillante et domestiquée envahissaient son esprit.

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Demanda Emma à Ruby avec un regard souligné.

"Détends-toi meuf. Être domestiquée n'est pas une si mauvaise chose." Ruby haussa les épaules avec un sourire malicieux tout en travaillant sur la commande d'Emma.

"Regina ne m'as pas domestiquée, ou soumise, ou quoique ce soit." Emma fit une moue puérile et croisa les bras défensivement.

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?" Mary Margaret était entrée dans le Café en passant inaperçue, mais prit la parole quand elle entendit la conversation étrange entre sa fille et son amie.

"Oh, Emma, ici présente, telle une bonne petite fille, va ramener de la nourriture à la maison pour sa femme malade." Ruby sourit face au regard immature d'Emma. Cependant, les sourcils de Mary se levèrent un peu.

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda t-elle, les yeux fixés sur sa fille curieusement.

"Ouais, je pense qu'elle va aller bien, mais elle est définitivement malade et je l'ai convaincu de rester à la maison pour la journée." Emma haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

"Eh bien, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, ma chérie." Sa mère sourit, bien que cela cacha à peine son étonnement. "J'aurais pensé qu'elle serait capable de se guérir par magie."

"En fait, sa magie ne fonctionne pas bien. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle est malade."

"Intéressant...donc elle ne va pas aux réunions ce soir ?"

"Oh...merde. Elle va probablement se disputer avec moi là-dessus aussi." Emma fronça les sourcils. "Elle ne devrait vraiment pas aller à l'école dans cet état..."

"Tu devrais ramener Henry et rester à l'appartement ce soir au cas où." Dit Mary Margaret avec de l'espoir. Emma le remarqua et apprécia le fait qu'au moins elle manquait probablement à sa mère.

"Je pense qu'Henry devrait rester là-bas, mais je vais rester au manoir. Ça ne serait pas bien de la laisser seule."

"Et voilà pour toi Emma." Ruby posa les sacs, attirant l'attention d'Emma dans le but qu'elle ne remarque pas le fléchissement dans l'expression de sa mère.

"Merci. Bien, je devrais y aller. J'ai promis que je reviendrais tôt." Emma sourit en se levant du comptoir, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le nouveau sourire stupide de Ruby.

"N'oublies pas Emma, tu dois lui faire un bisou pour que ça aille mieux." Cria Ruby après elle et Emma lui fit subtilement un doigt d'honneur, cachait de la vue de sa mère grâce aux sacs de Granny. Après ça, la blonde sortit par la porte.

"Eh bien, elle a l'air...bien." Mary Margaret regarda vers son amie alors qu'elle se détournait de la porte.

"Ouais, je pense que ton plan fonctionne." Dit Ruby avec légèreté mais cela attira l'attention de la brune aux cheveux courts.

"Tu _penses _?"

"Ben ouais. Je veux dire, ça fait seulement une semaine et regarde à quel point elle s'est calmée. Elle a un emploi du temps et elle devient responsable. Responsable pour elle-même et pour deux _autres _personnes. C'est plutôt impressionnant." Elle s'arrêta pour voir comment Mary Margaret absorber cela.

"Ouais c'est... inattendu." Elle fit un léger sourire, mais il était un brin confus. Ruby leva un sourcil curieux avant d'aller au bout de la ligne et de servir le client suivant.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous, Sidney ?"

* * *

Emma se dirigea directement vers le petit salon, une fois qu'elle fut à la maison. Elle s'était imaginée que Regina n'aurait pas été capable d'attendre et qu'elle avait déjà commencé à travailler mais à son étonnement, la pièce était vide. Elle laissa les dossiers qu'elle avait pris de son bureau à la Mairie avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, remarquant qu'elle était également inoccupée, mais s'arrêta pour déposer la nourriture. Imaginant que Regina avait sûrement capitulé et commencé à nettoyer sa chambre, Emma fit de cette pièce son prochain arrêt. Elle fut surprise de voir que la porte était toujours ouverte, mais que la brunette dormait profondément sur le lit.

Elle s'approcha du lit, se trouvant attirer par Regina alors qu'elle semblait si paisible. Le matin lors duquel elle s'était réveillée avec la femme près d'elle au Bed&amp;Breakfast, elle avait été trop effrayée et abasourdie pour apprécier la vue. Là, sans les mots sarcastiques ou cinglants, sans les froncements de sourcils ou les sourires narquois, Regina était si calme et sereine. Emma avait toujours su que Regina était une femme sexy. Il n'y avait pas de discussion ou de doute là dessus. Mais là, avec ce sourire doux sur son visage et la lumière du soleil rajoutant à un éclat à sa peau, Regina était absolument magnifique.

Emma se trouva à s'approcher plus près sans même y penser et s'arrêta à peine à temps. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller maintenant. Regina avait probablement besoin du repos supplémentaire et Emma ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ruiner le moment. Au lieu de cela, elle prit le papier sur le bureau de Regina et griffona un mot pour elle. Avec une réticence qu'Emma ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer, elle quitta finalement la chambre de Regina et fit son chemin vers le commissariat.

* * *

Regina pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux alors qu'elle se réveillait pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Elle arqua son dos et étira son corps raide. Elle se sentait un peu rafraîchit mais son corps était toujours fatiguée. Elle n'était vraiment pas fan de la sensation. L'encombrement était plus qu'inconfortable mais la faiblesse était ce qu'elle méprisait vraiment. Regardant vers le réveil, elle broncha un peu en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà midi.

Elle se leva doucement, essayant de retenir son irritation devant l'état désordonnée de sa chambre à coucher. Alors qu'elle se levait du lit, sa main atterrit sur une note laissée sur l'oreiller près d'elle. L'écriture lui était maintenant facilement reconnaissable et elle se souvint soudainement qu'Emma était supposée revenir il y a des heures. Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués, une nouvelle fois, avant de lire les mots.

_Hey, je voulais pas te réveiller. Il y a de la nourriture de chez Granny dans le frigo. Tes dossiers sont sur ton bureau dans le petit salon. Mais ne travailles pas trop. Tu iras mieux plus vite si tu te reposes aujourd'hui. Je ne fais que le dire._

_Oh et appelles-moi quand tu seras réveillée._

_Emma_

Regina examina le mot pendant un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la légère sensation réconfortante que le geste lui avait provoqué. Encore une fois, ce nouveau côté visible d'Emma affectait la femme plus âgée. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir quelqu'un près d'elle pour prendre soin d'elle. Même avoir juste la pensée de lui apporter quelque chose la faisait se sentir mieux. Elle n'était pas sûre de comment se sentir à propos de ça.

Tenant toujours le mot, Regina fit son chemin vers la cuisine. Elle était vraiment affamée maintenant, et était fatiguée à un point où cuisiner était une option pour le moins indésirable. En ouvrant le réfrigérateur, elle vit les récipients de soupe et de salade venant de chez Granny et les sortit. Tous les deux étaient ses préférées. Ce fut lorsqu'elle mit la soupe à réchauffer, qu'elle sortit son téléphone et appela Emma.

"Salut, belle au bois dormant." La salua Emma à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Si je m'en souviens, tu as rencontré la vraie belle au bois dormant." Regina était un peu effrayée par l'absence de sarcasme ou d'agacement dans son ton. Elle _devait_ être vraiment malade.

"Ouais mais c'était un surnom approprié." La ligne fut silencieuse et Regina s'arrêta un instant face aux mots, se demandant si Emma était surprise parce ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Eh bien...euh...merci de m'avoir ramené mes dossiers et la nourriture, je réchauffe la soupe en ce moment. C'est...c'est gentil, merci." Regina réalisa qu'elle venait juste de la remercier deux fois. Le jour après s'être excusé deux fois. Il semblait que chacune d'entre elles montrer une nouvelle facette.

"Ouais, ouais. Euh, de rien. Comment est-ce tu te sens ?"

"Je vais bien." Mentit Regina alors qu'elle remuait la soupe dans la casserole.

"...Comment est-ce que tu te sens vraiment, Regina ?" Demanda t-elle délicatement et Regina soupira.

"Fatiguée." Concéda t-elle en prenant une louche pour commencer à mettre la soupe dans un bol.

"On dirait que tu te sens plus mal que ça. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Quand elle demanda, Regina eut à nouveau cette sensation. Celle qu'elle avait eu après avoir lu le mot d'Emma.

"Non, ma chère, ça va aller. Mais merci." Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, se demandant comment elle avait réussi à laisser échapper un autre merci.

"De rien."

"Est-ce tu as besoin d'autre chose ?" Demanda Regina, ayant désormais son déjeuner complètement prêt.

"Oui. Ma mère voudrait qu'Henry reste dormir ce soir. Je pense que c'est probablement une bonne idée, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'attrape pas quelque chose, tu vois ?" Demanda Emma avec nonchalance, bien qu'il était évident qu'elle essayait de demander d'une façon par laquelle Regina ne serait pas irritée. Au contraire, la réaction de Regina l'étonna.

"Est-ce qu'elle t'as demandé de rester également ?" Elle sonnait simplement curieuse.

"Oui. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne devrais pas te laisser seule."

"Bien joué, ma chère." Répondit Regina avec approbation, inconsciente du fait qu'Emma n'avait même pas considéré leur plan à ce moment-là.

"Merci." Emma s'arrêta pendant un instant avant de continuer. "Donc...les réunions-"

"Je viendrais." interrompit Regina immédiatement.

"Regina, c'est une école, avec des petits enfants."

"C'est la réunion de vérification, il n'y a que les parents qui y vont."

"Des parents qui peuvent facilement attraper ce que tu as."

"Eh bien, je ne prévois pas d'éternuer sur eux." Insista Regina, croyant qu'Emma devait savoir à présent qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. En fait Emma, le savait très bien.

"Je suppose, la professeure est un genre de garce. Peut-être que tu peux éternuer sur _elle_." Répondit Emma joyeusement et Regina se trouva elle-même à sourire en roulant des yeux.

"S'il te plaît, ne traites pas la professeure d'Henry de garce. En particulier si nous sommes supposés ressembler à une famille stable.

"Je ne promets rien, ma petite femme."

"Et ne m'appelles pas comme ça devant elle non plus." Dit-elle sévèrement et il y eut une autre pause.

"…Je ne promets rien..." Répéta t-elle et Regina soupira. "...Très bien, bref si tu insistes pour venir-"

"J'insiste."

"Alors promets-moi que tu vas simplement te reposer pour le reste de la journée jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher." Ses mots et le petit soupçon de supplication dans son ton prirent à nouveau Regina de court.

"...Je ne promets rien." Regina l'imita et maintenant ce fut Emma qui soupira.

"Tu es impossible." Murmura Emma et Regina souriait maintenant dans son bol de soupe.

"Tout comme toi, chérie." Regina loucha face à son propre choix de mots.

"Ben, ça devrait être intéressant. Oh et, je passerais te prendre ce soir. Vas. Y. Doucement." Dit Emma avec insistance.

"Oui ma chère." Répondit Regina avec une imitation étonnamment précise d'Emma. Pour la première fois, elles terminèrent une conversation où Regina souriait et où Emma levait les yeux au ciel.

* * *

"C'était une erreur." Déclara Emma pour la troisième fois alors qu'elles patientaient dans le coin de la salle de classe de Mrs. Johnson.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien te détendre je vais...je vais-" Regina s'arrêta alors qu'elle éternuait légèrement, tout en acceptant le mouchoir de la boîte qu'Emma tenait pour elle, et en s'essuyant le nez de nouveau. "Je vais bien."

"Ouais, ok." Emma secoua la tête et déposa la boîte avant de prendre du désinfectant pour les mains et de maintenant l'offrir à Regina.

"C'est juste un rhume. Allez, elle est prête pour nous." Dit Regina quand l'enseignante leur fit signe.

"C'est parti." Dit Emma avec confiance.

"Et souviens-toi..." Regina attrapa Emma par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner d'elle. "...pas de surnoms pour elle _ou_ pour moi, compris ?"

"Bien sûr, mon ange." Emma fit un clin d'œil et mit son bras autour des épaules de Regina, ressemblant pour tous les parents dans la pièce, à un couple heureux. Regina serra les dents et força un sourire alors qu'elles se déplaçaient vers la maîtresse d'école.

"Shérif, Maire, merci d'être venues." La brune plus âgée et plus grande fit un court hochement de tête.

"Nous sommes ravies d'être ici. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mrs. Johnson." Répliqua Regina poliment.

"Pour moi également. Vous comprendrez si ne nous serrons pas la main. Je peux voir que vous êtes un peu...patraque." La femme laissa un regard légèrement de dégoût traverser son visage, le même dont Emma avait été témoin le jour d'avant.

La professeure se tourna pour prendre son siège derrière ce qui devait être le bureau de Mary Margaret, et quand ses yeux furent détournés, Regina jeta un coup d'œil à Emma et la blonde articula le mot _garce_ silencieusement en hochant la tête. Regina commençait à être d'accord.

"S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous." Avec une main tendue, Mrs. Johnson indiqua les deux bureaux devant elle. Des bureaux _d'enfants_.

"Ici ?" Regina ne put pas s'empêcher de la questionner et Emma retint un sourire.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît." Répliqua t-elle cavalièrement. Emma pouvait voir l'agacement de Regina mais à son agréable surprise, sa femme pris un siège. Un très petit siège. Emma lui fit un hochement de tête approbateur et Regina secoua la tête.

"Alors, comment cela se passe t-il pour Henry ?" Regina alla droit au but, voulant que cette réunion en finisse. L'enseignante croisa ses mains.

"Henry est en difficulté." Commença t-elle et les deux mères levèrent leurs sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, en difficulté ?" Intervint Emma. "Ses notes sont bonnes."

"Oui ses notes sont bien, mais il est toujours distrait. Il parle toujours de choses en dehors de l'école."

"Ben, il a eut beaucoup de nouvelles expériences à partager." Emma fit un froncement de sourcils, bien que ce n'était pas aussi intense que celui de Regina près d'elle. Henry n'avait jamais eu que des appréciations parfaites.

"Oui mais la salle de classe n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour partager des histoires."

"Est-ce que vous vous entendez ?" Intervint Regina, contenant à peine son exaspération. Mrs. Johnson eut immédiatement l'air offensé et Emma ne tarda pas à intervenir.

"Ce qu'elle veut dire..." Commença Emma, en plaçant une main sur l'avant-bras de Regina. "...c'est que l'école a toujours été un bon endroit pour les histoires. Henry est intelligent et créatif et il devrait être en mesure de partager cela ici."

"Cet endroit est fait pour l'apprentissage scolaire. Henry entrave cela pour lui-même et également pour les autres élèves. Cela doit s'arrêter maintenant ou il y aura des conséquences." Elle leva un sourcil avec défi et Emma sentit Regina se tendre.

"Je _vous_ demande pardon..." Commença Regina prudemment, en se levant doucement. Emma se mit debout près d'elle, prête pour la dispute. "...mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement par des conséquences ?"

"Je veux simplement dire que je ne peux pas avoir dans ma classe un enfant qui s'éloigne de nos leçons. Si cela persiste, nous aurions peut-être besoin de faire quelques ajustements." Elle fit un haussement d'épaules tout en restant dans sa chaise.

"Vous êtes chanceuse d'avoir notre fils dans votre classe. Et ce n'est même pas _votre_ classe, vous êtes juste une remplaçante. Et-"

"Vous savez quoi..." Interrompit Emma de nouveau, avançant légèrement devant Regina pour faire face à l'enseignante. "...peut-être que vous avez raison."

"_Quoi _?" Les deux brunes réagirent avec incrédulité bien que la voix de Regina était également empreinte de colère.

"Peut-être qu'un ajustement est en ordre."

"Vous voulez enlever Henry de ma classe ?" Demanda l'enseignante avec un brin de moquerie. Elle se mit debout et leur fit face. Plusieurs des autres parents qui attendaient leur tour dans la pièce ne prétendaient même plus, leurs yeux étaient tous tournés vers le trio au bureau.

"Ou peut-être ramener son vrai professeur." Finit Emma en espérant que sa mère était sérieuse sur le fait de vouloir revenir. Mary Margaret était beaucoup trop polie à propos de ça et ne voulait pas marcher sur les pieds de personne. Alors qu'Emma et Regina étaient prêtes à les écraser. Emma était toujours partiellement devant Regina et ne remarqua pas le sourire approbateur que la femme lui adressait.

"Oui ma chère, je pense que c'est une excellente idée." Regina n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle verrait le jour où elle _voudrait _réellement que Snow White soit près de son enfant.

"Peut-être que ce dont Henry a besoin ce n'est pas d'une nouvelle enseignante, mais de parents plus responsables." Répliqua t-elle en retour. Emma sourit.

"Excusez-moi ? Nous sommes de bons parents." Dit-elle, pas du tout prête à laisser cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas la critiquer. Elle en avait assez de ça.

"Oh oui, des parents qui se saoulent et s'enfuient pour se marier, en altérant complètement la vie de leur enfant. Avez-vous seulement déjà pensé à quel point vos actions l'affectent ?"

"Nos compétences parentales ne vous concernent absolument pas." Regina fit un pas en avant, maintenant à côté d'Emma. Sa maladie était complètement oublié désormais. "Nos décisions n'ont pas besoin d'être remises en cause."

"Je pense que la plupart d'entre nous ne seraient pas d'accord. Surtout vous concernant Madame le Maire. Je questionne fortement votre décision de vous associer à une telle...femme. Encore moins l'épouser." La professeure leva et baissa les yeux avec désapprobation sur Emma. La mâchoire d'Emma tomba.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de mon mariage ou de mon épouse de cette manière. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que Miss. Blanchard réassume ses responsabilités." Regina fixa la femme et ne remarqua pas le choc d'Emma près d'elle. "Viens ma chère, nous partons." Elle prit le bras d'Emma, ce qui était bien puisque la blonde était bloquée dans sa stupeur.

"Vous allez regretter ça." La brune plus âgée croisa les bras mais maintenant elle avait juste l'air puéril, manquant totalement d'intimidation.

"Ce que je regrette, c'est de vous avoir laissez près d'enfants. Passez une bonne nuit, Lady Tremaine." Regina sourit narquoisement avant d'emmener Emma hors de la pièce.

Elles traversèrent l'école en silence. Toutes les deux se sentant gênées à propos de l'altercation et aucune d'entre elles ne pouvaient arrêter de penser à la petite crise de Regina. Emma risqua quelques coups d'œil vers la femme, mais elle avait l'air, de nouveau, légèrement vidée. Emma partit simplement du principe que Regina était malade. Elle avait été un peu éteinte toute la journée et il n'y avait aucune raison de penser à quelque chose de plus. Aucune raison. Mmm nan...aucune.

"Alors ce que tu as dis là-bas..." Commença t-elle alors qu'elles entraient dans la voiture et Regina se tendit un peu. "...très gentil." Elle fit un clin d'œil et Regina expira en souriant.

"Merci." Répondit-elle et toutes les deux firent leur chemin vers la maison dans un silence confus mais confortable.

* * *

**NdT : Snow White ça veut dire Blanche-Neige, je crois avoir oublié de le préciser avant et Lady Tremaine, pour ceux qui ont pas révisé leurs Disney xD, ben c'est la belle-mère dans Cendrillon, en clair, c'est pas vraiment sympa pour la prof, mais on peut dire qu'elle l'a méritée non ? J'aime bien cette Regina qui sort ses griffes pour protéger sa famille, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**A la prochaine fois pour le nouveau chapitre. Ah et joyeuses fêtes !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai pas été trop longue cette fois (je me surprends moi-même dis donc) sinon ben à part ça bonne année à tous ! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews.**

* * *

Regina sursauta brusquement dans son lit quand elle vit le réveil. Il était déjà après neuf heures du matin, beaucoup plus tard qu'elle n'avait jamais dormi. Elle aurait déjà dû être à son bureau, à commencer ses tâches de la matinée. Mais aussitôt qu'elle se leva du lit, sa tête lui tourna et une vague de vertiges la fit se tomber sur ses fesses.

Regina gémit, réalisant qu'en fait elle se sentait plus mal qu'hier. C'était probablement pour ça que Jessica avait pris un deuxième jour de congé. Pensant à ça, Regina atteignit son téléphone et vit immédiatement qu'elle avait un appel manqué, un message vocal, et un message de sa part. Ils avaient été envoyé il y a une heure. Elle ouvrit d'abord le message.

**Bonjour, Madame le Maire ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je viendrais travailler aujourd'hui, prête pour tout ce dont vous aurez besoin !**

Regina cligna des yeux devant l'écran plusieurs fois. Cette fille était vraiment trop joyeuse et excitée. Elle hésita avant d'accéder à la messagerie vocale et reçut exactement le même message bien que celui-ci elle avait dû l'écouter haut et fort. Et fort, il l'était. Elle soupira et considéra ses options.

Elle avait du travail qui devait être fait. Hier, elle avait à peine complété toute la paperasse habituelle et il y avait des réunions aujourd'hui. Mais la pensée d'aller autre part au delà de la maison la rendait juste plus malade et Regina se surprit elle-même à avoir la volonté croissante de ne simplement pas y aller de nouveau. Celui lui prit quelques minutes de plus, mais Regina attrapa finalement son téléphone et envoya un message à sa secrétaire excessivement enthousiaste.

**Je ne vais pas venir aujourd'hui. Annulez mes rendez-vous, s'il vous plaît.**

Regina avait à peine réussi à se sortir hors du lit complètement avant qu'il n'y ait une réponse.

**Déjà fait pour vous ! Le Shérif a appelé il y a une heure. Ne vous inquiétez de rien, bon rétablissement !**

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, en pensant maintenant qu'elle devrait peut-être trouver une raison de crier sur Jessica juste pour rabaisser son enthousiasme de quelques crans. Mais ensuite ses pensées bondirent vers Emma. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être agacée ou soulagée. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Prenant le temps de laisser l'étourdissement à distance, Regina descendit les marches lentement. Elle fut surprise d'entendre l'eau coulait dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers cette pièce. Le dos d'Emma lui faisait face mais la démarche traînante de Regina sembla capter son attention.

"Bien le bonjour, Princesse." Emma sourit chaleureusement avant de bouger vers la cuisinière.

"Est-ce que tu viens juste de_ m'appeler _Princesse ?" Demanda t-elle avec un petit regard furieux.

"C'est beaucoup plus mielleux que Reine." Emma sourit par-dessus son épaule avant de se remettre au travail.

"Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça." Répliqua Regina lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son poing fermé.

"Euh excuse-moi, mais est-ce que t'as oublié ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?" Questionna t-elle et Regina plissa les yeux.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"Ce matin...quand je suis venue voir comment tu allais..." Emma fit un haussement d'épaules et lorsque Regina continua simplement à la fixer, elle poursuivit. "...Euhh, ben tu étais assez déconnectée. Je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien et tu as marmonné quelque chose à propos des cheveux de ma mère comme étant une forme de revanche et quelque chose à propos de frites et de 'Bon sang, Miss Swan'...je sais pas, t'étais bizarre." Elle haussa encore les épaules et les joues de Regina semblèrent devenir juste un peu plus rouges.

"Tu as appelé Jessica ?" Elle décida de changer de sujet.

"Ouais, j'ai pensé qu'après ça, tu te sentais probablement pas d'humeur à travailler de nouveau."

"Eh bien...tu aurais dû vérifier avec moi d'abord." Son ton manquait de toute irritation réelle et à cause de cela, Emma répondit sans animosité.

"Compris. J'ai aussi appelé Archie et il a demandé si on voulait venir demain à la place. Tu sais, pour que tu ne rendes pas ton meilleur ami malade." Elle sourit.

"Je ne déteste pas l'homme, mais j'appellerais difficilement le Dr. Hopper mon meilleur ami."

"Je parlais de Pongo." Emma sourit face au roulement d'yeux de Regina, mais la brune ne répliqua pas.

"Alors, que fais-tu ?" Elle bougea un peu sa tête pour essayer de voir.

"Une recette de thé que Granny m'a donné ce matin. Elle jure que si tu en bois quelques tasses aujourd'hui, tu seras comme neuve demain. Ça ne sent pas mauvais." Elle pencha la tête en versant un peu de thé dans une tasse. "Essayes-le."

"Oui, tu peux l'essayer en premier." Regina regarda avec dégoût la tasse fumante.

"Argh, tu es une vraie mauviette." Emma secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de la tasse. "Ok...ben...c'est pas super. Mais c'est pas dégoûtant non plus. Bois-le, ça te feras te sentir mieux." Elle tendit la tasse et Regina la fixa encore pendant un autre instant avant de prendre la plus hésitante et lente des gorgées. "Doooonc ?" Interrogea Emma avec un sourcil levé.

"C'est horrible." Regina fit même un visage encore plus dégoûtée maintenant.

"Ouais ben profites-en, ma poulette." Emma lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Et ça, c'était pour quoi ?

"T'as l'air un peu pâle. Les surnoms amènent de la couleur à tes joues." Ajouta Emma avec un sourire, assombrissant davantage le visage de la femme plus âgée.

"Tu es impossible." Marmonna Regina entre ses dents, en prenant lentement une autre gorgée du thé.

"Tout comme toi, Citrouille. Ah, tu vois ? Tu as l'air d'aller de mieux en mieux. Bois." Emma ne put effacer le sourire de son visage et Regina se força à cesser d'être aussi gênée. Cela satisfaisait beaucoup trop la blonde.

"Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ?" Encore une fois, elle voulait changer de sujet.

"David est là-bas en ce moment et il appellera si quelque chose se passe. Henry est avec Mary Margaret en train de faire de l'enseignement à domicile comme on l'avait prévu et elle va parler au principal aujourd'hui sur le fait de vouloir récupérer son travail."

"Sur le fait de _reprendre _son travail. Elle doit leur _dire_ qu'elle revient. Pas _demander_ à revenir."

"C'est de Mary Margaret qu'on parle là."

"Exact..." Regina soupira. "Je vais appeler l'école et organiser cela moi-même."

"Probablement pour le mieux." Emma sourit et Regina laissa échapper un petit sourire. "Bon, tu as envie de manger quoi ?" Emma frappa dans ses mains, mais Regina renifla.

"Tu vas cuisiner ?" Demanda t-elle avec incrédulité.

"Oui. Malgré la croyance populaire, je ne suis pas _si_ mauvaise que ça dans une cuisine."

"Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à prendre ce risque." Dit-elle et Emma roula des yeux de manière dramatique.

"Arrête de faire le bébé. Tu ne veux pas être au-dessus d'une cuisinière chaude. Je veux dire tu es déjà si chaude." Emma s'arrêta toute seule tandis que les sourcils de Regina se levaient. "Je-je veux dire fiévreuse...tu es fiévreuse...parce que tu es malade." Pendant qu'Emma bégayait, Regina hocha juste la tête en arborant un regard pseudo concentré.

"Je vois." Elle retint un sourire malicieux face à l'embarras d'Emma.

"Peu importe, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Elle détourna les yeux, mais Regina vit les joues roses de la blonde et se permit de sourire.

"Tu penses que tu peux réussir des flocons d'avoine ?" Demanda t-elle d'un ton condescendant.

"Oui, Regina, je peux. Vas juste regarder la télé, je te l'apporterais."

"Je ne regarde pas la télé. Je serais en train de travailler dans le petit salon." Elle commença à se retourner mais Emma se mit face à elle.

"Pas de travail. Tu dois te détendre. Ce sont les règles pour aller mieux. Allez, je vais te trouver quelque chose à regarder." Emma se déplaça et se dirigea avec assurance vers le salon où Henry regardait ses dessins animés.

Regina était juste assez têtue pour attendre une autre minute entière avant de la suivre. Elle entra dans la pièce pour voir qu'Emma était en train de zapper entre les chaînes et prit place sur le canapé. Elle pouvait voir le profil d'Emma et vit sur le côté le large sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune femme quand elle trouva le programme qu'elle voulait.

"Génial. Ok, je reviens dans quelques minutes." Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et Regina se pencha dans les coussins.

Regina n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à regarder la télé. Elle n'en avait jamais eu, mais là encore, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment assise devant. Henry était toujours en train de regarder des dessins animés et cela ne fascinait pas la brune. Elle avait toujours mieux à faire. Elle avait mieux à faire en ce moment, ça c'était sûr. Mais encore une fois, elle ne pouvait juste pas trouver le moindre désir de s'asseoir devant la paperasse de la ville.

Quand elle vit le début de l'émission de télévision qu'Emma avait choisi, commencer, Regina se moqua immédiatement du fait que la blonde puisse trouver quelque chose comme ça divertissant. Elle était sur le point d'éteindre le foutu programme lorsque que ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'écran, et lentement, elle devint de plus en plus charmée par les femmes à l'écran.

Lorsqu'Emma fit son retour au salon, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire triomphant devant la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Pas exactement la scène sur la télé, mais celle de la Mairesse brune, hautaine, recroquevillée sur le canapé avec une couverture et une boîte de mouchoirs sur les genoux, les yeux complètement figés sur l'écran. Emma ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de Regina et qu'elle lui offrit l'un des bols de flocons d'avoine. Finalement Regina se ressaisit et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de prendre la nourriture venant d'Emma.

"Merci, ma chère." Dit-elle distraitement, en regardant de nouveau l'écran.

"Alors, t'aimes la série ?" Emma se pencha en arrière, en croisant ses jambes sous elle et en commençant son propre bol.

"C'est un peu barbare." Regina haussa les épaules, mais Emma n'était pas dupe.

"Je savais que tu aimerais. Est-ce qu'elle ne pousse pas à se surpasser ?" Questionna Emma, en indiquant le personnage féminin sur l'écran, actuellement en train de frapper cinq hommes jusqu'à l'inconscience, toute seule.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de me tourner vers d'autres pour me surpasser. J'aurais pu faire la même chose qu'elle sans épée."

"Ouais, mais tu as besoin de magie. Elle n'en a pas." Souligna Emma et Regina roula des yeux.

"Je pourrais quand même faire plus qu'elle." Regina souleva le menton et Emma ne fit que sourire en regardant de nouveau l'écran. La femme plus âgée prit une prudente cuillerée du bol de flocons d'avoine, en levant un sourcil alors qu'elle regardait Emma.

"Pas mauvais hein ?" Demanda t-elle et Regina en prit de nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que je m'y attendais." Regina leva une épaule avec désinvolture et Emma secoua la tête.

"De rien." Murmura Emma puérilement. Regina soupira.

"Merci Miss- _bon sang_." Regina baissa la tête.

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile de m'appeler Emma ?" La blonde se mit à rire en voyant que Regina se grondait mentalement.

"Je ne sais pas." Elle soupira et Emma se perdit un peu dans cette pensée.

"_Pourquoi est-ce que si __difficile__ de m'appeler Emma ?_" _La blonde plissa les yeux vers Regina à côté d'elle._

"_Je ne sais pas._" _Regina haussa les épaules et __prit une gorgée de__ son verre._

"_Essayez, essayez avec moi...Em-Ma._" _Emma se pencha en avant et mit ses doigts sur les joues de Regina, tentant ainsi de faire bouger ses lèvres. _"_Eeeemmmm Maaaaa..._"

"_Arrêtez ça Miss Swan. Arrêtez ça maintenant !_" _Elle poussa un peu la blonde en arrière._

"_Non ! Vous l'avez encore fait ! Arrêtez ça !_"

"_Arrêter quoi Miss Swan ?_" _Regina sourit avec malice._

"_Appelez-moi Emma !_"

"_Ou quoi ?_" _Défia Regina._

"_Ou...ou je vous appellerais Muffin. Oui, oui, je vous appellerais Muffin. __Maire__ Muffin._" _Emma sourit largement, en attrapant son verre pour le boire._

"_Miss Swan-_"

"_Oui Muffin ?_" _Elle__ se stoppa quand Regina partit dans un fou rire. _"_Ah donc vous aimez ça ?_" _Demanda t-elle et __cela ne fit qu'augmenter le gloussement de __Regina. Emma se rassit, complètement fascinée. _"_Je ne...Je ne savais même pas que vous pouviez _faire _ça !_" _Bafouilla un peu Emma, en se penchant vers Regina._

"_Faire quoi, très chère ?_" _Demanda Regina, tout en se calmant, l'alcool rendait son expression confuse comique._

"_Rire ! Vous savez, sans avoir le côté diabolique et toute cette merde._" _Emma __sourit__._

"Emma ?"

Emma sentit son corps se faire secouer et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était endormie et sursauta un peu face au mouvement. Elle fut à la fois surprise et confuse de voir Henry debout devant elle.

"Henry ?" Demanda t-elle doucement, en s'asseyant lentement.

"Tu dormais." Dit-il curieusement.

"Désolée gamin, on était en train de regarder la télé." Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et fut surprise de voir un côté du visage de Regina appuyait contre le dossier du canapé, ses yeux fermés alors qu'elle dormait profondément. Elle fut même encore plus surprise de voir que les deux bols étaient côte à côte sur la table et qu'une nouvelle couverture était placée sur son propre corps. Elle sourit à cause de ça pendant une seconde avant de se retourner vers son fils. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"On est venus prendre des vêtements de rechange. Grand-mère a dit que si maman restait encore à la maison parce qu'elle est malade, alors je devrais rester là-bas une autre nuit."

"On ?" Demanda Emma et alors pour la première fois, elle vit sa mère dans l'embrasure de la porte, semblant pas du tout à sa place et ayant l'air aussi gênée qu'il était humainement possible.

Soigneusement, Emma se leva du canapé. Elle regarda en arrière et réajusta la couverture qui tombait de Regina. Elle prit les deux bols et réussit à attraper la tasse avec son petit doigt et son annulaire. Avançant vers l'entrée de la porte, elle inclina la tête pour indiquer à sa mère et à son fils de la suivre. Mary Margaret jeta un dernier long regard vers le canapé avant de suivre sa fille.

"Tu dois être prudente Emma...tu vas tomber malade." Mary Margaret avait les bras croisés tandis qu'elle se déplaçait dans la maison, n'ayant jamais été là avant et n'étant pas le moindrement à l'aise.

"Crois-moi, je ne le serais pas." Elle sourit alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine et elle posa les bols dans l'évier. "Henry, pourquoi tu ne vas pas là-haut prendre tes vêtements. _Silencieusement_." Insista Emma et il acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce.

"On dirait que les choses vont bien." Dit Mary Margaret avec un ton un peu moins nuancé aujourd'hui, bien qu'Emma savait qu'elle était définitivement remuée par la scène dont elle venait juste d'être témoin.

"Ouais, ça se passe bien." Emma s'occupa en allumant la cuisinière une nouvelle fois pour réchauffer la nouvelle soupe qu'elle avait pris de chez Granny ce matin et faire une autre tasse de thé. Elle vit sur l'horloge qu'il était déjà presque midi et si Regina se réveillait bientôt, ce serait le bon moment pour une autre tasse. "Merci de nous aider avec Henry."

"Oh, ce n'est pas un problème. Nous sommes plus qu'heureux de l'avoir près de nous de nouveau." Elle sourit légèrement.

"Bien. Je sais qu'il adore être entouré de tout le monde."

"Je me demandais...est-ce que tu penses que peut-être on pourrait essayer d'avoir un autre dîner ce soir...ensemble ? Nous quatre à nouveau. Je voudrais vraiment me rattraper pour la dernière fois." Elle sourit doucement et avait parlé sincèrement. Emma lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça.

"Ouais, je pense qu'on peut faire ça."

* * *

Regina s'étira alors qu'elle rejoignait lentement le monde éveillé de nouveau. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle vit immédiatement qu'elle était seule. La place vide qu'elle fixait, était une indication évidente. Cependant elle remarqua également, que les bols avaient été enlevés. Prenant un instant supplémentaire pour prendre ses repères, Regina se leva lentement, ravie qu'il n'y ait pas eu de vague de vertiges cette fois. En fait, elle se sentait légèrement un peu mieux.

Elle entra dans la cuisine une nouvelle fois et juste comme plus tôt, elle vit Emma se déplaçant avec assurance dans la pièce.

"Ah, timing parfait. Le déjeuner est sur le point d'être servi." Elle sourit avant de se retourner vers la cuisinière.

"Tu as fait le déjeuner ?" Elle ne put cacher l'incrédulité venant de son ton. Le fait d'avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner l'avait déjà assez troublé.

"Ben _faire _n'est peut-être pas le bon mot." Rigola t-elle et Regina jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir qu'il y avait un sac familier sur le comptoir.

"Tu as réchauffé le déjeuner." Réalisa t-elle et Emma se retourna.

"Oui mais je l'ai vraiment bien réchauffé." Elle ressemblait à une enfant voulant l'approbation d'un parent et Regina secoua la tête.

"J'en suis sûre, ma chère." Et elle lui répondit comme si elle félicitait un petit enfant.

Emma servit de la soupe pour la brune, lui versa une autre tasse de thé et un verre d'eau également. Regina la regardait curieusement, se demandant comment elle pouvait sembler si naturel sur le fait de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle qu'elle le soit. Jusqu'à récemment, Regina n'avait pas pensé qu'Emma ait jamais pris soin de quelqu'un d'autre à part elle-même, et bien que la brune essayait de ne pas trop y penser, elle ne pensait pas non plus que quelqu'un ait pris soin _d'_Emma. Encore une fois, il y avait tellement plus à propos de cette fille que ce que Regina n'avait jamais imaginé.

"Merci." Sourit-elle en s'asseyant.

"De rien." Emma prit place sur la chaise qui opposait Regina et commença son sandwich. Après une minute, Regina remarqua quelque chose et sourit avec malice.

"Bon choix, ma chère." Elle regardait clairement le club sandwich venant de chez Granny sur le plat d'Emma.

"Tais-toi." Marmonna t-elle avant de continuer. Regina garda simplement son sourire ravi.

Après qu'Emma ait demandé à Regina qu'Henry puisse encore rester chez ses parents et qu'elle ait parlé de leur dîner de ce soir, elles mangèrent dans un silence confortable durant le reste du repas. C'était intéressant pour toutes les deux, de voir le chemin qu'elles avaient parcouru en une semaine. Les deux levaient la tête de temps à autre, juste pour voir comment aller l'autre. Emma était contente que ses tentatives d'aide semblaient être appréciées, au lieu d'être rejetées comme elles l'auraient été avant que tout ça n'arrive. Elles réalisaient qu'en dépit du fait que leur mariage soit définitivement une erreur et complètement temporaire, il les aiderait quand même sur le long terme. Lorsqu'Emma finit, elle fit encore la vaisselle et l'essuya sur le comptoir. Regina la regarda simplement avec étonnement, mais ne commenta pas de peur de rompre le charme. Une fois que cela fut terminé, la blonde lui fit face à nouveau.

"Je dois aller au commissariat pour un moment. J'irais probablement de là-bas chez mes parents directement."

"Très bien." Consentit Regina, pensant déjà à regarder plus de cette série sur la télévision. Il semblait qu'il y aurait des épisodes toute la journée puisque c'était toujours le cas quand elle s'était réveillée et Regina ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle pourrait probablement en profiter pour le reste de la soirée.

"Appelles-moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit."

"Je suis sûre que j'irais bien."

"J'en suis sûre aussi. Profites de Xena." Emma sourit à Regina avant de se tourner et de partir. Regina attendit une autre minute supplémentaire avant de prendre son thé et de se retirer au salon. Cependant, cette fois elle prit quelques dossiers et décida que puisqu'elle était maître dans l'art du multitâche, elle pouvait tout aussi bien finir un peu de sa paperasse.

* * *

Emma se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, riant facilement de l'histoire que son père racontait. Cette soirée rattrapait définitivement celle de la semaine dernière, puisque les deux parents essayaient de leur mieux, et de manière très évidente, d'éviter de parler de Regina ou de quoique ce soit relatif au mariage de leur fille. Ils gardaient toutes les conversations amicales et légères et Emma était vraiment reconnaissante pour ça. Ces moments lui avaient manqué, des moments où elle pouvait vraiment se détendre et être avec ses parents. À profiter de ce qu'elle avait souhaité durant vingt-huit ans.

Ses pensées étaient allées vagabonder vers la mairesse malade plus d'une fois. Elle avait vérifié comment elle allait, sur le chemin vers l'appartement après le travail, et Regina lui avait déclaré se sentir mieux et avoir même également finit un peu de ses dossiers. Emma n'avait pas réfléchi à son soulagement grandissant en sachant que la femme forte allait aller mieux. Ce n'était pas comme si Regina était si malade que ça, c'était juste qu'Emma ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en parfaite forme depuis tout le temps qu'elle l'avait connu.

Emma n'était pas sûre de comment traiter les gens malades. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Ça, c'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'elle en ait même eu l'occasion. En grandissant, elle avait été assez souvent malade. Elle n'avait pas reçu les vaccinations appropriées et donc elle avait attrapé facilement chaque virus qui passait. Personne n'avait jamais réellement pris soin d'elle. Elle avait eu _parfois_ les médicaments strictement minimum pour ses maladies et rien de plus.

Elle ne savait pas si elle exagérait ou si elle ne répondait pas assez aux attentes dès qu'il s'agissait de Regina. Elle suivait vraiment les consignes. Les gens qui étaient malades étaient supposés se reposer et manger de la soupe. Alors Emma insistait que Regina se repose et elle lui apportait de la soupe. C'était bien ça, non ? Elle n'était pas sûre, mais alors voir les regards satisfaits, si ce n'est surpris sur le visage de Regina lui indiquait que peut-être elle faisait en réalité un travail décent. Bien qu'elle voulait que Regina se sente mieux, cela lui donnait un genre de sentiment de confort de faire ça pour elle.

Après avoir mangé, alors qu'ils étaient simplement assis en train de parler, Emma envoya un message à Regina pour demander à la femme si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, qu'Emma prendrait sur le chemin de la maison. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brune soit capable de demander quelque chose dont elle avait besoin sans y être un peu encouragée. Elle fut surprise de recevoir une réponse de Regina, indiquant qu'elle avait besoin du reste de ses dossiers d'aujourd'hui qui étaient à son bureau, mais qu'elle les prendrait elle-même. Emma essaya de lui dire qu'elle le ferait pour elle, mais Regina insista sur le fait qu'elle était plus que capable de faire le chemin de la maison jusque là-bas par elle-même. Emma réalisa alors qu'elle devait se sentir plutôt bien si elle avait réussi à finir tout ce travail.

C'était pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, que l'appel eut lieu. Rien de bien trop fou. La personne au bout du fil donna une petite description générique d'une perturbation ayant lieu près du pont à péage. Ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois que cela arrivait là-bas. C'était une zone où beaucoup d'adolescents allaient boire, fumer ou juste faire les imbéciles. Emma et David avaient tous les deux fait quelques patrouilles là-bas récemment. Emma prévoyait d'y aller seule, mais il faisait nuit maintenant.

"Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que tu devais avoir du renfort quand tu avais ce genre d'appels." David croisa les bras et considéra sa fille alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

"C'est probablement juste ces gamins à nouveau." Dit-elle, mais elle vit la fermeté, et l'obstination dans sa manière de fermer sa mâchoire. "Oh bon, allons-y." Murmura t-elle. David sourit avant d'enfiler son étui et ses armes et suivit sa fille à l'extérieur.

* * *

"Tu es sûre qu'ils avaient dis que c'était ici ?" Interrogea David tandis qu'ils marchaient sur toute la longueur du pont, des lampes de poche à la main.

"Ouais. Je veux dire ils ont dit que c'était près du pont à péage." Commença t-elle alors qu'elle marchait vers l'autre côté, en vérifiant sur le bord tous les quelques pas mais ne voyant rien.

"Eh bien, peu importe la personne qui a appelé, elle les a peut-être effrayé si elle avait été assez proche pour les voir." Il haussa les épaules, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Ouais probablement." Emma le rejoignit au milieu du pont et ils commencèrent à retourner vers la voiture. Elle se dirigeait simplement vers la porte passager lorsque la sensation l'a frappa. Elle serra sa poitrine avec une main et saisit le côté de la voiture avec l'autre.

"Emma ?" Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, David n'eut pas besoin d'un quelconque lien magique pour comprendre la peur s'emparant de sa fille.

* * *

Regina commençait à regretter de ne pas simplement avoir laissé Emma passer à son bureau sur le chemin de la maison. Elle avait réussi à finir tout le travail qu'elle avait à la maison tout en se relaxant au salon et le thé avait semblé faire très bien l'affaire. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et ne voyait aucun problème dans le fait d'aller à son bureau. Elle avait pensé pouvoir poursuivre sur cette lancée et finir ses dossiers ce soir. Cela l'aiderait énormément car demain elles avaient une séance de thérapie et cela couperait sa journée de travail à nouveau.

Elle pensait que ce serait rapide et facile. Ce fut le cas jusqu'à qu'elle soit debout prête à sortir de sa voiture et à rentrer dans le bâtiment. Elle était de nouveau fatiguée et frustrée maintenant. Heureusement, cela ne prit pas trop longtemps avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte de son bureau avec un sac surdimensionné sur son épaule, les nouveaux dossiers à l'intérieur.

Quand elle sortit, elle ne prêta pas du tout attention à ses alentours. Elle n'avait seulement fait que quelques pas avant qu'un petit bruit ne la fasse se lever la tête. Elle plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité pour distinguer la forme devant elle. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour confirmer qu'elle voyait bien et elle pencha la tête avec curiosité.

"Sidney ?"


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonjour les gens ! Alors voilà le chapitre douze, je sais pas si dois je vous donner un avertissement concernant son contenu mais je préfère le faire pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous et comme je ne veux pas non plus vous détailler ce chapitre sinon c'est pas drôle de lire hein, je vous dirais juste qu'il y a de la violence physique au début du chapitre, alors voilà voilà, j'espère que c'est suffisant comme avertissement (vraiment pas douée pour ça, xD). Ah aussi merci aux guests pour les reviews et encore merci aux autres. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Sidney ?" Demanda t-elle alors qu'elle examinait la silhouette de l'homme, montrant à peine assez de ses traits faciaux pour l'identifier. "Que faites-vous ici ?"

"Je voulais vous voir." Répondit-il en commençant à s'approcher. Son ton était terne et dénué de sentiment. Regina sentait l'instabilité de l'homme de là où elle était, c'est-à-dire à quelques pas.

"Eh bien, il est tard Sidney, nous pouvons discuter un autre jour. Je dois rentrer à la maison." Elle fit quelques pas diagonalement dans le but de s'écarter de lui, mais il se déplaça pour la couper dans son mouvement. Il entra dans la lumière et Regina put enfin voir clairement sa forme légèrement désordonnée.

"Oui, à la maison pour retrouver votre femme. Je dois dire que cela a été tout à fait surprenant." Il était un peu agité et s'approcha même un peu. Regina sentit son malaise augmentait rapidement.

"Vous n'êtes pas le seul à le penser Sidney, je vous l'assure." Elle essaya un petit sourire et fit un pas de côté. Il fit de même.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda t-il soudainement et Regina se sentit à la fois mal à l'aise et même encore plus irritée.

"Pourquoi _quoi_, Sidney ?" Elle était fatiguée puisqu'elle sentait les effets d'être debout plus qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

"Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi elle ? Vous l'avez toujours détesté." Demanda t-il avec un petit soupçon de désespoir. Regina résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, au lieu de cela, elle respira profondément et se concentra à nouveau.

"Sidney, je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation maintenant, il est tard-"

"Dites-le moi !" Il s'approcha d'elle et les nerfs de Regina s'enflammèrent.

"Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Sidney." Elle parla lentement, pas si facilement intimidée et n'étant pas le genre de personne à montrer cette émotion sans qu'il n'y ait une sérieuse quantité de provocation. "Je suis sûre que vous avez entendu que mon mariage avec Emma n'était pas exactement prévu ou intentionnel."

"Alors toutes les deux vous allez divorcer ?"

"_C'est_ le plan." Elle avait pensé que tout le monde était au courant de tous les détails de son mariage à ce stade. Apparemment pas.

"Ensuite, il se passera quoi ?" Continua t-il et Regina se demandait si sa persistance n'aurait jamais de fin.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit-elle honnêtement.

"Je vous ai attendu une vie entière. J'ai été enfermé dans votre miroir. J'ai été enfermé dans cette cellule. Toujours à attendre. Je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps." Maintenant, il semblait un peu plus menaçant et Regina avait une main sur le côté, essayant de sentir la moindre magie mais elle pouvait dire que cela ne venait toujours pas clairement à elle. Au mieux, ce serait peu fiable. Et même simplement essayer la fatiguer davantage.

"Sidney, calmez-vous maintenant. Nous avons parlé de cela avant-"

"Arrêtez, arrêtez, _arrêtez _!" Il se jeta en avant et saisit les bras de Regina brutalement. Regina fut surprise par le contact soudain et réagit lentement. Elle n'était pas habitué à être tenue de la sorte et sans sa magie, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de défense.

"D'accord." Elle se força à parler calmement bien que sa fréquence cardiaque augmentait dangereusement. "Que voulez-vous Sidney ?"

"Vous savez ce que je veux." Il se penchait plus près de son visage, en tenant toujours brutalement ses bras. Regina sentit une peur s'installer en elle, une peur qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis très longtemps. Pas depuis son premier mariage, réalisa t-elle avec une pensée fugace. Elle se battait pour rester concentrée et pour penser à sa prochaine action.

Sidney n'était pas un homme très grand. Il n'était pas excessivement musclé et il n'avait probablement aucune expérience dans le combat. Regina ne s'était jamais vraiment battue sans l'assistance de la magie ou au minimum, d'une épée. Néanmoins, elle était une personne très motivée. Elle était forte. Elle était intelligente. Assez intelligente pour savoir que tout homme avait une faiblesse.

"Relâchez-moi _maintenant _Sidney." Elle lui donna un avertissement. Son premier et dernier.

"J'ai attendu et attendu. J'en ai assez de vous attendre. J'en ai assez de vous laissez me repousser." Il resserra sa prise tandis qu'il poussait Regina vers la porte, faisant ainsi tomber son sac sur le sol dans le processus. De tout évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention de tenir compte de son avertissement et maintenant Regina devait agir.

Utilisant sa faiblesse garantie contre lui, et une des seules parties de son corps que Regina pouvait bouger, elle leva un genou et frappa directement dans la partie de lui qui suggérait qu'il était un vrai homme. Cela eut l'effet désiré puisqu'il relâcha ses prises lorsqu'il s'écroula sur le sol en agonisant. Pour autant que Regina aurait voulu profiter de la vue, elle savait qu'elle devait s'échapper. Toutefois, alors qu'elle le dépassait juste, Sidney étira une main et attrapa la cheville de Regina, la faisant tomber douloureusement sur le sol.

Sa peur augmenta en flèche quand elle se retourna et vit que Sidney était en fait en train de ramper au-dessus d'elle. La réalité de ce qui se passait vraiment s'empara de Regina et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle était sur le point de crier à l'aide quand soudainement, une brume obscurcit sa vue et tout devint flou. Elle était seulement consciente que l'homme n'était plus sur elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en se mettant sur ses coudes, mais à ce moment-là, elle vit que Sidney était allongé sur le trottoir, inconscient, avec sur lui une Emma haletante, le point en sang suspendu dans l'air au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Les yeux d'Emma étaient plissés et fixés sur l'homme, attendant de confirmer si oui ou non elle devait continuer. Il y avait quelque chose de plus sombre traversant son visage tandis que son esprit s'égarait entre ici à un autre endroit. Sidney ne bougeait pas et le seul son qu'on pouvait entendre était sa respiration à elle. Emma cligna des yeux et se secoua, essayant ainsi d'éclaircir sa vision et de se calmer. Elle baissa son bras et regarda enfin vers Regina.

Cela sembla réellement la ramener à la réalité et Emma fut à nouveau debout avant même d'y penser. Elle se déplaça directement auprès de Regina et plaça une main douce sur son épaule, ses yeux examinant la femme.

"Hé, ça va. Ça va." L'apaisa Emma lorsqu'elle vit qu'une larme avait glissé le long de la joue de Regina. La brune ne sembla même pas le remarquer alors qu'elle continuait simplement à fixer Emma, toujours dans la crainte. "Tu as mal ?" Demanda Emma, évitant judicieusement de lui demander quelque chose du genre, 'Tu vas bien ?'. De toute évidence, elle n'allait pas bien. Emma ne pouvait pas voir de saignement important mais il y avait des éraflures sur ses mains là où elle avait sûrement sûrement essayé de se protéger de la chute et il y en avait aussi quelques-unes sur ses genoux.

"Je...je ne..." Regina essayait de se sortir de son propre trouble en commençant à se redresser.

"C'est bon, je te tiens." Emma plaça une main sur le dos de Regina et l'autre sous son avant-bras pour aider à stabiliser la femme qui se levait.

"Comment as-tu...d'où est-ce que tu sors ?" Demanda Regina alors qu'elle examinait son environnement. La rue était vide, seulement la Mercedes était en vue.

"Honnêtement, je ne suis pas à cent pour cent sûre de ça." Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse davantage élaborer, le son des sirènes de la voiture de police se fit entendre et approchait rapidement.

Ce ne fut seulement que quelques secondes plus tard, que David monta en courant l'allée menant aux deux femmes. Il sembla un peu troublé par la scène entière, mais attendit une minute pour tout assimiler avant de commencer à poser ses questions.

"Ça va ?" Il s'adressa d'abord à Regina, voyant à quel point elle semblait être la plus bouleversée des deux et sachant que cela devait être l'œuvre de Sidney. Il_ ne _se souciait _pas_ de la forme recroquevillée de l'homme, à l'heure actuelle.

"Oui...je...je vais bien." Elle eut soudainement l'air embarrassé, détournant sa tête. Emma ne put s'empêcher lorsque sa main trouva à nouveau son chemin sur l'épaule de Regina. Elle fut surprise quand celle-ci ne fut pas enlevé.

"Emma, tu voudrais bien me dire ce qui viens juste de se passer dans la voiture ?" Il essayait de paraître calme, mais il était évident qu'il ne l'était pas.

"J'en ai aucune idée. Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait, je suis juste...apparue ici." Emma haussa les épaules mais ces mots captèrent l'attention de Regina.

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ?" Demanda la femme plus âgée, en continuant à essayer de se ressaisir.

"On était au pont à péage quand je t'ai...senti. J'ai supposé que tu serais toujours ici et on roulait vite, mais c'était pas assez rapide. Je pouvais sentir que les choses s'empiraient pour toi. Je sais pas. Je pensais à toi, j'étais assise dans la voiture et ensuite...j'étais là." Elle haussa encore les épaules et les sourcils de Regina se levèrent.

"Tu as utilisé la magie pour te téléporter. C'est difficile à faire, c'est...impressionnant." Dit Regina surprise.

"Je suppose." Répondit Emma doucement, également secouée, mais essayant de supprimer cette sensation.

"Ouais, et si tu prévenais ton vieux père la prochaine fois ? Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir une crise cardiaque." David sourit et réussit efficacement à alléger un petit peu l'atmosphère pour les deux autres.

"Désolée." Elle sourit, en levant une main pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Les yeux de David et de Regina s'écarquillèrent simultanément.

"Whaou, mon cœur. Tu dois faire examiner ta main." Il la prit pour regarder de plus près, la tenant délicatement dans la sienne. Emma secoua simplement la tête.

"C'est bon. Je peux dire que rien n'est cassé et que les coupures sont superficielles. Il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire que je ne peux pas gérer moi-même." Son ton désinvolte et confiant en disait long sur sa vie précédente et tout le monde le savait.

"Emma-"

"Je vais bien, Papa." Insista t-elle.

Avant que David ne puisse réagir sur le fait d'avoir à nouveau entendu son titre paternel, Sidney grogna attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. Emma vit Regina flancher et sa propre expression s'assombrit de nouveau. Sans y penser, elle leva son pied et frappa dans le ventre de l'homme. Regina et David clignèrent des yeux de surprise mais furent contents du geste. Emma enleva ses yeux furieux de Sidney pour regarder à nouveau son père.

"Je vais emmener Regina à la maison, tu pourrais le prendre ? On pourra s'occuper de lui demain."

"Bien sûr." David acquiesça et se mit à genoux près de l'homme.

Avec un certain encouragement, plus comme de l'insistance physiquement agressive, David réussit à réveiller Sidney et à le rendre assez réactif pour qu'il le suive à la voiture de patrouille. Il avait décidé de passer par l'hôpital lorsqu'il avait vu l'état dans lequel sa petite fille avait mis le visage de l'ancien journaliste et le changement de réactivité qui avait suivi. Cela ne voulait pas dire que David était tendre. Pas du tout.

"Tu me laisserais t'emmener à l'hôpital ?" Demanda Emma à Regina après avoir aidé son père.

"Non." Sa réponse fut rapide et prévisible, mais également dite avec un petit ton silencieux. Elle gardait les yeux au sol pendant qu'elles descendaient dans le chemin.

"Donc, on va laisser cette option sur la table pour plus tard ?" Emma pencha la tête avec un petit sourire.

"Peu importe ce qui te fait te sentir mieux, ma chère." L'expression de Regina s'adoucit un peu.

"Très bien, tu as tes clés ?" Emma tendit la main et Regina la fixa simplement.

"Je les ai." Dit-elle lentement et Emma soupira.

"Allez Regina. Tu es malade, tu es blessée, laisses-moi simplement te conduire..._s'il te plaît_." Elle regarda Regina de manière presque suppliante. La femme plus âgée ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle mit sa main dans son sac et déposa les clés de la voiture dans la main d'Emma.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la voiture, Regina regarda soigneusement Emma lorsque la blonde se déplaça du côté passager et ouvrit la porte pour elle, l'attendant patiemment. Elle dépassa sa propre hésitation et s'assit dans le siège passager, en faisant un signe de tête et un petit sourire à la femme plus jeune. Emma bougea alors du côté conducteur et commença à conduire comme si c'était n'importe quel autre jour.

Le trajet vers la maison fut silencieux mais pas inconfortable. Emma connaissait Regina, et la femme avait besoin et méritait d'avoir le silence pour penser et ne pas être dérangée. Emma comprenait ça et passa le temps, perdue dans ses propres pensées. Ses propres souvenirs.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la maison, Regina enleva son manteau et Emma partit au petit salon, elle remplit un verre de cidre et le tint dans le champ de vision de Regina, en faisant un signe vers le canapé. La brune la suivit, puisque c'était une marche lente et prudente. Elle accepta le verre et s'assit, mais plissa le front quand Emma lui dit qu'elle reviendrait et disparut. Quand la blonde refit surface quelques instants plus tard, les yeux de Regina s'élargirent légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Dit-elle prudemment lorsqu'Emma s'agenouilla devant elle, une trousse de premiers soins en main. La propre main blessée d'Emma était emmaillotée dans un bandage temporaire, mais robuste. Elle le referait plus tard.

"Tu es déjà malade, tu n'as pas également besoin d'une infection."

Emma bougeait efficacement et avec assurance lorsqu'elle ouvrit la trousse et humidifia un morceau de compresse avec un peu d'eau oxygénée. Regina voulait l'arrêter, mais une plus grande part d'elle était juste trop fatiguée à cause de cette nuit et ses émotions virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait été en colère, ensuite effrayée, après vraiment effrayée, puis confuse mais soulagée au même moment, ensuite...en sécurité. En sécurité et confortable d'une manière qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Toute la journée d'aujourd'hui- en fait les deux derniers jours, avaient été source de confusion mais agréable en même temps. Elle voyait une facette d'Emma qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru exister. Ou qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de voir. Mais, elle était là. Agenouillée devant elle, sur le point de nettoyer ses genoux égratignés après s'être montrée dans un nuage de gloire et l'avoir sauvé d'une situation qui rendait Regina malade seulement à l'idée d'y penser. Elle siffla quand il y eut une sensation soudaine de brûlure traversant son genou droit.

"Désolée." Dit Emma rapidement, en levant les yeux pour juger de la réaction de Regina. La brune avait été distraite par ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué quand Emma avait été prête à commencer à nettoyer.

"Ça va." Elle hocha la tête quand Emma attendit son approbation pour continuer.

Ses yeux restèrent sur Emma pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son genou. La jeune femme ne montrait aucune hésitation lorsqu'elle tapota prudemment sur le premier genou, enlevant soigneusement les petits restes de saleté. Elle prit une taille idéale de bandage, assez grande pour couvrir la blessure et retourna vers le genou de Regina. Elle mit le bandage sur les plaies et appuya ses mains dessus pour le sceller hermétiquement. Le mouvement fit que ses doigts glissèrent autour de l'intérieur du genou de Regina et la brune eut à peine le self-contrôle d'arrêter le soupir qui voulait sortir.

Cependant, Emma sentit le changement et risqua un coup d'œil vers Regina. Elle était plus que consciente de la position dans laquelle elle était et de la chaleur et de la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts. Cela suscitait quelque chose en elle mais dans sa position actuelle, elle ne pouvait pas assez se concentrer pour penser clairement. Prenant une longue respiration, Emma retourna vers la trousse et commença à s'occuper de l'autre genou.

Elle fit les mêmes gestes, bien que cette fois-ci, elle prévint Regina avant d'appliquer l'agent piquant sur sa peau. Emma resta agenouillée devant Regina sans bouger. Elle essayait de se concentrer seulement sur la tâche à accomplir et rien d'autre. Toutefois cela devenait considérablement plus difficile avec le temps.

"Ok, laisses-moi voir ta main." Emma se déplaça sur la place à côté de Regina et prit sa main sans attendre de réponse. Encore une fois, elles supprimèrent toutes les deux la réaction automatique qui voulait s'échapper. Emma se retrouva à s'éclaircir la gorge pour couvrir son soupir, bien que cela ne fut pas convaincant.

Emma mit la main de Regina sur ses genoux et la retourna pour que le bas de sa main soit placé sur sa cuisse. Elle ne le remarqua pas lorsque les yeux de Regina regardèrent son visage, bien que sa main resta en place. Encore une fois, elle fit le geste de la tapoter avec de l'eau oxygénée et attendit que la sensation de brûlure s'estompe avant d'atteindre le bandage. Après l'avoir préparé, elle leva prudemment la main de Regina dans la sienne et appuya sur le pansement. Elle tint fermement la main de Regina entre ses propres mains pour presser l'adhésif sur sa peau.

De nouveau, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Les émotions de la nuit était en train d'affaiblir et d'abaisser leurs puissants murs protecteurs. Elles continuèrent simplement à se fixer, continuant non seulement de regarder l'autre, mais aussi en l'autre. Elles furent coincées dans leur bulle pendant quelques minutes avant que les yeux de Regina ne se baissent sur leurs mains toujours jointes. Emma baissa également les yeux mais ne bougea pas.

"Merci." Dit Regina doucement. Regardant toujours leurs mains. "D'être venue."

"Bien sûr." Emma ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas simplement lâcher. Ou pourquoi Regina ne s'éloignait pas. Ou comment leur proximité avait augmenté sans qu'aucune des deux ne le remarque. "Ça va ?" Demanda t-elle doucement, en regardant à nouveau dans les yeux de Regina.

"Si je dis oui, tu sauras que je mens."

"J'aurais prétendu que non. Est-ce que tu...veux en parler ?"

"Non." La réponse fut calme mais immédiate et certaine.

"De quoi as-tu besoin ?" Lorsqu'elle demanda, leur distance s'amoindrit encore. Les yeux de Regina se baissèrent et se levèrent à nouveau.

"Je ne...je ne sais pas." Cette fois quand ses yeux se baissèrent, Emma vit exactement où ils allaient. Elle laissa également ses propres yeux se baisser sur les lèvres en face d'elle.

"Que penses-tu d'une distraction ?" Murmura Emma en se penchant plus près. Les yeux de Regina étaient rivés sur les lèvres d'Emma et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement.

"Je suis malade."

"Je m'en fiche."

Regina ne recula pas lorsqu'Emma se pencha. Elle resta complètement immobile lorsque les lèvres d'Emma se pressèrent avec une étonnante douceur sur les siennes. Ce fut bref et tendre, et quand Emma recula, elle leva les yeux pour évaluer la réaction de Regina. La brune ouvrit les yeux et Emma ne fut pas seulement capable de sentir, mais aussi de voir ses propres émotions confuses mais aussi de désir lui être renvoyés. Emma ne pensait pas au bon ou au mauvais geste lorsqu'elle réduisit la distance entre elles une fois de plus.

Cette fois, elle fut un peu plus rapide et pressa un peu plus fort sur les lèvres de Regina. Elle relâcha finalement la main de Regina, néanmoins cette main ne fit que se retourner et rester sur la cuisse d'Emma, et Emma leva la sienne pour la mettre sur la joue de Regina, la laissant ainsi se glisser dans les doux cheveux bruns. Elle inclina la tête et sans hésitation, elle laissa sa langue se promener sur les lèvres de Regina, glissant entre celles-ci quand elles s'ouvrirent pour elle.

À ce stade, elles étaient toutes les deux perdues dans l'instant. Regina n'était pas consciente de comment ou de quand sa main libre avait fait son chemin jusqu'à la chemise d'Emma et l'avait agrippé solidement. Emma n'avait même pas entendu, n'était d'ailleurs même pas consciente du gémissement qui l'avait échappé quand la langue de Regina s'était jointe à la sienne, les deux se caressant et jouant ensemble comme si elles l'avaient fait un million de fois avant.

La main libre d'Emma se posa sur le pansement qu'elle venait juste d'appliquer sur le genou de Regina, avant de remonter sur la cuisse de la brune. L'esprit d'Emma était de plus en plus brumeux, gardait seulement alerte par les pincements aléatoires que lui infligeaient les dents de Regina sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sentit Regina la ramener plus près et Emma la laissa faire, se penchant ainsi en avant pour que le dos de Regina touche le canapé. Ce fut juste au moment où la tête de Regina toucha l'accoudoir que le son tonitruant du téléphone d'Emma les surprit toutes les deux.

"Merde." Ronfla Emma, en prenant son téléphone dans sa poche dans le but de le rendre silencieux. Mais ensuite, elle vit que c'était son père et tout en considérant la nuit qu'ils avaient eu, elle savait que ce serait irresponsable de l'ignorer. "C'est mon père, je suis désolée, attends- attends juste une seconde." Elle s'éloigna avec regret de Regina mais la brune ne lui prêtait plus attention.

Tandis que David informait Emma que Sidney passerait la nuit à l'hôpital pour davantage d'observation mais qu'il serait quand même surveillé, Regina se mit debout et se déplaça. Elle essayait de se calmer mais ses émotions et son esprit tourbillonnaient. Emma s'était levée pour parler à son père, donc ce ne fut qu'après avoir terminé l'appel, qu'elle remarqua que Regina n'était même plus dans la pièce.

Elle entendit l'eau coulait dans la cuisine, donc elle se dirigea rapidement là-bas. Regina était en train de rincer son verre et sursauta de surprise quand soudainement Emma fut à ses côtés.

"Désolée." Dit Emma rapidement. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Je vais bien, Miss Swan." Regina passa juste à côté d'Emma et la blonde lui attrapa presque le bras. Résistant seulement à l'envie de le faire quand cela lui vint à l'esprit que le geste pourrait être mal pris par Regina juste après ce que Sidney lui avait fait.

"On peut parler de...ce qui viens de se passer ?" Demanda Emma en suivant le rythme de Regina.

"Cela a été une longue nuit. Une très longue journée. J'aimerais aller dormir maintenant." Elle regarda Emma avec un air suppliant et la détermination de la jeune femme s'effondra instantanément.

"Ouais d'accord, je euh...je te verrais demain matin." Elle tenta d'adresser un petit sourire à Regina mais la femme se retourna et monta les escaliers rapidement.

Emma la regarda partir et ensuite essaya de penser à n'importe quelle autre chose. Elle devait le faire. Il y avait eu une seconde pendant laquelle un sentiment de rejet l'avait frappé mais elle étouffa cette émotion. Elle _ne _ pouvait_ pas_ laisser Regina ressentir ça. Elle connaissait assez bien la femme au point que sa réaction ne l'avait pas vraiment choqué. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait une manière saine de gérer leur émotions et au moins Emma pouvait être soulagée que Regina ait choisi de s'en aller au lieu de s'énerver. Cependant aucune de ces réactions ne faisait se sentir bien Emma.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour couvrir le moindre sentiment blessant parce qu'en ce moment, bien que la réaction de Regina la dérangeait, elle ne voulait pas accabler l'autre femme avec ses propres émotions et la tirailler davantage. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Emma voulait juste réellement lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin.

Alors qu'Emma bandait ses propres blessures sur ses doigts, sa compassion pour Regina augmenta et supprima le moindre restant de ses sentiments personnels. Elle pouvait ressentir la peur et la confusion de l'autre femme. Ce qui s'était passé entre Sidney et elle et également ce qui s'était passé entre Emma et elle, accablaient la femme. Cela n'avait pas été, bien sûr, l'intention du shérif mais c'en était définitivement le résultat.

Jamais Emma n'avait eu une telle envie d'aider Regina qu'à ce moment précis. Néanmoins elle savait que faire ça ne l'aiderait pas. Ça ne ferait que la contrarier davantage et cette idée dérangeait Emma encore plus. Elle avait une envie d'aller la voir, mais également une envie de rester à l'écart pour que Regina puisse penser. Ces élans conflictuels était en train de donner un mal de tête à Emma.

Lorsqu'Emma s'allongea enfin pour la nuit, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui continuait à la tarauder dans un coin de sa tête. Aussi dévorant et accablant que leurs émotions avaient été ce soir, il y avait eu plusieurs moments où tout avait radicalement changé.

À l'intérieur de la bulle de leur baiser, cela avait été difficile, si ce n'est impossible de distinguer les ressentis d'une personne par rapport à l'autre. Mais normalement Emma pouvait le faire. C'était comme si Regina avait sa propre saveur...sa propre couleur, ou odeur...c'était unique. Emma savait ce qui était à Regina et ce qui était à elle. Mais pendant le baiser, Emma avait senti de la passion et de l'excitation. De l'espoir et du confort. Tous ensemble au même moment. Il n'y avait pas eu de ligne de séparation.

Et cela avait été fort. Fort comme si le lien resserrait sa prise. Les connectant même à un niveau plus profond.

Alors qu'elle fixait le plafond, Emma réussit à trouver du réconfort face à cette constatation. Regina avait ressenti la même chose. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait...ce n'était pas à sans unique. Cela fut peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle Emma fut capable de s'endormir malgré le torrent d'émotions. Malheureusement, la même chose ne pouvait pas être dite pour la brune au bout du couloir.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Salut tout le monde, y'en a qui ont apprécié le chapitre précédent xD, en tout cas merci pour vos reviews les guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement et encore merci aux autres, j'adore lire vos impressions alors n'hésitez pas à laisser d'autres reviews. ****Sinon, un autre avertissement, dans une partie de ce chapitre, il y a des allusions de viol mais ce n'est pas explicitement dit, donc voilà voilà, je sais, c'est pas très joyeux. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Regina était assise dans sa voiture, ses mains se tordant ensemble sur ses genoux. Elle était arrivée tôt au bureau d'Archie et était en train de débattre sur le fait d'entrer ou de simplement attendre, là, dans sa voiture. Il y avait une autre part d'elle qui avait juste envie de conduire au loin. Éviter ce qui allait être une autre session très éprouvante avec sa nouvelle épouse.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir comment elle se sentait. Il y avait trop de sentiments à la fois, et les siens associés à ceux d'Emma étaient accablant. Tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière. Elle avait déjà été assez remué émotionnellement par Sidney pour être vraiment en mesure de gérer le baiser, donc elle avait fait ce qui avait eu du sens à ce moment là et avait repoussé Emma. Elle avait pensé qu'elles avaient toutes les deux besoin d'éclaircir leurs idées mais avait été surprise par le sentiment de rejet que cela avait causé à Emma.

Elles n'étaient pas un couple. Pas dans le sens traditionnel du terme en tout cas. Elles se repoussaient l'une et l'autre, tout le temps. Elles repoussaient toujours _tout le monde_. Elles avaient ça en commun, bien que leurs approches étaient différentes. Alors, elle avait définitivement été étonnée par le fait qu'Emma réagisse à cela, encore plus par le fait que cela l'a dérange. Néanmoins si Regina devait être honnête, cela l'a dérangé aussi.

Elle n'avait pensé qu'à cela tout au long de la journée. C'était une bonne chose que le thé ait semblé faire l'affaire et que Regina ne soit pas physiquement malade, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être encore plus distraite. Elle avait fini _un peu_ de travail mais c'était loin d'être suffisant, ses pensées étaient revenues à la nuit dernière à plus d'une occasion.

La pauvre Jessica avait effectivement vu son enthousiasme être rabaissé de quelques crans après avoir commis l'erreur d'accueillir le maire de manière enthousiaste lorsque celle-ci s'était arrêtée à son bureau. Regina l'avait remise à sa place et la fille s'était tue immédiatement. Elle le regrettait vraiment, mais pas parce qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle le regrettait, parce que maintenant Jessica essayait avec deux fois plus d'enthousiasme de lui faire plaisir et Regina ne savait pas si elle pouvait le supporter.

C'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté son bureau plus tôt et qu'elle était arrivée à leur rendez-vous avec rien de mieux à faire que de s'attarder sur ses pensées. En faisant cela, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Archie était à sa vitre jusqu'à que son toc-toc sur celle-ci ne la ramène à la réalité en la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna la tête d'un coup sec sur le côté pour voir que l'homme avait les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. En prenant une grande respiration, Regina ouvrit lentement la portière et sortit de la voiture.

"Je suis désolée Regina, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. J'emmenais simplement Pongo pour qu'il se dégourdisse les pattes avant notre session." Il sourit et elle hocha la tête.

"C'est bon Dr. Hopper. J'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées." Elle arrêta de se tordre les mains face à l'insistance du chien, mais Archie remarqua son malaise.

"Aimeriez-vous entrer maintenant ? Nous pouvons discuter jusqu'à ce qu'Emma arrive."

"Jusqu'à ? Êtes-vous en train de sous-entendre que je pourrai cesser de parler quand elle arrivera ?" Elle arbora un petit sourire mais Archie secoua la tête.

"Non." Il lui rendit son sourire. "J'ai simplement pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être avoir une minute pour parler un peu plus en privé." Il pencha la tête vers le bâtiment et Regina acquiesça.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur de son cabinet, prit sa place, qui lui était maintenant, habituelle sur le canapé et baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ses mains. Archie profita de cet instant pour l'étudier, remarquant le bandage sur sa main il décida de commencer par là.

"Avez-vous été blessé ?" Il regardait clairement sa main. Elle la leva légèrement pour l'examiner, son autre main restant sur le bandage pendant que son esprit retournait à la nuit dernière encore une fois. Dans le mélange de ses réactions, il y eut un frisson tangible qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Que s'est-il passé, Regina ?"

"Je...Sidney, il...il m'a agressé."

"Quoi ? Vous allez bien ?" Il fut préoccupé immédiatement mais elle l'interrompit.

"Oui. Cela n'est pas allé aussi loin que cela aurait pu. Cela a été arrêté..." Elle s'arrêta, en se concentrant sur Pongo tandis qu'Archie l'observait.

"Comment cela a t-il été arrêté ?" Demanda t-il et il fut surprit de voir un sourire, très petit et très léger se dessiner sur un coin de ses lèvres.

"Le Shérif." Ce fut tout ce qu'elle fournit à cet instant.

"Elle l'a arrêté ?" Il supposa qu'il y avait plus et voulait que Regina élabore davantage.

"Non, elle euh...elle s'est pratiquement cassée la main sur son crâne." Malgré ses conflits internes, il y avait de l'admiration qui transparaissait subtilement dans son ton.

"Dites-moi comment cela vous fait vous sentir." Il se pencha pour observer son expression plus précisément. Elle évitait le contact visuel, accordant ce privilège seulement à l'animal sur ses genoux.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Essayez simplement de mettre un mot sur ce que cela vous a fait ressentir."

"Je _ne _sais _pas_, Docteur." Répondit-elle plus fermement, en levant ses yeux vers les siens maintenant.

"Regina, il y a une différence entre non identifiable et inconnu... je veux que vous utilisiez un mot. N'importe quel mot pouvant décrire ce que vous avez ressenti quand Emma a arrêté Sidney." Il s'arrêta là et puis il y eut un long silence qui s'installa entre eux. La mâchoire de Regina se crispa à plusieurs reprises. Finalement elle soupira et Archie sut qu'elle allait laisser son mur tomber pendant un instant.

"Bien." Dit-elle doucement.

"Elle vous a fait vous sentir bien ?" Demanda t-il et il vit immédiatement les émotions conflictuelles l'a traversé. "Pourquoi cela semble t-il vous embêtez autant ?" Encore une fois leurs yeux se fixèrent.

"C'est compliqué. Elle...elle n'a pas simplement arrêter Sidney. Elle..." Elle s'interrompit, essayant de faire sortir les mots.

"Qu'a t-elle fait ?" Demanda t-il calmement et les yeux de Regina se baissèrent à nouveau sur Pongo. Pour Regina, comme pour beaucoup d'autres, il était plus facile de parler à l'animal qu'à une autre personne. C'est la raison pour laquelle ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le chien lorsqu'elle parla.

"Elle m'a embrassé." Quand Regina leva les yeux, elle renifla presque face à l'expression de surprise sur son visage.

"Eh bien...comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à _cela _?" Il se remit assez rapidement de cette confession et prit Regina de court à nouveau. Elle avait des sentiments mitigés à ce sujet et il y avait des choses qu'elle n'était même pas prête à admettre à elle-même, alors encore moins à Archie. Donc elle simplifia.

"En colère."

"En colère ? Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?" Il y avait une sincère curiosité dans son regard et il voulait vraiment qu'elle creuse plus profondément pour répondre. Cependant, il pouvait voir qu'elle devenait rapidement submergée.

"C'était inapproprié, j'étais...j'étais..."

"Vous étiez quoi, Regina ?"

"J'étais...vulnérable." Elle secoua la tête, en gardant son regard vers le sol.

"Je suis désolée." Cela avait été dit doucement mais Regina et Archie tournèrent directement leurs têtes sur le côté là où Emma était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, arborant une réelle expression de culpabilité. Elle avait l'air de ne vouloir rien faire d'autre que de sortir du bâtiment et s'en aller. En fait, il semblait réellement qu'elle se préparait à le faire.

"Emma." Archie se leva, sachant qu'il devait s'approcher avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. "Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas vous asseoir ?" Il regarda de nouveau Regina, mais la femme détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux.

"Je pense que je devrais peut-être juste m'en aller." Elle regarda elle aussi Regina mais il sembla que cette fois, quant à savoir si cela venait des sentiments ou du ton d'Emma, la femme plus âgée réagit. Bien qu'elle eut l'air de se donner un discours d'encouragement pendant quelques secondes d'abord.

"Ayons simplement notre session." Elle parla doucement et Emma laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement. Elle était toujours un peu mal à l'aise mais Regina ne semblait pas être _aussi_ contrariée qu'elle l'avait initialement pensé. Emma prit sa place habituelle et Archie fit également de même.

"Bien, de toute évidence nous avons un problème urgent sur lequel nous devons d'abord nous pencher."

"Non, nous n'en-"

"_Si._" Archie interrompit Regina. "Nous en avons un. Écoutez, je me fiche de savoir ce que toutes les deux vous dites au reste de la ville sur votre mariage. Je me fiche de savoir si vous paradez dans la ville en prétendant être follement amoureuses. Tout ce dont je me soucie c'est que vous puissiez toutes les deux être honnêtes dans _cette_ pièce avec moi, et avec l'une et l'autre." Il arrêta de parler pour que ses dernières paroles puissent les pénétrer. Elles montrèrent toutes les deux un peu de surprise face à son observation. "Je sais que cela est difficile. Pour vous deux probablement plus que pour personne d'autre dans cette ville. Mais je sais également, que toutes les deux vous êtes de loin les plus fortes. S'ouvrir à l'autre est simplement un défi différent. Allez-vous vraiment reculer maintenant ?"

Maintenant, il l'avait fait. De sa manière à lui, il leur avait simplement lancé un défi et anxieusement il attendait leurs réactions. Elles étaient toutes les deux immobiles, bien qu'il pouvait voir les méninges travaillaient et la concentration profonde les consumait. Ces femmes étaient habituées à se battre et à gagner, mais le combat était intérieur maintenant. Elles devaient trouver la force de repousser leurs propres peurs pour faire ce qui les effrayer vraiment. Elles avaient peut-être pris des approches largement différentes dans la vie, mais au fond d'elles-mêmes confronter leurs propres démons était leur plus grande crainte.

Après un très long silence, Emma passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se leva assez brusquement. Tout le monde fut un peu surpris, y compris le chien qui s'était calé entre les deux épouses. Archie vit l'anxiété dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes, et soudainement il pensa qu'il les avait poussé trop loin, trop vite. Mais à sa grande surprise, Emma baissa simplement les épaules et enleva sa veste. Elle la mit sur l'accoudoir et en prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se rassit. Néanmoins, cette fois, elle tourna son corps vers la brune, captant et gardant ainsi l'attention de la femme.

"Je suis désolée Regina...à propos d'hier soir. Je jure que je n'essayais pas de profiter de toi. Je pensais que j'étais en train d'aider. Je pensais que tu..." Elle empêcha le _"__aimerais ça__"_ de sortir. "...Je pensais que tu voudrais une distraction." Encore une fois son ton était sincère. Archie hocha la tête de manière encourageante mais les yeux d'Emma ne dévièrent pas de ceux de Regina. Pour sa part, Regina, était surprise face à l'ouverture soudaine d'Emma mais incertaine de laquelle de ses propres émotions tourbillonnantes elle devait laisser sortir. Donc, elle ne le fit pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais penser cela ?" Elle plissa les yeux légèrement mais Emma baissa les siens.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit-elle doucement.

"Attendez, Emma vous vous en sortiez très bien. Essayez de répondre à sa question." Il avait immédiatement vu comment son élan s'était estompé et voulait sauver quoiqu'elle ait pu laisser. Emma laissa échapper un soupir avant de prudemment relever les yeux.

"C'est parce que...parce que c'est ce que je voulais."

"Mais tu ne savais pas comment je me sentais. Comment je me serais sentie par rapport à cela." À ce moment, Regina se retourna vers elle, en bousculant Pongo. Le chien se réajusta tandis que les deux femmes se fixaient.

"J'ai cru que je le savais."

"Et pourquoi cela ?" Interrogea Regina, son regard inébranlable bien qu'Emma baissa encore les yeux.

Emma était à nouveau concentrée sur ses mains. Archie pouvait voir qu'elle se battait contre elle-même. Il avait une assez bonne théorie de là où cette conversation les mènerait et se pencha en avant, en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant.

"Rien ne quittera cette pièce, Emma. C'est un endroit sûr." Il savait que ce qu'il disait, était un peu cliché mais c'était la vérité. Il observait Emma lorsque celle-ci mit à nouveau les mains sur son visage et prit une profonde inspiration.

"La nuit dernière- la partie avec Sidney. C'est...c'est pratiquement le début de mon cauchemar." Commença t-elle et bien qu'Archie levait un sourcil alors que sa propre théorie travaillait dans son esprit, Regina secoua simplement la tête en plissant les yeux.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" Demanda t-elle et Emma soupira.

"J'essaye de te dire que c'est...euh...mon cauchemar, tu t'en souviens ?"

"Bien sûr que oui." Répondit Regina doucement.

"Ben, ça commence très similairement à ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Moment et endroit différent. Mec différent...tu vois où je veux en venir ?"

"Tu as été...agressé ?" Elle était plus tendre maintenant que la réalisation naissait en elle. Elle devait l'admettre, elle avait été curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait exactement dans ces cauchemars mais il avait été hors de question qu'elle demande.

"Oui. Ça continue, à partir de là...jusqu'à ce que, il...tu sais...m'a forcé...je suis sûre que tu peux utiliser ton imagination." Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine sur la partie du canapé qu'elle occupait. Regina se souvint que c'était dans cette exacte position qu'elle s'était mise après s'être réveillée de son cauchemar.

"Ton cauchemar...il est réel...je veux dire cela t'es arrivée, n'est-ce pas ?" Regina ne put s'empêcher de demander. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité que toute la nervosité qu'elle sentait en Emma, en ce moment, ne vienne uniquement que de rêves.

"Ouais...c'était il y a longtemps. Avant Henry." Son ton était calme mais Regina était tout sauf cela. Les yeux marrons montrèrent de l'incrédulité, en examinant la femme qui soudainement eut l'air si petite. En réalisant autre chose, Regina se sentit immédiatement malade.

"Tu étais juste une enfant ?" Regina ne put cacher son dégoût à l'idée.

Archie n'avait jamais eu affaire à des patients avec le niveau de traumatisme que ces deux-là avaient expérimenté. Il aurait été plus accablé si Regina n'avait pas arboré un regard si préoccupé quand Emma avait acquiescé.

Comme s'il avait senti le besoin de réconfort, Pongo se redressa et se retourna pour regarder Emma. Elle le regarda d'un air fatigué alors qu'il se penchait plus près, tâtant apparemment le terrain. Doucement, il donna un petit coup à sa main et Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle leva la main et gagna instantanément un ami à quatre pattes.

"C'était ma première nuit dans une nouvelle maison...je suppose que c'est pour ça que j'en rêve à chaque fois maintenant." Visiblement, Emma s'était un peu relaxée tandis qu'elle caressait la tête du Dalmatien. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment souciée des animaux mais comme lors de leur dernière session, Emma était en train de comprendre pourquoi Archie l'avait emmené ici. Elle avait déjà une affection grandissante pour lui.

"Je suis tellement désolée." Dit Regina distraitement, essayant toujours de se rendre à l'évidence.

Tout cela la faisait se sentir encore plus mal. Elle avait sa propre histoire avec son premier mari. Ces moments avaient été vraiment difficiles avec certaines de ses pensées les plus sombres la consumant, mais elle avait toujours eu à l'esprit qu'elle aurait pu l'arrêter s'il y avait eu besoin. Depuis qu'elle avait jeté sa mère, qu'elle considérait comme l'un des êtres les plus puissants, à travers le miroir, et qu'elle avait commencé à travailler avec Rumple, elle avait toujours senti ce pouvoir. Savoir simplement que si elle en avait eu besoin, elle aurait pu tout arrêter.

La nuit dernière avec Sidney, elle s'était sentie impuissante. Ce seul sentiment était la pire des choses. Emma n'avait été qu'une enfant à l'époque. Elle s'était probablement sentie de la même manière et devoir le vivre autant de fois qu'elle l'avait fait devait être insoutenable. Pourtant, Emma avait à peine réagi quand elle s'était réveillée.

"Ne le sois pas." La blonde haussa les épaules de cette manière décontractée que Regina ne comprendrait jamais. "Tu as arrêté ça. Tu l'as arrêté." Elle leva les yeux lentement, lui offrant un petit sourire.

"Tu as arrêté Sidney." Répondit Regina doucement.

"Je suppose qu'on est quittes." Maintenant, elle se relaxait encore davantage mais Regina était toujours incrédule.

"Non, nous ne le sommes pas, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu m'as sauvé d'un homme, je t'ai seulement réveillé d'un rêve."

"Crois-moi Regina. On est quittes." La seule chose qui empêcha Regina de la contredire encore une fois fut l'expression sur le visage d'Emma. Elle était convaincue de sa réponse. Ses yeux reflétaient que le rôle que Regina avait joué pour elle, lui était important. Elles restèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant une autre minute avant de finalement se retourner vers le docteur silencieux.

"Ce. Fut. Excellent." Dit-il lentement et calmement, bien qu'il n'y avait que de la fierté dans sa voix. Il était pratiquement sûr que s'il n'avait pas été assis là, il n'y aurait pas cru. Il était resté silencieux dans la crainte de soudainement casser le moment.

"Donc est-ce qu'on est autorisées à sortir pour bonne conduite ?" Emma fit un petit sourire qui fut imité par son épouse. Archie sembla dans ses pensées pendant un instant.

"Vous savez quoi, je sais que devoir être assise là comme cela peut être douloureux. Particulièrement, pour vous deux." Elles hochèrent toutes les deux la tête d'approbation. "Je détesterais juste arrêter là après avoir fait autant de progrès donc je vais vous proposer un marché. Vous pouvez toutes les deux partir maintenant et prendre Pongo pour sa P-R-O-M-E-N-A-D-E." Il épela le mot pour que l'animal ne panique pas tout de suite. "De cette manière, vous serez dehors à profiter de l'air frais et vous déplacer vous apportera une petite distraction. Ou, vous pouvez rester assises ici pendant les prochaines quarante minutes. Dans les deux cas, je veux que vous discutiez de ce baiser."

"Bon sang Archie, on peut pas juste avoir un seul sujet sérieux par jour ?" Grimaça Emma et Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je pense qu'on pourrait profiter d'un peu d'air frais. Allons-y ma chère." Elle se leva et baissa les yeux sur le canapé. "Toi aussi Pongo, allons nous promener." Elle avait à peine sorti le mot avant que l'animal ne saute par-dessus le canapé et n'agite sa queue d'excitation à côté de la porte.

"Bien, je suppose que l'épouse a tout dit." Emma prit sa veste en se levant. Regina était déjà en train d'attacher la laisse de Pongo en se déplaçant vers la porte.

"Emma ?" Archie se mit également debout alors que Regina sortait du bureau, Emma se retourna vers lui.

"Ouais ?"

"C'était la première fois que vous disiez cela à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais bien...personne ne m'aurait cru avant. Ou s'en serait soucié." Elle haussa les épaules mais Archie n'était pas assez aveugle pour manquer la souffrance en-dessous de ses mots.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de parler, je vous promets que cette porte vous seras toujours ouverte." Il était prudent dans le fait de ne pas la pousser, il voulait simplement qu'elle sache qu'elle était la bienvenue.

"Merci, Archie." Elle sourit avant de sortir. Elle se sentait un peu plus légère en descendant les marches sous le soleil.

* * *

"Alors on va vraiment discuter ?" Demanda finalement Emma pour briser le silence. Elles marchaient depuis bien dix minutes dans un silence complet et regardaient vers l'eau en se déplaçant.

"Tu le veux vraiment ? Je croyais que tu voulais une pause." Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la blonde, qui marchait avec ses mains fourraient dans ses poches de veste.

"Je voulais. Je veux. Mais je veux savoir quelque chose." Elle gardait les yeux baissés, regardant Pongo qui était juste devant elles.

"...D'accord." Dit Regina, avec une légère hésitation.

"T'es vraiment en colère à propos de ça ?" Elle n'avait pas besoin d'élaborer. Regina regarda elle aussi vers Pongo alors qu'elle essayait de former une réponse.

"J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré mes sentiments." Commença t-elle et Emma laissa sortir un petit soupir de soulagement. "Mais tu n'aurais pas dû le faire." Dût ajouter Regina.

"Ben, tu ne m'as pas exactement frappé avec un bâton." Emma jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et Regina rencontra finalement ses yeux.

"C'était une nuit remplie d'émotions. Nous aurions dû toutes les deux montrer plus de self-contrôle." Dit-elle et Emma leva un sourcil.

"Self-contrôle ? Dans le genre, tu vas devoir te contrôler pour ne pas m'embrasser ?" Elle commença à sourire et Regina roula des yeux de manière dramatique.

"Ce _n_'est _pas_ ce que j'ai dis."

"C'est ce que tu as sous-entendu." Emma lui souriait maintenant et Regina se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Tu es impossible." Murmura t-elle.

"Je commence à penser que tu aimes ça."

"Assez." Regina plissa les yeux mais c'était toujours un peu joueur.

"Très bien, d'accord. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire maintenant ?" Elles regardèrent le sol à nouveau en commençant toutes les deux à penser à leur relation.

"Je pense que c'était...juste pour une fois. Comme je l'ai dit, on était toutes les deux sensibles. Nous ne réfléchissions pas."

"Techniquement, c'est un truc de deux fois. _Si_ on compte toute notre nuit de noces comme un truc."

"Et de toute évidence, là aussi nous ne réfléchissions pas. Tu vois un thème récurrent, ma chère ?" Elle leva un sourcil à la blonde.

"Ouais. À chaque fois qu'on arrête de réfléchir, on commence à s'embrasser." Elle arrêta leur marche et s'assit sur le banc. Regina passa une seconde à la regarder avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Emma..." Commença Regina, essayant toujours de s'occuper de ses propres pensées.

"Tu utilises mon prénom, c'est un bon début." Emma sourit.

"Je...je ne sais même pas quoi dire." Soupira finalement Regina, en se penchant en arrière de manière fatiguée. "Je ne peux pas réfléchir à tout ça."

"Peut pas réfléchir ?" Emma fit un clin d'œil. "Ça veut dire qu'on va commencer à s'embrasser ?"

"Tu sais, tu es affreusement intéressée par le fait de m'embrasser." Elle plissa les yeux sur Emma, en s'amusant du fait qu'elle avait pu voir qu'elle l'avait prise définitivement par surprise.

"Je suis juste...je suis pas...oh, tais-toi, nous sommes mariées." Elle croisa les bras et Regina sourit avec malice.

"C'est ce que tu veux, ma chère ? Tu veux un baiser ?" Elle baissa la voix et se pencha plus près. Les sourcils d'Emma se levèrent de surprise et sa bouche bougea sans un son.

"Je...tu...quoi ?" Bégaya t-elle, n'enlevant pas ses yeux du visage de Regina.

"Je sais ce que tu as ressenti hier soir. Je sais ce que tu veux." Elle se pencha encore plus près et Emma n'arrivait même plus à penser. Elle était trop confuse face au soudain changement d'ambiance. "Ferme les yeux." Elle sourit tandis qu'Emma semblait essayer de combattre sa confusion.

Finalement, après un autre moment de silence, Emma ferma les yeux. Elle ne se déplaça pas, mais était anxieuse d'avoir les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes. Inutile de dire, qu'elle fut plutôt choquée lorsqu'une longue langue humide lui lécha tout le visage de bas en haut. Elle laissa sortir un glapissement en se penchant en arrière, tombant presque du banc dans le processus. Quand ses yeux se ré-ouvrirent, elle se trouva face à face avec un Dalmatien vraiment excité.

"Merde, Pongo !" Elle essuya son visage avec une main juste pour que le chien ne se penche en avant encore une fois et n'attaque son visage une fois de plus.

"Bon chien, Pongo." Félicita Regina.

Emma était un peu désorientée et cela lui prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser que le son qu'elle entendait en fond était Regina en train de rire. Sincèrement, sans gêne, en train de rire aux éclats. Elle regagna enfin assez de son aplomb pour retenir Pongo en s'asseyant de nouveau. Elle adressa un regard noir à la femme près d'elle, mais la brune ne pouvait simplement pas s'arrêter de sourire.

"Désolée ma chère, je pensais que c'était ce dont tu avais besoin." Sourit-elle malicieusement face au regard furieux qui lui était toujours adressé.

"Tu es hilarante." Dit-elle impassible.

"Je suppose que je me frottes trop à toi."

"Pas le genre de frottement que j'aurais espéré." Marmonna Emma.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, ma chère ?"

"Rien." Elle s'étonna elle-même face à ses propres mots, soulagée que Regina ait manqué le commentaire. "J'ai de la bave de chien sur mes lèvres." Elle passa une main sur son visage en grinçant les dents de dégoût.

"Aww, pauvre chose." Se moqua Regina et Emma secoua la tête d'étonnement.

"Tu penses que tu es vraiment drôle, pas vrai ?" Elle se tourna vers Regina de nouveau, plus près maintenant que Pongo s'était calmé sur le sol.

"Je crois avoir mes moments." Elle sourit avec malice et leva un doigt pour le pointer sur la blonde. "Tu as manqué un peu de bave...juste là."

"Là ?" Emma pointa sur sa propre lèvre et Regina acquiesça.

"Oui, tu voudrez enlever ça." Ce sourire avait poussé Emma trop loin et il était temps de l'effacer.

"Ok." Elle bougea trop vite pour que Regina ne puisse réagir.

La brune avait à peine eu le temps d'enregistrer le mouvement avant que la main d'Emma ne soit derrière sa nuque et que de fines lèvres soient soudainement attachées aux siennes. Emma les pressa fermement sur celles de Regina, complètement sans entraves puisque la femme était en pleine stupeur. Elle les garda, là, pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de se reculer, en souriant largement de manière impossible quand elle vit que les yeux de Regina étaient toujours fermés.

"Est-ce que j'ai tout eu ?" Demanda t-elle en pointant un doigt vers sa bouche et Regina croisa lentement ses yeux. Emma lui fit un dernier clin d'œil d'adieu avant de se lever. "Allons-y Pongo." Elle prit la laisse des mains de la brune abasourdie et s'en alla, en sautillant presque. Cela prit à Regina un long moment de silence avant qu'elle ne se lève et ne la suive.

Ni elle, ni Emma n'avait remarqué les yeux écarquillés les regardant pendant tout le temps que cela avait duré. La jeune brune était sortie pour faire un rapide jogging quand elle avait remarqué la paire. La vue de ces deux-là dehors et en train de promener le chien était déjà assez intéressante, mais ensuite elles s'étaient assises et avaient semblé avoir une réelle conversation. Elle s'était sentie comme une intruse au moment donc elle avait recommencé à courir. Ce fut son dernier regard qui capta le baiser public.

Elle resta bouche bée pendant une autre minute avant de réaliser que Regina avait la même réaction. Elle ne put empêcher le petit sourire amusé d'apparaître sur son visage face à ces deux-là. À ce stade, Ruby se demandait simplement combien de temps cela leur prendrait pour qu'elles se rendent compte qu'elles ne faisaient pas vraiment semblant. Elle était toujours en train de sourire quand elle retourna dans le Diner.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de préparer ?" Demanda Granny avec lassitude en voyant le sourire sournois de Ruby.

"Oh rien, j'ai juste vu le Maire. Elle à l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui."

"Je te l'ai dis, ce thé peut guérir n'importe qui."

"Ouais, ça et une bonne dose d'amour." Elle sourit à Granny avant de se retirer à l'arrière. Granny secoua simplement la tête, souriant sciemment en retournant à sa tâche.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonjour à tous, vraiment désolée pour cette attente indépendant de ma volonté, mon ordi m'a planté, les joies de la technologies hein, enfin bref voilà enfin le chapitre 14, à bientôt pour la suite. Ah oui, merci pour les reviews, les follows et les mises en favoris, je suis contente que la traduction vous plaise toujours. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Emma se réveilla encore plus tard que la normale. Elle était vraiment soulagée qu'il soit Samedi maintenant et qu'elle n'ait pas à aller au travail. Particulièrement après la journée d'hier. La thérapie avait pris un meilleur tournant, mais juste au moment où elles partaient, David l'avait appelé pour lui demander de l'aider à gérer Sidney. La paperasse et tous les détails techniques pour le déplacer aux cellules de l'hôpital avaient demandé plus de travail qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé et cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps. Au moment où elle était rentrée à la maison, tout le monde était déjà endormi.

Elle se changea avant de faire son chemin jusqu'en bas, espérant entrer en contact avec la merveilleuse odeur de la cuisine de Regina. Elle fut déçue. Elle vérifia tout le premier étage mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Fronçant les sourcils, elle retourna vers la cuisine et posa ses mains sur le comptoir. Alors elle vit qu'il y avait un mot laissé là. En levant les sourcils, Emma prit le papier et lut.

_Emma,_

_J'ai pris Henry pour faire quelques courses. Nous irons bruncher chez Granny à dix heures si tu peux te réveiller à temps._

_Regina_

C'était court, simple et ça allait directement au but. Pourtant, Emma eut un sourire sur le visage. Même si le ton était un peu sarcastique, Regina avait quand même invité Emma à venir et peu importe, cela rendait la blonde, joyeuse. Cela montrait que premièrement : Regina n'était pas en colère à propos de son baiser très inattendu et public. Et deuxièmement : Elles avaient fait un autre pas en avant dans leur relation.

_Relation_. Emma se demandait de quand exactement elle avait commencé à l'appeler comme ça. Elles en formaient une en apparence, oui. Mais quand exactement cela était-il devenu la description de leur erreur faite en état d'ébriété ? Probablement quand elle avait commencé à embrasser son épouse comme si elle en avait totalement le droit. Mais elle en avait bien le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Techniquement au moins. Emma continua de penser à ça. Elle oublia presque qu'elle devait aller bruncher et en réalisant qu'il était presque dix heures, elle prit sa veste et courut vers la porte.

* * *

"Je vais aller aux toilettes." Dit Henry avant de se retirer vers l'arrière. Regina accrocha son manteau à côté de la porte et se dirigea vers un boxe.

"Hé, Madame le Maire." Accueillit Ruby, stylo et bloc-notes en mains.

"Miss Lucas." Elle inclina la tête. "Pourrais-je avoir un café, juste pour l'instant ?"

"Absolument. Vous attendez encore des gens ?"

"Oui. Henry est à l'arrière et je suppose qu'Emma sera capable de se sortir du lit à un moment de cette matinée." Elle fit un petit roulement d'yeux, mais il sembla que cela manquait de son dédain habituel.

"C'est bien de vous voir toutes les deux ayant autant de sorties ensemble." Elle sourit et Regina la regarda curieusement.

"C'était votre idée, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle baissa légèrement la voix.

"Ben ouais, mais je suis encore surprise de comment ça avance. J'étais sûre que _vous_ auriez Emma sous votre botte mais après hier-"

"Attendez, de quoi parlez-vous ?" Demanda t-elle avec les yeux plissés et Ruby fit un pas en arrière par précaution.

"Oh rien j'ai juste...euh..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Miss Lucas ?"

"Je vous ai vu, toutes les deux...quand je faisais un jogging."

"Nous voir faire quoi ?" Questionna t-elle prudemment et Ruby pris une seconde supplémentaire à répondre avant de se dire qu'elle devait arrêter d'être aussi effrayée par la femme.

"J'ai vu Emma vous embrasser comme si vous étiez idiote." Elle croisa les bras et sourit au Maire. Regina faisait de son mieux pour contrôler ses joues rougissantes.

"Elle ne m'as pas embrassé 'comme si j'étais idiote'." Regina se sentait ridicule juste par le fait de prononcer l'expression.

"Vraiment ? Parce que c'était une expression plutôt stupide que vous aviez sur le visage."

"Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes aussi ridicule que mon- Emma." Elle s'empêcha de dire _épouse_ et d'encourager davantage la jeune fille, mais Ruby était déjà en train de mordre sa lèvre en souriant.

"_Votre _Emma ? Ok alors peut-être que mon hypothèse précédente n'était pas complètement incorrecte."

"Je ne- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire-"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Regina, elle est toute à vous. Je vais aller chercher ce café."

"Non._ Ruby_." Siffla Regina après elle, mais la jeune brune était déjà en train de se déplacer rapidement de l'autre côté du restaurant.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda Henry en s'approchant de la table.

"Oui, mon cœur. Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner." Elle lui fit un sourire, mais alors que ses yeux se baissaient sur le menu, les siens se tournèrent pour lancer un regard noir à la jeune serveuse. Heureusement pour Ruby, avant qu'elle ne puisse être réprimandée, il y eut un ding venant de la cloche au-dessus de la porte et Emma l'a franchit fièrement.

"Oh hey, votre Emma est là." Ruby regarda Henry mais il était évident qu'elle disait cela pour le bénéfice du Maire et la femme serra les dents. "Salut Emma." Elle se retourna vers la blonde qui imitait le regard curieux que Regina avait adressé à la serveuse plus tôt.

"Hé, Rubes. Désolée d'être en retard." Elle baissa les yeux vers la table et prit place encore une fois à côté de Regina.

"Je vais vous laisser une autre minute." Ruby fit un dernier petit sourire avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois.

"Hey je peux aller parler à August ?" Demanda Henry, en désignant le garçon roux qui était assis avec Marco.

"Bien sûr, Henry. Tu veux des gaufres ?" Consulta t-elle et il acquiesça joyeusement avant de partir à nouveau.

Ruby revint un moment plus tard et prit leur commande. Regina était toujours en train de la regarder avec méfiance, espérant que la fille ne répéterait pas ses mots devant Emma. Elle fut soulagée lorsque la serveuse ne fit qu'écrire leurs commandes et s'en alla sans un autre mot.

"Ça va ?" Emma donna un petit coup de coude à Regina, se demandant la raison pour laquelle elle lançait des regards noirs à Ruby.

"Je vais bien." Elle essaya de la faire abandonner mais Emma pencha la tête et garda les yeux sur le visage de Regina.

"Dis-moi." Insista t-elle et Regina soupira.

"Ce n'est rien. Je viens simplement de réaliser que ta petite amie là-bas est peut-être encore plus immature que toi."

"Sans blague ?" Demanda Emma en souriant et Regina secoua la tête.

"Peut-être pas _plus_." Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

"Hé, je n'ai rien fait d'immature."

"Aujourd'hui." Regina rit et Emma laissa tomber sa mâchoire, faisant ainsi semblant d'être offensée.

"Ah, je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi tu dirais une telle chose. Après tout, tu es celle qui a fait que Pongo a attaqué mon visage." Emma souriait toujours et le ton de sa voix était joueur.

"Tu voulais un baiser, je t'en ai donné un. De rien." Regina leva le menton.

"Ben, tu ne donnes pas de très bons baisers." Emma croisa les bras et aucune des deux femmes ne se soucièrent ou ne se rendirent compte de combien elles avaient l'air puéril.

"Oh je t'assures que _si_."

"Je n'y crois pas."

"Tu ne me défieras pas sur ce point." Dit Regina avec incrédulité et Emma sourit malicieusement.

"Ouais ben, on sait toutes les deux que _j'_embrasse très bien." Elle fit un sourire prétentieux et Regina cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation." Elle se retourna dans le boxe pour fixer devant elle mais Emma continuait de sourire.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu continues d'essayer de changer de sujet."

"Je ne fais pas ça."

"Tu le fais."

"Tu as l'air d'avoir cinq ans."

"Je sais que toi oui, mais moi j'ai quel âge?" Emma souriait tellement que son visage lui faisait mal.

"D'accord, ça suffit." Réprimanda Regina.

"J'arrêterais si tu admets que j'embrasse très bien."

"Je _ne _vais _pas_ faire ça." Insista Regina sérieusement.

"Si tu ne le fais pas, alors je vais être forcée de faire mes preuves. Juste là. Maintenant." Emma regarda clairement partout dans le Café. Ce n'était pas aussi rempli que ça l'avait été la dernière fois, mais il y avait quand même plein de gens éparpillés à l'intérieur.

"Attends...tu ne penses pas à-" Commença t-elle en baissant les yeux vers les lèvres d'Emma.

"Si j'y pense. Maintenant, dis moi que j'embrasse très bien." Elle se pencha plus près et Regina débattait intérieurement si cela serait un moindre mal dans ce cas là. Elle ouvrait justement la bouche quand-

"Voilà pour vous." Ruby arriva avec ses bras remplis, déposant prudemment les trois assiettes sur la table. Regina commença à sourire, se sentant soulagée prématurément. "Autre chose ?"

"Oh, attends une seconde Rubes. Regina était sur le point de dire quelque chose." Emma regarda de nouveau vers Regina, en se mordant la lèvre alors qu'elle attendait anxieusement ce que serait la réaction de Regina.

"Je pense que tu te trompes, _ma chère_." Elle parla entre ses dents serrés, essayant de penser à un moyen de s'en sortir. Elle considéra utiliser la magie, mais ne pensa pas que cela plairait à Emma. Étonnamment, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'elles retournent à la case départ encore une fois.

"D'accord." Dit Emma et elle se pencha. Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa qu'Emma était vraiment sur le point d'aller jusqu'au bout et allait l'embrasser juste là. Elle mit, alors, une main sur la poitrine d'Emma pour arrêter le mouvement. Emma leva un sourcil impatiemment.

"Uhm..." Commença t-elle, en regardant entre la blonde qui souriait et la serveuse très confuse qui n'avait pas bougé. "Tu euh..." *****éclaircissement de gorge*** **"...embrasses..." *****tousse*** **Elle regarda sur le côté et Emma commença à secouer sa tête avec désapprobation face au manque de véritables mots dans la phrase de Regina.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Ruby, toujours incertaine de ce qui se passait. Les joues de Regina, tant qu'à elles, continuaient à devenir de plus en plus rouges alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses genoux. Avant que Regina ne puisse réagir, Emma se lança en avant et pressa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

"Peu importe, désolée Ruby." Emma jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme qui imitait maintenant son sourire. Ruby fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner au comptoir.

"Je l'ai dit." Geignit Regina et Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

"Non tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte d'ici pour me dire que j'embrasse très bien ou alors je vais t'embrasser vraiment passionnément, juste ici dans le Café, je le jure." Dit-elle avec assurance et la respiration de Regina devint légèrement plus profonde.

Pour une certaine raison que Regina ne pouvait possiblement pas comprendre, cela ramena un peu de cette sensation dont elle ne voulait pas être consciente. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa nourriture, essayant de se distraire. Elle ne le remarqua pas lorsque l'expression d'Emma changea d'arrogante à curieuse. Elle avait déjà ressenti cette sensation venant de Regina avant et ne pouvait empêcher son visage d'avoir à nouveau cette expression fière. Il semblait que Regina n'était pas autant contre s'embrasser qu'elle le prétendait.

Henry les rejoignit encore une fois et ils commencèrent à manger. Ils parlèrent de sujets normaux, dans leurs conversations, dans l'espoir d'éviter tous les zones sensibles que les deux femmes avaient côtoyé cette dernière semaine. Henry était bon dans le fait de confisquer toute la conversation et cela devenait de plus en plus évident qu'il appréciait honnêtement de les avoir comme ça ensemble. En quelque sorte, les deux femmes étaient restées distraites pendant tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'un mot ne captent leurs attentions.

"Grand-mère ?"

Les deux femmes levèrent la tête pour voir que son regard était concentré derrière elles. Tandis qu'Emma se retourna dans son siège pour faire face à sa mère, Regina resta dans sa position.

"Salut." Commença Mary Margaret, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers leur table. Elle sembla prendre une seconde supplémentaire pour examiner la vue des deux femmes assises côte à côte avec Henry de l'autre côté.

"Hé, tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ?" Demanda Henry, ne ressentant pas le malaise présent entre les autres personnes autour de lui. Mary Margaret sourit et regarda vers Emma.

"Ouais, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas un siège." Emma fit exprès d'éviter de regarder vers Regina, connaissant déjà ce qu'elle allait voir. Mary Margaret semblait un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'Henry.

"Alors, je vois que tu te sens mieux, Regina." Elle pencha la tête vers la femme et en réponse Regina lui fit un court hochement de tête.

"Uh ouais, Granny nous a donné sa recette de thé spécial. Ça a vraiment fait l'affaire." Emma fit un petit sourire en prenant une bouchée de sa nourriture.

"Eh bien, c'est super. Et merci d'avoir appelé l'école. Enfin, je suppose que tu l'as fait, considérant qu'ils ont été plutôt insistant sur le fait que je recommence immédiatement Lundi." Elle sourit plus facilement maintenant en se rappelant le coup de téléphone du principal.

"Oui, eh bien, Mrs. Johnson se trouve en quelque sorte être une option pire que toi pour enseigner à mon fils." Dit-elle avec un soupçon de sarcasme, Emma lui fit alors un coup de coude désapprobateur qui fut complètement ignoré. Mary Margaret abandonna alors sa nature timide.

"Je suis surprise que toutes les deux vous ne soyez pas devenues rapidement amies. Avec toute cette attitude de belle-mère diabolique en commun."

"_Maman_." Emma plissa les yeux vers la femme qui sembla réaliser juste sur le moment ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Désolée." Murmura t-elle. "Enfin, j'espérais qu'on puisse discuter du festival."

Juste au moment où elle dit les mots, les deux femmes de l'autre côté de la table levèrent leurs sourcils. Emma secoua simplement la tête, se rendant compte d'à quel point elle avait été distraite lors des dernières semaines. Mais Regina, elle, était en train d'arborer l'expression _oh merde_, qu'elle laissait rarement transparaître. Elle n'avait eu aucune pensée à propos de ce sujet depuis qu'elles s'étaient mariées. Avec toutes les choses qu'elle avait dû faire au travail, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'arriver à l'activité publique.

"Vous avez oublié." Déclara simplement Mary Margaret, en les regardant toutes les deux.

"Je n'ai pas oublié, j'ai simplement été un peu débordée dernièrement. Si je n'avais pas à quitter le travail deux fois par semaine pour aller en thérapie, j'aurais peut-être été en mesure d'avancer dans mes dossiers et de me concentrer sur le festival."

"Je pensais qu'il y avait un comité qui s'occupait de tout ça ?" Interrompit Emma, ne voulant pas que les deux brunes se bagarrent dans le Granny.

"Oui, mais pour commencer, nous avons besoin que _tou__te__s_ les autorités municipales participent." Elle regarda délibérément entre elles encore une fois. "Et c'est le travail du Maire d'assigner leurs positions."

"Positions ?" Emma jeta un coup d'œil vers Regina et ensuite vers sa mère.

"Oui, qui tient quel stand. Comme les jeux, la nourriture, les pommes dans l'eau."

"Nous pouvons faire en sorte que ce soit les mêmes personnes qui tiennent ces stands comme chaque année. Tout le monde sait déjà ce qu'il est supposé faire." Regina donna la plus logique des réponses politiciennes.

"Oui, mais ils ne seront pas tous remplis. Ashley a son mari et son bébé maintenant, elle ne veut plus faire le stand de bassin-trempette."

"Alors, je ferais en sorte que Miss Lucas le fasse. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord avec le fait de se pavaner partout dans un t-shirt mouillé." Elle sourit face à ça.

"Alors qui tiendras le stand de baisers ?" Mary Margaret posa ses mains sur la table en penchant sa tête, Regina était sur le point de répliquer mais elle s'interrompit elle-même. Lentement, un grand sourire malicieux se forma sur son visage alors que ses yeux se tournèrent vers la blonde soudainement effrayée près d'elle.

"Oh, j'ai la parfaite candidate pour ça." Elle rayonnait presque tandis que l'excitation de la vengeance l'a traversé. Emma avait choisi la mauvaise manière de la taquiner. Elle leva une main et la posa juste sur l'épaule d'Emma.

"Tu veux qu'_Emma_ tienne le stand de baisers ?" Mary Margaret eut l'air un peu incrédule.

"Ouais, je pense pas que ça aura l'air très professionnel." Emma leva les mains, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

"C'est absurde, ma chère. C'est une merveilleuse manière de rassembler la communauté ensemble." Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire même si elle le voulait. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Il y avait certaines petites choses ces jours-ci qui la satisfaisaient plus que de voir Emma si embarrassée.

"Je ne sais pas si elle est la meilleure personne pour ce travail." Dit Mary Margaret, Emma aurait été ennuyé par cette phrase si elle n'avait pas été aussi désespérée par le besoin de faire changer d'avis Regina.

"Oh je pense qu'elle le sera." Elle regarda une nouvelle fois vers Emma et attendit d'avoir toute l'attention de la jeune femme. "Apparemment, elle embrasse _très bien_." Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus satisfaite de la tête que faisait la blonde. La jeune femme n'avait aucune réponse.

"Tout va bien, ici ?" Ruby approcha lentement, remarquant l'assortiment bizarre d'expressions sur la table de quatre personnes.

"Oui, très chère, nous parlions juste du festival. Je suppose que vous seriez d'accord sur le fait de tenir le bassin-trempette et laisser notre Shérif prendre votre ancienne position." Elle sourit aimablement et Ruby jeta un coup d'œil à Emma avant de sourire de manière malicieuse.

"Pourquoi pas, Madame le Maire, je pense que c'est une idée excellente. Je pense que Charlie va aussi apprécier."

"Merci Miss Lucas. Alors c'est réglé." Elle fit un signe de tête approbateur à Ruby, inconsciente du fait que la jeune brune avait été d'accord pour une raison différente qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Mais cela viendrait plus tard.

"Super." La voix d'Emma traîna en prononçant le mot. Elle se retourna vers Ruby et articula silencieusement "_traîtresse_" avant de nouveau regarder devant elle. Ruby partit simplement et joyeusement, sans se soucier du monde.

"Eh bien, uhm, alors d'accord." Mary Margaret était de nouveau mal à l'aise en se levant de la table. "Ce serait probablement bien si vous veniez réellement à une réunion du comité." Elle leva les sourcils vers elles.

"Bien sûr qu'on viendra." Emma se sentait un peu sur la défensive maintenant.

"Regina ? Tu seras à la prochaine réunion ?"

"Oui, Miss Blanchard." Elle perdit un peu de sa joie en répondant à la femme, mais apprécia le fait d'utiliser son ancien nom. "Nous y serons."

"Super." Elle frappa dans ses mains "Je vous verrais cette après-midi." Elle commença à s'en aller.

"Attends, _cette_ après-midi ? Comme dans aujourd'hui ?" Emma se leva également et sa mère se retourna pour lui faire à nouveau face.

"Oui, Ma chérie. À trois heures dans le gymnase de l'école. Je te verrais là-bas." Répéta t-elle avec un sourire légèrement condescendant avant de sortir du Café.

"Alooors..." Commença Henry, captant l'attention de ses mères. "...je peux traîner avec August pour la journée ? Ils vont au parc." Il haussa les épaules, encore une fois, complètement non dérangé par la situation. S'il y avait une chose que ses mères appréciaient à propos de l'expérience du Pays Imaginaire, c'était le fait qu'il avait appris à se comporter plus comme un enfant et moins comme un théoricien du complot. Elles se regardèrent l'une et l'autre mais la décision était facile à prendre.

"Bien sûr gamin, aussi longtemps que Marco est d'accord." Emma lui sourit alors qu'il courait vers la paire, leur faisant un hochement de tête après avoir demandé la permission de jouer avec eux pour la journée.

"Eh bien cela devrait être intéressant." Murmura Regina alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers la porte pour prendre sa veste. Emma vint près d'elle et commença à la dépasser.

"Je vais te balancer à Archie." Dit-elle avant de sortir. Regina leva les sourcils avant de rapidement la suivre derrière.

"Que veux-tu dire, par me balancer à Archie ?" Elle accéléra un peu son rythme pour marcher à côté d'Emma.

"Je vais lui dire ce que tu as fais, il va te faire un sermon et j'ai hâte de voir ça." Emma savait qu'elle avait l'air complètement puéril, mais elle avait simplement choisi de ne pas être décontenancée par ça.

"Non il ne va pas faire cela."

"Si huh. Il va dire que ce n'est pas "productif pour notre relation" et des conneries comme ça."

"Oh d'accord, et essayer de me _piéger_ à dire que tu embrasses bien, c'est utile et mature."

"Dire _quoi_ ?" Demanda Emma avec une expression pseudo confuse.

"Tu embrasses bien."

"Je savais que tu le pensais." Emma sourit avec malice et Regina grogna.

"Tu vois ? Tu recommences."

"Bien, alors dis-moi que non." Elle s'arrêta et Regina le fit également, la faisant face sur le trottoir.

"Quoi ?"

"Dis-moi que je n'embrasse pas bien. Je saurais si tu mens ou pas." Elle pencha la tête et croisa les bras, en attendant patiemment.

"C'est ridicule." Regina la copia, en mettant ses bras sous sa poitrine et en secouant sa tête dédaigneusement.

"Tu détournes encore la conversation."

"Je ne détourne rien du tout."

"Ok, alors dis-le." Encore une fois, Emma retenait un sourire.

"Bien." Lâcha t-elle. "Tu embrasses...mal." Elle garda son visage complètement vide d'émotion. Une poker face méritant un award. Enfin seulement si cela avait à voir avec le super pouvoir d'Emma, alors elle l'avait peut-être trompé.

Emma commença à sourire de plus en plus largement. Elle fit un petit pas en avant, ensuite un autre. Elle avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement intoxiquée par la bulle personnelle de Regina et pourtant elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle pencha la tête et la tourna sur le côté, amenant ses lèvres juste à côté du lobe d'oreille de Regina.

"Menteuse." Susurra t-elle, et sourit face au frisson de Regina. Elle se recula lentement et Regina tourna la tête sur le côté, en la secouant de manière irritée.

"Je...je vais au bureau." Elle se retourna rapidement et Emma la regarda partir.

"Je te verrais à trois heures, bébé !" Emma fit au revoir de la main à sa femme troublée avant de se diriger joyeusement vers sa voiture.

* * *

Regina se dirigea vers son bureau, heureuse que le bâtiment soit relativement vide un Samedi. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait pu finir quelques petites choses et pouvoir regarder les plans pour le festival pour qu'elle ne soit pas à la traîne à la réunion. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était que la petite Snow White ait une autre raison de la regarder de haut.

En ce moment, elle ressentait un mélange d'émotions. Elle était très largement contente d'elle-même sur le fait d'avoir trouvé un moyen de répondre à Emma. L'obliger à fermer cette bouche, bruyante et trop confiante et laisser n'importe qui l'embrasser pour une journée entière. Regina souriait toujours à l'idée de la tête que ferait Emma lorsque chacun des sept nains ferait la queue pour un bécot.

Mais bon, Emma avait quand même beaucoup trop de contrôle dans cette relation. Elle était beaucoup trop arrogante et semblait toujours finir chaque conversation avec ce stupide sourire. Peu importe la compétition à laquelle elles participaient, Emma semblait clamer victoire après chaque rencontre. Regina était vraiment fatiguée par ça, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment changer la situation.

"Madame le Maire !" Piailla Jessica, surprenant Regina. La brune avait été complètement perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune fille était là.

"Jessica ? Que faites-vous ici ? C'est le week-end." Elle secoua la tête.

"Oui, bien le bureau est juste un peu en retard dans les dossiers, donc je voulais être sûre qu'on soit sur les bons rails pour Lundi."

"Vous voulais dire que _je _suis en retard ?" Elle leva un sourcil et Jessica leva les mains.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Nous travaillons tous pour vous, ce n'est de la faute de personne." Ajouta t-elle rapidement.

"Je vois. Bien, puisque vous êtes là, pouvez m'apporter toutes les informations concernant le festival. Tout ce que je dois regarder, approuver, signer..."

"Oui, oui, je viendrais dans une seconde." Elle sourit joyeusement avant se retirer à son bureau et de chercher dans les papiers. Regina ignora simplement la femme beaucoup trop enthousiaste et partit à son bureau. Ce ne fut seulement après quelques instants que la rousse entra dans son bureau.

"Merci." Répliqua Regina distraitement alors qu'elle finissait de remplir un formulaire.

"Pas de problème. Je peux faire autre chose ?"

"Oui, pouvez-vous sortir les affectations de stand ?" Elle ne toucha pas la pile, mais la montra simplement avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau.

"Oui, je les ai juste là."

"Excellent, allez-y et gardez les mêmes postes et préposés que l'année dernière sauf pour Ruby Lucas qui seras assignée au bassin-trempette, et je veux que Miss Swan soit assignée au stand de baisers." Elle ne put empêcher le petit sourire sur son visage, mais Jessica leva les sourcils.

"Vraiment, vous voulez que votre épouse tienne le stand de baisers ?" Clarifia t-elle, en regardant le maire plus précisément.

"Oui." Répliqua t-elle immédiatement.

"Eh bien, vous êtes bien plus confiante que moi." Commença t-elle en prenant le siège en face de Regina et commença à écrire. "Je ne pourrais jamais laisser mon petit-ami être embrassé par la ville entière." Déclara t-elle casuellement et Regina jeta un coup d'œil vers elle plusieurs fois, confuse sur ce qui avait changé dans leur dynamique pour faire penser à cette fille qu'elles étaient amies. De toute évidence, Jessica agissait de cette manière et Regina n'était pas sûre de comment arrêter ça sans évoquer l'Evil Queen.

"C'est bien, très chère." Elle garda les yeux baissés, essayant d'avoir l'air assez débordé pour que Jessica se taise pour respecter son travail. Pas autant de chance.

"Ouais je veux dire, je fais confiance à Charlie, mais quand vous avez l'air aussi beau-"

"Charlie ?" Regina leva la tête, en laissant tomber son stylo.

"Oui, c'est le prénom de mon petit-ami."

"Est-ce que c'est le Charlie qui était un Chevalier...dans la Forêt Enchantée ?"

"Oui." Dit-elle rêveusement.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?" Elle prit Jessica légèrement par surprise, mais la rousse se recomposa rapidement, joyeuse que sa patronne lui montre de l'intérêt.

"Quelques mois maintenant." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Et vous...vous voyez souvent l'un et l'autre ?" Elle se pencha légèrement, prenant une nouvelle fois Jessica par surprise.

"Bien, on est tous les deux plutôt occupés, mais on trouve le temps de se voir. Pourquoi vous demandez ça ?"

"Oh, ma chère..." Regina soupira face au fait qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle se radoucissait beaucoup trop. "Posez le dossier, Jessica."

* * *

**NdT : Le bassin-trempette (=dunking booth en anglais ; je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction meilleure pour ce jeu de foire) est une attraction de foire qui consiste en une cuve d'eau surmontée d'une trappe actionnée par un dispositif qui se déclenche lorsqu'un tireur atteint la cible. La personne assise sur la trappe tombe alors dans l'eau de la cuve.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonjour tout le monde et vraiment désolée pour la longue attente je suis un peu débordée, ça va pas en s'arrangeant d'ailleurs mais bon, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, si vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre je suppose que vous allez aimer celui-là aussi, mais chut je n'ai rien dit. Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de traduire cette fic pour vous et de lire vos impressions également. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Dimanche...

La série d'événements de la semaine dernière menant à ce moment n'aurait pas dû, théoriquement, mettre Regina dans cette position très précaire. Logiquement, ce n'était simplement pas ce qui aurait dû arriver. Oui, les choses avaient changé entre Emma et elle, et_ oui_, ces changements avaient été pour le mieux, mais quand même...ce n'était pas ici que la semaine aurait dû se terminer. Une part d'elle souhaitait qu'elle puisse, encore une fois, blâmer ça sur l'alcool. Mais même pas une seule goutte de son cidre ne l'avait amené là. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois.

Même en cet instant, ce matin, il y avait une liste de différences. Pour commencer, elle était dans son propre lit. Ce qui était un plus, pensa t-elle. Elle n'avait pas une migraine incroyablement lancinante. Définitivement un plus. Et elle pouvait se souvenir de chaque détail de la nuit dernière. Chaque petit détail _précis_. Cependant, son point de vue sur _cette _partie était toujours à débattre.

Au-delà de sa compréhension à ce moment même, ses propres décisions l'avaient amené ici. Son propre esprit, critique et sobre, n'avait pas seulement laissé cela transpirer, mais avait joué un rôle actif dans le fait de le précipiter. Il n'y avait pas eu une série d'insistantes remarques de défis lui étant lancés. Elle ne s'était pas sentie obligée, ni contrainte d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Eh bien..._peut-être_ contrainte, mais par sa propre volonté. C'était ses propres sentiments, nouveaux et confus, qui l'avaient amené ici. Mais quand diable cela avait-il changé ? Le stand de baisers ? Pensa t-elle en premier. Cela avait été, admettons-le, un plan mal conçu de sa part. Elle avait pensé que cela aurait embarrassé Emma et l'aurait amusé, elle. Cela n'avait marché qu'à moitié. Elle aurait quand même pu être en mesure de le gérer, si cela n'avait été pour l'homme qui était justement à l'origine de tout le drame de sa semaine. Charlie.

En fin de compte, tout était de la faute de Charlie. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait remonter jusqu'au moment de son mariage et également le blâmer pour ça. Mais là tout de suite, Regina était concentrée sur le moment présent. Sur sa position actuelle, qui était impossible à ignorer même si elle le voulait.

Après tout, Regina ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas être allongée dans son lit, en ce moment même, avec une jeune Shérif blonde blottie à ses côtés, un bras fort la tenant fermement autour de la taille et des lèvres minces reposant sur le long de sa gorge. Même si elle le voulait, il n'y avait aucun moyen de contourner cette situation. Néanmoins, elle pouvait trouver un moyen de mettre le blâme ailleurs. Et elle le faisait. Elle blâmait Charlie.

* * *

_Samedi dernier..._

"Jessica..." Commença t-elle, en soupirant alors qu'elle tentait de trouver quelques mots appropriés. "...ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est de la sienne, et seulement de la sienne."

"Mais j'aurais dû savoir, je veux dire, argh il était trop charmant. J'ai simplement supposé que parce qu'il était un chevalier il serait noble mais..._Argh_ je ne peux juste pas croire-"

"Peut-être que vous devriez en parler avec le Dr. Hopper, il est beaucoup plus équipé pour vous aider à gérer tout cela." Regina interrompit sa tirade mais Jessica continua à faire les cents pas. Regina se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Au point où elle préférerait prendre le thé avec Snow White à l'instant. Au moins, de cette manière, elles pourraient éviter toute conversation et profiter du silence. Le silence était parti depuis longtemps à ce stade.

"Non, je n'ai pas besoin de voir le Docteur, vous savez qui j'ai besoin de voir ?" Elle s'arrêta finalement et regarda directement Regina. La Mairesse fut un peu prise au dépourvu par cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

"Charlie." Dit Regina mais Jessica secoua la tête.

"Non. Je vais parler à Ruby."

"Attendez, Ruby ?" Regina se mit finalement debout, un sourcil se levant de confusion.

"Oui. Vous savez, je sais qu'elle flirte par-ci par là, mais voler le petit-ami d'une autre fille-"

"Ma chère, non." Regina secoua la tête, en faisant son chemin vers la jeune fille furieuse. "Ce n'est pas non plus de la faute de Ruby."

"Mais _elle_-"

"Jessica." Elle l'interrompit une nouvelle fois. "Je ne vais pas vous dire à qui vous pouvez ou ne pouvez pas parler en ce qui concerne votre vie personnelle. Mais je vous _demande_ de laisser Ruby tranquille. Laissez-moi lui parler. Croyez-moi, je suis plus que sûre que Miss Lucas n'est pas au courant de votre relation, et qu'elle va également être blessée." Regina était en train d'essayer d'ignorer la voix dans sa tête qui s'interrogeait sur ce soudain changement de personnalité de sa part. Pourquoi diable elle se souciait de ces femmes, mais pour une quelque raison inconnue à Regina, elle s'en souciait.

"Très bien." Dit Jessica, mais tout en boudant. Regina n'y pensa pas vraiment lorsqu'elle leva une main pour serrer l'épaule de la jeune femme.

"Je suggérais aussi, ma chère, que vous n'agissiez pas sans réfléchir."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Jessica s'était visiblement calmée et un petit sourire se dessina sur la bouche de Regina.

"J'ai appris qu'il est préférable de ne pas agir sans avoir réfléchi. Je ne suis peut-être pas l'exemple parfait dans le fait de gérer les trahisons, mais j'aime à croire que cela vous serez bénéfique d'être prudente dans votre approche. Prenez simplement une minute." Elle garda son sourire en retournant à son bureau et en prenant sa veste.

"Madame le Maire ?" Jessica se tourna vers elle, avec un timide sourire sur le visage.

"Oui, ma chère ?"

"Merci de me l'avoir dit. Vous êtes une bonne amie." Elle provoqua momentanément une perte de mots pour Regina lorsqu'elle lui adressa les termes inhabituels.

"Je vous en prie." Regina lui fit un sourire en retour en commençant à sortir de la pièce, confuse, mais en ressentant une étrange impression de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la joie.

* * *

_Dimanche..._

Il y eut un bref petit moment où Regina laissa vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire prendre possession d'elle. De comment cela semblait juvénile de courir partout comme ça, pour intervenir au milieu d'un triangle amoureux. Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, elle ne s'en réjouissait plus maintenant. Il semblait que priver les gens de leur bonheur n'était plus aussi réjouissant que ça ne l'avait été dans le passé.

"Je ne comprends pas." Le commentaire de Ruby l'a fit sortir de cette pensée et l'a fit revenir dans la salle des fêtes de Granny, là, où elles avaient décidé de se retirer pour avoir de l'intimité.

"Ils sont ensemble depuis trois mois. Elle a été plutôt choquée quand je le lui ai appris." Elle était inhabituellement gentille mais refusait quand même de s'en empêcher.

"Et euh...vous êtes sûre que c'est le même mec ?" Ruby avait juste une petite lueur d'espoir dans la voix qui démontrait son envie de trouver une erreur dans ce cas là.

"Malheureusement oui, j'en suis sûre. Un chevalier grand, beau et brun. Travaille beaucoup plus que la normale, donne beaucoup d'excuses sur ses allées et venues…" Elle s'arrêta face à la tête que faisait Ruby. Oui, Regina n'aimait vraiment plus être à l'origine de ce genre de peine. Du moins, pas avec ces personnes. Elles ne méritaient d'être dupées de la sorte.

"Ok bien...euh...merci d'être venue ici, Regina. Vraiment uhm...j'apprécie." Elle hocha la tête et Regina cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. De toute évidence, elle avait mal prédit les réactions. Sa secrétaire, petite et timide lui était instantanément sautée dans les bras, mais Ruby, la loup-garou, avait la réaction calme et triste. C'était un mystère.

"Je suis désolée, ma chère." Dit sincèrement Regina.

"Ça va. Ce n'est pas le premier con avec qui je suis sortie." Elle fit un petit sourire. "Mais vraiment, merci d'être une amie." Dit-elle gentiment et Regina se trouva à nouveau perdu face à la réponse qu'elle devait donner.

C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'on se référait à elle de cette manière et Regina ne savait pas comment le gérer. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Red était la meilleure amie de Snow White et donc son ennemie par association. Mais la jeune fille en face d'elle, maintenant, n'était pas une ennemie. Regina se trouva même à avoir de la vraie sympathie pour elle. Encore une sensation inhabituelle qui n'avait fait surface qu'à l'égard de son fils et de sa nouvelle épouse.

Quand il en venait au fait de se soucier d'une autre personne, Regina se concentrait seulement sur ces deux là. Henry et Emma. Henry parce qu'il était son fils et celui à qui elle destinait tout son amour. Et ensuite Emma, eh bien à cause des circonstances anormales, elles étaient mariées et forcées, tout du moins, à se comprendre l'une et l'autre. C'était ce nouveau développement qui la conduisait à ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis un grand nombre d'années.

C'était comme un barrage, réalisa Regina. Se marier avait créé une fissure en lui. Les sentiments sortaient, qu'elle le voulait ou non. Ça avait commencé lentement mais maintenant la fissure s'élargissait et de plus en plus ce que Regina avait retenu si longtemps était en train d'affluer. Il semblait que Jessica et Ruby devaient également être prises en compte.

"Je vous en prie." Dit-elle et Ruby put facilement lire son malaise dans sa voix et dans sa posture.

"C'est bon si je vous considère comme une amie ? Ou c'est trop bizarre ?" Ruby lui fit un petit sourire et Regina se détendit un peu.

"Ça ira, ma chère. Bien que j'espère que cela veut dire moins de taquineries pendant le petit-déjeuner." Elle leva un sourcil et Ruby éclata de rire.

"Oh non Madame le Maire. Ça ne fait que commencer. Vous devriez entendre ce que je dis à Emma." Elle sourit fièrement et Regina commença elle-même à sourire.

"Eh bien, en tout cas, sentez-vous libre de continuer avec _ça_. En fait, je l'encourage. Particulièrement, si c'est en publique." Elle fit rire Ruby encore plus avec ce commentaire et Regina fut reconnaissante que la jeune fille soit de plus bonne humeur maintenant.

"Des problèmes avec votre petite femme ?" Ruby fit un clin d'œil.

"Je pense simplement qu'elle est devenue un peu trop arrogante. Elle semble penser pouvoir tout contrôler."

"Ben, vous l'avez plutôt bien eu hier." Fit remarquer Ruby et elle vit le visage de Regina arborer un puissant masque de fierté.

"Oui, oui c'était agréable." Elle sourit avec malice en étant perdue dans ses pensées.

"Toutes les deux vous étiez faites l'une pour l'autre." Ruby parla doucement et Regina tourna soudainement la tête pour lui faire face à nouveau.

"Que venez-vous de dire ?"

"Rien." Ajouta rapidement Ruby. "Je vous aiderais. Mais si vous êtes mon amie alors vous allez devoir supporter quelques taquineries." Elle fit un clin d'œil.

"Aussi longtemps que vous pouvez encaisser ce que vous envoyez, ma chère."

"La partie commence, Madame le Maire."

* * *

_Lundi…_

"Je suis désolé, pourriez-vous répéter cela ?" Le regard du Dr Hopper passa du visage de la brune souriante à celui de la blonde pas vraiment amusée.

"Oh vous l'avez bien entendu, Archie." Emma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Regina..." Archie prit une grande inspiration en lui faisant face à nouveau. "...Je ne pense pas vraiment que cela sera productif pour votre relation."

"Ah !" Emma se tourna et pointa le doigt vers Regina. "Je t'ai dit qu'il allait dire ça. Archie, dites-lui qu'elle ne peut pas m'obliger." Emma le regarda de nouveau et recroisa les bras.

"Eh bien, techniquement, puisqu'elle a prise cette décision en tant que Maire à propos de son _Shérif_, elle peut."

"Je ne veux pas rouler une pelle à toute la ville !" Se plaignit Emma en évitant le regard excessivement fière que Regina posait sur elle.

"Non, nous ne voulons pas cela. Il ne s'agit, vraiment, que d'un rapide baiser de toute façon." Dit Archie avec un petit sourire.

"C'est de loin, la session la plus ridicule qu'on ait eu." Grogna Emma.

"C'est de loin ma préférée." Le sourire de Regina l'emporta complètement face aux deux froncements de sourcils qui lui étaient adressés.

* * *

_Mardi..._

"Regina ?" Dit une voix douce et Regina se retourna pour voir sa..._belle-mère _avançait vers elle.

"Oui ?" Elle n'était pas intéressée par le fait de discuter maintenant...ni jamais.

"Je voulais juste vérifier les choses de ton côté concernant le festival. Tu n'as pas vraiment élaboré samedi dernier."

"Parce que tout est déjà fait, ma chère. Tous les stands et toutes les concessions sont couverts par du personnel. Le reste concerne individuellement les gens qui les tiennent.

"Bien, je n'ai vu aucune d'entre vous ces derniers jours. Comment va Emma ?"

"Elle va bien." Dit Regina simplement, en souhaitant s'être arrêtée dans le coin quand elle avait déposé Henry à l'école. Ils avaient marché et Regina en avait apprécié chaque minute, mais apprenait maintenant qu'elle devait être plus prudente sur le fait de rester hors de vue désormais.

"Juste bien ? De tous les personnes possibles, tu vis avec _ma _fille et tout va juste bien ?" Demanda t-elle avec incrédulité et Regina soupira en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

"Oui, eh bien, comme tu viens de le dire, c'est ta fille. Pas toi. Heureusement." Sa bouche tressaillit d'amusement à la fin.

"Tu n'as pas à prétendre que vous vous entendez aussi bien toutes les deux. Nous connaissons tous votre passé." Dit-elle avec confiance et Regina était en train de devenir très irritée maintenant.

"Eh bien oui, c'est ce que c'est ma chère...du passé."

"Quoi, vous ne vous disputez réellement pas ?" Elle croisa les bras et Regina trouva cela vraiment intéressant que Mary Margaret ait déjà interrogé Emma à propos de cela. Donc elle ne devait honnêtement pas croire qu'il était possible qu'elles n'essaient pas de s'entre-tuer. Elles devaient réellement faire avancer leur plan.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es autant surprise. Tu nous forces à vivre ensemble et à assister à deux sessions de thérapie par semaine. Cela est-il vraiment si choquant que nous puissions être capable d'acquérir une sorte de compréhension de l'autre ?" Elle adorait voir cette expression confuse et troublée sur le visage de Mary Margaret.

"De compréhension ? S'il te plaît Regina, ne prétends pas qu'après moins de deux semaines, tu comprennes d'une certaine manière Emma." Son incrédulité était vraiment en train de toucher un point sensible maintenant. Regina leva le menton et fit son sourire de politicienne.

"Cela te dérange t-il ma chère ?"

"Excuse-moi ?" Mary Margaret plissa légèrement les yeux.

"Je suis liée à elle et je peux la voir d'une manière qu'aucune autre personne au monde ne peut. Et je pense que cela commence à te déranger." Elle inclina la tête en observant la professeure vraiment agacée.

"Je ne suis pas dérangée du tout." Commença t-elle et Regina pu entendre la manière dont son ton s'affina juste un peu, trahissant son mensonge. "Je suis contente que vous puissiez toutes les deux survivre ensemble. Peut-être, qu'après tout ça, vous pourriez réellement devenir amies." Elle fit un sourire crispé.

"Peut-être. Ou peut-être même que nous irons largement au-delà de ça. Il y a en Emma plus que ce que je n'avais jamais anticipé." Elle choisit ses mots prudemment et vit lorsqu'ils eurent l'effet désiré. "Passe une bonne journée." Elle sourit et s'éloigna, reformant cela rapidement en un sourire diabolique. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Mary Margaret était en train de secouer la tête de confusion.

* * *

_Mercredi…_

Regina courait à nouveau dans son bureau, cherchant toujours désespérément ces foutus dossiers pour sa présentation. Elle avait une réunion importante avec tous les dirigeants municipaux et n'était pas aussi prête qu'elle aurait dû l'être. C'était la première réunion officielle de la ville depuis que la malédiction avait été brisé. Il y avait eu quelques rassemblements par-ci par-là, mais maintenant tout était rentré dans le bon ordre et Regina avait quelque chose a prouvé.

Ils l'observaient tous désormais. Tout le monde cherchait une raison de destituer la femme. Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Les autres membres du conseil étaient impatients de la mettre à terre et elle n'était pas prête à leur donner une raison. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours inflexible sur le fait de tout finir et sur celui de garder une secrétaire en dépit de comment était pénible la tâche de les embaucher.

Jessica faisait également de son mieux pour trouver les dossiers. Les quelques derniers jours, son attitude avait changé. Elle n'était plus aussi extra-agitée qu'elle l'avait été, mais se concentrait plus sur le travail en général, en rendant le bureau plus efficace sans ressembler à une adolescente excitée. Comme si elle avait simplement mûri un peu, et pour ce fait, Regina était extrêmement reconnaissante.

Regina était en train de haïr cette situation de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Ce n'était pas simplement qu'elle n'était pas prête. C'était, en réalité, le fait qu'elle se sentait nerveuse. Nerveuse à propos du fait qu'elle était sur le point de leur donner à tous ce qu'ils voulaient. Une raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas apte à diriger la ville. Elle ne pouvait pas menacer les gens et exiger sa position comme elle l'aurait fait un jour différent. Cette approche ne ferait que lui faire du mal maintenant donc elle devait réellement être au top de sa forme.

"Quelque chose ?" Dit-elle quand Jessica revint dans la pièce.

"Non, je suis désolée. Tout le monde est là maintenant. Pouvez-vous tout simplement...en conjurer de nouveaux ?" Elle haussa les épaules et Regina souleva les sourcils en y pensant avant de secouer la tête.

"Non, parce qu'il y avait des statistiques et des graphiques et trop de détails et je ne peux pas les recréer de mémoire. Je vais devoir simplement…"

"Improviser ?" Ajouta timidement Jessica.

"Argh, je déteste ce mot." Elle passa une main sur son visage.

"Eh bien si qui que soit peut s'en sortir, c'est vous." Dit-elle sérieusement et Regina se permit un petit sourire.

"C'est gentil, ma chère. Bien que vous aurez peut-être à commencer à encourager un nouveau maire bientôt."

"Pff, si vous vous en allez, je me présente. Je peux le voir maintenant, On m'appellera Maire Jess. La première chose que je ferais sera de bannir tous les chevaliers." Elle fit un clin d'œil et Regina sourit.

"Oui, eh bien, peut-être pas _tous_." Elle sourit. "Et ne vous mettez pas encore trop à l'aise, ma chère." Elle lui lança un faux regard d'avertissement et Jessica leva les mains en signe de reddition.

La petite quantité de relaxation que Regina avait eu de la conversation avec la rousse diminua à la seconde même où elle entra dans la grande salle. Tous les visages, vieux, furieux et réprobateurs étaient braqués sur elle et elle sentit immédiatement la pression augmentait sur ses épaules. Pourtant, elle leva le menton et s'accapara la pièce lorsqu'elle fit son chemin vers le siège central.

"Bonjour tout le monde, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît prendre place?" Elle sourit à la pièce entière et put sentir les yeux des membres du conseil de chaque côté d'elle, perçaient en elle.

"C'est agréable à vous de nous rejoindre _Madame_ le Maire." L'homme gras à côté d'elle qui n'avait pas un nom assez important pour l'attaquer lui parla et Regina réprima une moquerie. "Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas en premier ?"

"J'adorerais...cela." Elle força un sourire, essayant de se remémorer tout ce qu'elle s'était préparée à aborder. Bien sûr, bien qu'elle avait créé ses présentations, maintenant qu'elle était dans l'embarras, elle ne pouvait se rappeler de rien de ce qu'elle était supposée passer en revue.

"Tout va bien, Regina ?" Demanda une femme de l'autre côté dans un ton condescendant.

"Je vais bien, _merci_." Elle regarda les personnes et se leva, en pensant à son premier sujet. "Mesdames et messieurs, je-"

"Excusez-moi ? Désolée."

Tout le monde leva les yeux pour voir des cheveux blonds ondulés se déplaçaient rapidement vers le centre de la table. Les sourcils de Regina se levèrent en voyant les bras surchargés d'Emma. La jeune femme sourit un peu timidement lorsqu'elle se mit derrière Regina et commença à poser les choses par terre.

"Désolée d'être en retard." Emma hocha la tête vers les autres personnes autour de la table, bien qu'ils ne lui adressèrent aucun regard plaisant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te l'ai dit, tu n'étais pas obligée de venir." Regina baissa le son de sa voix pour que seulement Emma puisse entendre. Elle était confuse parce qu'Emma avait été plus que ravi par le fait que sa présence ne soit pas nécessaire à cette réunion.

"Ouais ben, j'ai vu ces trucs à côté de la porte d'entrée et j'ai pensé qu'ils pouvaient être important." Elle déposa le dossier et plus important encore, la clé USB, sur la table et Regina secoua la tête.

"Eh bien...merci, ma chère." Répondit-elle sincèrement.

"Pas de problème." Murmura Emma en retour. "Et, hé…" Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de Regina. "...détends-toi d'accord ? Tu vas les épater." Elle exerça une petite pression sur son épaule avant de se reculer. Regina l'observa lorsqu'Emma se dirigea vers l'une des chaises et prit place sur l'une qui lui faisait face. Tandis qu'Emma lui souriait de manière encourageante, Regina réalisa que la plupart de la tension sur ses épaules avait en quelque sorte disparu. Elle eut un regain d'énergie lorsqu'elle fit face à la pièce de nouveau avec un sourire fière.

"Maintenant, où en étions-nous ?"

* * *

_Jeudi…_

"On a fini ?" Demanda Emma, après une session sans aucune altercation. Aujourd'hui avait été à propos des choses qui les rendaient heureuses et Emma avait passé la partie de son heure à parler de milkshakes et de chocolat chaud. C'était agréable, après tellement d'émotions, d'avoir une pause.

"Juste une dernière chose. Vous avez toutes les deux fait ce que j'ai demandé de vous aujourd'hui mais je veux que vous me disiez quelque chose qu'a fait _l'autre_ et qui vous a rendu heureuse. Vous pouvez simplement remercier l'autre pour quelque chose. Oh et pas de sarcasme." Archie sourit en les regardant. "Regina pourquoi vous ne commenceriez pas ?"

"D'accord...Emma..." Elle regarda vers la blonde et pensa à comment répondre. _Pas de sarcasme _limitée, de toute évidence, ses options. "Emma, je veux te remercier...pour Henry." Finit-elle et Emma lui sourit en retour.

"Regina, je veux de _te _remercier, pour l'avoir si bien élevé. Il est devenu un gamin assez incroyable grâce à toi." Sa sincérité troubla Regina mais le coin de la bouche de la brune réussit quand même à monter doucement. Archie resta là, souriant, inaperçu sur le côté.

* * *

_Vendredi…_

"Ok, j'ai discuté avec chaque groupe pour demain et tout est prêt. Les choses devraient se passer parfaitement bien. S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse-"

"Jessica." Regina arrêta ses cent pas alors que la rousse était en train de tout cocher. "Prenez une pause." Elle sourit.

"Désolé, oui. Ça a été une journée chargée."

"Cela a été une semaine chargée. Merci d'avoir autant aidé, je sais que cela a été plus difficile." Regina arborait de plus en plus cette attitude plus accessible et gentille avec elle maintenant et honnêtement, le Maire ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Les choses allaient même plus vite maintenant qu'elles tentaient d'être amies.

"De rien. Honnêtement, c'était agréable d'avoir une distraction." Elle haussa les épaules et prit le siège en face du Maire quand la brune lui indiqua de le faire.

"Vous l'avez confronté ?" Regina se fichait d'être directe. Elle n'avait pas _encore_ évolué àce stade.

"Non. J'attends le bon moment. J'ai utilisé toute la folie de cette semaine comme excuse pour ne pas le voir." Soupira Jessica en se penchant dans sa chaise.

"Je pourrais le faire arrêter si vous le souhaitez ? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais j'ai en quelque sorte une relation avec le Shérif de la ville." Elle sourit et Jessica rit.

"Oh oui, j'ai entendu. _Et _vu." Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire discret. Elle se demandait si sa patronne avait une idée du regard qu'elle avait lancé à cette même shérif lors de leur réunion l'autre jour. Probablement pas…

* * *

_Samedi…_

Regina ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. C'était comme si, maintenant, l'expression était gravée de manière permanente sur son visage. Peu importe qui croisait son chemin pour la saluer, et peu importe à quel point ils étaient ennuyeux, tout ce que Regina avait à faire c'était de jeter un coup d'œil vers la blonde et l'expression n'avait aucune chance de s'en aller.

Emma avait l'air misérable. Elle avait été la personne la plus lente à s'installer puisqu'elle était, et de loin, la plus réticente à commencer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder par-dessus son épaule comme si elle était réellement effrayée par le fait que quelqu'un puisse l'attaquer avec ses lèvres. Dire qu'elle était mal à l'aise face à cela serait un énorme euphémisme.

"Comment tu vas ma puce ?" Mary Margaret s'approcha d'Emma, qui n'avait pas encore placé sa fiche d'inscription sur l'arche en bois au-dessus de sa tête. Au moins, il y avait un demi-mur entre elle et ses...clients.

"Oh, je vais fantastiquement bien." Dit-elle avec un ton qui débordait de sarcasme.

"Je suis désolée qu'elle te fasse faire ça." Dit-elle et Emma fit un petit sourire.

"Ça va. Elle fait juste en sorte qu'on soit quitte."

"Quitte ?" Demanda t-elle, confuse.

"Ouais, ben, je l'ai pas mal taquiné. Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'attendre à une vengeance." Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sa mère eut toujours l'air légèrement troublé.

"Il est temps de commencer." La voix plutôt joyeuse de Regina interrompit leur conversation quand elle s'approcha et Emma releva les yeux au ciel. Ça allait être une longue journée.

Regina regardait avec son nouveau sourire apparemment permanent lorsqu'Emma plaça finalement son panneau et prit sa position. Elle rigola presque face à l'expression de pure détermination alors qu'elle observait que le festival commençait rapidement. Les gens se rassemblaient rapidement et beaucoup étaient déjà en train de participer aux diverses activités. Par exemple, Ruby se préparait déjà à son premier plongeon. Heureusement, le premier a lancé, était Atchoum et l'éternuement de l'homme envoya la balle volait irrégulièrement et pas du tout près de la cible prévue.

"Hé Emma !"

Emma tourna sa tête de la vue du bassin-trempette pour voir Henry, sautant joyeusement, en face d'elle. À côté de lui, il y avait un garçon roux tout aussi ravi. Voir August comme ça était finalement devenu normal, même si cela avait pris un peu de temps.

"Hé, les garçons ! Quoi de neuf ?" Elle leur sourit, se sentant quelque part détendue par le fait de voir son fils.

"On est des clients." Sourit Henry avant de déposer un dollar dans la tasse à côté d'Emma. Elle rit et se pencha en avant, plaçant ses lèvres sur la joue d'Henry. Il gloussa en se reculant et Emma regarda le plus jeune garçon.

"Suivant ?" Elle essaya de ne pas sourire quand le garçon devint soudainement timide, ses joues devenant de plus en plus roses.

Pourtant, il leva le bras et lâcha un dollar dans le bocal, en s'avançant. Emma répéta la même chose avec lui, en se penchant et en plaçant un petit baiser sur sa joue. Il gloussa également avant que les garçons ne s'en aillent tous les deux, laissant Emma se secouait la tête en souriant.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir le regard que Regina portait sur elle. Le sourire malicieux de Regina était devenue chaleureux en étant témoin de la scène. Emma lui sourit, mais ensuite fronça lorsque le visage de la brune devint à nouveau maléfique. Emma était sur le point de parler quand-

"Salut à vous, Shérif." Un homme, pas plus grand qu'un mètre cinquante était debout devant elle. Emma se souvint que c'était l'un des nains mais ne pouvait pas se rappeler duquel il s'agissait à cet instant.

"Hé." Elle fit un petit sourire. Il mit son dollar dans le bocal et Emma s'était à peine penchée que l'homme bondit en avant et planta un baiser mouillé sur les lèvres qui ne s'étaient doutées de rien. Emma se recula et leva les mains. "Whoa ok, c'est bon." Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Shérif, j'ai plein de dollars, je reviendrais pour plus." Il sourit avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Emma grogna mais le son fut étouffé par un autre. Cela prit à Emma seulement une seconde pour reconnaître le son du rire de Regina. Ce rire, pure, rare et authentique. Tandis qu'elle approchait, Emma lui tira la langue.

"Je garderais ça à l'intérieur, ma chère. Je suis sûre que ces gens seraient trop heureux si tu commençais à les embrasser avec ça. D'un autre côté, nous récolterions plus d'argent." Elle regarda sur le côté comme si elle considérait vraiment cette option.

"Tu vois ? Je te l'ai dit, tu penses que j'embrasse bien." Emma fit un clin d'œil, Regina était sur le point de lui faire une remarque sarcastique avant de sourire à nouveau.

"Tu as un autre client, ma chère." Dit-elle doucement et Emma se tourna pour voir un autre homme assez rond de l'autre côté. Emma le reconnaissait à peine, et à plus forte raison ne connaissait pas son nom. Elle laissa apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

"Salut." Dit-elle. Il ne répondit même pas. Il lui donna juste l'argent avant de pencher sa tête et de fermer les yeux. Emma fit de son mieux pour ignorer le fait que Regina était debout juste à côté d'eux, en se penchant et en plaçant un très timide petit baiser sur ses lèvres. L'homme ouvrit les yeux avec un grand sourire avant de s'en aller lentement.

"Très bon travail, Shérif." Félicita Regina. Emma résistait à l'envie d'enlever l'expression sur son visage. Mais avant qu'elle ne le puisse le faire, David s'avança. Regina lui fit un clin d'œil avant de faire un pas en arrière et le laisser passer.

"Hé." Accueillit Emma avec un petit sourire. David mit un dollar dans le pot et tapota sa joue. Emma fit un sourire plus chaleureux avant de lui faire une bise.

"Si n'importe lequel de ces garçons essaye d'aller plus loin avec toi, appelle-moi. J'ai mon arme et mon épée dans la voiture." Dit-il sérieusement et Emma se contenta de sourire.

"Merci papa." Elle le regarda quand il fit un hochement de tête et se retourna. Elle manqua le regard d'avertissement qu'il lança à l'homme marchant vers le stand, mais vit parfaitement bien le sourire timide du nouveau client quand il plaça son dollar dans le pot.

"Salut." Emma hocha la tête et continua avec un autre baiser.

* * *

Regina essayait de se concentrer sur d'autres choses, mais la situation au stand de baisers était juste trop jouissive pour s'en éloigner. Il semblait que chaque homme d'âge moyen de Storybrooke voulait saisir l'opportunité de poser leurs lèvres sur celles de la jeune Shérif blonde. Emma le prenait mieux, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas empêcher quelques-unes de ses expressions faciales moins plaisantes s'échappaient et Regina adorait ça. Entre le bassin-trempette et le stand de baisers, le festival rapportait beaucoup d'argent.

Regina venait juste de décider qu'elle devait réellement refaire sa tournée mais un autre client se présenta au stand d'Emma. Il était bien plus jeune que les autres messieurs qui s'étaient approchés. Peut-être dans le milieu de la vingtaine. Il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder, c'était sûr. Regina regarda lorsqu'Emma sourit au jeune homme quand il dit quelque chose et plaça son argent dans le pot. Cette fois, il y avait, remarquablement, moins d'appréhension lorsqu'il se pencha et qu'elle l'accueillit avec un baiser.

Et c'est là que Regina le sentit. Une germe de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis très, _très_ longtemps. Elle n'avait eu aucune raison de le ressentir. Même lorsqu'Henry avait choisi de passer son temps avec Emma et pas avec elle, elle n'avait pas été jalouse d'Emma. Seulement en colère contre elle. Elle pouvait raisonner sur le fait que peut-être elle était juste en train de ressentir une petite quantité de colère envers ce jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas ça du tout. Peut-être que c'était la manière dont ils continuaient à discuter, ou les sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient, mais Regina sentit la jalousie s'installait à ses côtés et dire que cela était désagréable ne serait pas inexact.

Elle essaya de regarder ailleurs, mais une fois que l'homme s'en alla, un autre apparu. Cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant, mais soudainement elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Le festival durait toute le journée, il commençait juste après le petit-déjeuner et durait jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Chaque année, il commençait lentement avec pour la plupart seulement des adultes plus âgés, puisque les jeunes gens tendaient à rester au lit en week-end et faisaient une apparence plus tard dans la journée. Vers midi à peu près, les adolescents et ceux en âge d'aller à l'université commenceraient à sortir et à cause d'eux, les festivités deviendraient alors plutôt débordées. Pour une raison quelconque, Regina avait seulement imaginé que les vieux messieurs de la ville seraient aller après le Shérif. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'une ligne se formait maintenant en face du stand, et qu'il n'y avait personne au-dessus de trente ans.

"Madame le Maire, vous aimeriez essayer ?" Une voix sortie Regina de sa distraction et elle vit un homme lui tendre une balle. En regardant derrière lui, elle vit Ruby assise, souriant sur son banc au dessus de l'eau, toujours complètement sèche.

"Ouais, Regina, montrez-nous ce dont vous êtes capable." Nargua Ruby et Regina sourit avec malice.

"Faites attention à ce que vous souhaitez, ma chère." Prévint Regina.

"Ouais, d'accord." Ruby croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la brune plus âgée sourit.

"Quelles sont les règles ?" Demanda t-elle à l'adolescent dégingandé, travaillant avec Ruby, tenant le panier de balles.

"Juste frapper la cible avec la balle, M'dame." Dit-il en tendant la balle une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci Regina la prit et se tourna vers Ruby.

"Allez-y, Madame le Maire." Dit Ruby avec un ton arrogant. Regina secoua simplement la tête.

Elle leva la balle dans sa main, la tenant juste devant elle. Ruby la regarda curieusement, mais Regina se contenta de regarder entre la balle et la cible. Ce fut juste une fraction de seconde vraiment. C'était dans la paume de sa main et avant que qui que soit ne puisse prendre une respiration entière, la balle volait droit en avant et entrait solidement en contact avec la cible. La mâchoire de Ruby était toujours en train de tomber quand son corps disparu dans l'eau.

"Beau tir, Maire Mills." L'adolescent sourit à Regina qui ne put s'empêcher de le lui retourner. Particulièrement lorsque Ruby refit surface, en crachant de l'eau.

"Oh vous avez _trop_ triché !" Cria Ruby, en essayant d'évacuer l'eau de ses yeux. Regina avança tranquillement vers le bassin, en inspectant ses ongles avec désinvolture.

"Je crois avoir suivi les règles exactement comme le préposé les a spécifié." Elle fit un sourire débordant de douceur, l'exact opposé de celui que Ruby faisait à son jeune partenaire. Le garçon haussa les épaules innocemment.

"Ah ah, vous êtes hilarante." Grommela Ruby et Regina inclina la tête d'un air suffisant.

"Il paraît, oui. Je vois que vous êtes de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui." Commenta t-elle, en pensant à comment la serveuse n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi après les nouvelles concernant son petit-ami infidèle.

"Ouais, eh bien, j'ignore très clairement cette espèce d'abruti donc je me sens juste un peu mieux. Mais je continue à le voir."

"Vous ne l'avez pas encore largué ?" Demanda Regina avec incrédulité.

"Pas encore. J'ai discuté avec cette fille, Jessica. On essaie toujours de trouver un moyen de le frapper là où ça fera le plus mal." Elle sourit et Regina leva un sourcil.

"Bien, je ne peux pas m'opposer à cela." Elle eut un petit rire avant de remarquer que l'expression de Ruby avait changé.

"Vous allez devoir faire attention à lui." Dit-elle sérieusement et Regina lui fit une nouvelle fois ce regard incrédule.

"Je vous assure ma chère que je ne vais pas, moi aussi, céder à ses charmes."

"Pas vous, regardez." Ruby pointa le doigt derrière Regina et le Maire se retourna pour regarder. Ce fut en un seul instant que le sang de Regina se glaça complètement. Ruby secouait juste la tête d'agacement mais Regina avait déjà dépassé ce stade. Elle ne pensait pas aux sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas parce que la jalousie les occultait complètement.

Elle regardait toujours lorsque Charlie se pencha vers Emma. La blonde avait l'air de s'attendre à un simple baiser sur la joue, étant consciente qu'il s'agissait du petit-ami de son amie, mais l'homme infidèle avait apparemment un plan différent. Il tourna la tête à la dernière seconde et après avoir posé une main sur la nuque d'Emma, il pressa fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes. En seulement une seconde, l'épouse très en colère de cette même femme traversait la place avec des éclairs dans les yeux.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que ça va, moi ça va toujours, encore merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que la traduction de cette histoire vous plaise. Alors voilà, le chapitre seize, je crois que vous allez aimer xD, je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment vous prévenir mais comme ça ne coûte rien, je vais le faire. On va dire que la dernière partie du chapitre est un léger rating M, un petit rating T+, je dirais en fait. Bonne lecture ! À la prochaine !**

* * *

Dimanche…

Regina pouvait sentir les souffles d'air chatouiller son cou. Cela l'ennuyait beaucoup moins que cela le devrait. Elle devrait être en train de mettre des coups de coude à la jeune femme pour se débarrasser d'elle. De l'obliger à se réveiller et de la mettre à la porte de sa chambre à l'instant. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas. Le _pourquoi_ de ce fait était encore un mystère sur lequel elle travaillait. Bien qu'en repensant à la semaine dernière, cela avait de plus en plus de sens.

Elles avaient réellement fait une bonne quantité de progrès maintenant. Particulièrement ces derniers jours. Ce qui était remarquable, considérant qu'elles attaquaient seulement leur troisième semaine. Mais même dans ce court laps temps, les sentiments de Regina grandissaient de plus en plus. Des sentiments qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supprimer ou à nier. C'était plutôt impossible compte tenu de ses actions de la nuit dernière.

En repensant à cela, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle les regrettait ou non. Elle avait accompli quelques objectifs. Elle avait très certainement fait avancer leur plan. Elles avaient été au beau milieu d'un événement public lorsque le moment s'était passé et plusieurs paires d'yeux avaient été sur elles. Ceux qui avaient personnellement raté le show étaient sûrs d'en entendre parler dans quelques heures.

Deuxièmement, elle avait réussi à, encore une fois, effacer tout sourire arrogant qu'Emma allait essayer d'arborer et avait effectivement assez efficacement étonné la jeune femme. Stupéfiée en réalité. Avec ça, elle avait accompli son objectif consistant à être de nouveau plus en contrôle de leur relation, à montrer à tout le monde qui portait la culotte...pour ainsi dire. Et en contrôle, c'était exactement là où Regina avait besoin d'être pour sa propre santé mentale.

Bien qu'en y repensant, elle avait peut-être laissé Emma _pens__er_ qu'elle l'avait eu à quelques reprises au cours de leurs activités...nocturnes. Créé l'illusion qu'elle avait le dessus, avait permis de maintenir la confiance d'Emma à un niveau élevée et avait rendu cela d'autant plus divertissant pour Regina. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort. Elle ne voulait pas d'une amante timide.

_Oh mon Dieu… _Pensa Regina. Une bonne nuit ensemble et maintenant Emma était son 'amante' ? En effet, il y avait eu quelques moments surprenants hier soir qui avaient étonné Regina et ce mot avait flotté dans l'air. Cela n'avait définitivement pas été comme les autres expériences qu'elle avait eu auparavant. Elle secoua presque la tête face aux souvenirs avant de se rappeler la femme endormie enroulée autour d'elle.

Comme si elle avait en quelque sorte senti le conflit, Emma se réajusta dans son sommeil et son corps s'accrocha encore plus à celui de Regina, son bras resserrant son emprise autour de sa taille. Alors que le mouvement s'achevait, l'une de ses jambes vint se placer entre celles de Regina et alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration, le visage d'Emma se blottit sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement pelotonné sur l'espace entre l'épaule et le cou de Regina.

Les premières pensées de Regina furent de la surprise de voir à quel point Emma la dure à cuire était une réelle câline. Qui aurait pensé qu'une personne qui agissait de manière aussi indépendante qu'elle le faisait, voulait simplement faire des câlins avec quelqu'un d'autre. Regina était inconsciente de son propre petit sourire face à cette nouvelle information.

Elle ne s'était jamais réveillée comme ça avec quelqu'un auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais voulu. Leopold...ugh, elle ne pouvait même pas aller par là. Et Graham, eh bien...il avait eu ses utilités et être un nounours câlin n'avait pas été l'une d'entre elles. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait voulu...jamais. Alors c'était ce qui était si troublant au sujet de la chaleur qui la remplissait de l'intérieur maintenant. Ça n'aurait pas dû être là.

Regina essaya d'ignorer ses propres sentiments pendant un instant et commença alors à se demander comment Emma allait réagir. Il était évident que cette Emma, celle qui agissait comme un koala humain, n'était pas la femme visible aux yeux du monde. Ce n'était pas une facette qu'elle montrait. Comment allait-elle se sentir quand elle allait se réveiller pour réaliser qu'elle était dans une telle position avec son ancienne amie ?

La nuit dernière, ses sentiments avaient été plus forts que ce que Regina aurait prédit. À en juger par la nuit où Sidney l'avait agressé et où Emma l'avait embrassé, Regina savait qu'Emma avait des sentiments pour elle. Mais hier soir, Emma n'essayait pas si farouchement de les cacher. Ne prétendait rien. Elle y allait juste avec ses tripes, de la même manière que Regina le faisait. Et voilà là où elles en étaient arrivées… C'était intéressant.

Une part de Regina s'inquiétait juste de l'énorme erreur que cela avait été. Mais alors, l'autre part était simplement trop impliquée dans tout ce qui s'était passé et se demandait comment les choses pouvaient évoluer à partir de là. Peut-être qu'elles le pouvaient vraiment. Peut-être que ce n'était pas autant une erreur après tout…

Mais en cet instant, avec la femme qu'elle pensait avoir détesté, la tenant si fermement, tout ce que Regina savait, c'était qu'elle ne savait rien du tout.

* * *

_Samedi…_

"Charlie ?" Dit Emma alors que le prochain client apparaissait et laissait tomber son argent dans le pot. Soudainement, ils faisaient la queue en plus grand nombre et Emma était à la fois soulagée de l'âge plus jeune de ses clients et à la fois agacée par le fait que cela ne se terminait jamais.

Mais là encore, la nouvelle vague de clients avait provoqué quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Presque exactement au moment où Emma avait remarqué la baisse d'âge de ses clients, elle avait senti une soudaine poussée de jalousie venant de son épouse. Subtilement, Emma avait regardé Regina avec sa vision périphérique et s'était confirmée que Regina faisait bien face au stand de baisers. Cela rendait définitivement les choses plus intéressantes pour Emma. Elle avait même peut-être ajouté un petit sourire face aux nouveaux messieurs. Juste pour tester sa théorie bien sûr.

"Ouais, salut. Comment vas-tu ?" Demanda t-il aimablement, en posant ses bras sur le petit demi-mur en bois entre eux.

"Je vais bien, je fais simplement ma part pour aider la ville." Emma sourit, bien qu'elle ralentit sur le flirt.

"Une véritable héroïne. Je suis venu ici pour faire de même. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chevaliers dans cette ville. On doit faire notre part." Dit-il en plaisantant et Emma se mit à rire en réponse, pas du tout consciente des activités supplémentaires dans lesquelles il s'était impliqué récemment. Ou des yeux qui les regardaient.

"C'est vrai. D'accord, alors pour la ville." Emma sourit avant de se pencher. "Mais juste sur la joue, je ne veux pas m'attirer des problèmes." Précisa t-elle.

Elle pencha la tête, en allant très clairement vers sa joue. Après tout, il était le petite-ami de Ruby et donc il était hors de question de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Cependant, dans un développement très inattendu, Charlie posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers lui, au même moment il tourna la tête et revendiqua ses lèvres.

Plusieurs facteurs ici auraient pu être à blâmer pour son immobilité soudaine. Pour commencer, le baiser en lui-même l'avait complètement pris par surprise. Quelques hommes avaient été un peu trop directes et avaient essayé d'aller au-delà de là où elle était à l'aise, mais aucun n'avait effectivement posé une main sur elle. En plus de la stupeur créée par cette diversion, il y avait eut une poussée de rage qui avait explosé en elle, et Emma savait, en dépit de ses propres sentiments, que ceux-là étaient spécifiques à Regina. Regina était très en colère. Et ce fait avait, de toute évidence, pris Emma au dépourvu.

Elle avait tout juste réussi à fonctionner assez pour lever ses mains pour les pousser contre sa poitrine lorsque son corps fut soudainement projeté loin d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant l'homme par terre sur son dos, sa propre expression montrant un complet choc et une complète confusion.

En levant les yeux, elle vit Regina le fixer furieusement, debout comme si elle était prête à le blesser physiquement. Emma était encore un peu choquée quand elle leva la main pour essayer d'effacer physiquement le baiser de ses lèvres. Ce fut finalement à cet instant que la brune leva les yeux et sourit presque à la vue de l'expression dégoûtée d'Emma.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce que vous venez juste de me jeter par terre ?!" Dit furieusement Charlie en se remettant sur ses pieds. "C'était pourquoi ça ?" Il fixa Regina avec un regard dur pendant que le reste de la queue et une foule se rassemblaient pour les observer.

"Est-ce que vous venez juste de la forcer ?" Demanda Regina, alors que la colère prenait la place de l'embarras à se montrer comme cela.

"Ne soyez pas si dramatique. J'ai déposé un billet de cinq dollars là-dedans, je faisais juste en sorte que mon argent en vaille la peine." Répondit-il et les sourcils de Regina se levèrent. "Whoa d'accord, détendez-vous, je voulais rien dire par là."

"Me détendre ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de à qui vous parlez ?" Regina fit un pas menaçant vers lui et Emma réussit enfin à reprendre ses esprits. Elle contourna son petit stand et prit le bras de Regina.

"Hé, c'est bon." Elle tira sur son bras délicatement mais avant que Regina ne puisse réagir, une autre voix fit interruption.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" David avait manqué le baiser, mais ayant vu la manière dont Regina s'était approchée de l'homme au stand d'Emma, il avait eu quelques hypothèses.

"Rien, tout va bien." Interrompit rapidement Emma, pas certaine d'être en mesure de retenir à la fois sa femme magique et son père armé. Elle avait peut-être été un peu contrarié, mais certainement pas au degré où ils l'étaient tous les deux. David loucha vers elle avant de lever un sourcil vers Regina. La brune était tout à fait disposée à l'informer.

"Cet homme a décidé d'attraper ta fille et de prendre ce qu'il _mérit__ait_." Le regard échangé entre eux était à lui seul le plus fort moment de rapprochement que Regina et David n'avaient jamais partagé.

"Quoi ?" David se mit à côté de Regina en se tournant vers l'homme qui reculait prudemment de quelques pas.

"Sérieusement mec, je voulais rien dire par là. Ça devient totalement hors de contrôle. Je l'ai juste embrassé." En disant cela, il leva vraiment ses mains en signe de reddition.

"Et est-ce qu'elle _voulait_ être embrassée ?" Pressa David en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et bien que les deux hommes faisaient relativement la même taille, il semblait que le Prince prenait le dessus.

Emma n'était pas sûre de la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie aussi gênée. C'était exactement comme ces situations où le père interrogeait leurs rencards avant de permettre aux filles de s'en aller, sauf que, dans ce cas là c'était pire. Mais alors, c'était exactement ce qui la faisait se retenir. Combien de fois en grandissant avait-elle souhaité avoir un père comme ça ? Trop de fois pour les compter. Elle réalisa que cela faisait simplement parti du package. Elle préférait ça à être orpheline, c'était certain.

"Elle tient le stand de _baisers._" Dit Charlie de manière irritée en pointant vers le stand, les deux femmes et David eurent l'air prêts à bondir. "Ok, ok, c'était un truc stupide à dire, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste déconner. Emma, je suis désolé." Il changea de ton, arborant à nouveau ce ton mièvrement charmant mais personne n'était dupe.

"Tu devrais probablement aller demander pardon à ta petite-amie aussi." Dit Emma en jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté, là où Ruby se tenait debout parmi beaucoup d'autres citoyens qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux.

"Ouais…" Commença Charlie, quelque peu timidement. Il fit quelques pas vers elle. "Hé Rubes-"

"Oh non, mon cœur…" Dit Ruby en secouant la tête. "...elle parlait d'elle." Elle fit un pas sur le côté et vit sa mâchoire tomber quand il vit Jessica apparaître juste derrière elle.

"Jess." Il tenta de sourire mais les deux femmes se tenaient côte à côte, les bras croisés en lui faisant un regard meurtrier. À ce stade, un assez bon nombre de personnes regardaient la scène se jouer. Emma regardait complètement confuse et tira sur le bras qu'elle avait encore à libérer.

"Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?" Chuchota t-elle à Regina.

"Exactement ce que cela semble être." Dit-elle simplement et Emma fixa durement l'homme.

"Quel con." Elle secoua la tête et Regina sourit en dépit du langage utilisé.

"Ça semble être le consensus général." Elles se retournèrent finalement, la plupart des gens commençaient à le faire aussi, laissant Charlie essayait de se démêler de cette situation. Cependant, à en juger par les expressions de visages des jeunes femmes, il ne s'en sortait pas.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" David se tourna vers Emma.

"Je vais bien, je le jure." Insista t-elle. David regarda d'elle à Regina.

"C'est probablement assez pour le stand de baisers, tu ne penses pas ?" Demanda t-il.

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée." Acquiesça Regina et Emma leva les yeux au ciel à eux deux.

"Ok, je suis ravie que tous les deux vous sembliez vous rapprocher maintenant, sérieusement. Mais je suis une adulte. Je vais prendre mes propres décisions là. Alors tous les deux vous pouvez aller effrayer d'autres gens et moi je vais faire mon devoir. Je crois que je suis presque arrivée à l'objectif de mon stand." Emma secoua son pot, plein à craquer de billets de dollars. Elle avait peut-être envie de se sortir de cette situation, mais au même moment, elle était un peu excitée de voir qu'elle était proche de battre le record de Ruby. David sembla immédiatement prêt à objecter mais Regina leva une main.

"Ça va aller, David." Elle hocha la tête vers lui et bien qu'il semblait légèrement sceptique, il eut l'air de comprendre qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance sur ce point. Il se pencha juste un peu plus et fit une expression sérieuse vers Regina.

"Mon épée est dans la voiture." Dit-il et Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Bon à savoir." Répondit-elle. Et avec un dernier regard, il commença finalement à s'en aller. Même s'il marcha délibérément dans la direction de l'indigne chevalier.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ?" Demanda Emma à la femme une fois que son père ne pouvait plus rien entendre.

"Rien, ma chère. Mais il est temps de commencer à ranger. Il se fait tard, nous devrions ramener Henry à la maison." Elle essaya d'être dédaigneuse mais Emma plissa les yeux.

"Non, il ne se fait pas tard et Henry a une soirée pyjama avec August, tu te souviens ?" Elle sourit et retourna de l'autre côté du mur.

"Peu importe, tu as récolté plus de fonds que n'importe quel autre stand. Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui." Elle se retourna et fit face à Emma, l'air grave.

"Ce serait impoli, Regina. J'ai un client." Elle regarda derrière Regina et la brune se retourna, regardant avec incrédulité le jeune homme excité s'avancer et mettre son dollar dans le bocal.

Regina se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien placé dans son espace personnel et ne dit pas un seul mot. Elle se contenta simplement de croiser les bras et de pencher la tête, en lui faisant un regard assez glacial pour le figer sur place. Les yeux de l'homme commencèrent à s'élargir alors qu'il faisait nerveusement un petit pas en arrière. Regina fit la même chose et pouvait jurer que l'homme avait réellement frissonné. Il déglutit et fit un plus grand pas en arrière.

"Je euh…je voulais juste euh...faire un don. Donc v-voilà. Euh...au revoir." Il se retourna rapidement et disparut avant même qu'Emma ne puisse le remercier. Elle plaça ses coudes sur le petit rebord du mur et considéra Regina.

"Tu sais, le vert est une couleur très intéressante sur toi." Elle sourit tandis que Regina roula des yeux.

"Merci, chérie." Elle choisit d'aller au-delà de la raillerie d'Emma et lui sourit.

"J'ai encore dans les vingt dollars à collecter pour atteindre le record de l'année dernière. Plus si je veux réellement le battre. Si tu effraies tout le monde, on y arrivera pas." Elle pencha la tête et Regina envisagea cela pendant un instant. Elle se retourna et examina les quelques hommes qui formaient une sorte de queue, bien qu'ils prétendaient tous qu'ils ne le faisaient pas. Regina savait qu'ils attendaient qu'elle parte pour s'approcher Emma.

"Je ne suis pas de cet avis." Regina mit nonchalamment la main dans son sac et sortit son portefeuille. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit l'un des billets puis juste après l'avoir remis en place, elle déposa le billet dans le pot.

Emma regardait soigneusement lorsque Regina se retourna une nouvelle fois. La brune laissa son regard froid atteindre tous les hommes qui attendaient toujours, et cela pas vraiment naturellement, leur tour. Ils eurent tous l'air d'un peu plus reculer et Regina leva le menton de manière supérieure. Alors qu'elle ramenait son regard vers Emma, le pouls de la blonde augmenta immédiatement. C'était la première fois qu'elle était de ce côté des choses et cela avait définitivement un effet. Elle ne remarqua tout simplement pas combien de paires d'yeux étaient sur elles maintenant.

Regina fit un petit sourire avant de se pencher plus près, toujours de manière décontractée. Emma était immobile, trop surprise par le fait que Regina allait vraiment faire ça. Et elle allait le faire.

Le calme de Regina n'était seulement qu'en surface. Le niveau de jalousie et de colère qu'elle ressentait envers ces gens était quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de pouvoir comprendre. Peu importe le fait de savoir les raisons exactes, une chose était certaine. Absolument personne d'autre n'embrasserait Emma à nouveau. Et Regina avait besoin de mettre cela parfaitement clair.

Ce fut avec ce simple objectif à l'esprit que Regina réduisit finalement la distance. Au début, elle se pencha simplement et rencontra les lèvres immobiles d'Emma. Il semblait que la blonde essayait toujours de se reprendre. Mais alors, il y eut cette étincelle qu'elles semblaient si facilement créer ensemble et cela les envoûta presque instantanément. Emma se détendit enfin et ce fut le parfait timing, parce que, c'est à cet instant que Regina agit.

À ce stade, elle n'était pas sûre de jusqu'où elle avait eu l'intention d'aller avec le baiser. Mais en cet instant, c'était sans importance parce que la plupart de ses pensées logiques n'existait plus. C'était incroyable de voir ce qu'un simple baiser pouvait faire à l'esprit. Mais alors, rien entre elles n'avait jamais était aussi simple. Regina avait posé sa main sur la nuque d'Emma sans y penser et c'est à ce moment là que le baiser s'était approfondi.

Regina écarta ses lèvres et ne rencontra absolument aucune résistance de la part d'Emma lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la bouche chaude et accueillante. En fait, cela sembla ramener la jeune femme à la vie puisqu'elle participait complètement maintenant, caressant la langue de Regina avec la sienne, ajoutant encore plus d'électricité à celle déjà présente dans l'air.

Emma se penchait de plus en plus sur le bord du mur en bois. Regina avait levé son autre main et avait entrelacé ses doigts derrière le cou d'Emma, l'attirant de plus en plus près. Elles étaient toutes les deux trop perdues dans l'instant pour remarquer leur position inconfortable. Ou pour entendre le craquement.

C'était une situation qui à un autre moment aurait probablement mortifié les deux femmes. Surtout Regina. En fait, ça aurait même vraiment dû l'embarrasser maintenant. Cependant le problème, c'était ces émotions déchaînées.

Celles de l'une d'entre elles suffisait amplement. À ce stade, Emma en perdait la tête. Son excitation par rapport au baiser était suffisante pour les désorienter toutes les deux. Mais alors en ajoutant l'excitation de Regina_ plus_ tous ses soudains sentiments possessifs et colériques, elles n'avaient aucune chance d'être en mesure de se concentrer sur ce qui aurait dû être l'un de leurs moments les plus embarrassants.

Mais lorsque le bois céda et craqua, envoyant sans cérémonie les deux femmes sur le sol, l'embarras n'était pas la chose la plus importante pour aucune d'elles. Emma était essentiellement tombée à travers lui, laissant les plus grandes parties du bois de chaque côté d'elles. Emma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en baissant les yeux sur Regina, allongée sous elle. Leur baiser s'était rompu lors de la chute et maintenant elles se contentaient simplement de se regarder.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Murmura Emma, maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux conscientes d'avoir probablement gagner une quantité importante d'attention. Regina, d'un autre côté, n'accorda pas un seul regard aux gens autour d'elles. Au lieu de cela, elle soutint le regard d'Emma et lui fit un petit sourire malicieux.

"Ne jamais les laissez voir tes faiblesses, ma chère." Encore une fois elle prit Emma par surprise en prononçant ces mots et en amenant la bouche d'Emma vers la sienne avant qu'elle ne puisse se raviser. Emma ne pouvait pas réfléchir quand la bouche de Regina s'attachait à la sienne de cette manière, donc elle retourna dans cet envoûtant état de trouble en seulement une seconde. Regina savait qu'il valait mieux être vu en train de s'embrasser, même dans cette position ridicule, que d'avoir l'air embarrassé d'être entremêlées comme ça. Mieux valait montrer à tout le monde que leur opinion était complètement sans conséquence pour vous.

"Whoa, gardez ça tout public mesdames !" Cria Granny de la foule et les yeux des deux femmes s'ouvrirent brusquement à nouveau. Plusieurs personnes rirent de la remarque.

"On devrait se lever maintenant ?" Demanda Emma, n'ayant pas le moindre idée de comment prédire les actions de Regina maintenant. Comme précédemment, la femme plus âgée avait besoin de faire comprendre à ces personnes qu'ils ne déterminaient pas ce qu'elle faisait. Donc, dans une simple démonstration de contrôle, Regina prit le menton d'Emma et pressa leurs lèvres ensemble pour un dernier long baiser.

"Maintenant, on se lève." Dit Regina alors qu'elles se séparaient, Emma était simplement trop confuse pour contester quoi que ce soit. Elle se recula et réussit à se lever sans avoir l'air trop disgracieuse. Elle tendit immédiatement ses deux mains et Regina les prit pour se lever. Elle représentait soudainement l'incarnation de la Reine qu'elle avait prétendu ne pas être lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle examina les personnes les entourant. La tête haute, les épaules en arrière et les yeux perçants. Elle se tourna vers les hommes, qui plus tôt avaient formé une queue devant Emma, tous ouvertement ébahis devant elles maintenant, et plissa les yeux. "Elle a terminé." Dit-elle fermement et les hommes semblèrent broncher avant de finalement s'en aller.

"Euhm…" Emma était toujours en train d'essayer de voir clairement à travers la tornade dans son esprit quand Regina se retourna vers elle à nouveau. Encore une fois, Regina était celle qui garder mieux ses émotions sous la surface même si elles étaient toutes les deux affectées de la même manière. Elles ne bougèrent pas et se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un instant. Les deux paires d'yeux étaient légèrement écarquillées et leurs respirations respectives étaient sensiblement plus profondes.

"Je vais aller m'assurer qu'Henry est bien avec Marco. Apportes ton argent à la perception et rejoins-moi à la voiture." Ordonna calmement Regina. Emma opina simplement du chef et se pencha pour prendre le pot tombé par terre et remit le billet de cinquante de Regina à l'intérieur.

* * *

Le trajet de retour vers la maison fut silencieux, elles utilisèrent toutes les deux ce temps pour essayer de se calmer et d'éclaircir leurs pensées. Néanmoins, être si proches rendait cela extrêmement difficile. L'atmosphère était beaucoup trop sous tension, leurs désirs s'amplifiaient puisqu'elles se ressentaient mutuellement si fortement.

Elles ne s'étaient toujours rien dit une fois qu'elles étaient arrivées dans l'entrée et qu'elles s'étaient dirigées vers la chambre de Regina, mais chaque seconde qui s'écoulait augmenter le besoin encore plus. Toutes les choses mises de côté, la tension entre elles s'était construite depuis le moment où elles s'étaient rencontrées et maintenant qu'elles vivaient ensemble, eh bien l'énergie les entourant crépitait. Emma s'avança vers Regina, seulement quelques centimètres les séparant désormais.

"Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train de faire ça ?" Elle avait encore besoin d'éclaircissement. C'était peut-être quelque chose dont elle avait rêvé, surtout depuis leur baiser échangé à la maison, mais la réalité était une chose entièrement différente. Le sexe, bien qu'elles l'aient utilisé comme un outil dans le passé, n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

"Qu'est-ce _qu'on est_ en train de faire ?" Répondit Regina alors que son ton avait perdu d'un peu de sa confiance de plus tôt. Maintenant qu'elles étaient là, semblant sur le point de faire un énorme pas dans une nouvelle direction, la réalité de ce que cela représentait, commençait à faire son effet. Emma sentit le changement et prit très délicatement la main de Regina dans la sienne. La brune la laissa faire, en baissant les yeux vers leurs mains jointes et en prenant une profonde inspiration.

"J'en ai aucune idée." Emma secoua la tête mais sourit légèrement. "Je suis un peu perdue là tout de suite. Ton baiser m'a complètement...troublé." En prenant une autre profonde inspiration. Regina leva finalement les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Elle regarda droit dans les yeux d'Emma. Avec leurs corps en contact, même à si petit degré, cette tension augmentait encore.

"Toi. Mais je pense que tu peux le sentir." Emma déplaça sa main libre pour chasser le froncement excessivement concentré du front de Regina. "À quoi tu penses ?" Murmura t-elle.

"Je ne veux pas que tu embrasses quelqu'un d'autre." Répondit-elle tout aussi doucement. Emma sourit.

"J'avais compris ça. Avec le fait de magiquement jeter un homme par terre et tout ça." Elle fit un clin d'œil. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ?"

Regina choisit de ne pas donner cette réponse verbalement. Elle détestait déjà le fait que son ton soit moins imposant, donc elle décida de montrer à Emma ce qu'elle voulait exactement.

Elle tira sur la main tenant toujours la sienne et mit son autre main sur le devant de la veste d'Emma. Emma comprit immédiatement l'idée et rencontra les lèvres de Regina à mi-chemin. Emma se demandait si cette décharge instantanée d'énergie s'éteindrait un jour. Elle espérait que non.

Alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, Regina empoigna le cuir et amena Emma plus près. À ce moment, Emma lâcha la main de Regina et déplaça la sienne jusqu'aux hanches de la femme. Elle les fit avancer de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que le dos de Regina entre en contact avec le mur et Emma approfondit le baiser autant qu'il était possible. Regina laissa sortir une bouffée d'air face au mouvement brusque mais cela ne fit qu'accroître son excitation. Avec un nouvel enthousiasme, elle se dégagea du mur et les dirigea vers le lit.

"Whoa !" Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent lorsqu'elle tomba soudainement sur le lit. Elle atterrit sur les fesses, et leva les yeux pour voir une Regina sourire de manière prévisible.

"Prudence, ma chère. Tu es terriblement maladroite aujourd'hui." Elle leva le menton de manière supérieure et la mâchoire d'Emma tomba.

"Excuse-moi ?! Je crois pouvoir dire que tu as provoqué mes deux chutes aujourd'hui." Elle secoua la tête à la brune, mais c'était une bonne sensation d'être joueuse comme ça. Elle aimait ce côté de leur relation.

"Si tu prêtais plus d'attention à ton environnement, peut-être que tu pourrais mieux te gérer."

"Me gérer ? _Me_ gérer- Je vais te montrer à quel point je peux bien gérer les choses." Emma attrapa la brune, qui ne se doutait de rien, par la taille et la retourna, faisant atterrir Regina sur le dos juste à côté d'elle et immédiatement elle bascula une jambe sur elle et s'assit. Un autre mouvement qui créa un moment de surprise pour la femme.

"Quelqu'un est confiant." Regina garda le même ton mais Emma souriait toujours.

"C'est exact, Madame le Maire." Elle fit un clin d'œil et Regina trouva quelque chose de très excitant à entendre son titre au lit.

Emma se pencha en arrière pour enlever sa veste. La façon dont elle arqua son dos pour le faire, mit ses atouts droit dans le champ de vision de Regina. Celle-ci fit presque son mouvement habituel de regarder sans vraiment regarder, mais réalisa finalement qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher. Non seulement elle était autorisée à regarder sans conséquence. Mais maintenant, elle était également autorisée à toucher. Et toucher elle fit.

Dès que la veste d'Emma fut enlevée, Regina posa ses mains sur la taille d'Emma. Elle était lente dans ses mouvements et Emma se contentait simplement de regarder l'expression sur son visage. Elle descendit ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent l'ourlet au bas du t-shirt. Elle se stoppa en levant les yeux, pour regarder à nouveau dans les yeux assombris mais toujours joueurs d'Emma.

La blonde leva simplement les bras et Regina se redressa alors en enlevant le t-shirt. Le fait de se redresser avait ramené leurs visages face-à-face de nouveau et cette fois ce fut Emma qui réduisit la distance. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à l'état second qu'elle associait déjà rapidement aux lèvres de Regina. Ses mains se dirigèrent dans ces cheveux parfaits qu'elle avait toujours voulu sentir tandis que leurs langues se rencontraient à nouveau.

Regina avait sa propre tentation à laquelle elle ne pouvait simplement pas résister. Par conséquent, ce fut elle qui surprit Emma cette fois, lorsqu'elle leva une main et posa sa paume contre l'un de ses seins. Elle la laissa tout simplement là pendant un instant, sentant le petit poids dans sa main. Cette situation était toujours nouvelle et Regina constata qu'elle n'avait pas autant besoin de se précipiter qu'elle avait pu le penser. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'Emma elle-même se penche un peu plus dans la main de Regina, que la brune commença à masser ardemment.

Emma laissa échapper un son rauque face au toucher de Regina. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cette prochaine étape aurait été si démente pour elles. Ça ne l'avait pas été lors des ses précédentes relations. Mais être avec Regina c'était différent. Elles étaient mariées donc il n'y avait même pas à en débattre. Mais leur mariage n'était pas supposé être réel. Elles essayaient activement d'y mettre fin le plus tôt possible. C'était le plan...pas vrai ?

Soudainement, Emma était incertaine. Pour une quelconque raison, malgré son trouble, cette question avait pénétré dans son esprit. Regina avait demandé ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire et cela avait vraiment été une question importante. C'était quoi le plan maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il y en avait un ? Est-ce que ce serait la pire des choses au monde s'il n'y en avait pas un ?

Peut-être pas.

Emma arrêta presque Regina pour l'interroger à nouveau sur leur situation quand soudainement ses deux seins furent revendiqués par des mains confiantes, et la sensation embruma une nouvelle fois son esprit. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer quand Regina la touchait comme ça. Surtout à cause des mordillements qu'elle faisait occasionnellement subir à la lèvre d'Emma. Le mot excitant ne suffisait plus à décrire cette situation.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose pour garder le contrôle dans cette circonstance. Elle avait pensé avoir l'avantage. Elle était au-dessus et théoriquement, c'est elle qui aurait dû mener la danse. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas maintenant puisque lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur les genoux de Regina, la femme s'était agrippée à sa chair presque avidement.

Emma descendit ses mains jusque la chemise de Regina et commença à la déboutonner. Elle devait commencer à les mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Elle entendit réellement Regina grogner quand celle-ci dût retirer ses mains pour permettre au vêtement d'être enlevé. Néanmoins, elle sembla utiliser les actions d'Emma comme une autorisation de continuer à la déshabiller et au lieu de retourner directement vers la poitrine d'Emma, elle mit ses mains sur le dos de celle-ci et dégrafa complètement son soutien-gorge.

Encore une fois, Emma voulut garder cette situation égale, donc elle fit la même chose à Regina. Elle avait été concentré sur cette mission mais à la seconde où Regina lui fut exposé, la bouche d'Emma devint sèche. Elle essaya de déglutir, mais cela ne sortit que comme un bruyant hoquet. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le sourire fière de Regina.

"Es-tu toujours avec moi, ma chère ?" Regina n'était pas timide au sujet de son corps. Elle était habituée à ce que les hommes le vénèrent quand elle leur en donner l'occasion. Mais en cet instant, il y eut quelque chose qu'elle apprécia véritablement au sujet de la réaction d'Emma. Elle n'était pas habituée à chercher l'approbation des gens quand il s'agissait de ce sujet mais s'il y avait une personne qu'elle voulait impressionner…elle devait admettre que c'était Emma.

Emma décida qu'agir serait une réponse. Elle se pencha en avant, poussant ainsi Regina complètement sur le lit et clama ses lèvres avec ardeur. Elle ne croyait vraiment pas qu'il y avait un moyen de s'adapter à la sensation sensuelle que procuraient les lèvres de Regina. Elles n'étaient semblables à aucune de celles des autres personnes qu'elle avait rencontré. Il y avait quelque chose de si exaltant à avoir accès à elles maintenant.

Regina considéra ses options. Il y avait une partie d'elle qui insistait sur le fait de ne pas laisser Emma avoir le contrôle ici. De juste la prendre par surprise et de reprendre le dessus. Ça ne serait pas si difficile, pensa Regina. Mais en réalité, elle appréciait cette facette de la jeune femme. Elle était forte et agressive, et dès que les mains d'Emma avait commencé à se faire une idée de son corps, Regina ne put plus trouver de moyen de se plaindre. En fait, à la seconde où les lèvres d'Emma avaient commencé à descendre, Regina avait perdu toute concentration.

Une part de ce qui embrumait son esprit était simplement le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été touché comme ça depuis longtemps. Pas depuis Graham et peut-être jamais comme _ça_. Emma était si délicate. Malgré son enthousiasme, elle réussissait quand même à être à la fois douce et à laisser ses lèvres s'attardaient doucement sur chaque point de son cou et de sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient définitivement en train de s'approprier le corps de Regina mais même là, elle était toujours délicate dans ses mouvements. Comme pour tout le reste, Regina était étonnée de la personne qu'elle découvrait en Emma.

Une fois qu'elle fit son chemin en bas de la poitrine de Regina, Emma posa ses mains sous la taille de la brune et la souleva tout en la poussant vers la tête de lit. Elle enleva ses bottes, remarquablement simples, pour une fois, et ses chaussettes avant de rapidement retourner sur le lit et de réclamer un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Regina.

Regina s'accapara immédiatement le corps d'Emma. Elle apprenait rapidement qu'elle adorait la sensation des muscles tendus sous ses doigts. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur les abdos de la jeune femme et sourit dans le baiser lorsqu'ils se contractèrent sous son toucher. Être intime avec une femme n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait beaucoup expérimenté et cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation avec une femme. Mais en ce moment, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas expérimenté cela encore une fois. Il y avait juste quelque chose de si spécial à être avec une femme.

Elle continua de descendre ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrèrent le denim du pantalon d'Emma. Elle les glissa simplement à l'intérieur, le dos de ses mains glissant sur la peau d'Emma et attrapant la ceinture, mais alors elle s'arrêta de nouveau. C'était encore un concept intéressant pour elle, mais Regina ressentait vraiment le besoin d'éviter de précipiter cela.

Tout ce qui s'était passé avec Graham s'était toujours fait ressentir comme étant rapide et intense. Surtout depuis l'entrée dans sa vie d'Henry où ils n'avaient pu partager un lit que pour quelques heures à la fois. Cela n'avait eu ni de sens ni d'émotions. La même chose ne pouvait pas être dite pour cette situation.

Lorsque la langue d'Emma sortit, pour légèrement tracer une ligne le long de la gorge de Regina, la femme savait qu'il n'y avait plus de faux-semblant. Peu importe ce qui était en train d'arriver...peu importe le fait que cela se passait entre elles...c'était réel. Avec une dernière pensée de considération, Regina déboutonna le jeans d'Emma. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière maintenant.

La propre main d'Emma descendit jusque la jambe Regina. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver sa cible et elle prit son temps pour descendre lentement la fermeture éclair. Elle aussi, fit une petite pause avant d'aller plus loin. Regina se trouva à apprécier le geste. C'était toujours réconfortant quand quelqu'un vous donnez une chance de dire non. Elles avaient définitivement du respect mutuel l'une pour l'autre.

La réponse de Regina fut de soulever les hanches, Emma prit les devants et descendit sa jupe le long de ses jambes. Après cela, elle sortit du lit. Regina se redressa immédiatement, lui faisant un regard interrogateur mais Emma lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Ils sont plutôt serrés." Dit-elle avant de baisser les yeux vers ses propres jambes. Regina se rallongea et posa la tête entre ses mains en regardant Emma.

Le shérif reprit là où Regina s'était arrêtée, et descendit complètement la petite fermeture éclair. Elle déplaça ses mains vers la ceinture et se dandina un peu en baissant son pantalon. Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au geste, bien que ce sourire s'effaça quand elle laissa ses yeux se posaient sur l'étendue des jambes d'Emma.

Elle n'y avait posé les yeux qu'à seulement deux autres occasions. En fait trois, si on comptait cette nuit dans leur cabine sur le Jolly Roger, mais elles évitaient ce sujet. La première fois avait été juste après l'arrivée d'Emma dans sa ville et Regina aurait plutôt préféré la tuer sur place que mater ses jambes et puis la dernière fois avait été après son cauchemar, bien que Regina s'était empêchée de regarder.

Cependant, là tout de suite, sa vue était claire et innocente. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle était un peu distraite.

"Es-tu toujours avec moi, _ma chère _?" Emma répéta ses paroles précédentes. Regina ne se dérangea même pas à être embarrassée ou à lever les yeux au ciel. Elle regarda simplement Emma attentivement et leva une main, l'attirant en avant en faisant signe avec son index.

"Viens ici." Ordonna t-elle. Ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux d'Emma alors que la blonde grimpait à nouveau sur le lit.

Regina leva une nouvelle fois les hanches, mais cette fois, elle glissa ses pouces à l'intérieur de la bande de ses collants et les descendit lentement. Emma rejoignit ses mains lorsqu'elles atteignirent ses cuisses, et prit la suite en les enlevant finalement. À cet instant, elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les deux pour se regarder. Toutes les deux, poitrines nues, avec seulement un petit morceau de tissu les protégeant désormais.

Emma remonta lentement une main sur le devant de la cuisse de Regina. Elle ne serrait pas ou autre chose de similaire. Laissant simplement le bout de ses doigts caresser la peau bronzée. Regina la regardait derrière des yeux assombris.

"Tu es magnifique." Dit Emma tellement doucement, que si Regina n'avait pas été tellement concentré sur elle, elle l'aurait peut-être manqué. Encore une autre chose qu'elle pouvait ajouter à la liste grandissante des découvertes faites au sujet de la Sauveuse.

Regina s'accapara une nouvelle fois de la femme. Elle l'amena à elle et utilisa le désir et l'envie grandissants qui remplissaient la pièce maintenant pour alimenter leur baiser. L'électricité entre elles sembla alors simplement exploser. Tout s'accentuait à chaque instant et avec leurs sentiments combinés, l'attraction était beaucoup trop forte à résister.

Aucune des femmes ne sut même pas laquelle enleva leur dernier morceau de vêtement. Mais dans les minutes qui suivirent, elles furent allongées complètement nues dans l'étreinte de l'autre. Elles n'eurent seulement qu'une fraction de seconde pour se voir l'une et l'autre avant de se reconnecter à nouveau, les lèvres et les corps fusionnant ensemble. Alors qu'Emma se penchait complètement sur elle, Regina réussit à lever ses deux jambes et à les enrouler autour de sa taille. Le mouvement ramena la plus sensible partie d'elles ensemble et elles commencèrent à bouger en synchronisation sans une seule pensée cohérente.

Alors que le désir et l'envie monopolisaient tous leurs sens, l'air les entourant devint littéralement dense. Regina était familière de la sensation, même si elle ne l'avait jamais expérimenté dans cette capacité. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit l'éclat doré dans ceux d'Emma. La magie dans l'air ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elles atteignirent leur point culminant, et explosa presque autour d'elles, lorsqu'elles se lancèrent complètement au bord du gouffre.

* * *

Elles avaient fait la chose.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer : ******L'histoire originale appartient à ********hope2x******** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.****

**NdT : ****Salut**** tout le monde, encore merci pour les reviews (merci à la guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, je suppose que c'est toujours la même personne, enfin j'ai l'impression en tout cas), ah et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs. Alors ****voilà pour vous le chapitre dix-sept ****que je devais poster hier mais ensuite...****euhm**** voilà voilà comme j'ai pas d'excuses on va oublier ça xD, voyons le bon côté des choses, il y aura deux chapitres cette semaine, bon je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'arrête là mon blabla****, j'espère que vous allez tous aimer ****ce chapitre, peut-être pas hein****. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Mary Margaret, calme-toi."

"Me calmer ?!" Elle tournait autour de David. "Tu m'as dit de prendre une nuit de réflexion, je l'ai fait. Je suis toujours contrariée."

"Je sais que tu es toujours contrariée. Mais parlons-en tout simplement."

"D'accord. D'accord, discutons-en. Notre fille- Argh notre _fille_ était...était en train de rouler une pelle à l'Evil Queen devant tout le monde ! Enfin, elles étaient sur le sol, Emma était juste- Je- Je ne sais même pas quoi dire !" Dit Mary Margaret en continuant à faire les cents pas. David l'avait finalement convaincu de dormir la nuit dernière mais là, elle reprenait exactement où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

"Moi non plus." David soupira. Lui aussi était plus que confus par la très publique et très inattendue, démonstration d'affection.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" Elle s'arrêta finalement pour lui faire face.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Est-ce qu'on devrait simplement arrêter tout ça ?" Demanda t-elle et les sourcils de David se levèrent.

"Quoi, tu parles de leur mariage ?"

"Oui ! Je veux dire est-ce qu'elles sont vraiment...genre...ensemble ?" Elle eut l'air tellement embêté en prononçant ces mots que David se rapprocha et serra ses épaules de manière rassurante.

"Je ne pense pas. J'entends par là que ce serait un saut plutôt spectaculaire. Mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre elles, et maintenant qu'elles vivent ensemble…" Il se tut, en faisant un petit haussement d'épaules mais Mary Margaret eut l'air horrifié.

"Tu essaies de dire qu'on les a poussé dans une sorte de...relation physique ?!" Elle secoua la tête et David tenta également d'effacer cette vision de sa petite fille.

"Je ne crois pas qu'on les ait nécessairement poussé dans quoi que ce soit. Mais je pense que l'idée d'apprendre une leçon à notre fille est probablement hors de propos."

"Alors nous devons arrêter tout ça. C'est sûr qu'elle a appris que ses actions ont des conséquences. Maintenant, nous devons mettre fin à cette situation avant que ça ne puisse aller plus loin." Dit-elle fermement.

"Tu réalises que si nous faisons ça, nous devrons admettre avoir menti sur le fait que le sort avait été enfermé quelque part. Veux-tu vraiment leur donner ce qu'elles veulent, _et_ rendre Emma furieuse à nouveau ?" Demanda t-il sérieusement. Mary Margaret soupira, se sentant tiraillée.

"Techniquement, nous n'avons pas menti. Nous avons fait en sorte que Gold l'enferme simplement pour que Regina ne puisse pas intervenir et le prendre." Elle croisa les bras.

"Nous avons menti par omission. Nous leur avons fait croire qu'il serait hors de portée pendant six mois. Emma va être vraiment en colère quand nous allons leur dire que nous l'avions pratiquement depuis le début." David fronça les sourcils en regardant ailleurs.

Il avait été tellement furieux à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à la portée de leurs actions. Mais tandis que les semaines passaient et en voyant comment sa fille avait été blessé par ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais pourtant essayait vraiment avec Regina ; la culpabilité s'était installée de plus en plus. Sa femme ne semblait pas être sur la même page.

"Nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire. Autrement, elles l'auraient eu entre leurs mains tout de suite, et alors nous ne serions arrivés nulle part."

"Je pense toujours que nous avons fait une erreur."

"Bien, nous pouvons être d'accord là-dessus. C'était une erreur et nous devons la réparer maintenant." Dit-elle fermement en croisant les bras.

"D'accord, arrêtons-nous et pensons." Interrompit David à nouveau, essayant d'apporter une certaine rationalisation. "Ce sont des décision rapides et non réfléchies qui les ont emmené _et _nous dans cette situation. Nous devons penser à cela minutieusement avant de faire quelque chose d'aussi important que ça."

"David-"

"Allons prendre un petit-déjeuner." Interrompit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse encore aller dans une autre direction. "Allons marcher et nous vider la tête, ensuite on parlera un peu plus." Il lui fit ce sourire Charmant et Mary Margaret ne put alors pas lui résister à cet instant.

Ils finirent par marcher en silence et David remarqua la moue sur le visage de sa femme presque l'entière temps. Elle avait les bras croisés et ses yeux étaient plissés, regardant devant eux. Il savait déjà avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans le Café qu'elle n'avait pas, en fait, du tout vider son esprit. Elle tapait impatiemment du pied pendant que David donnait à Granny leurs commandes et commença à nouveau sans préambule dès qu'ils furent seuls dans leur box.

"Ok, j'y ai pensé, nous devons briser leur lien et mettre fin à leur mariage." Elle avait posé les bras sur la table et David soupira.

"Nous devons être prudents."

"Je suis d'accord. Nous ne l'avons pas été. Nous n'avons pas fait attention. Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment cela est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Elles sont beaucoup trop proches, David. Ce baiser...oh mon Dieu." Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'effacer le souvenir de sa fille allongée au-dessus de l'Evil Queen. David était juste sur le point de parler quand il y eut un rire tonitruant venant du box derrière le siège de Mary Margaret. Elle se retourna pour voir Leroy, debout, se tournant face à eux.

"Tu t'es vraiment fait avoir par ça, Snow ?" Demanda t-il, toujours en riant et ils plissèrent des yeux tous les deux en essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'il voulait dire.

"De quoi tu parles ?" Questionna Mary Margaret en regardant entre David et lui. Leroy se calma finalement assez pour répondre.

"Ta fille et la reine...ensemble...tu y as vraiment cru ?"

"Ok, je ne comprends pas Leroy, qu'essaies-tu de dire ?" Elle se sentait un peu impatiente, n'appréciant pas qu'on puisse rire d'elle quand elle était déjà si énervée.

"Vous êtes tombés dans leur piège." Dit-il simplement et les sourcils des deux parents se levèrent instantanément.

"Quel piège ?" David secoua la tête, mais son esprit traitait déjà rapidement les mots de Leroy.

"J'ai entendu Emma et Ruby, il y a environ deux semaines. Elles savaient que vous alliez flipper de penser qu'elles étaient réellement ensemble donc elles ont décidé de commencer à faire semblant de l'être. Emma a même appelé Regina "Chérie" ici, l'autre jour." Il souriait toujours, mais ce sourire disparut lorsque le visage de Mary Margaret montra sa colère.

"Elles sont en train de nous piéger ? Toute cette scène, hier...c'était un _piège_?!" Elle se leva brusquement entre eux, en ayant l'air furieuse.

"Désolée ma sœur. Je suppose qu'elles n'étaient pas très ravies d'être forcées dans tout ça." Il haussa les épaules mais elle plissa les yeux à nouveau.

"Alors quoi, tu penses que nous avons été trop sévères ? Que nous méritions d'être trompés ?" Interrogea t-elle et l'homme leva les mains en signe de reddition.

"Je ne dis rien du tout. J'avais pas réalisé que c'était une si grosse affaire ou je te l'aurais déjà dit, tu le sais. Et j'avais pas réalisé qu'elles l'auraient joué si bien si rapidement. Ce qu'elles ont fait hier a plutôt dépassé les bornes, même si je suppose que ça a fonctionné pour elles."

"Eh bien, plus maintenant." Déclara Mary Margaret avec la mâchoire fermée. "Elles pensent nous avoir trompé, eh bien elles ont échoué. Maintenant, elles n'ont aucune chance d'obtenir ce sort avant qu'on ne fasse preuve de bonté et qu'on soit prêts à leur donner." Contempla t-elle furieusement, en reprenant sa place avec plus d'agressivité. David soupira, sa propre irritation augmentant du fait qu'ils allaient, encore une fois, faire marche arrière avec leur fille.

* * *

Emma réalisa presque instantanément qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Ce n'était pas juste la différence de texture de literie ou le différent matelas. Elle était même à peine allongée sur un lit en vérité. Elle était allongée sur un autre être humain. Une autre femme. Une femme très spécifique.

Elle aurait dû le savoir de toute façon, mais le premier signe qu'Emma enregistra fut son odeur. C'était assez facile puisque son visage était pressée contre le doux cou de la femme. Mais avant toute autre chose, ça avait été la chaleur, le subtil parfum seulement associé à Regina qui avait rempli ses sens et l'avait informé à qui exactement elle s'accrochait si étroitement. Et elle s'accrochait vraiment.

Elle avait ses bras enroulés, dans une emprise sûre, autour de la taille de Regina, ses mains étaient posées à plat entre le corps de la femme et le matelas en dessous. Ses jambes étaient entrelacées entre des jambes plus douces, mais également toniques. Elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas réagir physiquement. Presque chaque partie de son corps était en contact avec celui de Regina. Son corps vraiment très nu.

Elle sursauta presque tout de suite, mais réussit à se retenir. Elle sentit la boule nerveuse dans son estomac et sut que ses joues étaient déjà en feu. Elle-même était dépourvue de tout vêtement, mais elle n'était pas surprise par ce fait. Elle se souvenait très clairement de la nuit dernière. Elle était simplement tellement choquée par le fait de se réveiller comme ça, principalement parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Réellement, elle ne restait simplement pas la nuit du tout. Jamais. Elle n'avait pas honte de ça. C'était simplement un fait. Elle ne faisait pas de câlins, pas de cajoleries, pas de moments tendres. Elle faisait ça pour le côté physique et ensuite elle s'en allait. Ce qui arrivait là était une première dans sa vie et elle ne savait simplement pas comment le gérer.

Elle commença à planifier un moyen de se retirer de cette situation sans réveiller Regina. Elle était plus que gênée en ce moment et savait que la femme le serait également. Aucune d'entre elles n'était ce genre de personnes. À se blottir dans les bras d'une autre pour la chaleur et le confort que cela fournissait.

Emma arrêta là le cheminement de son esprit. La chaleur et le confort ? Eh bien, ça c'était nouveau. Mais encore une fois, chaque petite chose se passant avec Regina, était un territoire complètement inexploré pour elles deux. Même simplement la nuit dernière avait été plus qu'extrêmement inconnue. Il y avait une grande part de ça qui devait être attribué au fait qu'Emma n'avait, de toute évidence, jamais fait l'amour avec de la magie. Ça avait été plus qu'intéressant.

Elle avait vu cette lueur violette dans ces yeux normalement marrons foncés. Elle l'avait senti la première fois, puis à chaque fois qu'elles avaient joui ensemble. Cela avait été explosif, époustouflant, stupéfiant...elle pouvait continuer. Le seul toucher de Regina avait presque été suffisant pour mettre Emma à genoux. Bien que le plaisir qui avait suivi ensuite, avait emmené Emma à des endroits où elle n'était jamais allée. N'avait même jamais imaginé aller.

Mais ce n'était pas juste ça. Cela avait été plus que des orgasmes stupéfiants. Pour autant que cela pouvait choquer Emma, il y avait eu cette connexion entre elles qu'elle pouvait à peine comprendre. À part Neal, avec qui Emma pensait vraiment avoir partagé quelque chose, elle n'avait réellement jamais une seule fois ressenti une telle émotion avec une autre personne comme elle l'avait fait hier soir. C'était difficile pour elle de se faire à cette idée.

Mais malgré tout ça, elles étaient toujours les mêmes personnes, pas vrai ? Elles n'étaient pas juste devenues une sorte de couple, affectueux, sentimental et mignon à cause d'une bonne nuit ensemble. Ce n'était pas qui elles étaient. Pas ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais été. Emma devait sortir de là avant que Regina ne se réveille et trouve effectivement un moyen d'être furieuse contre elle pour une telle action. C'était le genre d'humiliation et de rejet qu'elle ne pourrait simplement pas supporter venant de la femme à qui elle était liée.

Donc, ce fut avec tout ça à l'esprit qu'Emma débuta le processus d'extraction. En premier, elle commença à reculer la tête, loin de l'odeur enivrante de la femme. Elle était vraiment lente, ce qui était plus difficile parce qu'elle avait réussi à se blottir plutôt efficacement. Mais éventuellement, sa tête fut libre et elle remarqua, avec beaucoup de soulagement, que les yeux de Regina étaient toujours fermés et que son corps était complètement immobile.

Ensuite, elle commença à enlever ses mains. Elle y alla une seule à la fois, en bougeant très lentement. Elles aussi, étaient coincées dans leur espace occupé et la mission s'avéra légèrement plus difficile à accomplir sans trop secouer Regina. Bien qu'encore une fois, elle finit et la femme en dessous demeura immobile.

Elle plaça ensuite ses mains de chaque côté du buste de Regina, soulevant ainsi son poids d'elle. Elle avait une de ses jambes qui était restée en grande partie sur le matelas et donc elle s'appuya sur celle-ci. Mais l'autre cependant, s'avéra un peu plus difficile à dégager. Celle-là n'était pas simplement entre les jambes de Regina, mais son pied avait réussit à se coincer sous la cheville de la femme. Elle avait vraiment réussi à s'attacher à elle.

Encore une fois, elle bougea doucement, enfonçant son pied sur le lit pour l'aider à se dégager sans du tout bouger l'autre femme. Elle dût le secouer un peu, mais quelque part, réussit l'action avec un minimum de mouvements. Une fois qu'il fut libre, elle continua à pencher plus d'elle-même sur le côté et enleva délicatement sa jambe de Regina. À ce moment-là, elle se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration, soulagée de son accomplissement.

"Très impressionnant, ma chère." La voix de Regina fit sursauter Emma, tellement que la jeune femme mit une main sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle se rappela soudainement à quel point elle était nue et elle souleva le drap pour se couvrir. Elle se retourna pour voir qu'en réalité Regina souriait, semblant plus qu'amusée par la réaction d'Emma.

"Merde, je croyais que tu dormais." Dit-elle en essayant de calmer son coeur soudainement affolé.

"Au contraire, je suis éveillée depuis un certain temps maintenant." Répliqua t-elle avec désinvolture, ses mains venant se reposer sous sa tête, sans la moindre indication de gêne du fait de sa propre nudité.

"Et tu m'as juste...laissé allonger là ?" Demanda t-elle presque timidement. Regina fut même encore plus amusée par elle.

"Tu avais une prise assez serrée, ma chère. J'aurais dû utiliser la magie pour te permettre de me libérer." Elle regarda lorsque les joues d'Emma devinrent encore plus rouges. C'était vraiment intéressant pour elle de voir à quel point Emma était embarassée par tout ça.

"Désolée." Marmonna t-elle, en détournant les yeux, à la recherche de ses vêtements.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien, ma chère ?" Regina l'observait très curieusement, surprise par la réaction.

Elle avait encore été tiraillée sur comment approcher leur matinée quand Emma s'était réveillée. C'était simplement le fait d'avoir vu à quel point Emma était effrayée et troublée qui l'avait aidé à se détendre. En quelque sorte, quand Emma avait agi de cette manière, Regina avait basculé de l'autre.

"Très bien." Marmonna t-elle encore une fois, en se baissant pour mettre sa chemise. Regina voulait rire.

"Tu en es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on se câline un peu plus ?" Demanda t-elle avec une voix qu'elle n'avait même plus utilisé sur son fils depuis qu'il était petit.

À cette instant, elle était impressionnée par elle-même. Avec Emma, agissant si timidement et de manière si hésitante, Regina se sentait de plus en plus calme par rapport à toute la situation. En fait, elle voyait réellement ce qu'il y avait de drôle désormais, surtout avec la couleur cerise du visage de la femme maintenant. Emma ne répondit pas, au lieu de cela, elle remit rapidement ses sous-vêtements et chercha son pantalon.

"Ai-je enfin réussi à retourner la situation à mon avantage, ma chère ? T'ai-je laissé sans voix ?" Elle se redressait maintenant, se déplaçant vers le bord du lit alors qu'Emma commençait à se déplacer de ce côté également.

"Je vais bien." Répondit-elle, mais toujours sans lever les yeux.

"Vraiment ? Tu sembles un peu...troublée." Elle fit un sourire éclatant mais Emma ne se tourna toujours pas vers elle.

"Je ne suis pas troublée, Regina. Je ne fais que m'habiller."

"Avec ma chemise ?" Dit-elle en penchant la tête et Emma se figea en baissant les yeux pour voir qu'elle avait effectivement mis ses bras à travers la chemise de Regina, son t-shirt à elle toujours sur une pile par terre. "Vraiment ma chère, ce n'est pas même quelque chose que tu portes. Mais la vue ne me dérange pas. Voudrais-tu aussi essayer ma jupe ?"

"Je...je n'ai pas…" Elle buta une nouvelle fois sur ses mots et Regina laissa sortir un rire léger en se levant du lit et en venant faire face à Emma.

"Je t'ai réellement laissé sans voix. Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi l'Emma Swan toujours arrogante est-elle soudainement trop timide pour laisser sortir un simple commentaire sarcastique ?" Questionna t-elle et Emma se mordit la lèvre, essayant de garder les yeux en dehors de la vue de la peau non-couverte de la femme en face d'elle. "N'as-tu pas passé une bonne nuit ?"

"Quoi ? Non-" Commença t-elle et Regina leva un sourcil interrogateur. "-Je veux dire oui… Je-"

"Tu _as _passé une bonne nuit ?" Elle souriait malicieusement alors qu'Emma prenait une profonde inspiration.

"Je veux dire...ouais je suppose-"

"Tu supposes ?" Interrompit-elle à nouveau, adorant ce côté de la jeune femme.

"Oui, Regina." Elle regarda sur le côté, semblant toujours complètement mal à l'aise.

Regina trouvait toute cette situation simplement trop fascinante. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle avait pensé réagir, mais alors la réaction d'Emma ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait prédit. Elle avait cru que celle-ci aurait été gêné par l'étreinte dans laquelle elles s'étaient réveillées mais avait fini par assumer qu'elle serait retourné à son attitude arrogante et aurait agi de manière indifférente par toute la chose.

Elle savait qu'Emma n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elles avaient fait. Il y avait simplement quelque chose à son sujet qui disait à Regina que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais elle était plus gênée que ce que Regina avait pu penser. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle agissait exactement de cette manière, mais se demandait si elle devait mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Elle se rapprocha d'Emma et se pencha en avant, prenant doucement un morceau de sa chemise dans sa main pour arrêter Emma alors que celle-ci essayait de se reculer.

"D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Où est la femme confiante d'hier soir ?" Demanda t-elle plus gentiment, se moquant moins, en la retenant toujours par la chemise.

"Je suis là, je suis simplement fatiguée." Alors elle leva finalement les yeux.

"Je suppose que c'est compréhensible. Nous avons passé une nuit plutôt _décente_." Dit-elle prudemment, les yeux sur Emma.

"_Décente _? Qui tu appelles décente ?" Soudainement Emma se ragaillardit et Regina ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire._ Si prévisible_, pensa Regina.

"La voilà." Dit-elle et Emma roula des yeux.

"Très drôle."

"Eh bien quelqu'un doit l'être quand soudainement tu agis si timidement. D'où est-ce que ça vient ?"

"Je suis juste...je ne fais pas vraiment ce genre de choses." Répondit-elle, en agitant sa main vers le lit.

"Oh oui bien sûr, parce que moi je me réveille souvent au lit, blottie avec ma femme." Ironisa t-elle et Emma tourna une nouvelle fois la tête.

"C'est vrai. Désolée. C'est juste vraiment nouveau."

"Bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te réveilles avec moi dans un lit, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda t-elle sincèrement.

"Eh bien non, mais cette fois là on était pas complètement emmêlées l'une avec l'autre, nues, et on avait pas fait l'amour toute la nuit d'avant...je crois." Dit-elle doucement et Regina imita son regard concentré.

"Je ne pense pas non plus." Accorda t-elle attentivement et Emma hocha la tête.

"Bref, c'est un peu bizarre, tu dois l'admettre." Elle soupira et baissa les yeux vers là où la main de Regina retenait toujours sa chemise.

"Ma chère, c'est seulement bizarre parce que tu le rends bizarre." Elle se tut et amena Emma plus près. "Ça n'a pas à l'être." Elle sourit.

"Tu dis que j'agis bizarrement, mais regarde toi. Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire exactement ?" Après avoir demandé, elle inhala à nouveau l'odeur de Regina et devint légèrement enivrée.

"Je ne sais pas." Admit-elle, rejouant les propres mots d'Emma de la nuit d'avant. "On s'entend bien ? N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes supposées faire ?"

"Oh ouais, tu veux aller dire à Archie à quel point on s'entend bien maintenant ?" Demanda t-elle et Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

"Peut-être pas tous les détails. Peut-être seulement le fait qu'en vérité tu es simplement un petit nounours câlin." Elle fit un petit clin d'œil et la mâchoire d'Emma tomba.

"Ou peut-être qu'on devrait parler de ton incroyable jalousie." Répliqua t-elle avec un sourcil levé, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches.

"Tout cela était une partie du plan, ma chère. N'était-ce pas ce que nous essayions d'accomplir ?" Son ton changea un peu et ce fait seul l'a trahi, bien qu'Emma n'avait pas besoin de ça comme preuve.

"Oh non. Tu ne peux pas me tromper là-dessus. Je peux te_ sentir_, tu te souviens. Ne pense pas que ta rage et ta jalousie n'explosaient pas de toi. En plus, tu as admis que tu ne voulais pas que j'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre." Emma regagnait clairement sa confiance mais Regina appréciait avoir le dessus et ne voulait pas le perdre.

"Bien et si je le ne voulais vraiment pas ? Et si c'était vrai ? Et si je ne voulais même pas que tu touches une autre personne ?" Elle baissa légèrement le ton de sa voix et fit avancer Emma dans la distance restante. Alors que leurs bustes se pressaient ensemble, Regina lâcha la chemise et glissa sa main autour de la taille d'Emma. Emma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, encore une fois prise au dépourvue par le changement d'attitude de l'autre femme.

"Donc tu es _en train_ de l'admettre ?" Déclara t-elle, mais sa voix sortit un peu faiblement. Regina envahissait complètement ses sens maintenant et l'effet était immédiat. L'ancienne reine sourit malicieusement et glissa ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire d'Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posèrent contre son oreille.

"Oui." Son sourire espiègle s'agrandit face au frisson d'Emma. Pourtant ce fut la blonde qui se recula et revendiqua les lèvres de Regina.

Elle n'était pas trop agressive, mais elle n'était pas extrêmement douce non plus. Elle s'appuya contre Regina et respira profondément face à cette impulsion de désir qui revenait pleinement en force.

Regina avait trouvé quelque chose de très amusant à la timidité d'Emma, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que ça, c'était plus excitant. Cette fois,cependant, elle avait besoin de garder le dessus, donc elle posa sa main à l'arrière de la tête d'Emma et empoigna les doux cheveux blonds présents ici. Ce fut elle qui approfondit le baiser et elle s'assura de rester en contrôle tout le temps.

Tout ce qu'Emma fit alors c'est de se fondre en elle. Son entière gêne de la matinée fut tout simplement détruit par le pouvoir de la langue de Regina exerçant sa propre petite magie. Cela l'envoûta complètement, et si son esprit avait été assez clair, elle se serait demandé s'il y avait oui ou non de la réelle magie utilisée à ce moment.

Ses mains trouvèrent une prise sur les hanches nues de Regina, essayant de garder une certaine connexion avec la réalité. Bien qu'en vérité, elle ne pouvait pas avoir les idées assez claires pour être consciente d'autre chose que de la femme qui la tenait. Elle était si complètement absorbée par elle et serait restée joyeusement dans cet état envoûtant si cette même femme ne s'était pas soudainement reculée, séparant ainsi leurs lèvres.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Emma directement, ses yeux rencontrant immédiatement ceux amusés de Regina, son corps essayant déjà de se rattacher au sien.

"Ton téléphone." Répondit-elle, son regard montrant de l'appréciation face au fait qu'Emma n'avait pas même remarqué son téléphone. Elle s'en rendit compte alors et fronça instantanément les sourcils face au son qui, déjà deux fois maintenant, avait ruiné un moment parfait. Bien que cette fois, il ne semblait pas que Regina allait prendre peur.

"Merde." Marmonna t-elle, en secouant la tête et en se dirigeant vers son téléphone qui ressortait de la poche de sa veste.

Regina pouvait dire, simplement grâce aux mots prononcés ici et là, qu'Emma ne serait pas en mesure de poursuivre la moindre activité matinale. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était déçue, mais cependant cela lui donnerait du temps pour repenser à tout ça.

Après des heures à être allongée sous Emma et à jongler entre la confusion, l'excitation, l'inquiétude, le plaisir, la gêne et le sentiment de chaleur, Regina s'était elle-même choquée par son comportement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était venue à la décision de se comporter froidement avec Emma ou quoi que soit. C'était simplement qu'elle avait assumé qu'Emma aurait soit agi avec excès de confiance ou soit qu'elle aurait caché ses vrais sentiments avec de l'humour. Ou les deux. Eh bien, elle avait eu tort.

Quand Emma avait pris l'approche timide et renfermée, Regina avait juste réagit. Ce n'était pas une réaction qu'elle aurait pu prédire, mais voir la blonde semblant agir presque comme si elle avait des regrets, avait provoqué chez Regina la disparition de tout regret qu'elle avait peut-être elle-même ressenti.

Elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle était Regina Mills. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait (se faire qui elle voulait). Les Charming avaient peut-être pensé avoir le contrôle sur sa relation, mais ils ne l'avaient pas. Elle était en contrôle. Elle ne se laisserait pas ressentir le moindre regret pour avoir fait ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Et elle avait définitivement voulu avoir Emma la nuit dernière et même maintenant. Elle ne se remettrait plus en question. Elle refusait de faire ça.

"J'avais pas eu cet appel depuis longtemps." Dit Emma en raccrochant.

"Quoi ? Sortir traquer Pongo encore une fois ?" Plaisanta Regina mais Emma acquiesça.

"Ouais en fait." Elle rit. "Archie est allé voir quelqu'un et il s'est enfui. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais aller le chercher."

Emma enleva la chemise de Regina et la remplaça avec son t-shirt. Elle remit son jean, ses chaussettes et ses bottes avant de prendre sa veste. Elle était juste en train d'ajuster le cuir brun quand une main légèrement plus bronzée se leva et s'accrocha à un bout de la veste.

"Dépêche-toi de revenir, ma chère. Henry ne sera pas à la maison avant tard aujourd'hui." Elle baissa le ton de sa voix et Emma ne put répondre, encore surprise par cette nouvelle facette d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque Regina se rapprocha et pressa ses lèvres contres des plus fines. Ce fut rapide mais Emma prit quand même quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se remettre lorsque Regina la libéra. Regina était simplement en train de sourire lorsque le shérif légèrement hébété se retourna et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Il pleuvait légèrement à l'extérieur et cela prit à Emma plus longtemps que la normale pour localiser le Dalmatien. Elle avait fait sa ronde habituelle des endroits où il aimait renifler et creuser, mais il n'était dans aucun d'entre eux. En fin de compte, ce fut grâce à un chanceux hasard qu'Emma le trouva.

Elle croisait la route menant en dehors de la ville lorsqu'elle repéra l'animal. Elle tourna immédiatement et roula jusqu'en bas de la route où il était en train de courir. Il s'arrêta juste à côté de la route pour sentir quelque chose et Emma sortit de la voiture.

"Pongo ! Viens mon garçon, tu as interrompu ma matinée." Dit-elle, légèrement irritée. Aussi confuse qu'elle l'était en ce moment, elle ne pouvait pas nier le désir de retourner tout de suite sous l'influence de la bulle Regina. Ce dernier petit baiser avait tant de promesses en lui qu'Emma ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à sa prédatrice de femme l'attendant à la maison.

Pongo leva les yeux, mais comme un enfant désobéissant, il s'éloigna d'elle et recommença à courir doucement. Emma soupira et regarda vers sa voiture avant de décider de ne pas perdre de temps et de continuer à pied. Elle courait après lui et quand il s'arrêtait de nouveau, elle ralentissait son rythme à une vitesse non menaçante et marchait vers lui. Bien qu'encore une fois, juste au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, il courut de nouveau vers le bas de route.

"Merde Pongo !" Cria t-elle, en courant après lui à nouveau.

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes et à cet instant, le moindre amour qu'Emma avait pu avoir pour le chien avait pratiquement disparu. Elle était en train de se fatiguer et la pluie tombait plus fort, la faisant hautement regretter d'avoir laissé sa voiture derrière. Bien qu'à un moment, elle réalisa exactement où ils étaient et ses yeux s'élargirent.

"Pongo ! Whoa, reste là mon chien !" Appela t-elle alors que l'animal trottait à seulement quelques pas de la ligne de la ville.

Ça n'avait aucun effet sur elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas été sous l'emprise du sort, mais Emma ne savait pas si traverser allait avoir un quelque effet sur le chien. Ça ne lui ferait probablement pas vraiment mal, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de d'être sûre.

"Viens mon toutou. Viens." Encouragea t-elle, en claquant sa langue, essayant de l'attirer vers elle. Encore une fois, il n'eut pas l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire et commença à courir de nouveau.

Elle commença à courir et à crier après lui juste quand il traversa la ligne. Elle se figea à nouveau et le chien se secoua, mais à part ça, il semblait inchangé. Il continua simplement de trotter normalement.

"Merde." Murmura t-elle encore une fois.

Emma regarda autour d'elle et soupira avant de le suivre à nouveau. Éventuellement, il arrêterait de courir et elle pourrait l'attraper. C'était un jeu auquel ils avaient jouer assez souvent. Sauf que cette fois, Emma était à court de patience. Elle approcha la ligne, en marchant normalement puisqu'elle était trop fatiguée pour se soucier de courir après lui. Elle vit la ligne peinte et passa son pied droit au-dessus d'elle, sans s'inquiéter. Elle avait déjà franchi la ligne depuis que la malédiction avait été brisé, et il n'y avait alors pas eu d'effets néfastes. Alors, il ne devrait pas y en avoir maintenant.

Il ne devrait pas y en avoir. Mais il y en avait.

À la seconde où son pied traversa la peinture en aérosol, il y eut une brève mais très intense sensation de déchirure dans sa poitrine. Elle passa son autre jambe et tomba à genoux juste à l'extérieur de la ligne de la ville. La douleur ne dura pas, mais il y eut ce froid persistant, cette sensation de vide qui s'installa et resta en elle.

Ses mains atterrirent devant elle de chaque côté de ses genoux alors qu'elle prenait quelques profondes respirations. C'était plus que désagréable et Emma ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle pourrait supporter la sensation. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de ramper de l'autre côté de la ligne, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Elle savait sans regarder qui serait à l'autre bout.

"Regina." Répondit-elle, sa voix sonnant étonnamment faible.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pas passé ?!" Regina, quant à elle, semblait désespérée mais également un peu à bout de souffle.

"J'ai franchi la ligne." Dit-elle, en s'asseyant et en voyant le foutu chien la lorgnait du regard seulement à quelques pas.

"De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait ?" Demanda t-elle, ne comprenant clairement pas le sens littéral des mots d'Emma.

"La ligne de la _ville_, Regina. Pongo l'a traversé et je l'ai suivi. Je n'y avais pas pensé mais il n'y a pas de magie ici. Je ne...je ne te sens pas. Notre lien est...il est brisé." Elle avait toujours son ton faible et se sentait presque paniquée face à cette prise de conscience. Elle avait l'impression que tout d'un coup, il lui manquait la moitié d'elle-même.

"Retraverse." Dit-elle rapidement et Emma fut sur ses pieds instantanément. "Il reviendra une fois que tu seras à nouveau à l'intérieur." Finit-elle mais alors Emma se figea avant de réellement enjamber la ligne.

"Attends." Déclara t-elle, en regardant Pongo derrière elle.

"Emma, _maintenant_." La voix de Regina désarçonna un peu Emma. Elle était surprise que la femme soit aussi gênée qu'elle.

"Je dois aller chercher Pongo d'abord. Je peux pas traverser la ligne à tout bout de champ ou on va encore ressentir ça." Dit-elle raisonnablement mais elle pouvait pratiquement entendre le grincement des dents de Regina.

"Très bien, dépêche-toi."

"Ok." Emma expira. "Ça prendra qu'une minute, je reviens vite." Elle garda le téléphone à son oreille pendant une seconde de plus. Elle entendit Regina laisser échapper une bouffée d'air comme si elle avait quelque chose de plus à dire, mais alors rien ne vint. Finalement, Emma pressa simplement le bouton de fin d'appel et mit le téléphone dans sa poche.

"Très bien, écoute bien petite merde…" Emma se retourna et se déplaça vers le chien. "...y en a marre. T'es en train de ruiner toute ma matinée. Maintenant, viens." Elle s'arrêta et l'animal eut l'air d'être sur le point d'obéir avant qu'un lapin n'attire son attention et qu'il ne tourne sa tête sur le côté, courant après lui juste une seconde plus tard. "Putain !"

Elle le suivit rapidement et tressaillit légèrement lorsque le tonnerre se fit Pongo n'était pas très loin, et elle le rattrapa plutôt rapidement. Sa tête était baissé alors qu'il avait le museau dans un buisson, essayant d'attraper le petit animal de la forêt.

_Je te tiens_, Pensa Emma, en allant lentement vers lui. Elle commença à sourire lorsqu'elle réussit à attraper son collier. Elle tira dessus et commença à se tourner, mais juste à ce moment, le lapin partit vers les buissons et s'enfuit.

Pongo sauta sur le côté et Emma tournoya rapidement sur le sol glissant. Elle perdit son emprise sur le collier et alors que son élan continuait de la garder en mouvement, elle ne put reprendre son équilibre et soudainement, elle regardait en haut au lieu de regarder devant elle. Son corps tomba en arrière avant même qu'elle ne puisse réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut les branches des arbres alors que sa tête se cogna rudement sur la surface dure d'un large rocher et sa vision devint noire.

* * *

Regina passa une main sur son visage en s'asseyant avec son café. Elle avait perdu toute excitation présente ce matin et faisait juste ce qu'elle pouvait désormais pour ignorer le sentiment de vide qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur d'elle maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus sentir Emma. Elle resta à son bureau et commença à rattraper son retard sur quelques dossiers, se distrayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer : ******L'histoire originale appartient à ********hope2x******** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.****

****NdT : ********Salut les gens, ********encore merci pour les reviews (et merci à la même guest aussi xD), ********les mises en favoris et les follows********. ********On en arrive à la moitié de la fiction, oui désolée de vous l'annoncer mais il ne vous reste plus que dix-huit chapitres (ça va je trouve, c'est même beaucoup en fait), ********celui là c'est ********l'********un de mes chapitres préférés, j'adore Regina dedans, ********elle est juste géniale, ********enfin vous verrez********. Bonne lecture :)****

* * *

Regina regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge. Une seule minute avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé. Ce qui faisait deux minutes avant celle-là.

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans le petit salon. Elle était mal à l'aise. Vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait froide et vide d'une manière dont elle ne s'était jamais sentieauparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas rester assisse.

À aucun moment avant son mariage avec Emma, elle aurait une seule seconde pensé à l'état dans lequel se trouvait la femme. Mais maintenant qu'elle était habituée à avoir accès à elle 24h/24, sachant à chaque seconde si elle allait bien ou non, alors avoir cette complète connexion rompu était perturbant pour Regina. Il était difficile pour elle de comprendre cela, mais elle n'appréciait pas ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.

Elle faisait toujours les cents pas quand on frappa à la porte. Elle alla vers la porte avec un air affolé et tendit la main vers la poignée. Ce fut à la dernière seconde qu'elle changea sa robe pour une chemise simple et un pantalon.

Elle était déjà mal à l'aise et irritable, mais la vue de Snow White et de son prince était juste sur le point de la pousser à bout. Particulièrement à cause du regard furieux que lui lançait la petite brune. La seule chose qui rendait cet instant supportable c'était à quel point ils étaient visiblement trempés à cause de la pluie et le fait qu'ils semblaient, eux aussi, mal à l'aise.

"Quoi ?" Accueillit-elle, pas du tout d'humeur à être polie. Mary Margaret ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour commencer à parler mais David la devança.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda t-il sincèrement en la regardant de haut en bas, Mary Margaret tourna la tête pour le regarder avec incrédulité.

"Je vais bien. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?" Elle leva automatiquement une main à ses cheveux, se sentant embarrassée par son apparence. Elle considérait que le prince était plutôt ignorant, donc s'il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors elle avait très certainement, au moins partiellement, l'air aussi mal qu'elle se sentait.

"Où est Emma ?" Demanda Mary Margaret avec une voix exigeante. Regina plissa les yeux vers elle.

"Elle travaille. Je lui ferais savoir que vous êtes passés." Elle mit en place son pseudo sourire et plaça sa main sur la porte, rendant son intention claire.

"Elle a été appelé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?" Mary Margaret croisa les bras en arborant un regard noir, mais David observait toujours Regina curieusement.

"Cela ne te regarde pas, mais oui, elle a été appelé."

"Bien, quand reviendra t-elle ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Dit-elle à travers des dents serrés. "Comme je viens de le dire, je lui dirais de vous appeler."

"Eh bien, nous devons vous parler à toutes les deux. Nous pouvons attendre ici."

"Non pas vraiment." Répliqua Regina instantanément, en faisant un pas en avant. "Vous ne pouvez pas. Ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est partir, _maintenant_."

"Tu n'as pas à être si hostile. Je vais juste l'appeler moi-même." Mary Margaret leva le menton et Regina fit légèrement la moue.

"Bien." Elle n'objecta pas. Cela ne la gênerait pas de savoir quand Emma seraità la maison. Regina croisa les bras alors que Mary Margaret se tourna et garda son téléphone à son oreille. Ils attendirent pendant une autre minute avant que la jeune brune ne range son téléphone et ne se retourne.

"Elle ne réponds pas. Où est-ce qu'elle est de toute manière ?" Demanda t-elle et David remarqua l'expression de malaise que Regina avait oublié de masquer.

"Regina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Interrogea t-il étonnamment gentiment. Regina leva les yeux et mordit l'intérieure de sa joue.

Cela n'allait pas. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de son lien brisé avec Emma, mais maintenant elle pensait réellement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Emma était toujours de l'autre côté de la ligne de la ville et maintenant elle ne répondait pas. Emma n'était peut-être pas la femme la plus responsable qui pouvait exister, mais elle devait savoir qu'il fallait qu'elle réponde à son téléphone maintenant qu'elle n'était plus connectée à Regina.

Juste pour confirmer que cela était absolument certain, Regina prit également son téléphone et l'appela. Elle avait rendu ça clair pour Emma, à plus d'une occasion maintenant, qu'elle devait lui répondre quand elle l'appelait. Que si elles jouaient à la petite famille, elle devait accepter cette responsabilité et laisser Regina avoir cette accès à elle. Quand Emma ne lui répondit pas, Regina se sentit encore plus froide et encore plus mal à l'aise.

"Toujours rien ?" Demanda David, ignorant le regard noir immature que Mary Margaret lui lançait.

"Non."

"Où est-elle allée Regina ?" Il parla encore gentiment, mais un peu plus fermement. Regina soupira et porta son attention seulement vers lui, faisant complètement abstraction de la femme à ses côtés.

"Elle est allée chercher le chien d'Archie. Elle a traversé la ligne de la ville et maintenant notre connexion est brisée. Je ne peux plus la sentir." Elle essaya de faire en sorte que son ton ne transmette pas sa peur. Bien qu'il sembla s'en rendre compte.

"La dernière fois que tu lui a parlé, c'était quand ?"

"Il y a trente-huit minutes." Répondit-elle instantanément. "Ça ne devrait pas lui prendre autant de temps." Elle le regarda sérieusement et David réfléchit à ses mots juste pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Allons faire un tour en voiture." Il hocha la tête au dessus de son épaule et Regina ne perdit pas une seconde avant de sortir sur le porche.

"Nous prenons ma voiture." Dit-elle avec confiance en passant près d'eux, David se tourna vers sa femme, lui donnant ses clés de voiture.

"Prends ma camionnette, d'accord ?"

"Attends, _David_." Elle attrapa son bras et il lui fit de nouveau face, bien qu'il semblait, maintenant, légèrement impatient. "C'est probablement juste une partie de leur super plan. Je suis sûre que tout va bien. Cette femme sournoise est simplement encore en train de mentir." Siffla t-elle, en gardant sa voix assez basse pour que Regina ne puisse pas entendre.

"Tu veux prendre ce risque ?" Demanda t-il avec ses sourcils levés. "Parce que moi non." Il se retourna et se déplaça rapidement vers le côté passager de la Mercedes de Regina alors que la femme dans le siège conducteur tapait sur le volant impatiemment. Mary Margaret les regarda avec sa mâchoire légèrement ouverte alors qu'ils s'en allaient, sans aucun égard pour les limites de vitesse.

Aucun des deux ne dit un mot en roulant à travers la ville. David tenait de manière serrée la manche de son côté, mais ne ressentit aucun besoin de ralentir leur trajet qui fut deux fois plus rapide qu'il l'aurait été un autre jour. Ils passèrent à côté de la voiture d'Emma, mais après un rapide coup d'œil autour, ils décidèrent de se diriger vers là où ils savaient qu'Emma était partie. Regina se plaça juste à côté de la ligne de la ville avant d'arrêter la voiture. Ils sortirent tous les deux et avancèrent jusqu'à la peinture.

"Emma !" Cria David, ils avaient tous les deux leurs yeux grands ouverts, cherchant aux alentours. "Emma !" Il plaça ses mains autour de sa bouche, essayant d'envoyer le son aussi loin que possible.

Ce ne fut pas un cri qu'ils entendirent, ou des cheveux blonds qu'ils virent, mais une fourrure noire et blanche et un aboiement bruyant qui vinrent en réponse. Ils parcoururent des yeux le lieu pour voir le chien courir sur la route menant à la forêt. Il resta immobile au centre et leur fit face.

"Pongo !" L'appela Regina. Le chien ne fit qu'aboyer plusieurs fois, en courant autour nerveusement mais sans se rapprocher.

"Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ?" Demanda David, en regardant Regina.

"Elle est là-bas." Sa voix tressaillit légèrement, mais elle était trop distraite pour le remarquer.

"Allons-y." Commença David mais Regina leva une main pour prendre son bras avant qu'il n'aille plus près.

"Tu ne peux pas traverser. Je peux. Je ne suis pas affectée par la malédiction mais toi si."

"Regina, je me fous de ce qui peut m'arriver, elle est ma _fille_-"

"Tu ne _sauras_ pas qu'elle est ta fille si tu traverses. Laisse-moi juste essayer d'abord. Dans le pire des cas, je t'appellerais et j'essaierais d'expliquer à David Nolan pourquoi il est avec le Maire au milieu des bois." Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et David se sentit plus que tiraillé.

C'était une sérieuse considération. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait avec Emma. Si, ou à quel point elle était blessée. Ce serait un énorme risque d'envoyer David de l'autre côté. Perdre tous ses souvenirs. Cela le vaudrait-il s'il y avait un autre moyen ? Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le savoir pour l'instant. Donc pour le moment, David céda.

"Je serais juste là. Mais je donnerais tous mes souvenirs à nouveau si ça signifie que je peux l'aider." Dit-il sérieusement.

"Je sais." Elle partagea avec lui un regard compréhensif avant de faire face à la ligne de nouveau.

Instantanément, une nouvelle vague de nervosité remplit ses sens et elle mit ses points sur ses côtés. Traverser la ligne signifiait perdre sa magie instantanément. Son armure. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien se promener nue vu comment elle se sentirait vulnérable ici sans sa magie. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Avec un dernier regard vers David, Regina fit un pas en avant.

Elle s'était déjà sentiesi vide sans Emma connectée à elle, mais pendant une seconde, il sembla que ce qui restait d'elle était aspirée. Elle se sentit nauséeuse et étourdie. David tendit la main vers elle lorsqu'il vit salégère oscillation, mais fut prudent dans le fait de ne pas traverser lui-même. Cependant Regina se remit et elle lui fit signe de la main.

"Je vais bien." Dit-elle, secouant la tête en se détendant de nouveau. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant que Pongo n'aboie vers elle et qu'elle ne soit ramenée à la réalité. Sans un autre moment d'hésitation, elle commença à l'approcher.

Elle se déplaçait rapidement mais prudemment, tenant compte du sol glissant à cause de toute la pluie qui tombait et de la boue recouvrant la route. Pongo agissait toujours nerveusement, en tournant autour et en aboyant, se déplaçant d'avant en arrière. Elle pensa que malgré le fait qu'il était un animal, il avait sûrement dû perdre ses souvenirs de l'avant malédiction, mais il agissait comme s'il se souvenait des heures qu'ils avaient passé dans le bureau d'Archie. Cependant, c'était un chien, et Regina ne remettrait pas en question s'il agissait simplement à l'instinct et l'amenait là où elle devait aller. Donc elle suivit.

"Emma !" Cria t-elle, faisant la même chose que David avait fait avec ses mains. Sa voix porta loin, mais elle n'obtint toujours pas de réaction, donc elle continua.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la route et se dirigeaient dans les bois, elle gardait ses yeux entre le chien et le sol devant ses pieds, essayant de ne pas glisser. Ses mains étaient tendues de chaque côtéd'elle, gagnant un meilleur équilibre. Elle regarda de ses pieds vers Pongo une nouvelle fois pour voir qu'il s'était arrêté. Cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde de plus avant de voir pourquoi.

"Emma." Souffla t-elle.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Pendant un instant, elle ne bougea pas. Elle fixa simplement le sol où le corps était allongé complètement immobile.

De toute évidence, Emma avait été dans cette position depuis un moment maintenant. Elle était trempée à cause de la pluie et sa peau était complètement pâle et lui donnait l'air malade. Il y avait du sang venant de sa tête qui formait une flaque sur le sol. Regina avait la bouche-bée face à cette vue avant qu'un autre aboiement de Pongo ne la fasse se ressaisir.

"Oh mon Dieu." Dit-elle, et c'était à peine un murmure. "Emma." Elle tomba à genoux, directement dans la boue épaisse, bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas ce détail. "_Emma_." Répéta t-elle, en déplaçant une main vers la blonde.

Elle s'empêcha de faire son action initial qui était de secouer Emma. Au lieu de cela, elle plaça délicatement une main sur son épaule, et serra en baissant les yeux avec inquiétude sur la jeune femme. Elle ne reçut aucune réaction en réponse à la pression exercéealors elle déplaça sa main tremblante vers le cou d'Emma, appuyant ses doigts sur la carotide de son cou.

Elle laissa sortir un petit soupir de soulagement face au pouls régulier, même si un peu faible, qui battait contre ses doigts. Elle déplaça ses doigts vers le front d'Emma, enlevant les cheveux blonds qui s'étaient collés à sa peau. Alors qu'elle les passait contre la tête d'Emma, elle commença à sentir quelque chose de chaud et savait sans les retirer qu'elle avait trouvé la source du sang qui coulait sur le sol autour d'elles.

"Oh Emma." Son visage ne montrait rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude. Elle inspecta la tête d'Emma au mieux de sa capacité, s'efforçant vraiment de ne pas aggraver la blessure à la tête qu'elle était sûre d'avoir.

Elle savait que c'était grave. Emma n'avait donné aucun signe de conscience de sa présence. Le son et le mouvement n'avaient même pas causé un petit battement de paupières. Regina savait que c'était sérieux et qu'elle devait sortir Emma de là, le plus tôt possible.

Elle était tellement loin maintenant qu'elle ne serait probablement pas en mesure de juste crier après David. Et il y avait toujours le problème de sa perte de mémoire s'il traversait. Et il le ferait avec un seul mot de Regina. Elle considéra l'idée de retourner là-bas en courant pour lui mais un seul regard vers son épouse inconsciente rendit cela impossible pour elle de s'en aller.

Au lieu de cela, Regina se pencha sur Emma et commença à glisser sa main très prudemment sous sa nuque. Une fois qu'elle réussit à passer sa main complètement sous l'épaule qui n'était pas à côté d'elle, Regina souleva le haut du corps d'Emma vers elle. Emma s'enfonça complètement mollement en Regina et la brunette fut surprise d'à quel point la femme était glacée.

"Je te tiens..." Elle serra Emma contre elle, juste un peu plus fermement. "...Je te tiens." Répéta t-elle, essayant de se concentrer seulement sur le fait d'aider Emma et de ne pas s'attarder sur sonétat. Cela n'aiderait aucune d'entre elles.

Alors qu'elle s'ajustait, sa main se déplaça et Regina remarqua soudainement combien de sang la couvrait Emma et elle. La pluie tombait assez fort pour laver la flaque sur le sol et cela avait donnée à Regina une mauvaise appréciation de combien de sang Emma avait perdu. En baissant les yeux maintenant, le cœur de Regina se mit à battre plus vite en réalisant cela.

Regina n'était pas une personne extrêmement forte physiquement. Elle était assez imposante en tant que reine et avec sa magie, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir de réels muscles pour avoir plus de force que les autres. Mais là, toute cette puissance supplémentaire était partie. Donc en théorie, elle n'aurait pas dû être capable d'accomplir cet exploit en lui seul. Pourtant, quand Regina avait commencé à voir l'ampleur de la blessure d'Emma, l'adrénaline avait prit le dessus.

Regina pensait à peine à ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle mit un bras fermement autour du buste d'Emma et l'autre sous ses genoux. Dans un geste qui n'aurait pas dû être possible, Regina se leva et amena le corps d'Emma, de manière sécurisée, contre le sien.

Ses pas étaient loin d'être élégants, mais elle fut capable de se déplacer lentement et régulièrement en dehors des bois. Pongo, même s'il était la cause de tout ce bazar, semblait réellement inquiet d'une certaine manière alors qu'il continuait à aboyer, en restant à seulement quelques pas de Regina. Souvenirs ou non, il semblait avoir un certain genre de loyauté ancrée.

"Regina !"

Regina leva les yeux pour voir David, debout aussi près qu'il pouvait de la ligne. Il semblait prêt à traverser à n'importe quelle seconde.

"Reste là-bas, je peux le faire." Cria t-elle, serrant Emma plus fort, essayant avec beaucoup de difficultés de garder son esprit loin de toutes les mauvaises possibilités.

"Elle va bien ?!" Il semblait de plus en plus paniqué tandis que Regina se rapprochait.

"A t-elle _l'air_ d'aller bien ?!" Rétorqua t-elle automatiquement. "Ouvre la portière arrière." Ordonna t-elle, reprenant son allure sur la route pavée. Quelque peu à contrecœur, David s'éloigna de la ligne et courut vers la voiture, ouvrant la porte arrière et retournant à sa place alors que Regina était sur le point de dépasser le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville.

"Je vais la prendre si tu veux aller à l'arrière de la voiture." Dit-il rapidement, essayant de toute évidence de contrôler ses réactions face au spectacle de sa fille ainsi alors qu'elle entrait clairement dans sa vue.

"D'accord." Répondit-elle en faisant un pas au dessus de la ligne.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu Emma, elle n'avait pas pensé au fait de retraverser la ligne. Son pied passa au-dessus sans une once d'hésitation. Donc elle fut frappée par une vague de choc quand elle déplaça finalement son corps au sein de la ville magique.

Quand Regina haleta et chancela, David était déjà en train de se porter en avant, prenant le poids de sa fille dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux sur leurs genoux, le corps d'Emma tomba fermement en sécurité entre eux.

"Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!" David les regarda tour à tour, un léger voile de panique dans son ton.

"M-magie." Dit-elle en haletant, essayant de reprendre son souffle face à l'assaut. "Tout revient en moi." Elle inspira plusieurs fois avant que quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à un sourire de soulagement ne vienne sur son visage.

"Quoi ?" David l'observait, confus face au changement.

"Je l'ai récupéré elle aussi." Dit-elle et cela prit à David une seconde de plus pour comprendre. Mais lorsque le visage de Regina se crispa en une expression de douleur comme si elle sentait vraiment Emma, il comprit complètement.

"Donc tu peux la guérir ?" Demanda t-il avec espoir, mais elle secoua rapidement la tête.

"Ce sera comme lorsque la malédiction a été brisé. Je n'aurais pas le contrôle total et je ne sais même point à quel point elle est blessée. Je ferais plus de mal que de bien. Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital, maintenant. "

"Ok."

David commença immédiatement à la soulever, bien que Regina garda ses bras sous Emma également, pour le support supplémentaire. Alors qu'il atteignait la voiture, Regina alla de l'autre côté et entra. Elle tendit les mains pour Emma dès que David commença à la déposer dans la voiture. Elle reprit le support du haut du corps d'Emma, ramenant Emma contre son buste, sa tête retombant doucement sur la poitrine de Regina. Regina conjura une petite serviette et fit de son mieux pour le mettre derrière la tête d'Emma et aider à arrêter le saignement.

"Je la tiens." Regina regarda David et il lui fit un rapide hochement de tête avant de fermer la portière et d'ouvrir celle de devant. Il sauta presque à l'intérieur mais avant perdit juste une seule seconde- une chance pour le chien- et siffla. Pongo utilisa sa seule et _unique_ opportunité et se lança à travers la portière sur le siège passager. David fut dans son siège une seconde plus tard, mettant la voiture en marche et retournant dans la ville à bord de la Mercedes noire.

Aussi vite que Regina avait conduit vers la ligne, David semblait loin d'être en reste face à elle sur ce point. Il accéléra à travers la ville à une vitesse alarmante, causant n'importe quelle personne dehors sous le temps pluvieux à s'arrêter et à regarder l'étrange scène de voir Charming en train de rouler vite sur la route dans la voiture de l'ancienne Evil Queen.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Regina et elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de temps pour penser à ce qui se passait. Elle avait simultanément ressenti un énorme sentiment de soulagement par le fait d'être remplie et animée par l'essence d'Emma, et aussi par le pouvoir de la magie dans leur ville- et avait également ressenti un horrible poids et effroi tombait sur elle alors que l'état de santé d'Emma avait afflué en elle.

Elle ne s'attardait pas sur la douleur, mais plus sur comment l'intensité de ce qui se passait résonnait à l'intérieur de Regina. Cela la faisait s'inquiéter encore plus et se demandait même si Emma allait s'en sortir.

Elle essayait avec beaucoup de difficulté de ne pas laisser son esprit aller par là, mais elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

Que se passerait-il si elle n'allait pas bien ? Emma pouvait être plus sérieusement blessée qu'elle pouvait le dire par sa seule vision et ses sentiments. Elle n'avait pas de vrai moyen de savoir jusqu'à ce que le Dr. Whale et son staff ne la prenne et ne l'examine complètement. Qu'est-ce que Regina allait faire si cette situation ne s'arrangeait pas ? À cet instant, plus qu'à aucun autre moment, Regina trouva cela impossible de se mentir à elle-même à propos d'Emma.

Elle n'était plus simplement la femme avec qui elle était forcée de rester. Elle n'était pas simplement la blonde immature que Regina aimait manipuler. Elle n'était pas simplement bonne que pour la passion et le désir... . Elle était tellement plus, et Regina ne pouvait rien voir à part la vérité dans tout ça. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas la perdre à cause d'une stupide chute dans la forêt. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre.

La panique commençait vraiment à s'infiltrer, prenant la place des pensées rationnelles. L'idée qu'Emma ne puisse pas se réveiller commença à la consumer et Regina sentit une brûlure derrière ses yeux. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait encore plus resserré son emprise, son bras reposant fermement sur la poitrine d'Emma, l'amenant contre son propre corps. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées craintives qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la voiture avait finalement atteint sa destination.

"Regina, tu dois la laisser partir. Regina...Regina, j'ai besoin que tu la lâches." Ce fut la main de David sur son bras qui ramena finalement l'attention de Regina. Il tira dessus, essayant de lui faire libérer la femme blonde allongée sur ses genoux. Cependant, il vit l'expression de ses yeux- les larmes qui étaient juste sur le point de couler- et il serra son bras de manière rassurante. "Allez. Emmenons-la à l'intérieur comme ça on pourra savoir ce qu'il se passe."

"C'est vrai, oui." Regina se débarrassa de ses pensées, essayant de remettre sa concentration sur la tâche.

Elle la remit dans les bras de David, même si elle était réticente sur le fait de lâcher la prise qu'elle avait sur Emma. Elle garda une main sous sa tête, gardant la petite serviette là en les suivant dehors. Elle ressentait également le besoin d'avoir une sorte de connexion et la laissa là alors qu'ils se déplaçaient dans l'hôpital, se reculant finalement seulement quand Emma fut placée sur un brancard et amenée vers une salle privée.

"J'entre à l'intérieur." Exigea t-elle alors qu'Emma disparaissait de sa vue.

"Pas ici. Nous devons voir l'étendue de ses blessures. Je sortirais à la minute où je saurais quelque chose." Répondit le Dr. Whale calmement.

"Non, j'ai dit-"

"Regina." David l'interrompit, reprenant son attention. "Laisse-le faire son travail." Il se tourna et hocha la tête vers Whale, qui repartit vers la salle d'examen. Regina légèrement la moue mais elle ne poussa pas plus.

* * *

Regina baissa les yeux, remarquant une autre tache de sang qu'elle avait manqué après s'être nettoyée dans les toilettes pendant quinze minutes. Elle s'était conjuré une nouvelle chemise et un nouveau pantalon mais cela n'avait pas suffit à tout enlever de sa peau. Néanmoins, elle se concentra sur la tache et la fit disparaître en quelques secondes.

Elle leva les yeux et ne put empêcher le petit regard noir dirigé vers Mary Margaret. Elle s'était montrée il y a une heure et les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas dit un seul mot. Elle avait entendu l'insistance de Mary Margaret sur le fait qu'elle était hypocrite lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour Emma, mais maintenant qu'il était confirmé à quel point sa fille était blessée, elle était soudainement devenue le parent excessivement concerné, et face à cela Regina voulait juste lever les yeux au ciel.

"Elle est stable." Déclara le Dr. Whale en apparaissant devant eux. Ils se levèrent tous instantanément.

"Est-ce qu'elle est réveillée ?" Demanda David.

"Pas encore. Mais la lésion n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais vous l'avez amené à temps. Elle a une chance d'avoirune guérison totale sans aucun effet." Rassura t-il et la famille entière eut visiblement l'air de perdre un peu de tension présente dans leurs corps.

"Quand va t-elle se réveiller ?" Questionna Mary Margaret et ils regardèrent tous le médecin.

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Elle _est _stable, mais cet impact à la tête a été un sacré coup. Il est difficile de prédire ce genre de choses." Il les regarda avec sympathie, mais ses mots ramenèrent un peu du stress évacué plus tôt.

"Mais elle _va _se réveiller ?" Interrogea David.

"Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas aussi grave que je l'avais initialement pensé. Elle est forte et a de bonnes chances d'aller simplement bien." Ce n'était pas une vraie réponse et ils le savaient tous.

"Bien pouvons-nous la voir ?" Interrompit Mary Margaret.

"Pour l'instant, juste Regina." Dit-il et Mary Margaret fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je suis sa mère."

"C'est la politique de l'hôpital. C'est une adulte, donc pour l'instant, seulement les conjoints sont autorisés à entrer." Répondit-il et Mary Margaret eut l'air prête à l'attaquer. Regina se tourna vers elle, incapable de supprimer son petit sourire triomphale. La moindre longueur d'avance qu'elle pouvait avoir sur Snow était une victoire à ses yeux.

"Je vous ferais savoir comment elle va." Elle se retourna et suivit Whale, laissant la jeune brune en colère derrière.

L'insolence qu'elle avait ressenti, disparut dès qu'elle vit le corps pâle d'Emma. Elle n'était ni mouillée ni ensanglantée dorénavant, mais elle avait toujours l'air si petite et faible, et Regina n'aimait pas la voir de cette manière. Sa tête était enveloppée dans un épais bandage blanc et maintenant qu'elle était débarbouillée, Regina remarqua des plus petites coupures ici et là, certainement dû au fait d'être tombée sur des petites brindilles et branches. Elle avait sûrement dû montrer son inquiétude sur son visage, parce que Whale s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle était debout près du lit d'hôpital.

"Elle aura meilleure mine bientôt. Comme je l'ai dit, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais nous lui donnons des liquides, donc elle commencera à reprendre un peu de couleur dans peu de temps." Il lui fit un petit sourire. "Je vais vous laisser seule, mais faites-le moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit." Après ça, il se retourna et s'en alla. Regina s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, l'avançant plus près pour qu'elle soit juste à côté d'Emma.

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée dans cette position. Pas juste physiquement, mais dans le rôle de l'épouse inquiète, alors que sa partenaire était allongée blessée à l'hôpital. C'était une chose intéressante pour elle, pourtant en quelque sorte, elle le faisait tout à fait naturellement. Elle _était_ inquiète, elle _voulait_ être à côté d'Emma, et elle voulait désespérément que la femme ouvre simplement les yeux pour qu'elle puisse se calmer.

Elle détestait être à ce point inquiète, mais cela était en train d'arriver et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça. Emma était en train de la changer. D'une manière similaire à ce qu'Henry avait fait quand il était entré dans sa vie. C'était le fait d'avoir soudainement quelqu'un qui avait besoin de vous. Quelqu'un qui dépendait de vous. Cela vous changeait que vous le vouliez ou non. Que ce soit leur intention ou non.

Regina ne pensait pas qu'Emma réalisait complètement ce qui se passait. À l'exception de ce matin, Emma semblait approcher leur relation avec facilité. Elle remplissait le rôle d'épouse et de mère, et semblait le faire facilement. Sans se tourmenter sur ses sentiments. Encore une fois, à l'exception de ce matin.

Regina se sentait comme celle qui ne pouvait pas se ressaisir. Principalement parce qu'elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle tenait sincèrement à Emma. Chaque jour, cela changeait de plus en plus. La jalousie possessive l'avait surprise, mais ce qui l'avait vraiment désarçonné, c'était le sentiment instantané de peur démesuré qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait senti Emma se séparait d'elle, et une nouvelle fois quand elle l'avait retrouvé inconsciente dans les bois. Henry était le seul à avoir la capacité de provoquer ce genre de réaction, et cela depuis qu'elle avait perdu Daniel. La seule chose qui restait cohérente ici c'était l'habilité d'Emma a radicalement affecter Regina. Et ça avait été le cas depuis son tout premier jour à Storybrooke.

Alors qu'elle regardait monter et descendre la poitrine d'Emma, sa respiration assistée par un masque d'oxygène sur son visage, elle tendit la main et la posa sur la main d'Emma, enroulant ses doigts dessous pour la tenir avec sécurité. Elle observait le visage d'Emma, attendant la moindre indication d'éveil.

"Allez, Emma. Il est temps de se réveiller." Elle fit une petite pression sur la main, cherchant toujours une réaction et fronçant les sourcils quand elle n'en reçut aucune. "J'ai dit allez. J'ai besoin que tu ouvres les yeux."

Elle se mordait la lèvre, en l'observant nerveusement. C'était mieux que d'être assisse dans la salle d'attente, mais Regina ne pouvait simplement pas supporter de voir Emma comme ça et n'avoir aucune réaction d'elle.

"Je jure devant Dieu, que si tu fais ça juste pour m'embêter, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis." Dit-elle sévèrement, même si on ne pouvait nier qu'elle souhaitait qu'Emma lui fasse un sourire idiot et des excuses stupides, qu'elle dise quelque chose de prétentieux sur le fait de vouloir voir Regina inquiète. Bien qu'encore une fois, il n'y eut rien.

"D'accord, très bien. Tu m'as eu. Je suis inquiète. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Tu m'as fait peur. Félicitations. Maintenant réveille-toi qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison." Encore une fois elle attendit et espéra une réaction. Et encore une fois, il n'y en eut aucune.

"Bien, que veux-tu de moi ? J'ai été assisse ici avec tes parents pendant des heures, à nous inquiéter pour toi. Nous avons assez souffert. C'est fini maintenant." Elle était presque irritée, n'appréciant pas le fait d'avoir à se sentir de cette manière.

"Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement être plus prudente ? Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être celle qui court partout, à jouer les héros ? Tu as une famille maintenant, ne comprends-tu pas cela ? Nous avons besoin de toi." Elle fut un peu surprise par ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais une seule fois admis à voix haute.

"Tu ne le réalises même pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que cela signifie d'avoir une famille ? Bien sûr que non. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, chérie. Si c'est celle de quelqu'un, je suppose que c'est de la mienne." Dit-elle en se levant avant de commencer à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

"Bien, je suppose que tu dois apprendre. Cela signifie que tu dois être prudente et que tu dois rester saine et sauve, parce qu'il y a des gens à la maison qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Qui attendent de toi que tu retournes vers eux dans le même état où tu les a quitté. Tu n'es pas autorisée à sortir et à te blesser. Cela n'était peut-être pas une si grande préoccupation dans le passé, mais ça l'est maintenant. Tu es _ma_ femme. Et j'attends de toi que tu rentres toujours à la maison, saine et sauve."

Elle arrêta à la fois de marcher et de parler en considérant ses propres mots. Elle se déplaça au pied du lit d'Emma, les bras croisés et le visage arborant une expression de concentration.

_Toujours_. Qu'est-ce que toujours signifiait ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait vraiment signifier ? Elles n'arrêtaient pas de se questionner l'une et l'autre sur ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire, et pourtant, elle n'avait aucune réponse. Pas de définition pour leur relation. Elle était partagée entre le fait d'en vouloir une, et le fait de vouloir s'inquiéter moins à propos de l'étiquette correcte. Elle avait été plus confiante ce matin, mais encore une fois, son monde avait été mis sans dessus dessous.

Elle était encore dans cette position quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Une seule voix fit se figer son entière colonne vertébrale.

"Comment va t-elle ?" Mary Margaret entra et Regina se tourna vers elle en plissant les yeux.

"Le Docteur Whale ne t'as t-il pas dit de rester dans le hall ?"

"Si, mais je voulais la voir moi-même. En plus elle a besoin que quelqu'un veille sur elle." Répondit-elle avec un ton froid. Les yeux de Regina se plissèrent encore plus.

"C'est ce que _je_ suis en train de faire."

"S'il te plaît." Dit Mary Margaret avec dédain, en se déplaçant à côté d'Emma.

"Qu'est-ce que _cela_ veut dire ?" Regina alla de l'autre côté du lit d'Emma pour faire face à Mary Margaret.

"Ne mens plus, Regina. Je sais que tout n'était que du cinéma. Leroy nous l'a dit ce matin."

"Vous a dit _quoi _?" Demanda t-elle prudemment, même si elle lançait toujours un regard dur à l'autre femme.

"Arrête de faire semblant, Regina. Nous savons que vous essayiez juste de nous piéger dans le but que nous mettions fin à votre mariage. Emma essayant de prétendre qu'elle allait bien chez toi et s'inquiétant pour toi, prenant soin de toi quand tu étais malade. Toi te mettant en colère contre Charlie et l'embrassant devant tout le monde, ne laissant plus personne l'approcher après ça. Et Aujourd'hui, jouant à être tellement inquiète quand nous sommes venus chez toi. Eh bien, la plaisanterie est terminée, Regina." Elle croisa ses bras furieusement et la bouche de Regina s'ouvrit juste légèrement, son sourcil se leva en saisissant les mots de Mary Margaret. Finalement, elle n'y pensa pas, décidant que maintenant n'était pas le moment de s'occuper d'elle.

"Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour cette discussion. Nous pourrons continuer plus tard."

"Tu ne peux pas décider de quand je parle de_ ma_ famille." Dit-elle mais Regina fit un petit sourire diabolique.

"En vérité, je peux. Tu vois, Emma est _mon _épouse. _Je_ décide de qui a le droit de la voir. Et pour l'instant, je ne veux que personne la dérange. Donc je vais te demander gentiment de partir, avant que je n'ai a appeler la sécurité de l'hôpital pour t'escorter hors d'ici." Elle fit un sourire doux hypocrite et se délecta de l'expression enragée sur le visage de l'autre femme.

"Tu ne ferais pas ça." Défia t-elle mais le sourire de Regina ne flancha pas.

"Oh _s'il te plaît_, ma chère. Teste-moi." Elle soutint le regard dur de Mary Margaret. Elle ne le montra pas, mais une part d'elle était un peu agacée par le fait que la femme n'était pas aussi inquiète pour l'état de santé d'Emma qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Elle était plus préoccupée par Regina.

"Ce n'est pas fini. Je reviendrais." Menaça t-elle, en jetant un regard soucieux vers sa fille avant de partir.

Regina la regarda avec un regard noir avant de se déplacer pour fermer la porte à nouveau. Elle retourna sur la chaise à côté d'Emma, soupirant en reprenant sa main.

"Tu vois ce que j'ai à gérer ? Il est temps pour toi de te réveiller pour que tu puisses abréger mes souffrances." Elle garda les yeux sur Emma, attendant toujours un mouvement à n'importe quel moment.

"Vraiment ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? Rien du tout ?Tu sais, je pensais que nous avions dépassé ça ce -tu vraiment trop peur pour parler ?" Regina retomba dans sa chaise, frottant de frustration sa main libre sur son visage.

"Et si je te disais que tu peux continuer à me donner des surnoms si tu ouvres seulement les yeux, hmm ? Que penses-tu de ça ? Tu pourras m'appeler comme tu veux sauf ce qui implique de la nourriture, parce que, honnêtement ma chère, ça c'est juste agaçant." Elle se tut et utilisa maintenant ses deux mains pour tenir celle d'Emma. "Et je ne moquerais pas de toi sur ton envie de câlins...Si tu ne fais que me regarder." Elle se mordit la lèvre, son inquiétude croissante provoquant le geste nerveux. "Sommes-nous d'accord ?" Demanda t-elle faiblement, l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse étant maintenant réduit à rien.

Regina tourna son corps légèrement, faisant désormais face au mur parallèle au lit d'Emma. Elle amena la main d'Emma vers son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les doigts de celle-ci. Elle resta dans cette position tandis que ses yeux se fermaient, une tentative pour elle de calmer la brûlure présente derrière eux. Ils restèrent fermés et ne remarquèrent pas quand des lèvres sèches, et pâles s'ouvrirent.

"D'accord."

* * *

****NdT : Je sais c'est frustrant xD, mais c'est pas moi qui ai écrit l'histoire hein. Et promis, la suite c'est pour la semaine prochaine. Sûrement Samedi ou même avant en fait. Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine pro' :).****


	19. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à hope2x que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.**

**NdT : Salut tout le monde, déjà désolée je savais que j'avais dit que je posterais plus tôt mais malheureusement j'ai pas pu, mais bon vous avez votre chapitre de la semaine :). Ensuite encore merci pour les reviews, merci à la guest je ne sais pas si tu avais deviné juste mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. ****Alors après le chapitre fort en émotions de la semaine dernière, j'espère que celui là vous plaira à tous. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"D'accord."

La tête de Regina se tourna immédiatement et ses yeux se concentrèrent attentivement sur Emma. Elle crut presque l'avoir imaginé, le bruit de l'oxygène à travers le masque faisait du bon boulot pour étouffer le son. Mais quand elle se pencha directement sur Emma, elle vit le mouvement sous ses paupières, la jeune femme semblait faire des efforts pour accomplir sa part de l'accord.

"Emma ?" Demanda t-elle doucement, le visage seulement à quelques centimètres de celui d'Emma.

Elle attendit alors que les paupières d'Emma commençaient très lentement à s'ouvrir, laissant simplement entrer le plus petit filet de lumière avant de se refermer à nouveau. Le processus se répéta quelque fois de plus, les paupières s'ouvrant de plus en plus. Finalement, après plusieurs tentatives, Regina vit enfin le vert des yeux d'Emma.

"Eh bien, en voilà un joli spectacle pour les yeux." Dit Emma avec une voix faible, à peine plus qu'un murmure. Son regard était fixé sur la femme au dessus d'elle alors que sur ses lèvres se formaient un sourire. Regina entendit ses mots mais pour une quelconque raison, sa réponse ne put simplement pas se former. Toute cette inquiétude et cette peur s'évanouirent face au soulagement ressenti et elle réagit simplement.

Elle tomba en avant, ses mains glissant sous Emma, réussissant à la prendre dans une étreinte. Au lieu de soulever Emma du lit, elle se laissa pencher sur elle, sa tête se posant sur l'épaule d'Emma. C'était une réaction instinctive et cela prit à Regina quelques secondes pour soudainement se rappeler l'épreuve qu'Emma venait juste de traverser, et qu'elle aurait probablement dû être plus douce. Néanmoins, quand elle réalisa cela et voulut se reculer, elle sentit une main douce se poser à l'arrière de sa tête, et une autre se placer sur son dos. Et alors, Regina s'accrocha simplement à elle.

"Ça va." Emma retira sa main du dos de Regina et enleva le masque de son visage. "Ça va." Répéta t-elle, frottant d'avant en arrière de manière réconfortante sur elle.

Elle essayait elle-même de réunir les pièces du puzzle. Elle était à l'hôpital, il y avait donc là un mauvais signe. Son dernier souvenir était d'être dans les bois. Sa tête l'élançait. Elle pouvait sentir que celle-ci était assez fermement enveloppée. Il y avait une intraveineuse dans sa main, attachée à un sac suspendu à une potence du côté opposé de Regina.

Et puis il y avait Regina.

Elle avait un peu entendu ce qu'elle disait alors qu'elle essayait elle-même d'éclaircir son esprit et de se réveiller. Cela avait été difficile et elle avait d'abord dû nager à travers le brouillard pour l'atteindre. Quand elle avait réussi, elle avait été confuse d'entendre Regina avoir un air si suppliant. Triste, confuse et un petit peu désespérée. Cela ne sonnait pas comme la Regina habituelle.

Elle avait un peu entendu sa mère dans la pièce, mais avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les sons de leurs voix. Même si elle pensait avoir peut-être entendu son épouse réellement menacer sa mère- mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. Elle avait à nouveau faibli avant d'entendre un peu plus clairement. Elle avait réussi à entendre la requête presque triste de la brune, la priant d'ouvrir ses yeux et elle força sa propre voix à coopérer.

Elle n'était pas surprise que Regina soit là, mais l'expression sur son visage la fit s'arrêter. Et cela encore une fois quand celle-ci se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Pourtant, elle n'était pas _entièrement _surprise. Chaque jour, elle apprenait de plus en plus de choses sur Regina et elle savait une chose maintenant, c'était de ne jamais sous-estimer la profondeur de ses émotions. Elle ne les montrait peut-être pas comme tout le monde, mais Emma ne pouvait pas être trompée plus longtemps.

Peu importe la cause exacte de sa vulnérabilité et la démonstration d'affection, Emma se trouva contrainte à la réconforter. En la serrant comme si quelque part cela calmait aussi les nerfs en Emma elle-même et elle trouva le geste naturel. Ce matin, Emma avait laissé le besoin de s'enfuir la contrôler. Maintenant, elle succombait au désir de rester. C'était une sensation intéressante. Une sensation à laquelle Emma osait penser pouvoir s'habituer.

"Je suis désolée." Murmura Regina, semblant décider qu'elle avait montré un peu trop de tendresse et ayant besoin de se recomposer. Elle se recula et resta assise sur le lit d'Emma, bien qu'elle évita son regard. Maintenant, c'était Emma qui voulait empêcher Regina de s'enfuir. Le jeu auquel elles jouaient était fascinant, réalisa t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher Regina de penser qu'elle avait, en quelque sorte, montré de la faiblesse.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda t-elle, décidant que changer de sujet serait une bonne solution. Elle laissa la main qui avait précédemment été sur le dos de Regina, tomber sur la cuisse de la femme et la laissa simplement là. Elle voulait la connexion physique et il semblait que Regina n'avait pas d'objections.

"Eh bien, soit tu as été attaqué dans la forêt et on t'as frappé à la tête avec une pierre. _O__u_, tu as glissé, tu es tombée et tu t'es évanouie." Elle leva un sourcil vers Emma et la blonde fit une sérieuse expression concentrée avant de regarder Regina.

"Prenons l'option A." Elle fit un petit hochement de tête, mais grimaça alors face au mouvement quand il envoya une décharge de douleur à travers son crâne. Regina sourit avec malice mais quand elle vit l'expression de douleur, elle fronça les sourcils et plaça une main ferme sur l'épaule d'Emma.

"Voudrais-tu _s'il te plaît_ faire attention ? Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de gérer à nouveau ça aujourd'hui." Dit-elle avec un ton grave, presque suppliant. Emma l'entendit alors dans sa voix et fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

"Ouais...désolée." Elle baissa les yeux et Regina soupira. Elle tendit la main vers Emma, plaçant celle-ci de l'autre côté de ses jambes et attendit d'avoir à nouveau son attention.

"Plus de franchissement de la ligne." Commença t-elle et Emma lui fit un petit hochement de tête. "Je suis sérieuse. Je veux que tu me le promettes, Emma." Elle soutint intensément son regard et Emma put réellement voir, que ce qui s'était passé avait affecté Regina, plus qu'aucune d'entre elles ne l'avait réalisé.

"Je te le promets." Dit-elle sincèrement et elle vit Regina se détendre un peu plus. Elle prit une profonde respiration, mais toussa légèrement. Regina attrapa le masque et le plaça à nouveau sur le visage d'Emma.

"Tu dois garder ça, là."

"Je vais bien, c'était juste un toussotement." Dit-elle, en le retirant à nouveau. "Alors, comment je suis arrivée là ?"

"Oh...euh...eh bien..." Regina regarda ailleurs et Emma plissa les yeux.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda t-elle encore une fois et Regina laissa sortir un petit rire.

"Eh bien, tes parents sont venus nous parler, mais je leur ai dit où tu étais. Ton père et moi avons conduit jusqu'à la ligne et nous avons trouvé Pongo. Il m'a mené à toi." Elle se tut et Emma pencha la tête.

"Tu as traversé ?" Demanda t-elle et Regina acquiesça. "Mon père aussi ?" Sa voix monta un peu en pensant à ce que cela signifierait.

"Non." Rassura t-elle rapidement.

"Bien alors...comment _sommes__-__nous_ passées de l'autre côté ?" Questionna t-elle et elle vit immédiatement une expression presque embarrassée traversait le visage de Regina.

"Je euh...t'ai juste porté." Elle essaya de le dire de manière décontractée, mais les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent.

"Tu m'as _porté _?" Demanda t-elle avec admiration et Regina eut l'air vraiment timide à propos de ça.

"Oui, Emma." Elle regarda ailleurs mais Emma la regardait encore avec stupéfaction.

"Regina la _Dure à cuire_." Elle lui fit un grand sourire et Regina ne put s'empêcher de lui en faire un retour.

"Merci, ma chère." L'expression sur le visage d'Emma sembla montrer le renouvellement d'une certaine confiance en Regina alors qu'elle levait légèrement son menton. Emma pencha la tête en la regardant.

"Merci d'être venue pour moi." Déclara t-elle doucement.

"Bien sûr." Regina répondit de la même manière qu'Emma l'avait fait après être venue à son secours quand Sidney l'avait agressé. Elle aimait avoir le rôle de la protectrice cette fois.

"Où sont mes parents ?" Demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

"Je suppose qu'ils sont là quelque part. Apparemment..." Elle soupira. "...Apparemment, ils sont au courant de notre petit plan, et maintenant ta mère est furieuse. Elle était venue nous dire qu'elle savait et que la plaisanterie était terminée." Elle étudia l'expression sur le visage d'Emma bien que celle-ci était difficile à lire. Emma leva un sourcil et détourna les yeux, semblant essayer de déterminer ses propres sentiments.

"Ben...mince alors." Répondit-elle impassiblement, ne montrant définitivement aucune réelle préoccupation. Elles semblaient partager la même confusion sur ce que cela signifiait maintenant.

"Oui...mince alors."

Emma leva alors les yeux. Elles se regardèrent alors simplement dans les yeux pendant une minute, toutes les deux essayant de déterminer les sentiments de l'autre sur ce sujet sans avoir à lui demander. Simultanément, elles commencèrent à sourire et Emma laissa échapper un petit grognement, avant qu'à leur grande surprise, elles ne commencèrent à rire. Emma ignora la douleur dans sa tête alors que le rire mélodieux de Regina remplissait sa chambre. Elle adorait entendre son rire.

"Donc, nous restons mariées." Déclara t-elle alors qu'elles se calmaient enfin.

"Je suppose que oui." Regina secoua la tête, encore confuse, mais en souriant toujours.

"Bien, très bien alors." Emma continua simplement à regarder Regina, appréciant son sourire détendu. La brune prit la main qu'Emma avait laissé sur ses genoux et la tint dans la sienne.

Regina remarqua qu'Emma prenait plus longtemps pour reprendre son souffle après avoir ri. Elle avait peut-être été préoccupée en suivant le Dr. Whale jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma, mais elle se souvenait quand même de l'homme énumérant un certain nombre de choses avec lesquelles elle aurait probablement des difficultés suite à la chute. Son corps tout entier avait subi un choc, même si c'était sa tête qui avait, de toute évidence, subi le pire.

Une nouvelle fois, Regina prit le masque d'Emma et le plaça sur son visage. Et une nouvelle fois, Emma fronça les sourcils.

"Je vais _bien_." Insista t-elle, en l'enlevant encore. Regina roula des yeux.

Emma lui fit un petit sourire, en se mordant les lèvres timidement. Il y avait un peu de réconfort pour Regina maintenant que les choses semblaient être identiques à ce matin quand tout allait si bien. Emma allait bien. Elles allaient aller bien.

"Je dois vraiment aller chercher Henry. Tu penses que tu iras bien pendant une demi-heure ?" Demanda t-elle, mais en se sentant plus mal à l'aise à l'idée de quitter Emma qu'elle voulait le montrer. Après cette journée, elle voulait juste avoir un œil sur elle.

Elle avait considéré le fait de demander à Marco de l'amener ici, mais elle lui avait déjà demandé de garder Henry plus longtemps que prévu et savait que l'homme avait du travail qu'il était supposé être en train de faire maintenant. Son autre option était ses grands-parents et même si elle perdait son dédain pour Charming, son épouse représentait toujours une personne que Regina était plus proche de gifler que de demander un service, en plus elle préférait vraiment être celle qui expliquerait toute cette situation à Henry.

"Ouais, ça va aller." Elle sourit.

Regina acquiesça et lâcha sa main, même si elle devait admettre qu'une petite part d'elle était attristée par le fait qu'Emma ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'elle. Bien que cela, néanmoins, ne dura qu'une seule seconde. Parce que quand Regina commença à se lever, Emma tendit immédiatement la main et la lui prit une nouvelle fois, la serrant plus fort.

"Juste une demi-heure ?" Demanda t-elle nerveusement et Regina se déplaça pour être encore plus près d'elle, en serrant de nouveau la main d'Emma et en lui souriant.

"Oui. Je vais juste le chercher et nous reviendrons tout de suite." Elle observa Emma faire encore ce sourire timide, démontrant son malaise à être vulnérable en face de quelqu'un. Même si, Regina appréciait simplement le fait de voir cette facette d'elle. C'était spécial d'être la seule à y avoir droit.

"Ok."

"Puis-je te prendre quelque chose ?" Demanda t-elle gentiment. Emma tourna la tête et grimaça une nouvelle fois à cause de la douleur. "À part une infirmière qui te donnera des médicaments pour la douleur, ce que je vais faire dès que je serais sortie ?" Elle essayait de ne pas s'inquiéter sur le fait de la quitter, mais cela devenait plus difficile.

"Hum...juste une chose." Dit-elle doucement et Regina leva un sourcil en attendant. Emma ne rajouta rien d'autre, elle ne fit que tapoter ses lèvres avec son index.

"Je suppose que je peux m'occuper de ça." Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle se pencha très prudemment vers Emma et amena ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Elle garda le baiser doux et bref, se reculant seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Quant à Emma, elle, ne semblait pas satisfaite et quand Regina commença à se reculer, elle attrapa sa chemise et la ramena vers elle une nouvelle fois. Regina lui céda à nouveau, pressant un autre baiser, légèrement plus long sur les lèvres d'Emma. Quand elle finit, elle resta là et lui fit un dernier petit bisou.

"D'accord, je vais revenir." Elle se redressa et Emma l'attrapa une nouvelle fois. Regina lui fit un faux regard noir, plissant les yeux vers la blonde têtue.

"Un de plus ?" Elle sourit à Regina et la brune détesta la manière dont la femme était soudainement capable d'avoir un effet sur elle si facilement.

Regina sourit et se pencha. Emma leva le menton pour rencontra la bouche de Regina, mais alors juste quand les lèvres s'approchèrent d'elle, ils changèrent de chemin. Alors que Regina embrassait son front, la brune reprit son masque à oxygène et le posa sur la bouche et le nez d'Emma.

"Quoi ?" Se plaignit Emma, même si le son était étouffé par le masque que Regina retenait toujours sur elle.

"Sois une bonne fille et garde ça là. Alors peut-être que ce ne sera pas ton dernier baiser aujourd'hui ?" Elle utilisa une voix servant à gronder les enfants, mais avec la blessure d'Emma à la tête, Regina trouva cela acceptable de l'utiliser sur elle. Elle put voir la moue d'Emma à travers le masque et se força à ne pas rire. "Je te verrais dans moins de trente minutes." Elle lui fit un hochement de tête et Emma lui répondit de la même manière en fermant les yeux quand la douleur revint. "Ok, les médicaments pour la douleur d'abord." Se dit Regina à elle-même avant de sortir.

Elle se dirigea au fond du couloir vers le bureau des infirmières, cherchant celle assignée à la chambre d'Emma.

"Excusez-moi ?" Demanda t-elle à la femme blonde aux cheveux courts.

"Oui." Répondit celle-ci avec une certaine impatience.

"Êtes-vous l'infirmière d'Emma ?" Interrogea t-elle et la femme fatiguée hocha la tête. "Elle s'est réveillée et elle a besoin de quelque chose pour la douleur."

"Bien, le Docteur devra ordonner quelque chose." Dit-elle avant de se retourner pour s'en aller. Regina tendit la main et toucha le bras de la femme, en plissant ses yeux légèrement.

"Bien pouvez-vous aller chercher le Dr Whale pour elle alors ?"

"J'ai d'autres patients, j'irais la voir quand ma rotation passera à nouveau par sa chambre." Elle essaya de partir encore une fois mais Regina fut tellement irritée qu'elle se fit disparaître et réapparaître directement devant l'infirmière désagréable. Même si elle apprécia vraiment l'expression complètement surprise de la femme.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de combien de vos patients ont été admis à l'hôpital _ce matin_ après qu'ils soient presque mort dans les bois, mais je suppose qu'Emma est la plus sérieuse d'entre eux. Elle doit être surveillée, pas être _éventuellement_ contrôlée quand _vous _trouverez du temps."

"Écoutez madame, je suis occupée, les autres patients aussi méritent de l'attention. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié Mademoiselle Swan était stable-"

"_Madame_ Swan." Interrompit Regina instantanément mais ensuite plissa les yeux à ses propres mots. Mais elle se ressaisit et se concentra à nouveau sur l'infirmière. "Le _Shérif_ est seule dans sa chambre. Et j'ai été avec elle pendant un certain temps, alors je peux dire avec une certitude absolue que vous n'avez aucune idée de si elle est stable maintenant, parce que vous n'êtes pas allée la voir."

"Très bien madame, j'irais la voir." Elle leva les mains et se retourna mais à ce point là Regina en avait eu assez.

"Vous savez quoi, ne vous dérangez pas. Je ne suis plus à l'aise avec le fait que vous vous occupiez de mon épouse. Je m'occuperais du médecin." Elle devança l'infirmière, et continua vers le bas du couloir, en regardant sa montre et en soupirant.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes de plus pour trouver une autre infirmière qui l'informa que Whale était actuellement avec un autre patient mais qu'elle l'enverrait à Emma au moment même où il en aurait fini. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir pour certitude qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'Emma. En serrant les dents, Regina sortit son téléphone.

Elle passa un rapide coup de fil à David, soulagée de découvrir qu'il était encore à l'hôpital. Elle le convainquit de la rencontrer à l'étage_ seul_, même si elle savait qu'espérer que Mary Margaret ne le suivrait pas à un moment, était futile.

"Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Emma va bien ?" Demanda t-il immédiatement.

"Oui. Elle s'est réveillée, mais elle a mal. Son infirmière est complètement incompétente et le Dr. Whale est occupé."

"Ok, alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?"

"Je dois aller chercher Henry maintenant. Je veux être celle qui lui dira ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Mais j'ai besoin que tu surveilles Emma et que tu t'assures qu'ils lui ramènent quelque chose bientôt. S'ils ne le font pas..." Elle se tut et haussa les épaules. "...rappelle-leur simplement qu'elle est l'enfant de leurs deux plus grands héros et qu'elle est la femme de leur méchante la plus redoutée. Cela devrait les faire s'activer." Dit-elle impassiblement et David lui fit un regard excessivement sympathique, et lui tapota le bras en secouant sa tête.

"Oh ne dis pas ça, Regina. Plein de gens redoute Rumple plus que toi." Dit-il avec une fausse sincérité avant que son visage ne le trahisse et qu'il ne sourisse. Elle le détesta alors pour réussir à la faire sourire quand elle était si inquiète et si irritée. Elle secoua la tête et ignora son sourire fier de victoire personnelle pour avoir réussi à faire sourire la femme qui semblait de glace.

"Voudrais-tu aller à sa chambre maintenant ?" Demanda t-elle et il acquiesça, en étouffant un rire. "Oh, et assure-toi qu'elle garde ce fichu masque d'oxygène sur son visage."

"Je _m'occupe de ça_ Regina." Rassura t-il, son regard plus sincère maintenant.

"Je reviens vite."

* * *

Regina marchait si vite qu'Henry devait courir pour rester à ses côtés. Chaque petite chose qu'ils avaient fait avait été retardé et maintenant cela faisait presque une heure que Regina avait quitté la chambre d'Emma et elle essayait simplement d'y retourner. Elle avait tellement rassuré Henry, qu'il n'était même pas inquiet, sa mère lui ayant donner l'impression qu'Emma avait une simple bosse sur la tête. Néanmoins maintenant, il était un peu inquiet.

"Très bien, c'est juste ici Henry." Regina sourit, voyant finalement la porte de la chambre privée d'Emma. Juste avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, David en sortit.

"Hé, vous voilà." Il leur sourit, en tendant la main pour serrer l'épaule d'Henry.

"Désolée d'être en retard. Merci d'être resté." Elle essaya de le dépasser mais David resta dans son chemin.

"Bien sûr, elle est ma fille."

"Emma va bien ?" Interrogea t-elle, se demandant pourquoi il les retenait.

"Oui." Répondit-il immédiatement.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu contrôler son état ?"

"Oui." Répliqua t-il rapidement et Regina plissa les yeux.

"Ils lui ont donné quelque chose pour la douleur ?"

"Oh oui." Souligna t-il et elle le regarda curieusement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?" Demanda t-elle avec scepticisme.

"Ok, eh bien, Mary Margaret est là dedans en train d'essayer d'avoir une petite discussion au sujet de votre situation-"

"Elle est en train de sermonner sa fille qui vient _juste _de littéralement avoir une blessure à la tête ?" Demanda t-elle avec colère, mais David ne sembla pas affecter par cela.

"Oui, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour Emma." Répondit-il avec un petit sourire mais Regina leva un sourcil.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, son infirmière est vraiment venue et lui a donné quelques bons analgésiques. Quelques _très_ bons analgésiques."

"Alors elle va bien ?"

"Elle va plus que bien. Elle est sur un petit nuage...Ou en tout cas dans les nuages." Il sourit et les sourcils de Regina se levèrent.

"Je vois."

"Ouep, c'est Mary Margaret qui est souffre en ce moment. Emma est...devenue Emma...sous médicaments." Il rit et Regina sourit.

"Ça, c'est ma fille." Dit-elle et ensuite elle se tut. Elle ne regarda pas David alors, au lieu de cela elle s'éclaircit la gorge et mit une main sur l'épaule d'Henry. "Allons-y Henry." Elle se retourna et David l'observa avec curiosité avant de les suivre.

Ils allèrent jusqu'en bas du couloir et purent entendre les voix des deux femmes avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle aurait pu dire ce qu'il se passait juste à la première seconde où elle entra dans la chambre. Mary Margaret était debout près du lit d'Emma en regardant avec désapprobation sa fille. Emma, elle, lui faisait un froncement de sourcil presque comique, qui était tout à fait moqueur. Regina renifla presque d'amusement.

Elle avait sûrement dû donner une certaine indication de son arrivée parce que les yeux d'Emma se tournèrent vers elle instantanément, et son visage s'éclaira. Le froncement profondément gravé sur son visage se transforma en un sourire éclatant et enthousiaste.

"Regina, tu es de retour !" S'exclama t-elle avec enthousiasme et la tête de Mary Margaret se tourna également vers la porte d'entrée. Regina l'ignora pour le moment et s'approcha de la blonde.

"Désolée ma chère, cela nous a pris plus longtemps que prévu." Elle sourit en baissant la tête et Emma continua de lui faire son sourire idiot.

"Ça va. Papa était en train de me raconter des blagues vraiment drôles." Elle rigola et David entra, en lui souriant également.

"Vraiment ?" Interrogea Regina et David secoua la tête.

"Non. Pas des blagues drôles. Des blagues stupides. Elle rigole à tout."

"Non ce n'est pas vrai !" Objecta Emma en essayant avec beaucoup de difficultés de froncer une nouvelle fois des sourcils. Cependant sa lèvre continuait de trembler et elle commença à rigoler de nouveau.

"Regarde." Dit David à Regina en se déplaçant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit d'Emma. "Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas un steak ?" Demanda t-il et Emma haussa les épaules. "Une pastèque." Répondit-il et Emma eut simplement un fou rire. Elle continua de rire pendant une autre minute et Henry courut s'asseoir sur son lit également.

"Hé Emma."

"Hé Henry !" Dit-elle avec excitation.

"Quel est le coquillage le plus léger du monde ?" Demanda t-il et Emma recommença à rire.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est quoi ?" Elle se pencha en avant, excitée pour la réponse.

"La palourde." Il rigola et Emma retomba dans son fou rire.

Regina et David secouèrent leurs têtes face à la scène. Regina essayait de ne pas sourire, mais elle cédait rapidement. Emma continuait de rire en retombant en arrière, laissant sa tête rebondir contre l'oreiller. Regina tressaillit légèrement avant de tendre la main et de placer celle-ci derrière la nuque d'Emma, juste sous le bandage épais.

"Attention." Gronda t-elle et Emma fit une petite moue enfantine.

"Désolée." Elle recommença à sourire et Regina, pour une fois, ne put simplement pas être irritée par elle.

Elle poussa doucement sur la nuque d'Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche en avant et Regina jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fait plus de dégâts. Quand elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de sang frais, elle se retourna et leva les yeux pour voir le regard sceptique que Mary Margaret posait sur elle encore une fois. Ce n'était vraiment plus drôle maintenant.

"Eh bien...merci à tous les deux d'être resté jusqu'à notre retour." Déclara t-elle avec dédain, en fixant Mary Margaret d'une manière qu'elle espérait qui la mettrait mal à l'aise. Cette partie sembla fonctionner, cependant pas assez en dirait.

"Oui bien, je suis contente qu'Emma aille bien." Elle sourit à Emma et la blonde inclina la tête pour lui sourire également.

"Merci Mam'." Elle semblait aussi heureuse qu'il était possible de l'être en regardant sa famille autour d'elle.

"Et je suis vraiment contente que nous soyons tous ici pour discuter-"

"Arrête." Regina la regarda durement et David fut sur ses pieds immédiatement, sentant déjà une dispute arriver. "Henry, peux-tu rester avec Emma quelques minutes pendant que tes grands-parents et moi allions dehors ?"

"Euh, bien sûr." Il leva la tête et essaya d'ignorer la tension dans la pièce.

Regina acquiesça et alors qu'elle commençait à se reculer, sa main se retirant de l'épaule d'Emma, la blonde l'attrapa et fronça les sourcils vers elle.

"Tu t'en vas ?" Demanda t-elle avec une petite voix. Regina put sentir une intéressante sensation venant d'elle. L'humeur d'Emma était hautement affecté par les médicaments en ce moment et elle était soudainement très attristée par la perspective de voir Regina repartir.

"Je serais juste derrière cette porte." Elle se retourna et pointa du doigt la porte. "Juste pour une minute." Rassura t-elle et elle put voir que cela calmait Emma. "Henry, pourquoi ne raconterais-tu pas à Emma un peu plus de ces charmantes plaisanteries ?"

"D'accord !" Il sourit en se rapprochant d'Emma et la blonde fut à nouveau tout sourire. Regina fit une petite pression sur sa main avant de la relâcher et de se diriger vers la porte.

Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle pour être sûre qu'on la suivait, non elle s'y attendait simplement. Elle entra dans le couloir et attendit que les deux autres la rejoignent et une fois qu'ils le firent, elle regarda une dernière fois Emma et referma la porte.

"Si Emma n'était pas celle portant le gros bandage blanc, honnêtement, je ne saurais pas qui souffrirait d'une blessure à la tête. " Dit-elle, ses yeux pénétrant dans l'autre femme. David roula des yeux, mais ne fournit d'aide à aucune des deux parties.

"Qu'est-ce que cela est supposé signifier exactement ?" Défia Mary Margaret. Regina secoua sa tête avec incrédulité en se rapprochant d'elle.

"Cela signifie que tu _dois_ avoir le cerveau endommagé pour essayer de la sermonner maintenant. Ta fille est allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Je comprends le fait que tu ne l'ais pas vue quand elle était si glacée à en être presque bleue et couverte de sang, mais je crois que tu peux clairement voir son état maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"_Oui_, Regina. Je peux la _voir_-"

"Alors pourquoi diable as-tu décidé qu'il était approprié de discuter avec elle maintenant ?" Interrompit-elle en perdant son calme. Elle se sentait déjà surprotectrice d'Emma, mais le fait que ce soit son ennemie personnelle qui menaçait l'état émotionnel de sa femme, faisait grimper en flèche la colère de Regina.

De toute évidence, Mary Margaret aussi était en colère et prête à répondre. Néanmoins David, était plus que conscient des abords sur lesquels elle se tenaient et fit un pas en avant, littéralement entre elles.

"Ok, toutes les deux, un pas en arrière." Il leva ses mains et les deux femmes lui firent un regard noir, même si aucune d'entre elles ne l'interrompit. Il regarda Regina en premier. "Je pense qu'en ce moment, nous avons tous beaucoup de questions, nous demandons tous ce qui est en en train de se passer et nous avons tous du mal à simplement l'ignorer." Il se tut et Regina ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler il se retourna et regarda sa femme. "Mais Regina a raison. Emma a besoin de repos et de temps pour se remettre. Pour l'instant, elle est loin d'être dans un état d'esprit permettant d'avoir une discussion sérieuse." Il se recula légèrement et les regarda toutes les deux. "Pouvons-nous nous mettre d'accord sur le fait de ne rien faire pour l'instant ? Et une fois que nous aurons tous eu du temps pour récupérer, nous nous assoirons et nous aurons une vraie et _calme_ conversation." Il se tut enfin et les observa.

Regina serrait les dents très durement en ce moment. Il lui avait vraiment fallu prendre sur elle-même pour ne pas tendre la main et gifler l'autre femme. Mary Margaret n'avait aucun droit de demander une explication maintenant, _ou_ plus tard. Le fait qu'elle les harcèle toutes les deux après une journée si intense était complètement inapproprié et inacceptable. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne gifle. Éventuellement un avant goût de pomme empoisonnée...mais non cela serait mal...très mal...En tout cas c'est comme ça que tout le monde le verrait.

"Bien." Mary Margaret parla en premier. Elle n'admettrait pas que les avoir entendu parler de l'état d'Emma l'avait fait se sentir légèrement coupable. Néanmoins, la culpabilité l'emportait _à peine_ sur la frustration d'avoir été trompé et de ne pas obtenir d'explications.

"Maman !"

Avant que Regina ne puisse répondre, elle entendit Henry l'appeler. Son attention passa alors à cent pour cent ailleurs et Regina ouvrit la porte en un clin d'œil. Elle entra dans la chambre et vit instantanément ce qui n'allait pas avant même qu'Henry n'élabore.

"Elle n'arrête pas d'essayer de se lever." Dit Henry, ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma. Celle-ci avait les jambes au bord du lit et regardait Regina avec des yeux ronds.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ?" Demanda Regina en faisant rapidement son chemin vers eux pour prendre la place d'Henry.

"Tu vas bien ?" Questionna Emma et la préoccupation dans sa voix désarçonna Regina qui la regarda alors avec curiosité.

"Quoi ? Oui, pourquoi ?" Elle secoua la tête. David et Mary Margaret, eux, étaient juste tout aussi confus.

"Tu es furieuse." Dit-elle et les traits de Regina se relaxèrent lorsqu'elle comprit.

"Non, ma chère, je vais bien." Elle frotta doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Emma. La jeune femme ne sembla pas entièrement convaincue alors qu'elle regardait entre ses parents et Regina, mais avoir la brune près d'elle désormais et la sensation apaisante de sa main la calmaient de nouveau.

"Vous pouvez vraiment tout ressentir ?" Demanda Mary Margaret sincèrement, observant l'interaction entre les deux autres femmes avec curiosité. Regina détourna son regard de la blonde préoccupée pour regarder de son côté.

"Si le sentiment est assez intense. Bien qu'avec nous, cela signifie la plupart des choses." Admit-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

"Euh." Déclara t-elle et Regina se retourna vers Emma, ne ressentant pas le besoin de continuer une conversation.

"Très bien, retour au lit." Ordonna t-elle, en pointant avec sa main libre. Emma regarda derrière elle, mais fit alors une petite moue à Regina. La brune soupira. "Tout va bien, Emma. Mais tu dois t'allonger, d'accord ?" Elle parla lentement et gentiment, frottant encore doucement une main sur ses épaules.

"Tu restes ?" Demanda t-elle.

Honnêtement, Regina n'était pas sûre de comment se sentir à propos de ces analgésiques maintenant. D'un côté, de toute évidence, ils jouaient tellement sévèrement sur l'état d'esprit d'Emma que Regina était inquiète sur le fait de la laisser hors de vue, même pendant une seconde. D'un autre côté, ils exposaient clairement ses sentiments et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas à prendre Emma à part pour comprendre parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait ou ce dont elle avait besoin.

"Oui..._si_ tu remets tes fesses dans ce lit." Bluffa t-elle, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de s'en aller quelque part.

"Bien." Marmonna Emma. Regina cachait son sourire fière alors qu'elle remettait la couverture et Emma à leur place. Elle supprima également à peine le _bonne fille_ qui avait presque glissé de ses lèvres.

"Jusqu'à quelle heure prévois-tu de rester ?" Demanda David à Regina. La femme regarda Emma avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Henry et de retourner son regard vers David. Elle lui soutint un regard de compréhension et David acquiesça, regardant Henry. "Hé gamin, tu veux sortir ce soir ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait camper dehors." Il sourit et Henry haussa les épaules.

"Ouais, bien sûr." Exhala t-il, regardant à nouveau ses parents. "Tu vas aller bien Emma ?" Demanda t-il réellement, ayant l'air un peu préoccupé alors qu'Emma continuait à prélasser sa tête avec désinvolture.

"Et comment, gamin. J'ai ma femme, je suis parée." Elle sourit, en tendant la main vers la taille de Regina et en ramenant son corps contre le sien. Tout le monde dans la pièce leva les sourcils de surprise, mais la blonde était complètement inconsciente d'eux. Regina posa une nouvelle fois la main sur l'épaule d'Emma, essayant d'agir avec décontraction et de ne pas se concentrer sur les expressions de chacun de ses beaux-parents ou sur la sensation de chaleur la remplissant par le fait de sentir le bras d'Emma autour d'elle.

"Ok." Henry se débarrassa de ses propres pensées concernant ses mères et sauta hors du lit. Il se pencha et enroula ses bras autour d'elles, les amenant dans un câlin à trois. Quand il se recula, Mary Margaret se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit et fit un petit baiser sur la tête d'Emma.

"Je te verrais demain, d'accord ?" Elle sourit et Emma lui répondit avec joie.

"D'accord, au revoir Maman." Elle se tourna et regarda son père. "Au revoir Papa."

"Au revoir mon cœur. Dors bien." Il sourit et se retourna, en se dirigeant vers la porte, manquant le froncement d'Emma. Même si Regina, elle, ne le manqua pas et quand les trois autres furent sortis et la porte fermée, elle se retourna pour regarder le visage d'Emma.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"On peut rentrer à la maison ?" Demanda t-elle avec inquiétude et Regina essaya de comprendre le soudain changement d'humeur.

"Tu dois rester ici, ce soir. Tu as eu un gros accident aujourd'hui, ils doivent s'assurer que tout va bien." Son pouce allait de haut en bas sur le bras d'Emma mais celle-ci avait toujours l'air mal à l'aise. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je ne veux pas dormir ici." Cela prit à Regina seulement une minute pour comprendre et quand elle le fit, elle s'assit sur le lit d'Emma et lui fit face.

"Je serais là juste avec toi. Tu iras bien." Rassura t-elle, essayant de la calmer une nouvelle fois avec un geste doux sur sa jambe.

Elle se demandait si Emma ferait quand même son cauchemar ce soir. Avec les médicaments dans son système, elle se demandait également si juste le fait de dormir à l'hôpital le provoquerait. Elle pensait que c'était plus l'entière sensation d'être dans une nouvelle maison, être avec une nouvelle famille, qui les causaient. Mais cependant, elles n'avaient jamais discuté de ça assez profondément pour en être sûre.

"Tu ne me quitteras pas ?" Une nouvelle fois son ton fut très inquiet et Regina voulut simplement la réconforter.

"Je ne te quitterais pas, Emma. Je te le promets." Ses mots calmèrent instantanément Emma, Regina était curieuse de savoir pendant combien de temps les médicaments feraient effet et changeraient l'humeur d'Emma. La chose étrange, c'était qu'une part de Regina voulait que cela dure juste un peu plus longtemps.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle s'était réellement sentie nécessaire. Si longtemps que quelqu'un avait eu besoin d'elle pour le protéger. Autre qu'Henry- qui avait passé tellement de temps sans la laisser s'approcher de lui, changeant seulement vraiment après le Pays Imaginaire- Regina avait eu l'impression que même sa présence n'était pas souhaitée par personne. Alors avoir Emma la regardant comme si elle allait s'effondrer si elle ne restait pas avec elle, faisait se sentir Regina spéciale. Même si cela était influencé par les médicaments et même si cela sortait presque d'une manière enfantine.

"Tu vas dormir ici ?" Demanda Emma avec un petit sourire. Regina lui fit un regard confus.

"Oui, ma chère, je t'ai dis que je restais."

"Non, je veux dire _ici_." Dit-elle en tapotant sur l'espace juste à côté d'elle. "Dors avec moi." Elle tira sur la main de Regina, en lui faisant encore une fois ce petit sourire idiot.

"Tu te souviens comment tu étais timide ce matin ?" Demanda Regina en riant.

"Nah, je me suis pris un coup sur la tête." Emma commença à rire et sa tête s'enfonça encore. Regina roula des yeux mais était plus qu'amusée. "_S'il te plaît_ Gina !" Bouda t-elle.

"Tu ne viens pas de m'appeler Gina." Elle secoua la tête. "Correction, tu _ne peux pas_ m'appeler Gina." Elle regarda sévèrement Emma.

"Hé, on a un accord maintenant. Et tu as exclu tous les surnoms en rapport avec la nourriture alors j'ai pas beaucoup d'autres choix."

"Si tu veux que je dorme avec toi, alors plus de Gina."

"Pas juste." Elle accentua sa moue et Regina lui fit une petite tape avant de se lever pour enlever sa veste et ses talons. Elle se rendit compte de comment cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais tenir à Emma faisait modifier son comportement sans son consentement. "Je pense que tu aimes bien." Commença à nouveau Emma en faisant de la place pour Regina.

"Non vraiment pas." Maintenant c'était Regina qui avait l'air puéril alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit, désormais à côté d'Emma. Emma souriait joyeusement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina, s'installant plus confortablement dans le lit.

"Moi, je crois que tu aimes. Mais ça va. J'aime vraiment quand tu m'appelles accidentellement chérie." Ses paupières commencèrent à battre alors qu'elle liait son bras à celui de Regina et se blottissait plus encore. Regina l'observa pendant un instant, surprise.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Parce que tu n'appelles personne d'autre comme ça. Ça me fait me sentir spéciale." Dit-elle et Regina lui sourit.

"Bien alors...bonne nuit, ma chérie." Elle pouvait dire qu'Emma était déjà en train de sombrer, mais elle vit le petit sourire sur son visage. Elle se baissa et déposa un petit baiser sur le front d'Emma.

"Bonne nuit, ma jolie."

Malgré le fait qu'elles aient commencé la journée sur des pages complètement différentes concernant leurs sentiments, elles la finirent toutes les deux en ressentant un sentiment chaleureux se propageait en elles et s'endormirent avec un sourire sur leurs visages.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer : ******L'histoire originale appartient à ********hope2x******** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.****

****NdT : Salut tout le monde, encore merci pour les reviews, ********j********'ai vu******** que vous aim********i********ez le fluff xD, ********j'avais prévu de poster hier mais j'ai été un peu débordé alors désolée,******** je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture ********et bonne fête des mères ! **À la semaine prochaine :)**

* * *

"_On doit faire en sorte que cette...cette..._chose_ soit annulée !_" _Mary Margaret fit un pas vers elles mais Regina les recula._

"_Je s__avais__ que tu __essaierais__ de faire cela. Toujours en train de prendre mes fins heureuse__s__. Eh bien pas cette fois ! Nous sommes magiquement liées. Tu ne peux pas me la prendre maintenant !_" _Sourit-elle triomphalement._

"_On a fait de la magie ! Tu vois, on ne peut même pas enlever les alliances, __c'est dingue non __?!_" _Les yeux d'Emma étaient maintenant grands ouverts et remplis d'excitation alors qu'elle levait sa main._

"_Emma, à quoi diable __pensais-tu ?! On avait justement discuté des conséquences de tes actes !_" _Elle essaya de résister mais n'y arriva pas et prit la main d'Emma, se confirmant que la bague ne pouvait pas être enlevée._

"_Quoi ?! On avait __juste discuté __de moi obtenant ma fin heureuse ! Donc j'en ai eu une ! J'ai eu Regina._" _Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres s__ur __la joue de Regina qui souriait. Les deux parents se tenaient debout, stupéfaits._

"_Et j'ai obtenu la mienne._"_Regina se tourna et embrassa avec douceur les lèvres d'Emma. Elle mit sa main derrière sa tête et __parsema quelques __baisers avant de s__'écarter__._

"_Mon dieu, tu as tellement bon goût._" _Les yeux d'Emma __s'__étaient assombris alors qu'elle fixait Regina avec avidité. Regina ne fit que lui sourire __langoureusement, __en __glissant sa main pour prendre __le tissu de __la chemise d'Emma et la garder près d'elle._

"_C'est bon, ça suffit._" _Mary Margaret ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle. _"_Emma, voudrais-tu _s'il te plaît_ venir discuter avec moi pendant une minute ?...En privé._"

"_Ugh..._" _Commença Emma en dramatisant. _"_Très b__ien._"_ Elle laissa tomber son bras et bougea pour faire un pas en avant. Mary Margaret vit cette expression choquée __et craintive sur le visage de Regina avant que ses yeux ne se plissent et qu'elle ne __resserre__ son emprise, __tirant __Emma __à nouveau __vers __elle._

"_Non._" _Elle __adressa__ un regard __noir __uniquement__ à la mère de sa nouvelle épouse, lui faisant un __regard __qui n'était que de défi. La mâchoire de Mary Margaret tomba légèrement alors que l'autre femme __passa__ un bras autour de sa fille de manière possessive. _"_C'est notre nuit de noces. Tu n__'as pas __le droit de __nous séparer._"

"_Ouais, Maman, on pourra parler demain ? On doit vraiment aller dans notre suite nuptiale._" _Elle__ remua ses sourcils __de manière suggestive__ et__ se déplaça pour __re__mettre __un bras __autour des épaules de Regina._

"_Oh mon dieu._" _Mary Margaret et __David eurent tous deux l'air un peu malade à cette pensée._

"_Oui, __nous __discut__erons__ demain._" _Regina fit exprès de croiser le regard de Mary Margaret avant d'attraper le menton d'Emma et d'amener leurs bouches ensemble._

_Il y eut quelques secondes, lorsque Regina commença à embrasser Emma où elle laissa son regard croiser celui de Mary Margaret. Cela dura juste un petit instant, où elle lui fit comprendre quelque chose, et si Mary Margaret n'avait pas pris leur état d'ébriété en considération, elle aurait probablement été vraiment inquiète. Au lieu de cela, elle détourna les yeux et essaya de contenir sa colère contre la femme qui tentait de revendiquer sa petite fille._

"_Très bien, allons-y._" _Emma sourit à Regina en se reculant. Elle prit la main de celle-ci et regarda ses parents. _"_À__ demain._" _Elle s'en alla sans se soucier du reste du monde, amenant sa nouvelle épouse avec elle, inconsciente du sourire triomphant que la dite épouse lançait à ses parents._

Mary Margaret se sentait légèrement coupable. Elle avait réellement promis à David de complètement laisser tomber le sujet, mais voir la façon dont Regina avait agit autour d'Emma à l'hôpital l'avait directement ramené à la nuit de leur mariage. Le sur-protectionnisme laissait place à la possessivité et Mary Margaret ne pouvait simplement pas l'ignorer.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'objectif de Regina et cela était une partie de sa frustration. Elle savait que Regina profiterait de n'importe quelle occasion pour la punir et même si elle n'ignorait pas que leur mariage était vraisemblablement une véritable erreur de beuverie, désormais, il semblait peut-être que la femme avait obtenu une autre forme de vengeance. Mary Margaret n'ignorait pas non plus, même pendant une seconde, que Regina était bien capable d'utiliser Emma. Avec leur passé commun, c'était stupide de ne pas, au moins, le suspecter.

Elle savait qu'au moins elles avaient dû être un peu désarçonné quand elle leur avait appris qu'elle savait pour leur plan. Regina ne l'avait même pas nié, mais avait seulement essayé de repousser la conversation à de plus en plus tard. Elle essayait de réfléchir à quoi faire, réalisa Mary Margaret, et là elle savait qu'elle devait parler avec sa fille avant que celle-ci ne soit sous une trop grande emprise de Regina.

Elle avait peut-être apprécié la façon dont la femme était allée à la recherche de sa fille et l'avait ramené. Mais après toutes ces années où elle lui avait donné des chances, chances que Regina lui avait renvoyé au visage, Mary Margaret ne pouvait simplement pas lui faire confiance. Elle pensait qu'elle ne devrait pas être à blâmer pour vouloir faire de sa fille sa priorité. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé qu'elle allait justement faire ça quand elle avait appelé l'école pour se faire porter pâle et ainsi pouvoir passer la journée avec Emma.

Elle avait pensé que Regina devait aller à son bureau et qu'elle pourrait simplement déclarer qu'elle tiendrait compagnie à Emma pour le moment. Regina ne pouvait pas s'opposer à ça. Même si en vérité, Mary Margaret n'en avait rien à faire de son opinion. Elle était fatiguée de laisser Regina dicter son temps avec Emma. La femme devait réaliser qu'Emma n'était pas sa possession et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser contre elle. Elle était la mère d'Emma et quoi qu'il arrive, Regina devait accepter ce fait.

Elle avança à travers l'hôpital avec assurance, ayant déjà fait son opinion sur ce sujet depuis qu'ils étaient partis, hier, lorsque David et Henry étaient sortis passer du temps entre hommes. Elle passa voir le Dr. Whale pour avoir sa propre mise à jour sur l'état de santé de sa fille avant de tourner dans le couloir et de faire son chemin vers la chambre d'Emma. Elle pensa frapper, mais ne voulait pas réveiller Emma si celle-ci dormait. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, son seul et unique soulagement fut de ne pas avoir réveillé sa fille.

Elle resta simplement figée à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Emma, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Cette pensée qu'elle avait eu sur Emma étant sous l'emprise de Regina, sembla presque à être prise au sens littéral pendant une seconde. Parce qu'évidemment, la toute première chose que Mary Margaret remarqua fut de voir comment une Regina endormie avait ses bras autour d'Emma avec ses mains agrippant le tissu de sa blouse d'hôpital. C'était un spectacle troublant pour Mary Margaret et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être à nouveau en colère face à quel point cela serait aberrant pour sa fille si Regina l'utilisait vraiment.

Elle observa l'expression d'Emma et son inquiétude augmenta. Le visage d'Emma grimaçait, ses traits étaient tirés et ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus pendant que Mary Margaret regardait. Ses propres sourcils se levèrent lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Emma se transformer encore plus et son corps se tourner vers celui de Regina. Sa tête, posée sur l'épaule de Regina se blottit encore plus contre le cou de celle-ci.

Elle était encore dans un coin de la pièce et savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait un bruit. Mais alors, lorsque le visage d'Emma montra un masque de douleur, les yeux de Regina commencèrent à s'ouvrirent. Mary Margaret ne bougea pas et il sembla que Regina ne la remarqua pas de sa position. Certainement parce que l'attention de Regina avait instantanément été axé sur Emma. Mary Margaret observait avec de grands yeux lorsque Regina s'écarta et déplaça une main pour la passer sur le front et la joue d'Emma. Quand ces traits tirés commencèrent à se radoucir, Mary Margaret se détendit presque. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit des faibles brins de brume violette sortir des doigts de Regina et qu'elle réagit instantanément.

"Que lui fais-tu ?!" Siffla t-elle, pas vraiment fort, mais assez furieusement pour être vraiment remarquée.

Regina tressaillit, manifestement vraiment surprise, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence d'une autre personne dans la chambre. Elle tourna la tête vers elle juste pendant un dixième de seconde avant de se retourner vers Emma pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée à cause de l'accès de fureur. Heureusement, non seulement elle apparut complètement endormie, mais le toucher de Regina semblait accomplir son travail de la calmer et Emma eut à nouveau l'air relaxé.

Ensuite Regina se tourna réellement vers l'invité indésirable dans la pièce. Sa colère était visible sur son visage mais à la surprise de Mary Margaret, elle sembla prendre plusieurs inspirations profondes pour se forcer à se calmer. Cela troubla la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se rappelle l'incident d'hier. Emma avait immédiatement ressenti la colère de Regina et avait réagit en conséquence. Si Regina pouvait se réveiller à cause de quelque chose bouleversant le sommeil d'Emma, alors il était certain que sa fille pouvait elle aussi se réveiller si son épouse était furieuse maintenant.

Regina sembla réellement tiraillée pendant un moment. Elle regarda tour à tour entre Emma et sa mère, n'importe qui aurait vu à quel point elle ne voulait pas quitter sa position actuelle. Bien que Mary Margaret, elle, était trop préoccupée par sa confusion et son scepticisme pour voir ça. Regina soupira alors que sa décision était prise.

Elle enleva soigneusement le bras d'Emma qui s'était lui-même enroulé autour de sa taille à un stade de la nuit et le posa à l'endroit qu'elle laissait libre alors qu'elle commençait à sortir du lit. Elle réussit à déplacer Emma assez doucement pour que celle-ci n'étire pas son corps quand il fut déplacé. Regina sortit du lit et se retourna pour remettre les couvertures sur Emma pour remplacer la chaleur qu'elle avait enlevé en s'en allant.

Elle ignora complètement Mary Margaret lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir à l'intérieur de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'Emma. Elle fut un peu choquée par sa propre allure fatiguée, mais elle n'était pas surprise. Avec un mouvement du poignée, elle fut rhabillée avec une sombre chemise violette et une jupe noire, et elle arbora également des cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Satisfaite, elle regarda seulement Emma, avant de se diriger directement vers la porte pour aller dans le couloir. Comme hier, elle s'attendait à être suivie et elle le fut.

"Que lui faisais-tu ?" Demanda encore une fois Mary Margaret, à la seconde où elle fit face à Regina. Regina lui lança un regard noir alors qu'elle se déplaçait à côté d'elle pour fermer la porte.

"Je_ l'aidais_."

"Tu utilisais la magie sur elle. Pourquoi ?" Son ton accusateur était malavisé sur une femme qui était aussi fatiguée que l'était Regina en ce moment.

"Autant que je puisse croire que cela _ne sont pas_ tes affaires, je ne suis également pas d'humeur à faire face à tes accusations. Donc, si tu dois vraiment le savoir, les médicaments qu'ils donnent à Emma ont provoqué des rêves très pénétrants. Les moins plaisants qui soient." Elle évita de décrire plus que ça. Elle avait appris à la dure, que les cauchemars d'Emma étaient une affaire privée qui ne devait pas être partagée avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas briser cette confiance à nouveau. Même si la nuit dernière, la situation avait été légèrement différente et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à nouveau franchi une limite. "Nous avons été éveillé durant la nuit mais je _crois_ que j'ai découvert comment arrêter les rêves, l'apaiser et mieux contrôler la douleur."

De toute évidence, Mary Margaret ne s'était pas attendue à cette explication et elle était tiraillée entre sa préoccupation pour sa fille et la confusion grandissante que provoquait la femme devant elle. Regina était clairement épuisée et elle avait vu comment l'expression de douleur sur le visage d'Emma avait immédiatement répondu au toucher de Regina. Mais le fait était, qu'elle s'était sentie si mal à l'aise en voyant l'autre femme utiliser la magie sur sa fille.

"D'accord, elle va bien maintenant ?"

"Pour le moment." Elle semblait éteinte et mit une main sur sa bouche. Mary Margaret réalisa alors que Regina essayait très difficilement de ne pas bâiller et songea alors à quel point la femme avait l'air humaine en cet instant.

"Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos, Regina." Commença t-elle et elle vit les yeux de la femme se lever d'un coup vers les siens. "Je resterais avec Emma."

"Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?"

"J'ai appelé pour leur informer que je ne venais pas, pour que je puisse être avec ma fille. J'ai supposé que tu devais te rendre à ton bureau, et de cette manière, Emma sera pris en charge." Elle garda un ton léger, sachant que si elle continuait à défier Regina, celle-ci refuserait probablement et insisterait de garder Emma pour elle, simplement pour l'énerver. Une nouvelle fois, Regina eut l'air tiraillée.

"Je ne dois m'occuper que de quelques réunions. Les autres choses, je peux les faire d'ici."Dit-elle dans un ton qui montrait son malaise du fait de partir mais également qu'elle devait réellement s'absenter pour un moment.

"Ça semble bien-"

"De plus, le Dr. Whale a dit qu'elle devrait être libérée ce soir si tout se passe bien."

"C'est fantastique-"

"Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille quand je serais déjà partie." Continua t-elle machinalement, ne parlant pas vraiment à Mary Margaret.

Elle ne voulait pas la quitter du tout, mais si elle repoussait encore son travail cette semaine, elle ne ferait que leur faire plus de mal. Si elle voulait avoir Emma à nouveau à la maison ce soir, alors elle devrait travailler de la maison demain, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait avoir ces tâches de bureau complétées quand elle le pouvait. Ce qui voulait dire aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne voulait également pas qu'Emma se réveille seule. Même si Mary Margaret était là- après leur nuit côte à côte, à traverser chaque cauchemar causé par les analgésiques, avec Regina la tenant dans ses bras et la calmant pour qu'elle se rendorme- elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma se sente seule, même pendant une seule seconde. Particulièrement après qu'elle l'ait ressenti une fois.

Juste au milieu de la nuit, Regina était partie chercher le médecin de garde pour voir s'il y avait d'autres options. Regina était préoccupée de voir Emma souffrir de la douleur, mais elle ne voulait définitivement pas lui donner plus de médications si ceux-là tourmenter l'esprit d'Emma si sévèrement. Elle avait pensé que le médecin avait peut-être quelque chose de plus modérée.

Mais, évidemment, durant sa recherche de l'homme, Emma s'était réveillée et même si son cauchemar n'avait pas été le plus grave, elle avait été confuse et désorientée à cause des médicaments. Le rêve en lui-même l'avait rendu nerveuse, mais être complètement seule dans une pièce sombre, et encore sous l'effet des analgésiques l'avait fait commencer à paniquer.

Heureusement pour Regina, elle était liée aux sentiments d'Emma et elle était revenue en courant au premier signe de problème. Quand elle était entrée dans la chambre d'Emma, la jeune femme était déjà hors du lit et essayait de reprendre assez ses esprits pour marcher droit. Ce qu'elle ne réussissait pas vraiment.

"_Waouh Emma, attends._"_Elle tendit les mains en voyant Emma sur le point d'enlever accidentellement l'intraveineuse de sa main. Regina plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma et la fit reculer d'un pas avant de la regarder._

"_Je...__j__e suis désolée._"_Emma secoua la tête, déplaçant une main pour la mettre contre sa tempe._

"_Ça va. Tu vas bien, je suis là maintenant._"_ Elle caressa son bras de haut en bas plusieurs fois._"_Comment te sens-tu ?_"

"_Je ne sais __pas._"_ Répondit doucement Emma, sa main frottant désormais ses yeux._

"_Vi_e_ns, on va se rallonger, d'accord ?_"_Elle essaya de rediriger Emma vers le lit, mais celle-ci résista._

"_Non, je ne veux pas dormir. S'il te plaît._"_ Elle leva les yeux avec un air suppliant et Regina posa une main sur la joue d'Emma. Elle était sur le point de lui céder mais eut une autre idée._

"_J'ai une idée qui pourrait aider, mais tu dois te rallonger. Je serais avec toi, tu vas aller bien._"_ Rassura t-elle, tentant une nouvelle fois de la guider. Cette fois, Emma céda._

"_D__'accord._"

C'était après s'être à nouveau installées dans cette position que Regina avait essayé d'utiliser la magie. Juste en petites quantités. Pas vraiment pour guérir, parce qu'elle ne savait pas encore exactement ce qui se qui se passait à l'intérieur d'elle pour parfaitement contrôler la magie et l'aider. Elle avait encore été trop inquiète sur le fait de la blesser. Mais ce qu'elle avait pu faire, ça avait été de travailler sur l'aspect calmant et réconfortant, soulageant ainsi un peu de sa douleur et la relaxer assez pour qu'elle dorme. Cela n'avait pas été une solution permanente et Regina avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois quand elle sentait Emma s'agiter de nouveau, mais ça avait été mieux que rien.

Regina retourna dans la chambre d'Emma et s'assit sur son lit pour lui faire face. Mary Margaret se posta derrière elle, tout en restant toujours calme pour ne pas faire de vagues. Elle pouvait dire que Regina n'était pas bien sur le fait de partir et savait que la rendre furieuse ruinerait son plan.

Regina vit Emma s'étirait de cette manière dont quelqu'un le faisait quand il était entre le sommeil et le monde réel. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'Emma pouvait la sentir. Mais son malaise et même simplement sa présence affectaient la blonde, dont le corps répondait simplement. Regina commença à sourire à Emma alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

"Hé." Commença doucement Emma et même si ce n'était qu'un mot, Regina put voir la différence entre hier soir et aujourd'hui.

"Bonjour. Comment te sens-tu ?" Elle savait qu'elle lui avait posé cette question une douzaine de fois mais elle espérait que la réponse s'améliorerait.

"Mieux. J'ai juste un petit mal de tête."

"Très bien, ne bouge pas." Elle leva sa main et passa les doigts sur le front d'Emma encore une fois. Et encore une fois, de petits brins de magie firent leur chemin de Regina vers Emma. Les yeux d'Emma se fermèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Regina eut fini, puis la blonde leva les yeux en lui souriant.

"C'est incroyable." Dit-elle et Regina expira de soulagement.

"Mieux ?"

"_Beaucoup_ mieux." Dit-elle avec émerveillement, combattant l'envie de toucher sa tête à nouveau. Au lieu de cela, elle posa son bras sur les genoux de Regina en lui souriant toujours."Merci."

La veille et la nuit dernière étaient encore assez flous pour elle, mais elle savait avec une certitude absolue que Regina avait été avec elle tout le temps, et elle ne pouvait empêcher la sensation automatique de chaleur qu'elle ressentit et qui était causé par la femme si près d'elle. Si elle ne s'était pas cognée la tête contre un rocher hier, alors elle aurait peut-être été encore un peu timide. Pour une quelconque raison, son esprit n'arrivait pas à s'éterniser sur sa peur habituelle en ce moment.

"Je t'en prie." Regina garda ses yeux sur Emma, se perdant un peu dans sourire soulagée et rafraîchissant. Cela avait été une longue et difficile nuit mais Emma avait l'air tellement mieux maintenant.

"Alors, tu vas me ramener à la maison ou quoi ?" Emma lui fit un petit sourire et soudainement Regina commença à repenser à ses plans. Elle pourrait probablement convaincre le médecin de la laisser ramener Emma maintenant, non ? Elle pourrait _l'obliger_ à la laisser-

"En fait, ma chérie, le Dr. Whale a dit qu'il voulait te garder en observation pour le reste de la journée." La voix de Mary Margaret tendit immédiatement tous les muscles du dos de Regina. Même Emma tressaillit un peu, son attention s'étant seulement concentré sur Regina et n'ayant pas eu le moindre indice que sa mère était là. Regina trouva quelque chose de presque drôle dans le fait qu'elle ait utilisé deux fois la même action surprenante.

"Maman ?" Dit-elle, en s'étirant légèrement pour regarder autour de Regina. Elle remarqua le masque de dureté qu'arborait son épouse.

"Oui, mon cœur, je suis là." Elle s'approcha et sourit à sa fille encore légèrement confuse.

"Je pourrais peut-être parler au Dr. Whale." Déclara Regina, haïssant que son moment avec Emma soit à nouveau gâché par la femme.

"Mais tu as des réunions, non ?" Une nouvelle fois, sa voix ne fit que rendre Regina en colère instantanément, sa mâchoire se ferma alors que ses dents se serraient. Emma le remarqua et caressa la jambe de Regina, faisant désormais sa part pour la calmer.

"Ça va, si tu dois y aller." Elle savait à quel point elle avait été dépendante de Regina lors des dernières vingt-quatre heures, elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour la garder près d'elle maintenant. Même si elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle parte, même pas un peu. C'était étrange de ressentir cela si fortement, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'éterniser sur son malaise habituel dans ce domaine.

Regina sembla perdue dans ses pensées, coincée entre son irritation pour Mary Margaret et sa frustration sur le fait qu'elle devait réellement accomplir ses devoirs de maire. Elle savait qu'il y avait encore trop de personnes à son bureau qui attendaient juste une excuse pour la faire abandonner son poste. Si elle n'était pas le maire alors Regina ne savait ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle se sentait bizarre par rapport à comment elle désirait rester avec Emma, mais alors juste après l'avoir presque perdu, sa perspective avait changé et elle n'arrivait pas non plus, elle aussi, à s'éterniser sur son malaise dans ce domaine.

"Ce sera juste pour quelques heures." Concéda t-elle finalement, bien que cela était de mauvaise grâce. Emma lui sourit avant de regarder à nouveau sa mère.

"Hé, maman, tu pourrais aller me chercher de l'eau ?"

"Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite." Dit-elle avec ton joyeux, apparemment les bonnes choses se passaient bien pour elle. Quand elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce, Regina regarda Emma.

"J'aurais simplement pu te faire apparaître un verre d'eau, ma chère."

"Je ne voulais pas d'eau." Elle sourit.

"Oh ? Et que voulais-tu ?" Elle feignit d'être confuse, même si c'était difficile de ne pas répondre au sourire charmeur devant elle.

Emma répéta son geste d'hier et tapota sur ses lèvres avec son doigt. Regina se pencha en avant, mais s'arrêta juste devant elle.

"Il est certain que ce coup à la tête a changé ton attitude." Dit Regina après réflexion et Emma roula des yeux.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que dès demain je t'irriterais à nouveau."

"J'en suis sûre." Elle sourit et Emma lui fit une petite tape sur la jambe.

"Viens ici." Elle essaya difficilement d'avoir l'air autoritaire mais habillée avec une blouse d'hôpital, avec la moitié de la tête enveloppée dans un bandage, lui donnait plus l'air d'une enfant capricieuse.

"C'était bien essayé Emma." Dit-elle avec un ton condescendant. "Essayer d'avoir l'air du patron." Elle rit un peu face à l'expression insultée d'Emma. Mais ensuite Emma leva le menton et lui fit un regard noir.

"J'étais le patron l'autre soir." Elle inclina la tête, se sentant comme si elle avait gagné la manche, mais ensuite Regina lui fit un sourire condescendant.

"Parce que je t'ai laissé l'être." Elle garda son sourire en place tandis qu'Emma avait la bouche bée.

"Hé, je dominais." Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Regina.

"Tu _dominais _peut-être…" Commença t-elle en se penchant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent le lobe d'oreille d'Emma. "...Mais je suis _l__a _dominante." Elle fit un long baiser sur l'espace juste en-dessous de l'oreille d'Emma, et fut presque sûre de sentir le plus petit frisson qui puisse exister traverser la blonde. Quand elle s'écarta, elle sourit malicieusement face à la tentative d'Emma de lui faire un regard noir.

"On verra." Défia faiblement Emma, regardant ailleurs en arborant une nouvelle fois une expression irritée.

"Oui, on verra." Elle baissa son ton et alors qu'Emma la regardait de nouveau, Regina prit doucement mais fermement son menton avec ses doigts avant d'amener leurs lèvres ensemble.

Emma essaya de rester dans le même état d'esprit à propos d'elle, mais les lèvres de Regina avaient toujours la capacité de l'envoûter instantanément et elle oublia complètement son irritation. Elle permit même à la brune de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche sans entrave et Regina prit le contrôle du baiser instantanément.

Regina ne le laissa pas durer trop longtemps, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à s'occuper de Mary Margaret en ce moment. Ce fut vraiment à contre-cœur qu'elle commença à mettre fin au baiser. Même si elle s'arrêta pour laisser sa langue glisser sur la lèvre inférieure d'Emma quand elle y mit fin. Quand elle se recula, elle sourit en voyant Emma se léchaient les lèvres, prenant une seconde de plus avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et soupira.

"Ça va, vraiment." Emma vit son expression et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de chaleur en voyant à quel point Regina était réfractaire sur le fait de partir. Regina tendit la main vers la table de chevet et prit le téléphone d'Emma, puis souleva la main de la blonde pour le placer dans sa paume.

"Je saurais si quelque chose de grave arrive, mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi, d'accord ?" Dit-elle sérieusement et Emma acquiesça. "Tu es chanceuse, il semble que ton téléphone ait survécu à cette aventure dans les bois."

"Oh ouais, c'est un Nokia, tu te souviens ? On pourrait combiner notre magie et on ne serait quand même pas capable de le détruire." Elle rit et Regina secoua la tête.

"Ne tombe pas dessus alors. Je détesterais te perdre maintenant." Elle sourit avec malice et Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ah ah."

"Très bien, je reviens plus tard." Elle se leva, mais se baissa et rencontra les lèvres d'Emma pour un court et doux baiser. Aucune d'elles ne prit le temps de remarquer à quel point ce moment était domestique.

"Au revoir." Emma lui sourit pour le temps supplémentaire que cela prit à Regina de finalement se retourner et sortir.

Regina vit Mary Margaret approchait dès qu'elle fut dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea directement vers elle, appréciant la légère nervosité, dû à la peur, qu'elle provoquait encore chez la jeune femme.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas entrer là dedans pour la sermonner à propos de quoi que ce soit. Elle se sent finalement mieux, et je ne veux pas que tu changes ça en la mettant en colère." Regina se rapprocha et la propre colère de Mary Margaret fit surface, mais elle avait encore besoin que Regina s'en aille.

"Je veux simplement passer du temps avec elle." Dit-elle et Regina l'étudia pendant un instant.

"Souviens-toi juste que je le saurais si tu l'énerves." Elle se recula et fit un sourire suffisant. "Et je peux être là en un éclair." Comme pour prouver cela, Regina disparut dans un éclair de fumée violette.

Mary Margaret prit une seconde pour se reprendre, ses propres sentiments s'installant encore plus fermement. Se forçant à sourire, elle retourna dans la chambre d'Emma, et se dirigea vers elle pour lui tendre le verre d'eau avant de prendre la chaise à côté de son lit.

"Merci." Dit Emma, se forçant à sourire également alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas ressentir l'anxiété, venant de la séparation, qui commençait déjà à s'installer en elle.

Elle savait que c'était en grande partie à cause de la nuit dernière. En plus de la progression de leur relation ces derniers jours, la nuit précédente les avait, dans une certaine manière, placé dans leur propre petit monde. Emma avait seulement voulu et eu besoin de Regina, et la femme avait pris soin d'elle comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait avant. Emma savait que quand elles prendraient du recul, les choses reviendraient à la normale. Enfin, ce qui était normal maintenant qu'elles étaient apparemment entrées dans une véritable relation...Alors Emma ne ressentirait pas le besoin de voir constamment la brune comme elle le ressentait maintenant.

"De rien, mon cœur." Mary Margaret s'assit avec ses mains sur ses genoux, elle avait l'air de faire de son mieux pour rester patiente. Emma pouvait voir son embarras.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Emma, contente que Regina ait soulagé sa douleur et que les médicaments ne l'affectent plus.

Elle savait que sa mère voulait discuter. Malheureusement, les analgésiques ne fonctionnaient pas aussi bien que l'alcool concernant la perte de mémoire. En plus de ses souvenirs de l'attention et du soin de Regina envers elle, elle se souvenait également avoir dit quelque chose comme _"__ma femme__" _et avoir attrapé son épouse par la taille devant toute sa famille. Elle était perdue sur le sujet de sa relation, et pourtant elle avait été dans chacune des étapes de celle-ci. Alors Mary Margaret devait être complètement déconcertée.

"Est-ce que c'est à propos de ce que tu as découvert ? À propos de Regina et moi ?" Demanda t-elle après un silence continu. Il y eut quelque chose comme du soulagement qui traversa le visage de Mary Margaret et Emma ignorait que cela était parce qu'elle venait juste de lui donner une excuse pour en parler sans se sentir coupable.

"En fait, oui. Je ne veux simplement pas te contrarier." C'était la vérité. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perturbe sa fille en voie de guérison si elle ne voulait pas s'occuper de l'autre femme.

"Ça va aller." Rassura Emma. "Est-ce que tu es contrariée?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre que contrariée soit le bon mot. Perdue peut-être."

"Pareil." Plaisanta Emma, en faisant un sourire à sa mère qui ne lui le rendit pas.

"Je suis sérieuse Emma. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'abord, je pensais que vous détestiez l'une et l'autre, ensuite vous commencez à tenir l'une pour l'autre, puis il se trouve qu'en vérité vous faisiez juste semblant, et enfin, soudainement Regina menace n'importe qui s'approchant de toi. Ça n'a pas de sens Emma." Toutes ces pensées sortirent avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de les ralentir. Ensuite cependant, elle se tut et attendit une explication.

"Hum...ok." Emma prit une profonde inspiration avant de boire, avec reconnaissance, l'eau que lui avait rapporté sa mère. "...premièrement, j'étais sérieuse à propos du fait d'être perdue. C'est bizarre pour tout le monde, crois-moi. Mais écoute, nous avions décidé pratiquement depuis le début que nous allions jouer ce mariage pour qu'il ait l'air de vraiment nous rapprocher. On voulait vous faire flipper pour que vous y mettiez fin."

"Nous l'étions." Déclara simplement Mary Margaret.

"Quoi, flippés ?"

"Oui, et nous allions mettre fin à votre mariage. Nous discutions littéralement de ça quand Leroy nous a révélé la vérité." Elle se tut et les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent.

"Sans blague ?" Dit-elle en riant un petit peu mais sa mère ne fut ni amusée par son ton ni par son attitude détendue sur le sujet. Emma put facilement voir son irritation. "Je veux dire...je suis désolée. D'avoir essayé de vous tromper. Mais j'étais _vraiment_ furieuse, et aucune de nous n'a apprécié le fait que vous puissiez prendre contrôle de notre relation comme ça." Elle s'arrêta là et sa mère soupira.

"D'accord, nous discuterons de tout ça à un autre moment. Il y a autre chose que j'ai besoin de savoir." Elle se tut à nouveau pour prendre une profonde inspiration.

"Ok...vas-y." Répondit nerveusement Emma.

"J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses ressentir pour Regina."

Mary Margaret ressentit immédiatement un malaise en voyant la manière dont le visage de sa fille s'illumina à la seconde où le prénom de son ennemie quitta ses lèvres.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer : ******L'histoire originale appartient à ********hope2x******** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.****

****NdT : ********Salut tout le monde ********et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs********, encore merci pour les reviews (merci même guest lol), les mises en favoris et les follows. Le fluff et vous c'est une grande histoire d'amour ********à ce que je vois********. ******Merci à ma nouvelle co-équipière on va dire, ****FP-Grumpy pour la correction de ce chapitre, tu vois des choses que je ne vois pas xD, merci pour ton aide en tout cas. Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, b******onne lecture les gens !****

* * *

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant ainsi de cacher sa réaction tout en réfléchissant à une réponse. Elle-même ne _savait_ pas vraiment comment elle se sentait. Probablement parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça auparavant. Pas même un peu. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le définir. Mais après tout, comme elle le disait toujours, rien n'était simple avec Regina.

De toute manière, la simplicité c'était ennuyant.

"Je...nous sommes...c'est compliqué." Dit-elle, et ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois qu'Emma utilisait ce mot pour les décrire. C'était un mot neutre et légèrement plus approprié à utiliser devant sa mère que le mot 'passionné'.

"J'ai du mal à séparer le vrai du faux."

"Tu n'es pas la seule..." Commença Emma avec un petit sourire. "...encore une fois, c'est vraiment compliqué."

"Est-ce que tu tiens à elle ?" Demanda t-elle, et même si Emma n'appréciait pas le fait d'être interrogée par quiconque sur sa vie privée, là, il s'agissait de sa mère et Emma supposait que celle-ci avait _un certain_ droit d'être curieuse.

"Oui." Elle n'avait même à y penser. Cette réponse venait plus facilement aujourd'hui qu'auparavant. Beaucoup plus facilement qu'il y a quelques semaines. "Désolée si ça t'embêtes." Ajouta t-elle en voyant sa mère soupirer. Elle n'était pas vraiment désolée, mais cela semblait être une gentille chose à dire. Peut-être que ce coup sur la tête l'affectait encore...

"Ce n'est pas ça, je suis juste..."

"Quoi ?" Pressa t-elle, se sentant encore plus mal à l'aise.

"Je suis inquiète pour toi." Répondit-elle et Emma lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je sais m'y prendre avec Regina." Ça sonnait bizarre de parler d'elle comme ça, Emma espérait que sa mère n'insisterait pas davantage.

"Ma puce...tu ne la connais tout simplement pas. Tu penses que tu sais t'y prendre avec elle mais tu ignores ce dont elle est réellement capable." Ses mots déclenchèrent immédiatement de la colère chez Emma, mais la blonde se força à penser à autre chose. N'importe quoi pour tenter d'effacer ce sentiment négatif, dans le but de ne pas inquiéter Regina.

Elle pensa, en particulier, à Regina. La manière dont elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et réconforté lors des nombreux rêves perturbants de la nuit dernière. Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle s'était réveillée, Regina l'avait immédiatement rassuré et avait essayé de la calmer à nouveau. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité avec elle et c'est sur ce réconfort qu'Emma se concentra avant de pouvoir répondre à sa mère.

"Je crois que je commence à la connaître plutôt bien." Dit-elle calmement. "Non seulement, nous vivons ensemble et assistons à deux séances de thérapie par _semaine…_" Elle se tut et fixa sa mère, n'appréciant toujours pas cette partie de l'accord. "...mais en plus nos âmes sont liées. Je la sens littéralement comme une part de moi. Je ne sais pas, ce que tu crois qu'elle fait, mais je peux te dire avec une absolue certitude qu'elle tient à moi aussi."

Elle laissa ses paroles pénétrer encore une fois, espéra que Mary Margaret laisserait tout simplement tomber. Elle ne voulait ni être contrariée ni s'énerver et elle ne voulait pas avoir à défendre sa relation avec Regina. Cette relation était encore beaucoup trop nouvelle et fraîche et si elle devait en discuter avec quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un devait être sa femme. Ça ne la dérangeait pas de discuter avec sa mère, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

"D'accord, supposons qu'elle tienne à toi." Continua Mary Margaret. "Je n'aime quand même pas la façon dont elle agit autour de toi."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Emma soupira. Elle devrait la faire taire, mais elle ressentait également le besoin de rassurer sa mère et d'une certaine manière l'empêcher de rendre les choses plus difficiles. Le fait est, qu'elle avait toujours du pouvoir sur Regina et elle. Un fait qu'Emma détestait vraiment.

"Tu connais Regina. Elle est territoriale, Emma. Tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux avec Henry. Elle retient les gens dans une prise trop serrée et elle attaque dès que d'autres personnes essayent de s'approcher de trop près de ce qu'elle considère être à elle. Et comme je l'ai dit avant, la manière dont elle agit autour de toi...elle te traite déjà de cette manière. Si le stand de baisers n'était pas du cinéma, et la façon dont elle me parle..."

"Je pense qu'elle agit de cette façon parce que beaucoup de choses lui ont été prises. Elle est sur la défensive. Elle a peur _d'__encore une fois_ perdre ce qu'elle a."

"Mais cela ne le justifie pas, Emma."

"Et tu penses que la solution, c'est quoi ? De la quitter ? De s'éloigner d'elle comme Henry l'a fait ?" Répondit-elle, mais ensuite elle essaya de contrôler à nouveau ses émotions. "Je ne ferais pas ça." Ajouta t-elle avec assurance. "Peut-être que si elle avait une certaine garantie, elle ne serait pas si inquiète tout le temps. Elle n'aurait pas à l'être."

"Certaines choses chez Regina ne changeront jamais." Déclara t-elle simplement et Emma dut une nouvelle fois forcer son esprit à aller ailleurs pour se calmer.

Non seulement elle se sentait sur la défensive quand il s'agissait de Regina, mais elle pouvait également sentir que Regina était maintenant tout aussi furieuse. Emma n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle était énervée, mais la brune devait sûrement avoir affaire à des problèmes au travail. Elle allait presque appeler Regina mais elle sentit celle-ci se calmer et puis elle-même se calma. Elle devait se calmer avant que Regina ne revienne ici. Elle était furieuse contre sa mère mais elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci se fasse griller par une boule de feu. Enfin pas vraiment.

"Tu es en train de dire que la femme qui m'a _porté _à bout de bras hors de la forêt et qui m'a littéralement sauvé de mes pires cauchemars, ne peut pas changer ?" Défia t-elle, en lançant un regard noir à sa mère.

"Je la connais-" Essaya t-elle une nouvelle fois.

"Non tu ne la connais pas !" Cria Emma. "Tu n'arrives pas du tout à voir qui elle est. Tu ne vois simplement qu'une Evil Queen. Tu n'arrives pas à voir Regina. Son cœur. Elle _a_ changé."

"Je pense que certaines parts d'elle, font d'elle ce qu'elle est." Encore une fois, la brune resta complètement calme. Etant alors horripilante. "Je sais qu'elle est capable de compassion et d'amour, mais je sais également qu'elle est extrêmement possessive et dirigiste, mais toi tu es détachée et indépendante. Ces choses ne vont pas changer et elles ne fonctionnent pas ensemble."

"Alors maintenant c'est à propos de notre compatibilité ? Parce que je sais que tu es ma mère, mais ça ne te regardes pas. Ça ne concerne que Regina et moi." Elle se surprit elle-même par sa capacité à rester calme. Ruby n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des piques sur le fait qu'elle était soumise, domestiquée et apprivoisée par Regina. La louve avait peut-être raison...malheureusement.

"Donc quoi, tu penses pouvoir rester avec elle ? T'engager à elle..._pour toujours _?" Mary Margaret utilisa ces mots pensant pouvoir s'immiscer dans la tête d'Emma. Elle était également frustrée mais elle le cachait mieux.

"Tu penses que je ne peux pas ?" Demanda t-elle en plissant les yeux.

"Emma, ce n'était pas un défi." Répondit-elle immédiatement.

"Je sais. Et c'est un peu triste, non ? Tu penses vraiment que je lui ferais ça." Elle essaya avec difficulté d'empêcher la peine de transparaître dans son ton, mais elle savait que ça avait quand même glissé.

"Ce n'est pas...c'est juste...je te connais...je t'aime mon cœur, mais ça, c'est un _énorme_ engagement."

"Waouh." Emma secoua la tête, détournant les yeux de sa mère.

"Emma..." Soupira t-elle, le poids de la culpabilité pesant sur elle, même si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à voir ce qui était juste devant elle. "...je pense simplement que tu as besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui te permettras d'être libre. Qui te laisseras te comporter comme tu veux te-"

"Je ne te comprends pas." L'interrompit furieusement Emma. "Tu n'aimais pas comment je me _comportais_ avant." Elle prononça le mot avec un soupçon de sarcasme, incapable de cacher sa propre irritation sur le fait qu'elle avait bientôt trente ans et que sa mère avait utilisé ce mot avec elle à plus d'une occasion. "C'est ça qui nous a fourré dans cette situation."

"Emma-"

"_Tu _n'arrêtais pas d'être sur mon dos sur le fait que j'étais irresponsable et _trop _détachée. Maintenant que je me rapproche de Regina, que je suis meilleure avec Henry et que je suis plus responsable envers tout le monde et _c'est ça_ qui te contraries ?! Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?"

"Emma, je..._s'il te plaît_. Je suis désolée. Je suis juste..." Elle se tut, arborant un air tiraillé, mais désormais Emma ne faisait que la fixer durement. "...je veux simplement que tu ais ce que tu veux et ce dont tu as besoin dans la vie. Je veux que tu sois heureuse."

"Je_ veux_ Regina. J'ai _besoin _de Regina. Regina me rends heureuse. Le simple fait de la regarder me rends heureuse. Et pas faussement heureuse. Non, vraiment heureuse. Je ne me suis jamais, _jamais_, sentie comme ça avant. Je ne le comprends toujours pas. Mais je sais maintenant que je-"

"Miss Swan ?" Le Dr. Whale entra et s'adressa à la blonde, inconscient des émotions intenses présentes dans la pièce.

Emma se démonta immédiatement, son esprit tourbillonnant autour des mots qui étaient presque sortis si librement de sa bouche sans n'y avoir penser. Et surtout autour d'un mot en particulier. Pendant les minutes suivantes, elle ignora complètement sa mère et ses pensées intérieures, au lieu de cela elle offrit au Dr. Whale toute son attention.

* * *

Regina grogna bruyamment de frustration, frappant la table en verre devant elle. Elle était à seulement quelques pas du miroir de son bureau, regardant avec haine le Dr. Whale puisqu'il avait complètement interrompu le discours qu'Emma faisait à sa mère. Elle resta là pendant une autre minute, mais quand Mary Margaret s'excusa, ayant l'air d'avoir besoin de se remettre de la dispute, et qu'Emma continua à discuter avec le médecin, Regina recula finalement.

Elle savait que c'était mal. Espionner comme ça. Elle avait simplement voulu jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur Emma. Juste un bref coup d'œil dès qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau pour s'assurer qu'elle allait toujours bien et que Mary Margaret ne l'embêtait pas. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, Regina ressentait juste le besoin d'être près d'Emma, même si elle ne comprenait pas totalement pourquoi. Surtout après leur nuit, elle était mal à l'aise d'être séparée d'elle. Elle avait réellement juste voulu la regarder.

Mais ensuite, elle avait entendu Mary Margaret demandait à Emma ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Elle savait que regarder était mal. Elle savait que si Emma venait à l'apprendre, elle serait en colère. Mais elle n'arriva tout simplement pas à détourner les yeux. Elle n'arriva pas à s'arrêter d'écouter. Particulièrement après qu'Emma ait avoué qu'elle tenait à elle. Regina le savait. Elle pouvait le voir et le sentir. Mais l'entendre dire sans aucune hésitation de sa part, c'était...vraiment agréable.

Puis les choses étaient devenues encore plus intenses. Elle haïssait déjà Mary Margaret. Ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait en sorte d'améliorer ça. Mais si elle l'avait fait, ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du miroir les aurait directement ramenés à l'étape numéro un. _Certaines choses chez Regina ne changeront jamais...Regina ne changera pas..._c'est ça qui lui fit très durement serrer des dents. Non seulement elle fulminait, mais Emma aussi, elle le sentait. Mais il lui vint alors à l'esprit après quelques secondes quand même, que rajouter sa colère à celle d'Emma, ne ferait que la troubler et ça n'aidait aucune d'elles. En vérité, le fait qu'Emma soit si furieuse _pour_ elle, l'aidait à calmer sa propre frustration. Un concept intéressant, pensa t-elle.

Même si, aussi furieuse qu'elle l'était contre Mary Margaret, cette colère était largement surmontée par le réconfort de voir qu'Emma la défendait si facilement. En fait, elle se sentait mieux, parce qu'honnêtement elle s'en fichait complètement de ce que Mary Margaret pouvait penser. Seule Emma comptait, et Emma pensait plus de bien d'elle qu'elle ne l'imaginait. _Tu n'arrives pas du tout à voir qui elle est. Tu ne vois simplement qu'une Evil Queen. Tu n'arrives pas à voir Regina. Son cœur. Elle _a _changé. _Le cœur de Regina se gonfla de joie.

Dans l'ensemble, elle était presque heureuse. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Mary Margaret ne décide de blesser spécifiquement les sentiments d'Emma. Insulter Regina était une chose. Elle pouvait le supporter. Mais Mary Margaret interrogeant sa propre fille, qui avait eu durant toute sa vie des problèmes d'engagements provoqués par des problèmes d'abandons, d'une manière si négligente atteignit vraiment Regina. Elle était vraiment sur le point d'utiliser sa magie pour apparaître là-bas, mais encore une fois, elle se retrouva à écouter la conversation. Si elle les avait interrompu, elle n'aurait pas entendu la réponse d'Emma.

Elle avait presque cogné son nez contre le miroir en entendant Emma dire comment elle la rendait heureuse. Regina s'était finalement admise à elle-même qu'Emma la rendait heureuse. Et comme Emma venait de le dire, pas faussement heureuse. Du vrai bonheur. Avoir Emma et Henry avec elle...ensemble comme une famille...elle n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de sentiments avant. Et quand elles n'avaient été que toutes les deux, il y a tout juste deux jours dans le lit de Regina...ça avait été à cet instant que Regina avait vraiment su. Savoir ce qu'elle croyait qu'Emma savait également, et qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire. Avant que le foutu médecin n'entre dans la pièce.

Regina essayait encore de se calmer de cette frustration, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Il y eut un toc-toc hésitant, et Regina sut que Jessica ne devait probablement pas être très excitée à l'idée de l'interrompre après qu'elle l'ait vu clairement mal à l'aise, quand elle était entrée dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Entrez." Dit-elle en prenant quelques inspirations pour se calmer.

"Je voulais simplement vous informer que votre rendez-vous de dix heures est annulé." Elle sourit légèrement et Regina la regarda une minute.

"Alors je n'ai que le représentant de l'école à midi ?" Demanda t-elle avec espoir. La réunion ne concernait que les activités de l'école pour les prochaines années. Ce n'était en aucun cas un problème urgent.

"Oui, Madame le Maire."

"Parfait. Appelez-le pour reporter à la semaine prochaine s'il vous plaît." Dit-elle avec le sourire, sa journée venait de se libérer.

"Oui M'dame. Je peux faire autre chose ?" Demanda t-elle respectueusement.

"À vrai dire oui. Si vous pouviez, s'il vous plaît, passer chez le Granny's et prendre la commande habituelle d'Emma et la mienne et les rapporter à l'hôpital, ce serait parfait." Elle était déjà d''une meilleure humeur et il semblait soudainement que Jessica l'était également.

"Le Granny's- oui bien sûr." Son ton joyeux était de retour et elle sourit au Maire.

"Merci, Jessica." Elle hocha la tête et la rousse fit de même avant de sortir de son bureau.

Regina se redirigea immédiatement vers son miroir. C'était le timing parfait, puisque le Dr. Whale s'en allait et Emma était à nouveau seule, sa mère étant encore apparemment en train de bouder. Il semblait que le docteur était venu pour enlever le bandage et maintenant Emma pouvait sentir l'arrière de sa tête. Bien que la joie de Regina ne dura qu'une seconde puisqu'elle sentit, avant de le voir, les émotions d'Emma revenir maintenant que sa distraction temporaire était partie. Regina ne perdit pas une autre seconde et en clin d'œil, elle apparut dans la chambre d'Emma.

Emma cligna les yeux de surprise pour se faire à la vue de Regina. La brune dirigea une main vers la porte pour la fermer et la verrouiller avant de s'approcher de sa femme attristée.

Comme toutes leurs rencontres dans l'hôpital, Emma était prête à la seconde où Regina fut assez près, pour lui tomber dans les bras. Elles ne parlèrent même pas avant. Regina se plaça dans l'espace entre les jambes d'Emma, pendantes au bord du lit. Elle mit ses bras autour d'Emma et la blonde posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Regina, ses bras autour de la taille de la brune.

Regina laissa une main caresser doucement le dos d'Emma pendant que l'autre resta sur ses épaules pour la tenir tout près. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire partir le besoin de garder le contact physique et elle ne sentait aucune résistance d'Emma non plus. La blonde se détendit simplement dans cette étreinte, semblant d'accord pour rester dans cette position pour le moment.

"Je suis désolée." Dit doucement Regina. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, mais Emma était contrariée et elle voulait lui remontait le moral.

"Pour quoi ?" La réponse d'Emma fut étouffée puisqu'elle ne bougea pas de sa position confortable.

"Pour ta mère. Enfin, je sais que _je _la hais, mais tu sembles avoir une sympathie particulière pour elle." Plaisanta t-elle, souriant quand elle entendit et sentit Emma glousser en retour.

"J'avais un peu peur que tu viennes et que tu exerces ton lancée de flammes sur elle." Dit-elle en sentant Regina se tendre un peu. Elle était réellement surprise que Regina ne se soit pas montrée avant. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de s'attendre à ce que la femme accoure à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée, mais considérant que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'était un peu bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas venue quand elle aurait vraiment eu une chance de tomber sur Mary Margaret. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Emma devait lui demander puisqu'elle sentait la nervosité de Regina.

"Tu me croirais si je te disais que je voulais simplement que tu ais une discussion avec ta mère ?" Demanda t-elle avec un ton joueur forcé.

"Bien sûr, si tu n'étais pas Regina Mills." Elle sourit un peu et s'écarta pour voir le visage de Regina, la brune continuait de la tenir dans ses bras, en regardant au dessus de sa tête. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"J'ai...j'ai peut-être...entendu votre conversation." Elle grimaça un peu et Emma plissa légèrement les yeux, encore dans l'étreinte.

"Entendu ?" Demanda t-elle prudemment.

"Peut-être...quandjevousairegardéàtraverslemirroir." Marmonna t-elle rapidement dans les cheveux d'Emma. Elle espérait que cela avait été trop difficile à comprendre mais Emma avait tout compris.

"Regina !" Répondit-elle, réalisant qu'elle les avait probablement regardé depuis le début. Elle déplaça ses mains sur les hanches de Regina et se recula immédiatement mais elle sentit les bras de Regina se resserrer autour d'elle instantanément.

Au sens propre comme au sens figuré, c'était exactement ce que sa mère avait dit et ce qu'Emma savait déjà. Regina devenait nerveuse, alors elle tenait plus elle pensait que vous vous en alliez, alors elle serrait plus fort. Cela n'avait jamais fonctionné pour elle avant, mais puisqu'Henry avait fui à sa toute première opportunité, Regina était encore plus effrayé maintenant par le fait de lâcher les choses qu'elle avait. Son esprit lui disait que ça voulait dire qu'elles s'en iraient.

Emma soupira. Elle savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Regina en ce moment mais Emma s'en tenait à ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère. Alors avec ça à l'esprit, elle remit ses mains autour de la taille de Regina et la serra encore. Elles avaient peut-être du mal à communiquer avec des mots, mais elles savaient toutes les deux ce que le geste signifiait. Emma ne s'enfuirait pas.

"Ok..." Commença Emma après avoir laissé à Regina une seconde pour se détendre. "...plus d'espionnage." Dit-elle simplement.

D'un côté, elle comprenait. Elles avaient été inséparables pratiquement pendant tout le séjour d'Emma à l'hôpital et aucune d'elles n'avaient apprécié la séparation aussi brève soit-elle. Mais d'un autre côté, Emma réalisait qu'elle voulait être avec Regina et que s'il y avait une chance que ça fonctionne, alors elles avaient besoin de poser des limites.

"Suis'désolée." Marmonna Regina encore une fois, Emma trouva son ton légèrement adolescent très amusant. Elle leva le menton et fit un baiser juste en-dessous de la mâchoire de Regina.

"Ça va." Elle fit un autre baiser là et quand Regina baissa finalement les yeux, Emma rencontra doucement ses lèvres. "Tu peux me rendre un service ?"

"Tout ce que tu voudras." Répondit-elle instantanément.

"Tu peux me faire apparaître des vêtements ? Je me sens vraiment trop pathétique à traîner ici avec les fesses à l'air."

Regina essaya avec beaucoup de mal d'effacer le sourire qui venait de se dessiner au coin de sa bouche. Elle échouait tandis qu'elle regardait dans le même miroir où elle avait observé Emma plus tôt, bien que maintenant elle voyait sa propre réflexion. Mais bien entendu, en baissant les yeux elle vit que la blouse d'Emma s'était séparée et que ces mêmes fesses qu'elle adorait, seulement depuis quelques jours, étaient clairement en vue.

"Hé." Emma reprit son attention. "Mes yeux sont plus haut." Dit-elle et Regina renifla presque de rire.

"Désolée, chérie." Elle laissa ses yeux s'attarder une fois de plus avant de claquer des doigts. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent instantanément devant la nouvelle vue.

"Tu es hilarante Regina." Ironisa Emma en baissant les yeux vers la jupe cintrée et la chemise venant de la garde-robe de Regina.

"C'est mieux que ce que je pensais." Regina regarda avec Emma avec appréciation. Cette vue ne la dérangeait certainement pas. Sa jupe allait à Emma mieux qu'elle l'aurait pensé et Regina imagina une nouvelle fois son petit cul. Elle commença à se demander ce que cela prendrait pour qu'Emma se baisse. Lui offrant alors une meilleure vue.

"Hé ! Encore une fois, vraiment ?" Emma secoua la tête et croisa les bras mais ça ne fit que faire sourire Regina davantage.

"Je suis désolée, mais c'est une vue très séduisante. Tu devrais vraiment essayer de mixer ta garde-robe ma chère."

"Ouais, je ferais ça le jour où tu sortiras habillée avec une veste en cuir et un jean...oh waouh." Emma venait de se distraire elle-même, alors que cette idée s'installait vraiment dans son esprit. Elle arrivait à le voir claire. Un jeans slim pour faire ressortir ses jambes minces et une veste sexy en cuir sombre...Emma déglutit en ayant pratiquement l'eau à la bouche à cette pensée.

"Plus haut, ma chère." Regina sourit avec malice, alors que dans sa distraction Emma avait plongé ses yeux sur la poitrine de Regina devant elle.

"Désolée." Emma secoua la tête. Elle souriait encore avant qu'il n'y eut un toc à la porte. Elles regardèrent vers la porte pour voir quelqu'un essayait de tourner la poignée, même si cela ne s'ouvrirait pas puisque Regina avait verrouillé la porte.

"Emma ?" La voix de Mary Margaret était étouffée, mais encore assez claire. Regina se déplaça immédiatement.

"Hé, attends. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Emma se leva et prit sa potence d'intraveineuse avant de se déplacer vers elle.

"Je voulais juste exercer mon lancée de flammes, chérie." Dit-elle, _beaucoup_ trop calmement, même si son visage grimaça lorsqu'il y eut un autre toc. Emma tendit la main et prit celle de Regina.

"Ok, d'abord, _s'il te plaît_ change moi." Elle garda la main de Regina dans la sienne alors que la brune levait l'autre et claquait des doigts une nouvelle fois. Emma baissa les yeux et vit l'un de ses jeans habituels et remarqua avec un petit sourire que Regina avait laissé sa chemise sur elle. "Merci."

"Je t'en prie. Maintenant, puis-je tuer ta mère ?" Elle se retourna et Emma serra sa main avant de la ramener vers elle.

"Va t'asseoir." Elle pointa le doigt vers le lit et Regina la regarda avec incrédulité. "Vas-y." Répéta t-elle, essayant de son mieux de lui faire un regard sévère. À sa surprise, au moins pour le moment, Regina fit un pas en arrière. Même si en signe de défi, elle resta debout. "Merde, je devrais peut-être porter des vêtements plus souvent. Je me sens puissante." Sourit-elle.

"Emma." Mary Margaret avait l'air soulagé quand Emma lui ouvrit la porte, même si elle eut l'air confuse en observant ses nouveaux vêtements. "Je suis désolée, je-" Puis elle vit Regina.

"Bonjour, _très chère_." Son sarcasme était mal caché, même si Regina n'avait fait aucune tentative pour le dissimuler.

"Regina. Tu es là." Dit-elle, en ayant l'air complètement mal à l'aise.

"Je t'ai dit que je le saurais si tu l'a contrarié." Elle fit un pas en avant, mais Emma s'interposa entre elles.

"Eh bien, je ne _voulais _pas la contrarier." Répliqua Mary Margaret, en faisant elle aussi un pas en avant. "J'essayais simplement d'avoir une discussion-"

"Une discussion ?!"

"Ok." Emma leva ses deux bras pour les empêcher d'en venir aux mains, celle portant l'intraveineuse se posant sur l'épaule de Regina. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait de savoir qui sortirait victorieuse de ce scénario et bien qu'Emma était en colère contre sa mère, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit réduite à un tas de cendres. "S'il vous plaît, ne vous disputez pas."

"Chérie, je ne veux pas te contrarier, mais j'ai bien peur que tu en demandes trop." La voix de Regina était légèrement tendue et elle faisait la moue en regardant de nouveau Mary Margaret. L'autre femme sembla surprise par le surnom affectif, mais se re-concentra rapidement.

"Oui, _ma puce_, Regina et moi devons réellement discuter de certaines choses." Le sens derrière l'inflexion de Mary Margaret n'échappa pas à Regina.

"Qu'est-ce qui a encore besoin d'être dit ? Nous venons d'avoir une discussion, ça ne s'est pas bien passée. Peut-être qu'on devrait toutes prendre du recul." Dit Emma et Mary Margaret ouvrit la bouche avant de reconsidérer cette idée. Elle se tut avant d'acquiescer.

"Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Nous devrions _toutes _prendre du recul. Toutes les deux vous allez trop vite, et je crois-"

"Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de dire ce que je pense que tu dis." Interrompit Regina et Emma plissa également les yeux vers sa mère.

"Oui, maman, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Nous avons fait une erreur, ton père et moi. Je sais ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt, Emma, et je comprends pourquoi tu te sens de cette manière. Mais je crois que vous devriez peut-être prendre du recul. Vous êtes liées ensemble et je pense que cela altère votre jugement-"

"Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Parce que tu ne peux pas m'obliger à partir." Emma avait été assez furieuse quand ses parents l'avaient obligé à quitter l'appartement. Elle ne les laisserait pas prendre ce genre de décisions alors qu'elle ne vivait même plus avec eux.

"Je dis que, soudainement vous semblez inséparables, et vous connaissant toutes les deux, ça semble un peu anormal. Je crois que, peut-être, ce serait vraiment une bonne idée de mettre fin à votre lien. De cette façon, vous allez pouvoir savoir si vos sentiments sont réels ou pas."

"Tu n'as pas le droit de dicter ça. Je me fiche de savoir si tous les deux vous avez trouvé le sort, vous ne pouvez pas prendre cette décision pour nous." S'opposa immédiatement Regina.

"Je suis d'accord." Commença Emma. "De toute manière, ça n'a pas d'importance. Le sort est enfermé pour encore cinq mois." Emma haussa les épaules mais Regina et elle remarquèrent immédiatement la manière dont sa mère regarda ailleurs en gigotant difficilement. "Pas vrai ?"

"Eh bien-"

"_Pas vrai ?_" Demanda encore une fois Emma, baissant les mains qu'elle avait utilisé pour les retenir et se retournant complètement pour lui faire face.

"Écoutez. Nous vous avons dit la vérité. Nous avons trouvé le sort, Gold l'a enfermé quelque part, et nous avions décidé de ne pas vous le donner avant que les six mois ne soient passés." Elle se forçait visiblement à avoir l'air détendu.

"Vous avez le sort." Dit furieusement Regina en réalisant, et en faisant un pas en avant pour se mettre à côté d'Emma.

"Oui, Regina, nous l'avons." Répondit-elle fermement, les deux brunes se fixèrent encore.

"Vous m'avez menti ?" Le ton d'Emma était faible, sa peine évidente. Le visage de Mary Margaret s'allongea.

"Oh mon cœur, je ne voulais pas te mentir-"

"Tu m'as menti, expulsé de la maison, et maintenant tu veux utiliser le sort contre nous." Elle garda le même ton et son seul soulagement fut de voir l'expression coupable sur le visage de sa mère.

"Emma-"

"Donne-le nous." L'interrompit-elle.

"Quoi ?"

"Donne-nous le sort. Tu as raison, ça a dégénéré. Nous sommes tous adultes. C'est ridicule que tu ais ce pouvoir sur nous. Je le veux. Maintenant." Elle se fit plus grande et croisa les bras.

"Eh bien- je...je dois parler à ton père."

"Peu importe, mais si tu l'utilises contre nous, je ne te le pardonnerais pas." Déclara t-elle sans détours avant de se retourner et de se déplacer vers l'autre côté de sa chambre. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière et Regina se tourna complètement pour regarder de haut l'autre brune, qui regardait encore sa fille avec inquiétude.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, c'était ton signal de départ." Regina se rapprocha et les yeux de Mary Margaret se déplacèrent vers elle et se plissèrent. Elle la fixa, mais après une autre minute, elle se retourna silencieusement et quitta la pièce.

Regina revint vers Emma. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la fit se retourner. Puis elle leva simplement son autre main et ramena la blonde contre elle, celle-ci posa sa tête confortablement sur son épaule. Elles se sentirent toutes les deux à l'aise et réconfortées par ce simple geste.

"Est-ce que c'est bizarre ?" Marmonna Emma après une minute. Regina s'ajusta légèrement mais ne s'écarta pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?"

"Au point où on en est arrivées en seulement juste un mois ?" Dit-elle, en se référant à leur position actuelle et aux sentiments qui les remplissaient. À cet instant Regina s'écarta légèrement pour regarder Emma dans les yeux. Elle voulait objecter immédiatement, mais elle reconsidéra ses paroles.

"Peut-être un peu. Il est possible que notre lien ait, tout du moins, ajouté de l'intensité."

"Tu penses qu'on en serait arrivé là même sans lui ?" Demanda t-elle et Regina réfléchit pendant une seconde avant de répondre.

"Avant tout ça, avant notre mariage- as-tu jamais eu envers moi _des_ sentiments autres que la colère et l'irritation habituelle ?" Regina l'observa alors qu'Emma commença à sourire avec douceur.

"Tu sais que oui. Nous n'étions pas ivres,_ là_." Emma n'avait pas à élaborer pour que Regina ne sache à quoi elle pensait. Même si elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne jamais parler du bref moment sur le Jolly Roger, aucune d'elles n'avait oublié. Regina sourit un peu également en y repensant.

_Regina savait qu'Emma était sensible émotionnellement à ce moment. Après des jours de disputes et de luttes, elles avaient trouvé Henry. Il était sain et sauf. Il était de nouveau avec elles et pour le moment, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. _

_Les excuses d'Emma avaient été une surprise. Elle avait eu l'air complètement sincère et Regina resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en train de discuter depuis qu'Henry s'était endormi sur sa couchette dans le bateau. Aucune d'elles ne voulait dormir et le laisser hors de leur vue. Quelque part, elles avaient fini par discuter de l'accusation de meurtre et c'est là qu'Emma avait dit à quel point elle était désolée de ne pas avoir vu comment la magie avait pu cacher la vérité._

_Regina avait été trop surprise pour répliquer avec colère. Au lieu de cela, elle avait accepté les excuses et avait même fait un petit sourire à la mère biologique de son fils. Le geste avait semblé soulager immédiatement la tension présente dans la petite cabine où les trois personnes s'étaient réfugiées._

_Après ça, elles avaient reparlé d'Henry. Regina raconta plusieurs histoires des ses plus jeunes années et au fil de ses histoires, Emma avait continué de se rapprocher et de se pencher plus près sans même s'en rendre compte. Regina avait été tellement prise par le fait de raconter les histoires et n'avait ni remarqué le rapprochement grandissant ni ses propres sourires chaleureux et sa position détendue._

"_Vous avez fait un travail extraordinaire avec lui, vous savez ?_" _Dit Emma après avoir activement écouté Regina pendant plusieurs heures. Les mots avaient pris Regina par surprise, mais encore une fois, elle lui avait sourit doucement._

"_Merci._" _Avait-elle répondit sincèrement. Elles étaient restées dans cette position détendue pendant un moment, jetant des coups d'œil à l'autre puis détournant les yeux encore et encore. N'ayant aucun sujet sur lequel se disputer, les avait toutes les deux relaxé. Elles avaient senti le changement entre elles, mais aucune d'elles n'avait été prête à y faire face._

_E__lles avaient complètement été prises par surprise lorsque le bateau avait soudainement tangué, faisant tomber Regina sur Emma. La blonde __avait déjà été secouée par le mouvement quand le corps de Regina était entré en collision avec le sien. Le poids en plus les fit frapper le pont du bateau durement, le dos d'Emma sur le sol avec Regina la recouvrant, face à face._

_Ce qui aurait dû arriver, c'est Regina se roulant sur le côté et s'écartant maladroitement tandis qu'Emma aurait agit timidement et de manière gênée et les deux femmes n'auraient plus parlé. Néanmoins, après leur semaine épuisante, et l'émotion de la journée, les deux femmes étaient très sensibles. Regina regarda dans les yeux d'Emma avant que les siens ne se baissent sur les lèvres en dessous d'elle._

_Emma observa le visage de Regina, à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Elles respiraient plus profondément maintenant, leurs corps se réchauffant et créant une sensation qu'aucune d'elles n'arrivait à comprendre. Les propres yeux d'Emma passèrent entre des yeux marrons assombris et des lèvres séparées au dessus d'elle. Elle commença à se pencher sans y réfléchir._

_Regina vit Emma bouger et ne s'empêcha pas de baisser ses propres lèvres. Elle était prise dans un tourbillon émotionnel et ne réfléchissait pas. Ce ne fut qu'un léger frôlement. Juste le plus petit toucher lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il n'y eut même pas une seconde de pression pour que celui-ci soit considéré comme un véritable baiser avant qu'un petit grognement sur leur côté ne les fasse se séparer d'un coup comme si elles venaient d'être électrocutées._

_Henry se roula sur le côté et ses yeux commençaient juste à s'ouvrir lorsque les femmes se levèrent et vinrent à ses côtés. Elles se regardèrent presque avec la même expression paniqué. C'était un regard rapide, mais les deux femmes conclurent instantanément l'accord silencieux qu'elles ne reparleraient pas de ça. Cela n'avait pris alors que quelques heures avant qu'elles ne retournent à leurs chamailleries et c'était comme si le moment n'avait jamais vraiment existé._

"Ce que je crois, ma chère, c'est que la magie nous a peut-être rapproché plus vite. Mais nous avions ce quelque chose depuis très longtemps. Plus nous nous rapprochions, plus il était difficile de le nier." Regina partagea ce même sourire doux avec Emma.

"Je pense que tu as raison." Elle inclina la tête et amena ses lèvres contre celles de Regina pour créer ce vrai et délicieux baiser qui ne manquait jamais de produire des étincelles entre elles.

* * *

Emma était plus qu'heureuse maintenant qu'elle commençait à sortir de la voiture. Elles avaient attendu encore quelques heures à l'hôpital, appréciant leur déjeuner, grâce à Jessica, et ensuite elles s'étaient allongées ensemble avant que le Dr. Whale ne signe finalement les papiers de sortie. Emma n'aurait pas pu être plus prête.

Une fois qu'elles furent finalement à l'étage, Emma se pencha sur la rampe avant de s'en écarter et de faire un pas dans le couloir vers sa chambre.

"Nan ah ah." Regina secoua la tête, en tendant la main pour avoir une prise sur l'avant-bras d'Emma, son autre main tenant le sachet de médicaments prescrit sur ordonnance du Dr. Whale.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu vas rester dans ma chambre." Déclara t-elle en la ramenant avec elle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir qu'Emma l'observait avec un regard interrogateur. "Tu viens d'être libérée de l'hôpital, et tu vas encore être sous médicaments. Je dois garder un œil sur toi."

"Mmh mmh." Emma acquiesça, dissimulant avec difficulté son sourire. Regina roula des yeux.

"Nous allons _juste_ dormir."

"Mmh mmh." Emma hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, maintenant souriant à fond.

"Il n'y aura pas de galipettes." Elle fit un regard d'avertissement à Emma.

"Bien, je ne prévoyais pas exactement un spectacle de gymnastique." Elle fit un clin d'œil et se pencha à nouveau vers Regina.

"Chut. Reste juste là." Elle amena Emma vers le lit et la poussa pour qu'elle s'assoie. "Je vais aller voir Henry." Elle ignora le sourire idiot d'Emma avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers la chambre de leur fils.

"Que fais-tu ?" Lui demanda t-elle quand elle vit Henry fouiller près de son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils vers le meuble avant de se retourner et de regarder Regina.

"J'ai fait une carte de bon rétablissement pour Emma à l'école, mais je l'ai oublié là-bas. Je voulais lui en refaire une nouvelle mais je n'arrive pas à trouver de papier." Il soupira et Regina lui sourit.

"C'est très gentil de ta part, Henry. Elle va adorer. Il y a plein de papiers dans mon bureau, regarde dans le tiroir de ma table."

"Merci, maman." Il sourit avant de passer près d'elle et de descendre les escaliers.

Il alla directement dans le bureau de sa mère, se dirigeant vers sa table de bureau. Il ouvrit le tiroir sur la gauche et chercha à l'intérieur d'abord, ne trouvant rien à part des fournitures quelconques de bureau. Il chercha de l'autre côté et tendit la main pour enlever le dossier du haut, le plaçant sur le bureau et trouvant le papier blanc en dessous. Satisfait, il reprit le dossier pour le remettre à sa place, seulement le papier à l'intérieur glissa et tomba sur le sol.

"Merde." Murmura t-il, son vocabulaire de plus en plus altéré depuis qu'il passait plus de temps avec sa mère blonde.

Il se pencha et alors que ses doigts touchaient la feuille, ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de regarder le contrat. Cela ne prit qu'une seconde pour qu'il comprenne ce que c'était, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui fit agrandir ses yeux et ouvrir sa bouche. Il y avait une signature en particulier qui avait capté toute son attention.

"Mon chérie, tu as trouvé du-" Regina se figea sur le pas de la porte, regardant entre le contrat dans les mains d'Henry et ses yeux.

"Euh euh." Dit-elle lentement, rencontrant son regard prudent.

"Henry, écoute-moi-"

"Elle ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda t-il calmement et Regina prit une profonde inspiration.

"Non. Mais mon cœur, je te l'ai dit, à ce moment-là nous étions en état d'ébriété. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais." Se défendit-elle.

"Ouais...j'en suis sûr." Dit-il et il l'était vraiment. Il savait que sa mère n'aurait jamais été d'accord pour ça si elle avait été sobre. Il replaça la feuille dans le dossier, et remit celui-ci à l'intérieur du tiroir, avant de le refermer. "Bien, bonne nuit." Dit-il simplement, son ton et son expression étaient exactement ce à quoi Regina s'attendait. Elle ne l'arrêterait pas pour lui demander de mentir. Mais elle espérait, vraiment beaucoup, qu'il n'irait pas le dire à Emma. Regina ne voulait pas avoir à gérer ça.

Elle regarda son bureau pendant une autre minute avant de retourner voir sa femme à l'étage. Dans seulement une heure, Regina aurait la chance de revivre l'expérience d'une Emma Swan sous analgésiques.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer : ******L'histoire originale appartient à ********hope2x******** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.****

****NdT : ********Salut tout le monde ********et******** merci pour les reviews (on a dépassé les 100 reviews alors merci beaucoup pour l'auteur hope2x), ********petit chapitre aujourd'hui mais il est génial alors j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, le fluff continue pour l'instant, et comme vous et le fluff c'est l'amour fou enfin bref. Alors chapitre corrigé par les soins de FP-Grumpy donc merci madame la correctrice xD. ********Sinon******** ben je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à part b********onne lecture les gens !****

* * *

Emma prit quelques secondes de plus pour ouvrir les yeux alors qu'elle rejoignait le monde éveillé. Elle se sentait étourdie et lourde alors qu'elle était allongée sur le côté. Elle ne se souvenait pas trop de la nuit dernière, même si elle savait que les analgésiques avaient fait leur boulot. Ce qu'ils avaient fait d'autre, ça, elle n'en était pas sûre.

La lourdeur qu'elle ressentait, n'était pas qu'une sensation interne, réalisa t-elle. Il y avait un poids physique sur elle et en prenant quelques secondes de plus pour éclaircir son esprit, elle réalisa que ce poids était un corps. Elle sentit la longueur du corps de Regina presser contre son dos, la jambe libre de la femme était par-dessus les siennes et ses bras étaient autour d'Emma. La blonde ouvrit les yeux et vit comment les mains de Regina se tenaient chacune les poignées devant elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire que la position la dérangeait, mais elle était quand même un peu curieuse. Elle essaya de tourner la tête pour voir la femme derrière elle, mais elle entendit instantanément un grognement de protestation.

"Regina ?" Elle parla doucement.

"Mmmm." Fut la réponse et Emma sourit.

"Tu es réveillée ?" Demanda t-elle de manière immature et Regina bougea légèrement.

"Mmmm, je le suis maintenant."

"Désolée." Dit-elle, mais elle ne l'était pas. "Bien dormi ?" Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à beaucoup bouger de sa position, mais essaya néanmoins de regarder derrière elle.

"Pas particulièrement." Grommela t-elle, n'autorisant toujours pas Emma à bouger.

"À cause de moi ?" Questionna t-elle innocemment.

"Oui."

"Sérieusement ?" Demanda t-elle avec un ton plus mature.

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" Interrogea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Regina put sentir l'expression sans la voir et ouvrit finalement les yeux.

"Ce n'était pas vraiment toi, chérie. Tes analgésiques aiment légèrement modifier ton comportement."

"Oh...bien, comment était Emma la défoncée cette fois ?"

"Tactile. Vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ tactile."

"Oh..." Répéta Emma, les joues légèrement roses, bien que maintenant elle comprenait sa position restreinte. "Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas utilisé la magie."

"Je l'ai fait. Mais ensuite, tu es devenu triste et tu as dit que tu voulais juste un câlin. Donc je t'ai libéré et je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, mais tu ne pouvais pas arrêter de bouger."

"Ah…je vois." Une nouvelle fois, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement embarrassée. "Alors euh...tu vas me laisser y aller ?"

"Mmmm non." Regina se blottit encore plus, resserrant son emprise.

"Est-ce qu'on est en train de faire quelque chose d'olé-olé ? Parce que, juste pour que tu le saches, je suis partante." Sourit Emma en levant les sourcils. Elle pouvait sentir Regina sourire contre sa nuque.

"Eh bien, c'est certainement bon à savoir, ma chère, mais non. Whale a dit pas d'activités physiques _d'aucunes _sortes pour l'instant." Elle sourit malicieusement en entendant Emma grommeler quelques obscénités sur le médecin.

"Bien...je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'utiliser les toilettes." Elle essaya de se libérer, mais Regina resserra sa prise une nouvelle fois. "Hé, je dois y aller." Elle gigota mais sans aucune utilité. Regina déplaça ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille d'Emma.

"Je te libérais après que tu aies répondu à quelque chose d'important."

"...D'accord." Accepta nerveusement Emma.

"Qui est la dominante ?" Demanda t-elle, incapable d'effacer son sourire.

"Qui est la dominante ?" Elle se tut. "Oh, bon sang, Regina." Elle se tut une nouvelle fois en réalisant ce que celle-ci voulait dire.

"Donne-moi juste la bonne réponse et je te laisserais partir." Dit-elle avec douceur, en embrassant l'espace sous l'oreille d'Emma.

"Nope. Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne suis pas une dominée." Dit-elle avec ironie alors que Regina s'ajustait davantage sur elle.

"D'accord, ma chère." Regina utilisa son ton protecteur, posant des baisers sur le côté du visage obstiné d'Emma.

"Laisse-moi _partir_." Emma lutta, gigotant encore, mais ne gagnant aucun terrain. Elle se sentait encore un peu étourdie et faible tandis que Regina ne s'adoucissait pas.

"Mmmm nope. Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit les mots magiques." Dit-elle joyeusement, Emma évalua ses options, se demandant combien de temps elle pourrait tenir sans utiliser les toilettes. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

"Tu sais que je suis plus forte que toi." Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder l'expression complètement amusée de Regina.

"Ça n'en a pas l'air, ma chère."

"Ugh...c'est pas juste, tu sais ?" Dit-elle avec son ton puérile et indignée. Regina ne put que rire en retour. Emma plissa les yeux pendant une seconde avant qu'une autre idée ne traverse son esprit.

Avec un petit sourire, Emma tourna la tête et clama les lèvres souriantes au dessus d'elle. Regina fut prise par surprise, mais elle retourna le baiser seulement dès la seconde suivante.

Mais Regina était intelligente. Elle était plus que consciente de ce qu'Emma était en train de faire. Pour son propre amusement, elle laissa la langue d'Emma glisser à l'intérieur de sa bouche et avoir "le contrôle" pour le moment. Emma était définitivement enthousiaste, sa tête se levant de l'oreiller pour qu'elle puisse se presser encore plus sur Regina. La brune la laissait faire, davantage maintenant que sa tête récemment blessée n'était pas en danger de subir plus de traumatismes.

Elle jouait le jeu, gémissant doucement lorsque la bouche plutôt habile d'Emma s'occupait de la sienne. Pour cette partie elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Néanmoins, elle fit comme si cela la distrayait. Elle sentit Emma bougeait sous elle, et lui permit de faire le mouvement, prétendant d'être trop absorbée par le baiser pour le remarquer.

Ce qu'Emma ne remarqua pas, c'était que Regina bougeait également légèrement. Regina déplaça sa jambe de l'autre côté des jambes d'Emma, déposant plus de poids sur celle-ci pour pouvoir se balancer. Ainsi, quand Emma ferait son geste, Regina serait déjà dans la position de pouvoir.

Emma avait senti les prises de Regina glisser et avait pensé que la femme était complètement distraite. Elle l'embrassa aussi profondément que possible avant de déplacer ses bras et pousser Regina hors d'elle. Néanmoins, parce que la brune s'y attendait, elle resserra simplement ses mains et pressa les poignées d'Emma sur le lit, les poussant sur le matelas au-dessus de sa tête. Emma était maintenant dos sur le lit et levait avec incrédulité les yeux vers la brune souriante.

"Maintenant..." Commença Regina. "...voulais-tu me dire quelque chose ?"

Emma fit son meilleur, encore légèrement induit par les médicaments, regard noir. Elle était en train de se dire qu'elle pouvait revenir là dessus plus tard. Qu'en cet instant, il y avait d'autres choses plus importantes. Le besoin d'uriner était tout simplement trop grand. Mais plus tard, elle pourrait revenir là dessus. Parce qu'Emma Swan n'était pas une dominée. Nope. Et elle n'était pas excitée par le fait que Regina la domine. Nope. Pas. Du. Tout. Elle avait juste besoin de faire pipi.

"Tueldom." Marmonna Emma, en regardant sur le côté.

"Qu'as-tu dit, ma chère ?" Demanda t-elle avec son sourcil levé dans une pseudo expression de confusion.

"Tuesldominnte." Elle marmonna encore et Regina essayait de cacher son amusement.

"Je n'ai toujours pas compris."

"Gah, Regina." Dit Emma avec exaspération. "Tu. Es. La. Dominante." Énonça t-elle lentement, en levant ses yeux dramatiquement et Regina sourit victorieusement.

"Ça, c'est ma fille." Elle se pencha et fit un vrai baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses d'Emma.

Elle s'écarta ensuite et releva Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit debout. La blonde essaya de lui faire un regard noir, mais à la seconde où elle se retourna, elle laissa échapper un cri quand la main de Regina vint lui claquer les fesses. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de lui lancer un regard furieux, mais l'éclat joueur dans les yeux brillants de Regina rendit cela impossible. Même si Emma se promit de lui rendre la pareille d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Regina la regarda faire son chemin vers la salle de bain, souriant joyeusement. Même si c'était seulement la troisième fois qu'elle se réveillait dans un lit avec Emma, et que toutes ces fois étaient centrées sur une presque tragédie, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déjà amoureuse de cette sensation. Aucune de ces nuits ne l'avait permit d'avoir une bonne dose de repos, mais c'était largement compensée par le flot de chaleur et de réconfort que provoquait le fait d'avoir Emma avec elle.

En fait, elle voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer dormir seule à nouveau. Elle voulait Emma. En permanence. Elle réfléchissait à ses pensées et réalisa quelle importance énorme ce mot avait. Particulièrement pour Emma. Regina détestait admettre que Mary Margaret sache la moindre chose sur quoi que ce soit..._mais_, la seule et unique chose qui n'était pas complètement à côté de la plaque, c'était les problèmes d'engagement d'Emma.

Sur ce sujet, le blâme pouvait être placé dans plusieurs directions. Regina appréciait placer celui-ci automatiquement sur les parents d'Emma. Ils l'avaient envoyé ailleurs, et par conséquent elle avait dû passer vingt-huit ans à se sentir seule et mal aimée. Et donc à cause de ça elle était trop effrayée par le fait d'être rejetée et n'arrivait pas à s'engager à quelqu'un ou à rester au même endroit.

D'un autre côté, Regina n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas réaliser que c'était sa malédiction qui avait conduit à la décision d'envoyer Emma ailleurs. Même si cette pensée, était toujours éclipsée par le fait que cela avait fait en sorte qu'elles aient Henry aujourd'hui. Regina était plus que certaine que quoi qu'il arrive, Emma préférerait subir la malédiction plutôt que de perdre Henry même un seul jour.

Elle ne s'attardait jamais longtemps sur ces moments. Elle avait réalisé que ça n'aidait jamais de perdre du temps à regretter des décisions qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Elle avait passé une vie entière à regretter la décision d'avoir fait confiance à Snow et depuis ça, il n'y avait plus eu de place pour d'autres regrets.

"Tu réfléchis trop." La voix d'Emma interrompit ses pensées profondes et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chère. Contrairement à toi, je peux le faire sans me faire de mal." Railla t-elle, saisissant la main d'Emma alors que celle-ci essayait de la frapper.

"Tu es un peu méchante." Dit Emma, même si elle laissa Regina ramener leurs corps ensemble.

"Après la nuit que tu m'as fait passer, j'en ai le droit." Elle leva un sourcil en glissant ses mains autour de la taille d'Emma. La blonde soupira avant de glisser les siennes autour de la nuque de Regina.

"Je suppose que je vais devoir trouver un moyen pour me rattraper." Son ton baissa juste un peu, et elle se pencha pour déposer quelques baisers sur le cou de Regina.

Regina sourit en fermant les yeux et en appréciant la sensation des lèvres et de la langue d'Emma sur elle. Ses propres mains descendirent jusqu'à prendre les fesses d'Emma sur le sous-vêtement noir avec lequel elle avait dormi.

"Je suppose que tu le feras." Elle souligna ses mots en effectuant une pression sur les fesses d'Emma, faisant légèrement haleter la blonde. Qui espérait_ vraiment_ que Regina avait oublié la règle : _pas d'activités physiques_. "...après que tu sois guérie."

Apparemment pas.

"Merde." Grogna Emma alors que Regina faisait une autre légère tape sur son derrière avant de s'écarter avec un sourire malicieux.

"Ne boude pas." Réprimanda Regina, même si elle luttait encore plus qu'Emma. La sensation de la chair ferme d'Emma dans ses mains, cette bouche sur son cou...Regina avait dû arrêter pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

"_Ne boude pas._" Imita puérilement Emma avant de tirer la langue et de glisser ses jambes dans un pantalon. Elle rajouta du balancement à ses hanches en se dirigeant vers la porte, cela fit oublier à Regina l'immaturité de l'acte et ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement. Elle dût s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus encore une fois.

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir maintenant. Elle avait eu un avant-goût d'Emma l'autre jour, et même si le séjour à l'hôpital avait gardé son esprit occupé, maintenant elle avait terriblement envie de plus. Avoir Emma sous médicaments et défoncée la nuit dernière avait enlevé toute la tension et le désir de l'avoir de cette manière pour le moment. Mais là, la blonde était définitivement revenue à son attitude confiante et la tentation montrait le bout de son nez.

Au lieu de céder à celle-ci, Regina repoussa le sentiment. Elle regarda Emma quitter la chambre avant de faire son chemin vers la salle de bain. Elle entra dans la douche et régla la température de l'eau sur froide.

* * *

D'un côté, habituellement Emma détestait qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un l'aide, elle n'aimait juste pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir faible. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à dépendre d'une autre personne.

Mais d'un autre côté, Emma aimait vraiment avoir l'Infirmière Regina. Elle adorait même encore plus, _dire_ Infirmière Regina. Particulièrement à cause du regard que Regina lui lançait à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Mais elles avaient un accord. Emma ne pouvait pas utiliser un surnom en rapport avec de la nourriture, mais avait le droit d'appeler Regina comme elle le voulait.

"Emma, je jure que je suis juste à deux secondes de t'étrangler." Regina avait les mains sur les hanches, regardant sévèrement vers une Emma souriante.

"Voyons, Infirmière Regina, ça, c'est un horrible comportement avec les malades. " Emma lui fit un regard souligné et Regina grommela pratiquement.

"Ça suffit Emma, tu manges ça, ou rien." Dit-elle de manière définitive.

"Je me suis cognée la tête, je ne suis pas malade. Pourquoi je dois manger sainement ?" Se plaignit-elle.

"Parce que je l'ai dit." Elle sourit malicieusement.

"Tu sais quoi-"

Elle fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Regina souriait encore en allant vers la porte, avec une Emma fronçant maintenant des sourcils derrière elle. Néanmoins l'expression de Regina s'effaça, à la seconde où elle ouvrit la porte.

"Pourquoi diable es-tu là ?"

"Je peux entrer ?" Demanda Mary Margaret, debout poliment, mais avec un regard déterminé.

"Non."

"Regina." Emma soupira et Regina se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi je la laisserais entrer dans notre maison après tout ce qui est arrivé ?" Demanda t-elle et Emma bloqua momentanément sur l'utilisation du mot 'notre' par Regina. Elle sourit légèrement et Regina commença à le lui retourner.

"J'ai apporté le sort." Mary Margaret interrompit leur échange et les deux têtes se tournèrent d'un coup vers elle.

"Bien, donne-le nous alors." Regina tendit un de ses bras.

"Pas encore. Puis-je entrer ?"

"C'est rid-"

"Bien sûr." Emma interrompit Regina avant qu'elle ne puisse s'énerver et alors que Mary Margaret entrait, Regina prit le bras d'Emma.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" Siffla t-elle.

"Tu veux le foutu sort ou pas ? Sois agréable. On le reprends et ensuite personne ne pourra plus nous contrôler." Elle avait raison et après plusieurs secondes à la fixer, Regina soupira finalement et ferma la porte.

"Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour l'avoir ?" Demanda Emma à sa mère.

"Je veux simplement être sûre que tu saches exactement ce que tu fais." Dit-elle et les deux autres femmes plissèrent leurs yeux.

"On va sérieusement avoir cette conversation _encore une fois _?" Emma échouait déjà sur sa résolution de rester calme.

"J'ai essayé de laisser tomber. J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais j'ai entendu quelque chose que je ne peux pas ignorer."

"Oh, j'ai hâte de l'entendre." Se moqua Regina. Désormais c'était Mary Margaret qui plissait les yeux.

"Qu'as-tu entendu ?" Interrogea également Emma.

"J'ai entendu Henry discuter avec Nicolas."

"D'accoooord ?" Parla Emma d'une voix traînante, essayant de maîtriser son irritation.

"Il a dit avoir trouvé quelque chose la nuit dernière qui te ferais vraiment flipper. C'est comme ça qu'il l'a dit. Il a dit avoir trouvé un dossier dans le bureau de_ Regina_." Elle se tut et plia ses mains.

"C'est...c'est tout ?" Demanda Emma.

"Ça ne te préoccupes pas ?"

"Tu as entendu autre chose ?" Regina se rapprocha. "Lui as-tu au moins demander de quoi il parlait ?"

"Il s'est tut dès qu'il m'a vu. Maintenant je dois le demander, Regina, que gardes-tu dans ton bureau qui pourrait contrarier Emma ?" Elle regarda de manière accusatrice vers Regina. Emma se tourna vers elle mais n'arriva pas à comprendre son expression.

"Ok, mais bordel il se passe quoi là ?" Emma regarda entre l'une et l'autre.

"Ce qui se passe, c'est que ta mère cherche n'importe quoi pour te prouver que je n'ai pas changé. Pour te prouver que nous ne devrions pas être ensemble."

"Tu lui caches quelque chose !" Mary Margaret se rapprocha. "Soudainement, toutes les deux vous clamez tenir profondément l'une à l'autre, mais tu lui mens."

"Je ne lui ai pas _menti _sur quoi que ce soit."

"Merveilleux. Je suppose que tu n'as rien à cacher. Maintenant-"

"Shh." Interrompit Emma, en fermant les yeux. "Ma tête me fait à nouveau mal, donc merci pour pour ça." Elle tourna le dos à sa mère et fit face à Regina. "Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter à propos de ce qu'il y a dans ton bureau ?"

"Non." Répliqua immédiatement Regina, en regardant directement dans les yeux d'Emma.

"D'accord." Dit-elle à Regina et Mary Margaret cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"D'accord ? Emma, Henry a dit que tu _flipperais_. Tu ne peux pas juste laisser tomber."

"Si...si je crois que je peux." Dit-elle avec assurance.

"Pas si tu veux le sort." Répondit-elle avec la mâchoire fermée et les deux autres femmes serrèrent des dents.

"Oh pour l'amour de Dieu." Emma se tourna à nouveau vers Regina. "Puis-je regarder dans ton bureau s'il te plaît ?" Demanda t-elle gentiment.

"Et si je dis non ?" Questionna t-elle doucement, en regardant seulement Emma.

"Alors je retournerais au salon pour continuer à regarder Xena et _j'essaierais_ d'avaler cette bouillie merdique que tu dis être de la nourriture 'saine'." Elle prit la main de Regina et lui sourit. Mary Margaret essayait d'ignorer la démonstration d'affection et Regina soupira. Elle se pencha et fit un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma.

"Tiroir du haut à droite." Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Tu en es sûre ?" Interrogea Emma et Regina prit une inspiration.

"Vas-y avant que je ne change d'avis." Répondit-elle en lâchant Emma. Dès que la blonde commença à se déplacer, Regina lança un regard noir à Mary Margaret.

Elles la suivirent dans le bureau où Emma ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit le premier dossier. Elle regarda vers Regina qui lui fit un hochement de tête.

"Mais Emma, cela ne change rien. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que cela change notre relation d'une manière ou d'une autre-"

"Oohh mon Dieu." Dit Emma en regardant le dossier, le tenant devant son visage.

"Je suis toujours la même personne que j'étais avant, alors je ne veux pas que tu penses que-"

"Oh mon _Dieu_."

"Avec mon passé, je suis sûre que tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire-"

"Ça c'est...je suis juste..." Elle secoua la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon cœur ?" Demanda Mary Margaret avec un ton maternel délicat qui fit se faire rouler les yeux de Regina.

Emma baissa finalement le dossier. Instantanément Mary Margaret fronça _sincèrement_ des sourcils en voyant l'expression du visage d'Emma qui ne pouvait honnêtement être décrit que comme "une expression de bonheur dégoulinant". Mary Margaret secoua la tête lorsqu'Emma se dirigea vers Regina et n'eut aucune hésitation quand elle l'amena dans un baiser passionné. Il dura plusieurs secondes tandis que Mary Margaret essayait vraiment de ne pas les voir.

"Ne pense pas que ça change notre dynamique d'une manière ou d'une autre." Dit Regina, aussi sévèrement qu'elle le put après ce baiser.

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux toujours être la dominante, Madame Swan."

* * *

**Pour ceux qui se demande encore de quoi il s'agit, le dossier contient le certificat de mariage sur lequel Regina a signé en tant que Regina Swan, elle a pris le nom de famille d'Emma xD.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer : ******L'histoire originale appartient à ********hope2x******** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.****

****NdT : ********Salut tout le monde ********et******** merci pour les reviews, ********les follows et les mises en favoris. Je suis désolée pour ce petit jour de retard, j'ai été un peu débordé, pardon EvilSwanMills pour ce petit jour de torture en plus xD. Et merci à ma correctrice FP-Grumpy de corriger toutes mes erreurs :). Sinon, ce chapitre 23 est rated M, voilà voilà ^^. Bonne lecture à tous ! ****

* * *

"_Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux toujours être la dominante, Madame Swan._"

Le visage de Mary Margaret devint rouge comme une tomate. Sa confusion momentanément oubliée après avoir entendu les paroles de sa fille et avoir compris l'insinuation se cachant derrière cela. Ça, c'était quelque chose sur leur relation qu'elle _n'avait pas_besoin d'entendre.

Mais de l'autre côté, Regina, elle, _adorait_ l'entendre. Malgré le titre étranger qui sonnait encore bizarrement à ses oreilles, le reste de la phrase d'Emma fit légèrement s'assombrir ses yeux. Elle se pencha et réclama une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Emma, sa main se déplaçant sur la taille de la blonde pour la ramener plus près d'elle. Elle approfondit instantanément le baiser, même si elle ne le laissa pas durer trop longtemps, puisqu'il y avait encore un autre problème urgent à gérer. Elle s'écarta et regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Emma.

"Le sort, ma chère ?"

Tout à coup, l'attention de Mary Margaret sembla alors revenir, même si elle ne regarda pas immédiatement la scène qui se jouait à seulement quelques pas d'elle.

"Madame Swan ?" Demanda t-elle, Emma se retourna alors et leva le document pour qu'elle puisse le voir. "Waouh... " Elle le fixa pendant un moment avant de finalement rompre le contact visuel pour soulever son sac à main. Elle mit sa main à l'intérieur, et la sortit, presque instantanément, pour révéler un petit parchemin. "Voilà."

Regina tendit la main et s'en saisit tout de suite. Dans un nuage de magie, elle créa ce qui ressembla à une petite boîte de verre. Un autre nuage et le parchemin apparut à l'intérieur de la boîte. Emma frappa avec ses phalanges contre celle-ci, surprise par le son fort qui en résulta tandis que Mary Margaret ne fit que regarder.

"Ça le fera." Acquiesça Emma puis elle sourit à Regina.

"Je suis désolée." Dit Mary Margaret en fixant toujours le sort.

Plus que tout autre chose ce matin, ou même ces derniers jours, ce qui se passait là lui fit en quelque sorte se sentir le plus mal. Peut-être que c'était parce que la plupart, si ce n'est tous ses doutes s'étaient évanouis. Malgré le fait d'avoir été témoin de comment Regina s'était comportée durant les jours d'Emma à l'hôpital, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir si sceptique. Mais indépendamment de ça et du certificat de mariage qu'elle venait de voir, c'était le fait que Regina, qui désespérait d'avoir le sort depuis le début, l'avait en fait voulu pour pouvoir le protéger contre quiconque, cela avait été la _toute première _priorité de la brune quand elle avait eu le sort en main, et c'est ce fait qui avait fait que Mary Margaret n'ait plus de doutes légitimes.

"Merci." Répondit Emma, capable de voir la sincérité véritable derrière les mots de sa mère.

"Je vais vous laisser seules." Elle fit un petit sourire et se retourna pour partir. Emma jeta un coup d'œil vers Regina avant de suivre sa mère jusqu'à la sortie.

"Hé, je t'appellerais, d'accord ?" Aussi irritée qu'elle l'avait été contre sa mère, elle n'aimait pas voir l'expression presque triste qu'arborait celle-ci. Il ne semblait pas qu'elle était contrariée par le fait que Regina ne lui ait pas menti. Mais simplement contrariée par le fait qu'elle se soit elle-même cachée la vérité. En plus, le fait qu'elle ait fait des excuses sincères lui bénéficiait énormément.

"J'apprécierais ça." Elle regarda Emma d'un air reconnaissant. Elle décida de ne pas lui faire de câlin, sachant que les choses étaient peut-être encore un peu sensibles et que sa fille n'était pas la personne la plus câline qui soit. Au lieu de cela, elle en resta là avant de se reculer et de faire son chemin jusque sa voiture.

Dès qu'Emma ferma la porte, elle put sentir Regina derrière elle. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à sentir le corps de la femme pressé contre elle, en réalité elle sentit une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser de questions, une chaleur commença à émaner de la main de Regina, s'infiltrant dans son crâne et se propageant dans son corps tout entier. Elle haleta lorsque son corps subit un vrombissement presque électrique. Elle sut alors instantanément que Regina était en train de la guérir.

"Pourquoi maintenant ?" Demanda Emma, les yeux fermés alors que la magie opérait en elle.

"Parce que je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps." La voix de Regina était grave et directement dirigée dans l'oreille d'Emma. La blonde frissonna légèrement avant de sentir les mains de Regina sur ses hanches, alors que celle-ci la retournait.

Une fois qu'elles furent face à face, leurs lèvres s'attachèrent instantanément. Emma prit le visage de Regina entre ses mains, tandis que Regina repoussait ses hanches contre la porte. Emma approfondit le baiser alors que Regina commença à soulever son t-shirt, brisant le baiser quand elle le passa au-dessus de la tête d'Emma. Ses lèvres allèrent directement sur le cou de la jeune femme, mais les yeux de la blonde se re-concentrèrent pendant une seconde.

"Attends, Henry."

"Il est chez Michael." Dit-elle avant de retourner à sa tâche sur le cou d'Emma.

Emma, satisfaite de la réponse, laissa sa tête fraîchement guérie retomber contre la porte. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle passa une minute à tout simplement profiter de la sensation des lèvres de son épouse faisant leur descente de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses propres mains trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux boutons de la chemise de Regina où elle ouvrit chacun d'entre eux en un temps record.

Quand la chemise de Regina toucha le sol, elle s'écarta pendant une seconde. Emma fronça des sourcils, mais alors qu'elle commençait à faire entendre sa plainte, Regina l'attrapa. Emma eut l'impression qu'on la faisait tournoyer rapidement et elle s'accrocha encore plus à Regina. Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui s'était passé, Emma se sentit tomber et ouvrit les yeux tout d'un coup pour réaliser qu'elle était à nouveau allongée sur le lit. Regina sourit malicieusement face à l'expression déconcertée sur son visage.

Emma reprit ses esprits et en voyant l'expression de Regina, elle se leva une nouvelle fois et réclama la bouche de Regina pour la supprimer de son visage. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, c'est Regina qui approfondit le baiser, être de retour dans son lit avait donné un coup de pouce à sa confiance. Elle laissa son poids tomber sur Emma et ne rencontra aucune résistance lorsqu'elle glissa sa langue dans une bouche prête et chaleureuse.

Emma déplaça ses mains autour de la taille et du dos de Regina. Elle adorait sentir leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, mais Regina portait encore trop de vêtements. Une main se déplaça vers le soutien-gorge de Regina, pendant que l'autre se glissait vers son pantalon et prenait le tissu dans son poing. Elle voulait juste l'enlever. Maintenant. _Enlev__er__ !_

Et ça le fut.

Regina s'écarta soudainement et baissa les yeux vers son corps nu. Un de ses sourcils se leva de confusion alors qu'elle levait à nouveau les yeux vers Emma. Même si la blonde, était encore plus choquée qu'elle, ses yeux montant et descendant sur le corps de Regina.

"C'est toi qui as fait ça ?" Interrogea Regina.

"Je... je ne sais pas."

"À quoi pensais-tu ?"

"Je voulais que tu... ne sois plus habillée." Répondit-elle innocemment, sa tête se penchant alors qu'un léger sourire timide se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Regina rigola.

"Eh bien, félicitations. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais." Elle secoua la tête, bien qu'elle était légèrement impressionnée si elle devait l'admettre.

"Attends, donc j'ai vraiment fait ça ? Pas toi ?"

"Oui, tu l'as fait. Tu sembles utiliser la magie quand tu es... _désespérée_ d'avoir quelque chose." Dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux avant de continuer. "Comme lorsque tu t'es téléportée quand Sidney m'a agressé."

"Waouh... c'est bon à savoir."

"Oui ça l'est. Ne pense pas que je ne vois pas comment tu me regardes lors des réunions municipales. Tu as l'esprit mal placé." Dit-elle sérieusement mais Emma éclata de rire.

"Bon sang, je vais _adorer_ ces réunions alors. Je suis sûre que tout le monde va adorer."

"Oh ? Tu serais d'accord avec le fait que tous les responsables municipaux me voient nue ?" Demanda t-elle de manière détendue, mais l'expression d'Emma changea.

"_Non_." Répondit-elle instantanément et Regina rit.

"Alors contrôles-toi." Ordonna t-elle.

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas nue devant toi ?"

"Pour ça,_ et_ parce que j'aime faire certaines choses à l'ancienne."

Elle se recula et retira son poids d'Emma. Bougeant efficacement, Regina prit le tissu du jogging d'Emma sur ses cuisses et le tira vers le bas, hors des jambes d'Emma en une seule fois. Emma sourit à Regina et la brune remonta ses mains sur la chair nue de ses jambes jusqu'à son sous-vêtement.

"Et certaines choses sont juste meilleures... quand on les fait lentement." Sa voix baissa encore et le ton suave fit sa propre magie sur Emma, qui se soumit temporairement à la femme, puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de plus que de regarder Regina.

Regina glissa ses doigts chauds sous l'élastique de sa petite culotte et joua avec le tissu pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle se recula un peu sur ses genoux et baissa la tête pour déposer des baisers sur le bas ventre d'Emma. Lorsque ses lèvres se retrouvèrent au même endroit que ses mains, elle commença à faire descendre le sous-vêtement.

Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent et s'assombrirent simultanément alors qu'elle regardait Regina, en descendant la brune déposait des baisers sur chacune de ses cuisses. Sa respiration s'approfondit lorsque Regina retira finalement sa petite culotte et remonta sur son corps.

"D'accord... la lenteur c'est bien." Admit-elle en rencontrant les lèvres souriantes de Regina dans un court baiser. "Mais la rapidité, c'est bien aussi." Elle sourit avant de s'accrocher à la taille de Regina et d'échanger leur place sans avertissement.

Regina leva les yeux, surprise, mais ensuite elle se souvint qu'elle venait de renouveler toute l'énergie d'Emma en la guérissant. Elle regretta presque lui avoir donné cette énergie, mais les lèvres d'Emma la détournèrent de cette pensée encore une fois. Tandis qu'elles recommençaient à s'embrasser, Regina voulait reprendre le dessus, enfin façon de parler. Alors elle reprit la position qu'elle avait abandonné avec beaucoup de regrets ce matin et prit autant que possible les fesses d'Emma dans ses mains. Le halètement qui en résulta était plus que satisfaisant pour Regina.

"Merde, tu aimes vraiment mon cul." Sourit Emma en essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalante, même si l'excitation se voyait clairement dans ses yeux et dans ses joues rougies.

"Ton cul est _à moi_." Grogna t-elle presque et ensuite elle le _serra_ tout simplement. Emma gémit sans réfléchir et se laissa tomber en avant, sa tête se posant sur l'épaule de Regina. Elle dut se forcer à regagner une fonction cérébrale.

"Je pensais... que _ton _cul... était_ à moi_ maintenant... Regina_ Swan_." Dit-elle entre des inspirations profondes, son esprit embrumé. Elle se désenivra un peu lorsque l'une des mains de Regina se retira seulement pour gifler fort sur l'une de ses fesses. "Ah ! D'accord, d'accord, à toi. Tout à toi." Dit-elle et Regina gloussa contre son oreille.

"Beaucoup mieux, ma chère." Elle commença à masser la chair maintenant rose du derrière d'Emma.

"Mais genre... si le mien est à toi... le tien peut quand même être à moi, non ?" Elle leva la tête pour regarder Regina et les yeux marrons roulèrent face à elle.

"Je suppose." Concéda t-elle, même si elle ne put empêcher un frisson de la traverser, son point de vue sur le fait de ne pas vouloir porter le nom de quelqu'un d'autre changeant soudainement.

Au premier abord, elle détesta l'idée. Elle n'aima pas le fait d'avoir pris le nom d'Emma parce qu'il semblait que Regina lui appartenait et après s'être sentie appropriée dans sa relation avec Leopold, elle ne pouvait plus supporter la pensée d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Mais s'appartenir _l'un à l'autre _? Ça, ça avait l'air de plus en plus attrayant pour elle maintenant.

Emma sourit et posa ses lèvres juste à l'endroit en dessous de l'oreille de Regina. Elle resta là pendant quelques minutes, sa langue dessinant des formes le long de sa gorge. Au moment où elle téta le lobe d'oreille de Regina dans sa bouche, l'esprit de la brune était déjà dans les nuages et des gémissements s'échappaient des ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle aussi dut se forcer à se contrôler, mais elle réussit à s'accrocher assez à Emma, de la même manière que la blonde l'avait fait, et la poussa sur le côté avant de poser une de ses jambes de l'autre côté pour s'asseoir sur elle. Emma fit la moue immédiatement.

"Je t'ai laissé au-dessus la dernière fois. C'est mon tour."

Emma ne put s'opposer à ça. Surtout lorsqu'elle vit la lueur avide dans les yeux de Regina. Même si, elle se redressa pour que sa bouche puisse atteindre l'un des seins devant elle. Tout ce que Regina avait pu vouloir dire fut abruptement interrompu lorsqu'Emma commença avidement à téter la chair dans sa bouche. La main de Regina se mit immédiatement à l'arrière de la tête d'Emma, alors que ses doigts se mêlaient aux cheveux blonds.

Elle garda Emma là pendant quelques instants avant de la tirer en arrière pour ré-attacher leurs lèvres. Elle repoussa Emma sur le lit et s'allongea pour que leurs corps soient l'un contre l'autre. Leur baiser devint légèrement plus agressif lorsque Regina rajouta ses dents à celui-ci. Elle adorait tout simplement les soupirs qui s'échappaient d'Emma à chaque nouvelle chose qu'elle essayait et désirait continuer à les entendre.

Alors elle glissa sa main entre leurs corps et leva rapidement son propre corps pour prendre le sexe d'Emma avec sa main agressivement. Et Emma haleta à nouveau, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup d'excitation. Regina lui sourit, ayant l'air plus confiante que jamais, même si la sensation de l'excitation d'Emma dans sa main faisait affaiblir ses propres genoux. Leurs émotions combinées intensifiaient tout ce qu'elles ressentaient et Regina ne put attendre une seconde de plus.

Quand ses doigts disparurent à l'intérieur d'elle, la tête d'Emma se jeta en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent. Regina alla alors vers le cou qui lui était maintenant exposé alors que sa main faisait des vas-et-vient plus rapides.

Entre les mordillements sur son cou et le rythme intense que Regina produisait, ça ne prit pas longtemps à Emma pour atteindre le sommet. Quand son orgasme la frappa, elle ne put même pas penser assez clairement pour savoir ce qu'elle était en train de crier. Mais Regina, elle si, et entendre son titre royal sortir du fond de la gorge d'Emma, l'inspira à sucer plus fort contre son cou alors que la blonde subissait encore les effets de son orgasme.

Il fallut encore cinq autres minutes pour que la respiration d'Emma ne se calme et que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent à nouveau. Quand elle les ouvrit finalement, Regina était à ses côtés, son corps toujours pressé contre le sien alors qu'elle souriait joyeusement. Emma ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner un regard avec son propre sourire paresseux.

"Merci." Déclara t-elle et Regina rit.

"Je t'en prie, ma chère."

"Désolée, donne-moi... donne-moi juste une seconde." Elle rit d'elle-même cette fois-ci.

"Prends ton temps." Dit-elle en levant une main pour passer ses doigts affectueusement à travers les cheveux d'Emma.

Emma la regarda pendant un instant, considérant sa prochaine requête. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'elles étaient ensemble de cette manière, et même s'il était certain qu'elles avaient passé une nuit riche en événements la première fois, elles n'avaient pas vraiment essayé beaucoup de choses en dehors de ce qu'elles venaient de faire il y a quelques instants. Seulement les mains. Mais Emma avait quelque chose en tête et pensait, enfin espérait surtout, que Regina serait excitée par l'idée.

"À quoi penses-tu ?" Demanda Regina, remarquant la concentration sur ses traits. Emma était contente qu'elles ne puissent pas lire dans les pensées l'une de l'autre grâce à leur lien.

Emma amena un doigt à ses lèvres et les tapota. Regina sourit avant de baisser sa tête pour placer un doux baiser à cet endroit. Emma mit ses mains sur les joues de Regina alors lorsqu'elles rompirent leur baiser, elles se touchaient encore.

"Je veux te goûter." Admit-elle, ses lèvres encore contre celles de Regina. Elle ressentit et entendit l'accro dans la respiration de Regina. "Je peux ?" Il y eut quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne sente le hochement de tête de Regina. S'écartant finalement, elle vit que les yeux de Regina étaient devenus pratiquement noirs.

Ce fut tout ce dont Emma eut besoin comme encouragement. Elle se retourna et se déplaça rapidement pour se positionner entre les jambes de Regina. La brune les enveloppa autour de la taille d'Emma pendant une seconde lorsque celle-ci se baissa pour lui faire un autre baiser.

Quand elles se séparèrent, Emma arborait un grand sourire. En descendant, elle déposa, lentement et délibérément, des baisers sur la poitrine de Regina, s'arrêtant pour accorder plus d'attention à chaque sein. Elle continua à descendre et s'arrêta encore lorsqu'elle atteignit la peau juste en dessous du nombril de Regina. Elle était si chaude et douce qu'Emma dut presser ses lèvres à cet endroit un peu plus longtemps. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que Regina la regardait intensément. Emma sourit contre sa peau avant de baisser sa tête à nouveau.

L'odeur de Regina frappa Emma et remplit ses sens. Ses yeux se roulèrent presque dans leurs orbites alors qu'elle inspirait profondément. Elle oublia toute hésitation qu'elle avait pu avoir pour demander ça. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était d'avoir un avant-goût de Regina et elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Regina observa Emma quand celle-ci inspira son odeur. Son excitation atteignait déjà de nouveaux sommets mais lorsqu'elle sentit la langue d'Emma contre son centre, elle ressentit le plaisir comme jamais elle ne l'avait expérimenté avant et un gémissement se fit entendre du plus profond de sa gorge.

Emma entendit le son suave et cela aurait pu tout aussi bien être une standing ovation pour l'encouragement que celui-ci lui amena. Sa langue se connecta à son centre, se poussant et léchant, buvant l'essence de Regina avec enthousiasme. Elle avait été curieuse de voir si elle pouvait faire jouir Regina seulement avec sa bouche et en quelques minutes cela lui fut confirmé.

Elle sentit les muscles de Regina commencer à se contracter et ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir le dos de Regina se cambrait presque de manière impossible sur le lit. Elle s'était demandée si elle était un peu rouillée dans ce domaine, mais le long tremblement qui suivit après l'orgasme de Regina confirma que les talents d'Emma n'étaient pas en reste. Elle remonta sur le corps de Regina et tomba dans les bras ouverts de celle-ci.

"Merci." Expira Regina et cette fois-ci c'est Emma qui ria.

"De rien, Madame Swan."

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Emma retomba sur le matelas à côté de Regina, les deux femmes respiraient difficilement, leurs corps recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. La main de Regina se leva et se plaça sur celle d'Emma, entrelaçant alors leurs doigts. Elle voulait une connexion physique mais elles avaient toutes les deux besoin d'une seconde pour se calmer un peu.

"Bien joué, ma chère. Bien joué." Regina ne put s'empêcher de la complimenter. Emma sourit fièrement avant de lever leurs mains et de déposer un baiser sur les phalanges de Regina.

"Merci, mon cœur."

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas de réunions aujourd'hui." Regina arqua un sourcil avec son sourire malicieux toujours en place. Mais Emma grogna.

"Ugh, je ne peux pas rester." Avoua t-elle, _vraiment_ à contre-cœur. "J'ai cette visite de contrôle avec le Dr. Whale ce matin."

"Pourquoi dois-tu faire une visite de contrôle ? Je m'en suis occupée, je t'ai guéri, tu vas bien." Dit-elle à Emma qui sourit, même si elle était tout aussi réticente qu'elle sur le fait de se séparer.

"Il veut juste vérifier que tout va bien, en plus il a dit que je devais faire un test physique de toute façon." Finit Emma et Regina sourit machiavéliquement.

"Oh je crois que je peux prendre soin de ton... _physique_ également." Elle remua les sourcils de manière suggestive avant de se remettre sur Emma. Emma commença à rire en laissant ses mains remonter sur les côtes de Regina.

"Et même si je suis sûre que tu ferais _beaucoup_ mieux que le Dr. Whale, je devrais vraiment y aller, juste au cas où." Elle sourit face à la moue immature de Regina. "En plus, on recommence nos séances avec Archie cet après-midi, donc tu devrais probablement arriver à ton travail à l'heure."

"Nous n'avons plus besoin de thérapie."

"C'était _ton_ idée de continuer à y aller une fois par semaine pour régler nos conneries." Emma rit tandis que Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

"Depuis quand es-tu devenue la plus responsable de nous deux ?" Se moqua t-elle et Emma continua de glousser en se dégageant d'en-dessous de Regina.

"Peux pas te le dire." Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. "Oh hé, plus d'écharpes !" Cria Emma en se regardant dans le miroir.

"Oh, c'est parti ?" Dit Regina en se levant et en se plaçant derrière Emma. "Je vais devoir le refaire." Elle sourit avant de poser sa bouche sur la nuque d'Emma. Mais Emma se baissa et se retira vers la douche.

"Nan ah ! Il fait trop chaud pour tous les cols roulés et les écharpes que je dois porter quand tu deviens trop enthousiaste." Souligna t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

"Rabat-joie." Regina fit la tête et Emma secoua la tête.

"Bon sang, quand _est-ce_ que je suis devenue la plus responsable des deux ?" Murmura t-elle avant de sauter dans la douche. Regina rit simplement en se penchant sur le pas de la porte.

"Très bien, je suppose que j'ai des choses à accomplir. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Je le ferais." Rassura Emma, en tendant la main vers le shampooing. "Je te verrais devant le cabinet d'Archie à deux heures."

"Deux heures." Confirma Regina, en se rapprochant pour un dernier baiser mouillé avant de finalement laisser Emma se préparer.

* * *

Regina monta distraitement les marches de l'hôtel de ville. Son esprit était ailleurs alors qu'elle lisait l'un des nombreux... pas vraiment convenables, messages d'Emma en se souriant à elle-même.

"Du courrier ?" Demanda t-elle en approchant le bureau de Jessica, sa main se tendant automatiquement.

"Mhm." Entendit-elle avant que plusieurs enveloppes ne soient déposées dans sa main, ses yeux toujours sur son téléphone.

"Merci, très chère." Dit-elle en commençant à s'en aller.

"Mhm." Entendit-elle à nouveau en continuant presque à marcher mais ensuite elle s'arrêta. Finalement elle détourna le regard de son téléphone et jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de Jessica.

"Ruby ?"

"Hé... Madame le Maire." Ruby hocha la tête en arborant un petit sourire.

"Que faîtes-vous ici ?" Demanda t-elle, complètement confuse.

"Oh euh, j'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner de Jessica. Elle vient juste d'aller aux toilettes." Elle continuait à hocher la tête tandis que Regina la regardait curieusement.

"Vous allez bien, très chère ?"

"Ouais, je vais super bien. Et sinon comment ça va pour vous ? Emma et vous, vous êtes toujours dans cette phase lune de miel ?" Elle sourit et Regina inclina la tête.

"Phase lune de miel ?"

"Oui, vous savez... après qu'Emma soit sortie de l'hôpital, toutes les deux vous vous êtes terrées dans ce manoir pendant presque toutes vos heures de libres... vous voyez ?" Elle continuait de sourire et Regina roula des yeux.

"Nous allons... bien." Fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de se retourner. "Passez une bonne journée Miss Lucas."

"Vous aussi, Madame le Maire." Ruby sourit tandis que Regina disparut dans son bureau.

"Merde, elle est déjà là ? Elle était en retard de plus d'une heure tous les jours." Jessica avait couru dans le couloir juste après avoir entendu Ruby parlait à Regina.

"T'inquiètes. Elle était cool." Rassura Ruby.

"Tu penses qu'elle suspecte quelque chose ?"

"Non. Tu voudrais bien te calmer ?" Sourit Ruby avant de se pencher plus près pour bécoter Jessica sur les lèvres.

"Arrête ça, elle pourrait revenir." Jessica repoussa Ruby, mais la louve était acharnée. Elle s'accrocha à la taille de Jessica et la ramena vers elle une nouvelle fois.

"Tu t'inquiètes trop." Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus lentement cette fois. "Je passe te prendre ce soir ?"

"Oui. Et _ne sois pas _en retard." Dit Jessica sévèrement à Ruby qui leva les mains en l'air.

"Oui, M'dame."

* * *

Regina commença finalement à travailler lorsque les messages s'arrêtèrent c'est-à-dire quand Emma alla à son rendez-vous. Elle n'y pensa pas du tout avant de recevoir une sensation soudaine venant d'Emma. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que c'était. De la peur peut-être ? Un choc ? Un peu des deux.

Peu importe ce que c'était, Regina fut immédiatement alertée et prit son téléphone. Cela sonna quatre fois avant d'être décroché.

"Hé mon cœur." Le ton de la voix d'Emma semblait calme et détendu.

"Emma, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Oh, ouais." Commença Emma en riant. "Désolée, j'ai été surprise. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter." Elle rit encore et Regina plissa les yeux.

"Es-tu sûre d'aller bien ?" Demanda t-elle doucement en écoutant plus attentivement la voix d'Emma.

"Oui. Je te le promets, j'ai été surprise." Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, mais Regina se sentait quand même encore un peu étrange.

"D'accord bien... appelle-moi s'il y a quelque chose, d'accord ?" Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de lui demander dans ce cas précis, mais ressentait le besoin de dire quelque chose.

"Bien sûr. Je te vois dans quelques heures." Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Regina fixa curieusement son téléphone pendant un instant. Elle fit encore plus attention pendant le reste de la matinée, mais ne put rien ressentir de spécifique.

* * *

"Pensées heureuses. Pensées vraiment heureuses. Penser positif. Henry. Chocolat chaud. Petits chiots tout doux. Regina. Henry. Cacao. Chiots. Regina. Henry. Regina. Magnifique et Sexy Regina." Emma continuait de marmonner alors qu'elle marchait sur le trottoir en direction du bureau d'Archie. Penser à des choses heureuses la faisait se sentir plus heureuse et gardait ses émotions occupées.

Elle monta les marches en joggant et fut presque trop perdue dans ses pensées pour remarquer la brune debout à côté de la porte. C'est quand elle lui rentra presque dedans qu'elle sortit de ses pensées.

"Waouh, désolée." Rit Emma en tendant la main vers une Regina amusée.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Ouais. Oui, ça va super bien." Elle se pencha et embrassa la joue de Regina. "Prête ?"

"Je suppose." Répondit Regina, même si elle était légèrement méfiante.

"Eh bien, c'est une première." Dit Archie debout sur le pas de la porte, maintenant ouverte. "Je dirais que c'est un bon début. Pouvons-nous commencer ?" Demanda t-il et les deux femmes acquiescèrent avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Emma prit sa place habituelle dans le coin et Regina s'assit facilement sur la place du milieu juste à côté d'elle. Archie avait connaissance des rapides changements intervenus dans leur relation, mais c'était quand même très intéressant de les voir comme ça.

"Très bien. Par quoi commençons-nous ?"

* * *

"Oh _allez quoi_, c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, il y a une semaine, et je me suis excusée." Emma regarda de Regina à Archie.

"C'est toujours ridicule." Regina leva le menton et Emma roula des yeux.

"D'accord. Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose de travailler sur ce genre de choses. Si vous allez continuer à vivre ensemble, alors nous devrions parler de ces choses." Dit Archie neutralement.

"Oh mon Dieu. C'était juste le rouleau de papier toilette." Soupira Emma.

"Emma... " Archie lui lança un regard et elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers Regina.

"Je promets que maintenant je remplacerais toujours le rouleau quand il sera terminé." Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la conversation ridicule tandis que Regina acquiesça.

"Merci."

"Fantastique." Archie hocha la tête. "Peut-être que nous pourrions aborder des sujets plus importants."

"Tel que ?" Demanda Regina.

"Eh bien, vos perspectives d'avenir, où vous voyez vous d'ici quelques années ?" Interrogea t-il et Regina répondit en premier.

"Eh bien, nous sommes déjà mariées, nous avons une famille. J'aime là où nous sommes." Dit-elle honnêtement en regardant vers Emma qui était concentrée sur un point sur le sol.

"Emma ?" Demanda Archie et l'attention de la blonde revint d'un coup. "Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes mariée, vous avez un fils. Y a t-il autre chose que vous voyez dans votre futur ?"

"Comme quoi ? Un chien ?"

"Non." S'opposa immédiatement Regina et Archie rit.

"Eh bien non. Mais y a t-il autre chose que vous voulez faire ? Voyager, déménager, avoir plus d'enfants ?" Il haussa les épaules, en énonçant ses idées. Emma se tendit un peu et Regina se tourna vers elle.

"Est-ce que tu veux partir ?" Demanda t-elle doucement.

"Euh ?" Dit Emma distraitement.

"C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux te sentir, tu sais ?" Son ton était peiné et Emma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"_Quoi _?" Emma secoua la tête.

"Bien parlons-en. Emma, où vous voyez-vous d'ici quelques années ?" Demanda Archie calmement, sentant le changement d'ambiance.

"Oui Emma, où auras-tu déménagé d'ici quelques années ?" Les bras de Regina étaient croisés et Emma put sentir sa peine. Elle essayait de faire le tri parmi ses propres sentiments en cet instant et était en train d'être accablée.

"Je... ben avec toi, bien sûr." Elle fronçait des sourcils, essayant de trouver un moyen de gérer ça.

"Bien sûr." Regina secoua la tête avant de se lever.

"Attends, où tu vas ?" Emma se leva également tandis que Regina commença à se déplacer vers la porte.

"Je sais que tu dois travailler sur certaines choses, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'un avenir avec moi te ferait réellement paniquer."

"Quoi ? Je ne suis pas en train de paniquer-" Elle fut coupé par le regard noir que Regina lui lança en se retournant pour lui faire face. "Ok, en quelque sorte si, mais ce n'est pas ce tu penses."

"Alors éclaire-moi, ma chère." Elle croisa les bras une nouvelle fois tandis qu'Emma ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois.

"Je... eh bien... euh."

"Toujours aussi éloquente." Regina se retourna pour aller vers la porte alors qu'Emma porta ses deux mains à son visage. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas gérer le fait que Regina s'éloigne d'elle. Peut-être que c'était la série de problèmes d'abandons profondément enfouis qui rampait hors d'elle et l'effrayait au point d'agir. Quelle que soit la raison, Emma laissa tomber ses mains et fit un pas en avant.

"Regina, je suis enceinte !" Lâcha t-elle et tout dans la pièce entière devint complètement immobile.


	24. Chapitre 24

****Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à ********hope2x******** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.****

****NdT : Salut tout le monde et surtout désolée pour cette longue absence mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais hein :) Je pourrais m'excuser en quatre pages mais je pense que l'histoire vous intéresse plus, alors voilà enfin le chapitre 24. Et merci à ma correctrice FP-Grumpy de mettre toujours fidèle. Bonne lecture !****

* * *

La pièce était complètement silencieuse, seul le son délicat de la respiration de chacun d'eux se faisait entendre. Archie, pour une fois, se retrouva complètement sans voix. Emma avait l'air terrifié tandis que Regina ne s'était pas encore retournée pour lui faire face.

"Regina ?" La voix d'Emma était un peu tendue, même à ses propres oreilles, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la contrôler. "Dis quelque chose...s'il te plaît ?" Sa panique augmentait au fur et à mesure que Regina restait silencieuse.

Et soudainement Emma la sentit. Parce qu'elle avait obligé son esprit à penser à autre chose toute la journée, elle n'était pas sûre de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Mais si elle y avait réfléchi, elle ne se serait quand même pas attendue à ça.

Regina était énervée. Vraiment énervée. Et vraiment triste. Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent tandis que le sentiment se propageait en elle. Le tiraillement et la pression dans sa poitrine en devenaient presque douloureux et elle fit un pas en arrière, avant de soudainement comprendre exactement de quoi il s'agissait. De trahison.

En réalisant ça, Emma fit quelques pas en avant. Et alors qu'elle tendait la main vers Regina, la brune se retourna, choquant une nouvelle fois Emma, avec des larmes coulant sur son visage.

"Quand ?" Commença Regina. "Lorsque tu étais dehors à_ pourchasser Leroy _? Ou quand tu faisais _du jogging _?"

"Regina-"

"Je ne peux pas croire que je ne sois pas arrivée à voir la différence-"

"Regina, _s'il te plaît-_"

"J'espère que le père de ce bébé et toi vivrez heureux pour toujours, Miss Swan." Cracha t-elle. "Je suppose que nous sommes chanceuses que ta mère nous ait si sottement rendu le sort. Je vais le chercher tout de suite."

"Regina, non-"

"Tu sais, c'est en fait moi la sotte ici. D'avoir pensé que tu aurais réellement pu t'engager. Il semble que ta mère avait raison-"

"Arrête !" Cria Emma, alors que les paroles de Regina la transperçaient.

Une des réactions possibles était de se mettre en colère et de répliquer. Mais Emma savait très bien qu'en cet instant Regina était vraiment blessée. Et que s'attaquait à elle, était une manière de se protéger. Le fait que l'idée d'elle couchant avec quelqu'un d'autre soit si dévastateur pour Regina, démontrait réellement à Emma qu'elles étaient aussi proches qu'elle l'espérait.

Elle avança vers Regina et lorsque la brune s'écarta brusquement, Emma lui saisit fermement ses bras.

"Écoute-moi." Supplia t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts. "Je n'ai été avec _personne _d'autre que toi. Même depuis longtemps avant notre mariage."

"Tu es enceinte !" Lui cria Regina mais Emma ne flancha pas.

"Et je pensais que tu aurais une explication pour ça. Un truc magique, peut-être." Commença t-elle et Regina cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. "Je le jure devant Dieu Regina, tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai été." Elle ne put empêcher le désespoir de transparaître dans sa voix et cela sembla affecter Regina. Elle pouvait ressentir la peur émanant d'elle, mais ce fut l'expression dans ses yeux qui toucha réellement la brune.

"Tu...tu n'as vraiment pas...tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ?" Le ton de sa voix était inhabituellement bas et timide et Emma secoua la tête immédiatement.

"Non, je ne te ferais _jamais _ça, Regina, je t'aime-"

"Tu quoi ?" Regina redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Emma cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, rejouant ses mots dans sa tête. Puis elle sourit en regardant directement dans les yeux de Regina.

"Je t'aime." Elle aurait pu être, bien plus, effrayé par le fait de dire ça, si elle n'avait pas su exactement ce que Regina ressentait en ce moment.

"Je t'aime aussi." Toute sa colère et sa souffrance se dissipèrent presque instantanément. Tout ce qu'elle ressentit fut de la chaleur, du réconfort et de l'amour.

Elles se penchèrent et s'embrassèrent sans la moindre considération pour l'autre homme dans la pièce, qui essayait de trouver des choses à faire avec ses mains pour rester occupé. Lorsqu'elles rompirent leur baiser, elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit." Dit Regina doucement, le poids de la culpabilité pesant sur elle en réalisant maintenant tout ce qu'elle venait de cracher à Emma.

"Ça va." Elle posa un doux baiser sur le front de Regina. "Je ne voulais pas le lâcher comme ça, je ne savais pas comment te le dire."

"Bien, es-tu sûre d'être enceinte ? Enfin, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça."

"Nous avons fait treize tests." Admit Emma. "Je n'ai même pas quitté l'hôpital avant de venir ici. Je crois que le Dr. Whale est toujours en train de s'arracher les cheveux."

"Waouh." Regina secoua la tête. Maintenant que les choses étaient réglées, elle pensait plus clairement, néanmoins elle n'avait toujours pas d'explications.

"Ouais, tu m'as mise en cloque, tu peux y croire ?" Emma sourit et Regina se mit à rire.

"J'ai beaucoup de talents." Sourit-elle malicieusement.

"Ok, on va devoir arrêter Xena." Elle prit la main de Regina et se dirigea vers le canapé, s'asseyant en ramenant l'autre femme avec elle.

"Eh bien..." Commença Archie. "...je suis ravi que notre première séance de retour soit riche en événements. " Dit-il et les deux femmes sourirent. "Maintenant, pouvons-nous discuter de ce que vous pensez de cela ? Emma ?" Demanda t-il. Et Emma serra la main de Regina dans la sienne par réflexe. Regina amena les deux mains sur ses genoux et les serra également de manière réconfortante.

"C'est euh...ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. Je viens juste de le découvrir et j'ai fait exprès de penser à d'autres choses toute la journée pour ne pas flipper et ne pas faire flipper Regina."

"D'accord, eh bien maintenant...à quoi pensez-vous ?" Demanda t-il avec curiosité.

"J'en ai aucune idée. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour assimiler, vous comprenez ?"

"Bien sûr. Et vous n'êtes pas obligée de me le dire de toute façon. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous vous assureriez de continuer à dire à l'autre comment vous vous sentez. Encore une fois, c'est un énorme changement dans votre relation. Parlez-vous toutes les deux, _s'il vous plaît_." Dit-il, et elles hochèrent la tête. "Je pense que c'est probablement suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ?"

"Oui, docteur." Répondit Regina alors qu'Emma acquiesça de la tête.

Elles se levèrent et alors que Regina les menait vers la sortie, elle fut un peu surprise par la manière dont Emma se cramponnait à sa main. Elles s'étaient substantiellement rapprochées durant les semaines suivant l'accident d'Emma. Mais elles n'étaient pas encore, en général, affectueuses en public. Sur ce point, leur seule scène au stand de baisers avait été suffisante, et ça pour un bon bout de temps. Néanmoins, à cet instant, alors qu'elles sortaient sous la lumière du soleil, Emma semblait n'avoir aucune intention de lâcher sa main.

Regina savait qu'Emma n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir facilement. Pas concernant ses sentiments du moins. Mais lorsqu'elle examina ses sentiments elle-même et sut qu'Emma était à peine stable pour le moment, elle regarda sa montre et fut soulagée de voir qu'elles avaient encore un peu de temps avant que l'école ne se termine.

"On marche un peu ?" Demanda t-elle et Emma opina de la tête pour lui répondre.

Elles restèrent dans le silence pendant les dix minutes suivantes pendant lesquelles elles marchaient. Les deux femmes étaient dans leurs pensées maintenant que Regina était consciente de la situation et qu'Emma n'avait plus à contrôler ses pensées ou ses émotions. Cependant, leurs réactions étaient totalement différentes. Alors qu'elles approchaient du banc, _leur _banc, comme Regina aimait le penser, elle s'assit et Emma prit la place à côté d'elle.

"Très bien, tu as entendu le médecin. Parle-moi." Regina regarda Emma, alors que celle-ci avait le regard perdu sur l'eau.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire."

"Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es si effrayée en ce moment ?" Elle arqua un sourcil et Emma tourna la tête pour lui faire face.

"Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu ne l'es pas ? T'es passée de complètement flippée à...calme et heureuse. Comment c'est arrivé ?" Demanda t-elle et Regina sourit.

"J'étais..._flippée_ seulement parce que j'ai cru que tu avais été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ensuite j'ai découvert que c'est toi et _moi_ qui avions créé ce bébé. Et même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment cela est arrivé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse et excitée par ça." Finit-elle, Emma s'avança et l'embrassa avec douceur sur les lèvres mais elle ne parla pas directement alors Regina repris la parole. "Dis-moi pourquoi tu te sens comme ça ?" Emma soupira.

"J'ai juste...écoute, ma première grossesse...n'était pas géniale. À aucun moment. Je l'ai découvert seule, en prison. J'étais coincée là-bas tout le temps que ça a duré. J'étais...j'étais maltraitée. J'étais toujours malade, j'avais tout le temps mal. Je mangeais toute la nourriture horrible de la prison, mais j'avais quand même toujours faim. C'est juste que...toute l'expérience a été horrible et je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ envisagé avoir plus d'enfants...ou tomber enceinte à nouveau." Elle agita sa main et secoua la tête, regardant à nouveau ailleurs.

"Emma." Regina se tourna encore plus vers elle, tenant désormais ses deux mains dans les siennes. "Tu sais que tu ne seras plus jamais seule à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sera en _rien _comme la dernière fois. Si tu es malade ou si tu souffres, je t'aiderais. Tu ne seras jamais affamée. Je vais prendre soin de toi Emma."

Emma cligna des yeux pour éliminer l'humidité qui se formait rapidement en eux. Une toute petite larme coula, mais fut capturée par les lèvres de Regina. Emma lui sourit avant de se racler la gorge, incertaine de pouvoir se fier à sa voix.

"Bon sang, pourquoi je suis tellement "fille" quand je suis avec toi ?" Railla t-elle et Regina sourit.

"Ce n'est pas grave, princesse." Répondit-elle et Emma lui jeta un regard noir.

"Tais-toi." Dit-elle en donnant un petit coup de coude joueur à Regina. "Bien, si tu penses qu'Emma la défoncée était une aventure, attends juste de voir Emma sous hormones. Ça va être l'éclate." Rit-elle, mais Regina ne fit que lui sourire.

"J'ai hâte." Répondit-elle avec douceur.

* * *

Six semaines de plus passèrent et les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Enfin leur nouveau normal. Elles avaient fait l'accord mutuel de ne le dire à personne, au moins pas avant le troisième mois. En tout cas pas avant qu'elles n'aient un peu plus de réponses. Et elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur le fait qu'Henry devait être le premier à savoir. Heureusement pour elles, les seules personnes qui étaient déjà dans la confidence de leur nouvelle situation étaient des médecins et _ne pouvaient pas _le dire à d'autres personnes.

Emma arrivait à accepter un peu plus la situation. Elle essayait de se concentrer davantage sur le fait de profiter de la famille qu'elle avait juste devant elle. Elle adorait vivre avec Regina et Henry maintenant que les choses semblaient permanentes. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu de permanent avant, et maintenant elle se délectait de cette sensation. D'une certaine manière, même des choses comme les corvées par exemple étaient devenues une expérience agréable, le sentiment familier venant de ces tâches étant réconfortant. Même si elle avait des problèmes d'engagement de longue date, dont toute personne la connaissant pouvait vous en parler, Emma se retrouvait à apprécier la stabilité qu'apportait une vie de famille. Le poids de l'alliance qui avait autrefois été lourd et étouffant, était maintenant source d'un réconfort constant.

Quant à Regina, elle faisait des changements encore plus importants. Elle aussi, n'avait jamais pensé à avoir plus d'enfants. Henry représentait son monde et c'était bien ainsi. Mais elle se sentait exactement comme elle s'était sentie en découvrant qu'il allait entrer dans son monde. Elle ressentait à présent ce même désir de passer à la vitesse supérieure une nouvelle fois. Si elles n'étaient pas en train d'essayer de le cacher à tout le monde constamment, elle aurait déjà mis des protections pour bébé dans toute la maison.

Elle avait réussi à rediriger son attention vers les théories derrière la conception de leur bébé. Elle avait regardé dans des livres de sorts, examiné leur lien magique, toute chose ayant un lien avec la magie. La magie apportait tant de possibilités, et entre leurs pouvoirs combinés et le lien unique qu'elles partageaient, tout pouvait arriver.

"Bien, j'ai une question." Emma entra et tomba lourdement sur le lit à côté de Regina. La brune abaissa alors le livre de sorts qu'elle lisait pour regarder son épouse.

"Oui, ma chérie ?"

"Tu penses que ça va automatiquement être une fille ?" Demanda t-elle et Regina pencha la tête.

"Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Ben tu sais, les chromosomes."

"Les chromosomes ?"

"Ouais. Genre, ce gamin n'a aucune chance d'avoir un chromosome Y, non ? Parce qu'on lui fournit que des chromosomes X. Ce bébé sera une fille, non ?"

"Honnêtement je...je ne sais pas." Dit-elle, curieuse elle-même soudainement. "Enfin, deux femmes ne sont même pas supposées avoir la capacité de concevoir ensemble, alors les règles normales semblent être hors de propos."

"Hum...alors tu veux une fille ou un garçon ?" Emma s'allongea en plaçant ses mains sous sa tête.

"Je n'ai pas de préférence." Répondit-elle honnêtement.

"Une fille serait assez mignonne." Emma sourit en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Regina lui fit la même expression, appréciant les moments où la blonde parlait ouvertement du bébé sans appréhension de l'avenir.

"Oui, je suis sûre qu'elle le serait."

"Ah, mais un autre petit garçon serait adorable aussi." Dit Emma, encore distraite.

"Oui. Définitivement."

"Oh mon Dieu, et si c'était des jumeaux ?" Interrogea t-elle soudainement. "Je veux dire on a conçu par magie, on ne connaît pas les règles. Et si on en avait fait un à chaque fois qu'on a couché ensemble ?!" Elle regarda Regina avec des yeux écarquillés, et celle-ci commença à rire.

"Alors, nous aurions plus d'une centaine de bébés."

"_Ouais_ c'est sûr!" Soudainement Emma eut l'air béat avec un grand sourire sur le visage, se remémorant leurs nuits mouvementées ensemble et Regina recommença à rire. La brune fit glisser ses doigts sur le ventre d'Emma jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son t-shirt et releva le tissu de quelques centimètres. Elle baissa la tête et fit quelques baisers sur le ventre nu, encore plat, d'Emma.

"Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je vais supposer que nous avons un seul, parfait bébé là-dedans." Elle l'embrassa encore et Emma lui sourit avec douceur.

"En fait, je suis un peu excitée pour demain." Admit-elle et Regina lui rendit son sourire.

"Je le suis aussi."

Elles restèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, pensant alors à leur rendez-vous chez le médecin prévu pour le lendemain. Regina avait manqué toutes ces étapes avec Henry, mais avait toujours imaginé à quel point cela aurait été incroyable de voir et d'entendre l'échographie. Demain était un jour dont aucune des deux ne pouvait nier l'excitation qu'elles ressentaient.

"Eh bien, si concevoir plus de bébés n'est pas un problème pour toi..." Emma s'arrêta, bougeant ses sourcils de manière suggestive en regardant Regina. La brune lui sourit malicieusement en ajustant sa position, se mettant ainsi au-dessus d'Emma.

"Henry ?" Demanda t-elle.

"On a encore une heure avant qu'il ne revienne." Répondit la blonde en tendant la main pour essayer de ramener la bouche de Regina vers la sienne.

"Bien." Regina sourit et laissa ses lèvres s'attachaient à celles d'Emma.

La main de Regina glissa sur le côté, en dessous de son petit short et remonta à l'arrière de la cuisse nue d'Emma. Elle serra la chair dans sa main et amena leurs corps rougissant l'un contre l'autre. Le genou de Regina se pressa contre le sexe d'Emma et la blonde soupira joyeusement.

Et alors que la main d'Emma prenait et serrait le sein de Regina, le téléphone sonna et elle grogna.

"Non." Rouspéta t-elle en encerclant de son bras libre la taille de Regina.

"Laisse-moi le prendre." Regina s'éloigna des mains tactiles d'Emma. "_Emma_." Sermonna t-elle, mais elle riait tandis qu'elle repoussait Emma.

"Hé, t'as dit que je n'aurais jamais faim." Dit Emma et Regina prit le téléphone en regardant vers Emma d'un air curieux.

"Que veux-tu manger ?"

"Toi." Emma essayer de s'agripper une nouvelle fois à Regina mais la brune la tint à distance.

"Lorsque j'ai dit ça, je n'étais pas vraiment préparée pour ton appétit _particulier_. Maintenant, silence et peut-être que je te..._nourrirais_ plus tard." Elle sourit malicieusement et répondit enfin au téléphone. C'est cela qui fit, finalement, taire Emma.

Regina grimaça presque dès le moment que la conversation commença. Emma se pencha pour s'asseoir normalement et tapota sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. La brune la regarda mais parla dans le téléphone.

"Nous sommes un peu au milieu de quelque chose, David, tu ne peux pas appeler un autre de tes renforts ?" Demanda Regina et Emma lui ré-tapota l'épaule.

"Je suis au milieu de rien du tout. Dis-lui que je viens." Intervint-elle mais Regina secoua la tête.

"David, tu peux appeler-"

"Hé." Interrompit une nouvelle fois Emma, la poussant doucement pour obtenir son attention.

"Attends une minute David." Commença t-elle avant de couvrir le combiné avec sa main. "Il veut que tu viennes avec lui voir le tapage qu'il y a sur les quais."

"D'accord, dis-lui que je viens." Dit-elle en se levant plus du lit.

"Non." Répliqua immédiatement Regina et Emma fronça des sourcils.

"Quoi, pourquoi ?"

"Emma, tu es enceinte." Répondit-elle simplement et Emma leva presque les yeux au ciel.

"Je suis à peine à deux mois de grossesse, Regina. Je vais bien."

"Non." Répéta Regina.

Emma la fixa simplement pendant un instant.

"Regina, tu ne peux pas juste me dire non."

"Tu es _mon_ épouse et tu portes _mon _enfant. Je ne vais pas te laisser courir partout juste pour que tu sois, ou plutôt _que tous les deux_, soyez blessés." Regina réalisait qu'elle était à la limite de là où la protection rencontrait le contrôle, mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure et Regina avait tant de mal à relâcher son emprise en ce qui concernait sa famille. Le nouveau bébé rendait cela encore plus difficile.

Emma ne fit que la fixer, attendant que Regina se rende compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle apprenait à être plus patiente et espérait que Regina comprendrait ce qu'elle était en train de faire sans qu'elles ne se mettent toutes les deux à se disputer et à répéter la même session qu'elles avaient plusieurs fois eu avec Archie. Emma comprenait comment Regina était, mais Regina devait aussi comprendre le genre de personne qu'était Emma. Un mariage entre une personne possessive et une autre insouciante demandait un travail constant, même si c'était un effort qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux consciencieusement.

Finalement, Regina soupira et se pinça le bout du nez.

"Emma...je suis désolée. Voudrais-tu _s'il te plaît_ rester ici ?" Elle changea de ton et regarda ensuite prudemment lorsqu'Emma prit le téléphone de sa main.

"Papa ?...hé, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Tu sais, je parie que c'est encore ces gamins...ouais...en fait, tu voudrais pas appeler Ruby ? Ça la démange de sortir un peu plus du Café. Ouais, non tout va bien, je le promets...d'accord c'est cool, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...au revoir."

"Emma...je _suis _désolée. Tu sais que je n'ai pas voulu être si...dirigiste. Je, juste...je veux dire qu'après ton accident, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète."

"Je sais." Répondit Emma calmement et Regina prit cela comme une invitation à s'approcher d'elle.

"Est-ce qu'il y a..._un _moyen que je me rattrape auprès de toi ?" Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire innocent se dessinant sur ses lèvres, sa main se faisant un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cuisse de la jeune femme. Emma regarda ailleurs pensivement.

"Eh bien...le bébé voudrait vraiment du gâteau. Tu penses que tu peux faire quelque chose ?" Demanda t-elle et Regina rit légèrement.

"Oui, je crois que je peux." Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres maintenant souriantes de celles d'Emma avant de se lever du lit.

Elle détestait l'appétit actuel d'Emma, mais avait appris rapidement qu'on _ne _discutait pas de choix alimentaires avec une femme enceinte. Dans le meilleur des scénarios, Emma faisait ses yeux de chiens battus, qui avaient, étrangement, un effet profond sur Regina depuis l'accident et surtout depuis l'annonce de la grossesse, et ensuite elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Dans le pire des cas, Regina lui tenait tête et elles se disputaient directement. Indépendamment de la voie qu'elles prenaient, Regina finissait par céder et donner à Emma ce qu'elle voulait de toute façon. La brune prenait simplement le chemin de la facilité. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait.

Bien qu'Emma, elle, adorait ce nouveau développement. Elle n'avait jamais,_ jamais_ dans toute sa vie obtenue ce qu'elle voulait simplement. Elle avait dû prendre ce qu'elle avait physiquement, parfois même en utilisant la force. Et d'un autre côté, il y avait Regina, qui n'avait jamais été du genre à simplement abandonner. Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir un sentiment de culpabilité ou à reculer dans un combat. C'était tout récemment que la femme d'Emma s'était mise à agir ainsi.

Regina fit le gâteau presque naturellement, n'utilisant la magie que pour accélérer le processus de cuisson. Il valait mieux faire vite quand Emma avait une envie. Si Regina prenait trop longtemps, alors au moment où la nourriture était prête, Emma aurait déjà décidé que quelque chose d'autre serait plus appétissant.

Mais dans ce cas là, Regina avait été rapide et Emma attendait avec excitation au comptoir quand Regina lui présenta son gâteau au chocolat.

"Et voilà, ma chérie." Dit-elle en souriant tandis que les yeux d'Emma arborèrent une lueur d'excitation.

"Merci." Sourit la blonde avant de se lancer dans la dégustation de son gâteau.

"Est-ce que tu vas vouloir prendre un dîner avec ça ?" Demanda t-elle alors qu'Emma prenait une plus grande bouchée.

"Nonchavaaller." Emma sourit et Regina secoua simplement la tête, se déplaçant à travers la cuisine pour faire un vrai repas. Aucune des deux n'avait entendu la porte d'entrée, ou remarqué le garçon debout près du coin, ébahi.

"Alors, moi aussi je peux avoir du gâteau pour le dîner ?" Demanda t-il et les deux femmes se retournèrent pour le voir, surprises par sa présence inattendue.

"Non, bien sûr que non." Répondu immédiatement Regina et Henry fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil vers Emma.

"Mais elle mange du gâteau." Gémit-il pratiquement et Regina croisa le regard d'Emma. La blonde se retourna et fit face à Henry.

"Nan, je vais aussi dîner, j'avais juste envie d'un truc sucré. Je prenais juste de l'avance sur le dessert." Rit-elle, et avec beaucoup de réticence elle repoussa le plat contenant le reste de sa part de gâteau. "Je finirais le reste après le dîner."

Henry regarda entre les deux femmes d'un air sceptique, et les deux mères essayèrent d'avoir l'air décontracté, Regina retourna cuisiner et Emma fit semblant de jouer sur son téléphone.

Il resta là pendant un moment avant de finalement se retourner et se diriger vers le couloir, ses sourcils arqués pendant tout le chemin.

* * *

Henry était un enfant intelligent. Il savait quand quelque chose se passait. Il savait que quelque chose avait changé le jour où ses mères étaient venues le chercher à l'école et où elles avaient semblé extrêmement affectueuses. Pas au point de s'embrasser devant lui, non, ça avait été juste des touchers subtiles, mais pratiquement constant.

Emma semblait un peu plus...peut-être fragile, dans un sens, que la normale. Tendant la main vers sa mère brune, restant à ses côtés, gardant sa main dans celle de Regina. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas d'être aussi émotionnelle et de chercher du réconfort auprès de l'autre.

Et puis avec Regina, c'était les sourires presque constants qui avait alerté Henry. Depuis ce jour, elle avait été de meilleure humeur, souriant un peu plus, marchant d'un pas plus léger. C'était bien. En fait, c'était génial. Il y avait moins de disputes, plus d'amusements. Henry ne pensait pas que la vie à la maison pouvait être meilleure que ça l'avait été auparavant.

Une partie de lui avait essayé de mettre tout ça de côté. Elles lui avaient donné une très bonne explication. Elles étaient amoureuses. Ça avait été une conversation qui avait semblé représenter plus de choses pour les deux femmes que pour leur fils. Alors qu'évidemment ça va été une énorme révélation pour toutes les deux, Henry, lui, l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres.

Il avait seulement gardé le silence parce qu'il aimait la manière dont les choses se passaient et n'avait ressenti aucun besoin de faire des vagues. Elles étaient plus sensibles qu'elles le réalisaient et Henry était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'elles auraient pu facilement paniquer si quelqu'un d'autre leur avait souligné leur amour évident l'une pour l'autre. Elles devaient comprendre ces choses par elles-mêmes et il était fier qu'elles aient enfin réussi à le faire.

Mais, tout ça mis à part, il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il savait que Regina l'aimait. Elle l'avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il s'en sortait facilement quand il se comportait mal. Alors qu'Emma, d'un autre côté, semblait soudainement avoir la capacité d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de son autre mère. C'était juste trop étrange de la part de Regina pour être ignoré. Surtout quand, il y a trois semaines, Regina avait permis à sa mère biologique de manger des pizzas congelées pour la quatrième fois en quatre jours. Ce seul fait avait été un bruyant signal d'alarme.

Malgré le nombre d'indices qu'il avait recueilli, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elles cachaient. Il pouvait simplement demander, mais il avait peur qu'elles ne le lui disent pas, ou simplement qu'elles lui mentent. Il avait confiance en ses mères, mais savait que si elles ne le lui avaient pas encore dit, c'était parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas lui dire. Il préférait le découvrir par lui-même, et ça même si, plus elles agissaient bizarrement, plus il devenait préoccupé sur ce qu'était vraiment ce grand secret.

Le matin suivant fut encore un de ceux qui sortait de la norme. Henry était prêt à aller à l'école, mais personne d'autre ne semblait réveillé. Habituellement, à ce moment de la journée, Regina était déjà debout avec son café en main alors qu'Henry était encore en train de se réveiller. Elle faisait le petit-déjeuner pendant qu'il se préparait et généralement elle devait l'amadouer pour le faire sortir.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, la porte de la chambre de ses mères n'était même pas ouverte. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Henry jeta un œil vers l'horloge et vit que s'ils n'y allaient pas maintenant, ils allaient certainement être en retard. C'est donc avec ça en tête qu'il frappa à la porte de leur chambre.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse après le premier essai alors il frappa encore une fois. N'obtenant toujours rien, il appela en tournant lentement la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Il avança prudemment, pas du tout intéressé par le fait d'assister à ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la pièce. Mais quand il regarda autour de lui, il vit que celle-ci était vide. Il se retourna presque pour s'en aller, avant d'entendre un bruit inquiétant venant de la salle de bain. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il s'approcha lentement.

Il les vit dès qu'il fut près de la plus petite pièce, la porte de celle-ci étant ouverte. Il fut immédiatement inquiété par la vue devant lui et tressaillit lorsqu'Emma vomit à nouveau dans les toilettes, vidant apparemment le contenu de son estomac. Regina était agenouillée à ses côtés, une main retenant ses cheveux blonds, l'autre frottant des schémas apaisants sur son dos.

"Argh, je pensais que ça c'était finalement arrêté." Se plaignit Emma en se rasseyant. Regina lui fit apparaître un verre d'eau et le lui tendit, avant de prendre une serviette propre pour lui essuyer le front.

"Je suis désolée, mon cœur." Dit-elle avec bienveillance, enlevant les cheveux d'Emma de sa nuque pour pouvoir mettre le tissu sur sa peau chaude.

"Merci." Emma réussit à lui faire un petit sourire en s'abandonnant à son toucher. Regina lui embrassa tendrement le front avant que son regard ne tombe sur le miroir devant elle et qu'elle ne voit la personne derrière elles.

"Henry ?" Elle se retourna et Emma en fit de même pour voir l'expression inquiète sur le visage de leur fils.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?" Il fit quelques pas en avant, sa préoccupation ne faisant qu'augmenter devant la pâleur de la peau d'Emma, même si la blonde sourit et se mit debout avec l'aide de Regina.

"Ouais, gamin, je vais bien." Elle tendit la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, mais cela n'aida pas à calmer ses nerfs.

"T'as pas l'air bien. C'est ça, hein ?" Demanda t-il et les deux femmes eurent l'air confuse.

"De quoi parles-tu Henry ?" Interrogea Regina, essayant de comprendre son fils.

"C'est ça que vous me cachez ? Que tu es malade ? J'avais pensé que ça aurait pu être quelque chose de grave. Est-ce que tu-"

"Whoa whoa, hé, ça va." Emma se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. "Je te promets que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça."

"Alors, c'est quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce vous agissez tous les deux si bizarrement ?" Il parla avec un ton suppliant qui fit se sentir ses mères instantanément coupables. Aucune d'elles n'avait réalisé qu'il leur prêtait autant d'attention. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans une conversation silencieuse. "S'il vous plaît, dites-le moi." Demanda t-il une nouvelle fois, effrayé qu'elles puissent le rembarrer.

"Viens t'asseoir." Regina s'avança, le repositionnant vers la chambre. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Emma, qui lui fit un hochement de tête et elles le suivirent toutes les deux, Regina s'asseyant à côté de lui et Emma restant debout, quelque peu maladroitement près du lit.

"C'est grave ?" Demanda t-il doucement. S'ils s'asseyaient comme ça pour discuter alors ça ne devait pas être quelque chose sans importance.

"Non, mon poussin, nous te le promettons. Ce n'est pas grave, mais c'est…" S'arrêta Regina.

"C'est énorme, gamin." Termina Emma, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle s'était demandée et se demandait toujours, d'ailleurs, comment il allait réagir quand le temps serait venu de lui dire. Elle s'inquiétait à ce sujet. Honnêtement, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait se sentir.

"D'accord..." Dit-il en regardant entre elles. Regina inspira profondément avant de continuer.

"Bien, Henry, tu sais que dans ce monde, la magie est incroyablement imprévisible." Commença t-elle et il hocha la tête. "Et tu sais qu'Emma et moi nous avons beaucoup de magie entre nous." Un autre hochement de tête. "En outre, nous avons notre lien qui semble nous avoir encore plus renforcé."

"Je comprends, maman. Toutes les deux, vous avez une tonne de magie entre vous." Il sourit un peu et ses mères lui rendirent son sourire.

"Eh bien...il semble que nous ayons fait quelque chose que je n'aurais même jamais cru être possible. Quelque chose de fantastique." Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Henry regarda ailleurs, concentré.

"Vous avez fait quelque chose qui a rendu Emma malade ? Comment ça peut être fantastique ?" Questionna t-il sérieusement en regardant vers Emma.

"En fait, c'est la même chose qui est arrivé la dernière fois." Dit Emma doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, la dernière fois ?" Demanda t-il et Emma lui répondit prudemment.

"Quand je t'ai eu." Dit-elle en regardant attentivement le visage d'Henry. Il sembla de nouveau ailleurs, secouant sa tête. Après une minute, il croisa les yeux d'Emma.

"Tu veux pas dire que tu es enceinte." Dit-il d'un ton presque désinvolte, mais son cerveau travaillait. Emma regarda vers Regina et les deux femmes restèrent dans les yeux l'une de l'autre. Henry le remarqua. "Tu l'es ?!" Il sursauta presque, regardant rapidement entre elles. Soudainement, elles eurent l'air inquiète.

"Écoute, Henry, on ne savait pas que ça pouvait arriver-"

"Mais nous en sommes heureuses." Ajouta rapidement Regina, sentant les craintes d'Emma refaire à nouveau surface.

"Ouais- oui." Acquiesça Emma. Henry regardait encore entre elles. "Henry ?" Elle se sentait autant anxieuse par sa réaction qu'elle l'avait été pour celle de Regina.

"Tu...vous allez vraiment avoir un bébé ?...ensemble ?" Demanda t-il lentement, essayant apparemment de digérer l'information.

"Ouais, on essaie toujours de comprendre comment c'est arrivé." Emma laissa échapper un petit soupir, remarquant qu'il ne semblait pas trop contrarié.

"Vous êtes en sûres ?" Interrogea t-il et Regina posa une main sur son épaule.

"Oui. Nous avons fait plusieurs tests. Le médecin pense que nous serons en mesure d'entendre un battement de cœur aujourd'hui." Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une poussée d'excitation et la sensation fut transmise à Emma, qui sourit sans le réaliser.

"Je peux venir ?" Demanda t-il soudainement, le ton de sa voix changeant.

"Eh bien...enfin, tu as école." Commença Regina mais Emma lui lança un regard. Un regard qui disait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, et Regina savait que l'approbation d'Henry était la clé de cela. "Très bien, je suppose que nous pouvons tous nous permettre de faire l'école buissonnière cette _fois_." Concéda t-elle, recevant, en instant, des sourires brillants de la part de sa famille.

* * *

Malgré les sensations positives, Emma se sentait légèrement exposée. Elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital alors que son t-shirt était juste assez remontée pour montrer son ventre. Regina attendait nerveusement à ses côtés, une main tenant la sienne, alors que l'autre était autour des épaules d'Henry. Ils restèrent tous immobiles tandis que le médecin se mettait au travail.

"Beurk." Dit Henry en regardant le gel être placé sur le ventre d'Emma, la faisant tressaillir de froid. Néanmoins, elle lui sourit, ressentant un réconfort incommensurable à les avoir ici avec elle.

"Très bien, nous allons commencer, d'accord ?" Dit Whale, et les deux femmes lui accordèrent leur attention immédiatement. Ils restèrent tous complètement silencieux et fixèrent l'écran tandis que le médecin plaçait la sonde sur le ventre d'Emma et commençait à travailler. "Parfois, ça peut prendre une minute." Rassura t-il en continuant à déplacer la sonde.

Les yeux de Regina se concentrèrent sur l'écran, souhaitant presque qu'une image se forme sur l'écran et qu'un son se face entendre. Même Henry était complètement captivé. Il était encore en train de traiter la nouvelle information, mais ne pouvait empêcher l'augmentation d'énergie dans l'air en ce moment. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, Henry et Regina avançant inconsciemment, leurs yeux s'ouvrant de plus en plus face à l'écran.

Le Dr. Whale déplaça la sonde plus loin et les yeux d'Emma se déplacèrent vers le visage de Regina. Elle pouvait sentir sa nervosité augmenter à chaque seconde qu'ils restaient dans le silence. Ses propres sentiments se rapprochaient de la peur alors qu'elle regardait le visage de Regina, arborait une expression inquiète. Elle serra la main de Regina mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de parler, les yeux de Regina s'élargirent soudainement.

Tout ce qu'Emma était sur le point de dire fut complètement réduit au silence par le bruit soudain d'un battement de cœur.


	25. Chapitre 25

****Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à ********hope2x******** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.****

****NdT : ********Salut tout le monde, merci encore pour toutes les reviews sur le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant celui-là. Ah et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs/lectrices. ********Encore ********m********erci à FP-Grumpy pour la correction. ********Et je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture à tous !****

* * *

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'une forme apparaissait sur le moniteur. En une seconde, le battement d'un minuscule cœur retentit dans la pièce et un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir qu'Emma la regardait et sans penser à autre chose, elle se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Ça, c'est un _bébé _?" Interrogea Henry en inclinant sa tête tandis qu'il observait l'écran. Les deux mères rirent.

"Ouais, gamin. C'est ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur." Sourit Emma en regardant la petite forme sur le moniteur.

"D'accord, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?" Demanda t-il.

"Nous ne serons pas en mesure de le savoir pendant un certain temps." Intervint Whale. "Mais pour l'instant, je peux dire que le bébé se développe bien. Parfaitement bien, en vérité."

"Merveilleux." Le sourire de Regina était toujours éclatant.

"Bizarre." Ajouta Henri, mais il souriait également.

"Ça ne te dérange pas, gamin ?" Demanda Emma en observant son visage.

"C'est bizarre." Réaffirma t-il et Emma réalisa que c'était la même réaction qu'il avait eu quand elles lui avaient parlé de leur mariage. "Mais c'est plutôt cool." Admit-il.

"Ouais, c'est plutôt cool." Le regard d'Emma passa de lui à Regina et elle sourit une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait pas que quelque chose clochait avant de voir les traits de Regina devenir préoccupés. La brune amena ses doux doigts contre la joue d'Emma et ce n'est que là, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

"Henry, tu peux nous laisser un moment ?" Demanda Regina et lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de sa mère blonde, il hocha poliment de la tête et suivit le Dr. Whale hors de la pièce.

"Désolée." Commença Emma alors qu'elle essuyait le gel sur son ventre, se sentant gêné face à cet étalage d'émotions inattendu. Elle détestait _vraiment _ces changements hormonaux.

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?" Demanda Regina avec douceur, s'asseyant pour faire face à Emma sur le lit.

"Parce que je suis super nulle." Elle réarrangea sa chemise et se redressa. Regina continua simplement de lui sourire.

"Je t'aime." Dit-elle et la lèvre inférieure d'Emma trembla légèrement.

"Je t'aime aussi." De nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et Regina les essuya.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" Elle parla toujours avec douceur, passant une main à travers les cheveux d'Emma.

"Je sais pas, c'est juste… tout est si… "

"Si ?" Répéta Regina.

"Si parfait. Tellement mieux. Je veux dire… on a genre… une vraie famille là."

"Oui, ma chérie." Dit Regina comme si c'était complètement évident.

"Enfin, je veux dire que je n'ai jamais eu ça avant."

"Moi non plus. Enfin pas comme ça, tout du moins." Répondit-elle en serrant la main d'Emma.

"C'est plutôt cool." Elle haussa les épaules de manière décontractée et Regina rigola.

"Oui. C'est assez cool."

Regina prit les mains d'Emma, l'aida à se relever et à mettre sa veste. Emma allait faire un pas mais Regina la retint par sa veste et la tira vers elle pour lui faire un tendre baiser. Lorsqu'elles sortirent dans le couloir, toutes les deux souriaient de bonheur. Elles se retournèrent et virent immédiatement Henry, encore en train de discuter avec le médecin.

"Merci, Dr. Whale." Dit sincèrement Regina, avant de se déplacer une nouvelle fois vers sa famille.

"Une dernière chose… Emma ?" Commença t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la blonde. "J'ai les résultats que vous vouliez." Il remit une enveloppe à Emma, recevant un regard curieux de la part de Regina.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Interrogea t-elle en essayant de voir ce qu'Emma tenait dans sa main.

"Je suis venue il y a quelques jours, pour que le Dr. Whale fasse un test pour moi."

"Tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?" Elle sembla un peu inquiète mais Emma lui serra le bras de manière rassurante.

"Dans le cas où quelqu'un douterait de toi." Elle sourit en ouvrant l'enveloppe et tendit la feuille à Regina.

"Habituellement, cela aurait pris quelques semaines de plus mais il semble que votre enfant se développe à un rythme plus rapide que la normale." Intervint Whale avec un ton suffisant.

"Je ne suis pas surprise." Répondit-elle facilement, son sourire s'agrandissant. "Mon enfant." Murmura t-elle, regardant les résultats ADN, reliant le bébé à elle, autant qu'à Emma. "Merci." Répéta t-elle et Whale acquiesça. Elle regarda vers Emma et posa la main sur sa joue. "Merci pour ça."

"De rien." Elle se pencha et embrassa Regina. Après ça, elle prit la main de la brune en plaçant son bras libre solidement autour de son fils et ils sortirent tous fièrement de l'hôpital.

* * *

Un peu plus d'un mois passa et Henry éprouvait des difficultés à garder le secret. La perspective d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur devenait de plus en plus excitant pour lui et il voulait partager ça. Mais, il ne pouvait pas le faire tant que ses mères ne cessaient pas d'être aussi effrayées.

Elles avaient justement dépassé le cap des trois mois, date à laquelle, elles avaient décidé que c'était le bon moment pour le dire aux gens. Malheureusement, arrivées à ce moment, les deux parents avaient laissé leur crainte de la réaction des autres prendre le dessus et ça les avaient laissé silencieuses. Et même s'il adorait tout le temps passé en famille et l'attention supplémentaire qu'elles lui montraient, même Henry savait que rester enfermés tout le temps, juste tous les trois, n'était pas un comportement sain.

"Vous devriez le dire à tout le monde lors de la fête." Dit-il alors que ses mères se préparaient.

"Henry, c'est l'anniversaire de Granny, on ne peut pas lui voler sa journée." Répliqua Emma en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait grimacer ou sourire quand elle réalisa que la nouvelle, petite mais visible, bosse se voyait désormais à travers son débardeur serré.

"Alors dites-le à tout le monde, demain." Essaya t-il une nouvelle fois alors que Regina s'avança près d'Emma et commença à mettre ses boucles d'oreilles.

"Henry, nous te l'avons dit, nous l'annoncerons quand ce sera le moment." Répondit simplement Regina en finissant de mettre ses bijoux.

"Je pensais que vous étiez excitées au sujet du bébé." Dit-il en croisant les bras.

"Nous le sommes." Emma jeta un œil vers lui à travers le miroir avant d'essayer d'ajuster une nouvelle fois son débardeur dans une vaine tentative de faire disparaître la bosse.

"Alors _pourquoi_ voulez-vous pas que tout le monde le sache ?" Dit-il avec un ton exaspéré. Regina s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Tu sais à quel point ce sujet va être sensible. Nous sommes peut-être excités par le fait d'agrandir notre famille, mais _les autres_ ne seront pas aussi heureux." Déclara t-elle sérieusement mais Henry était toujours agacé.

"Vous avez juste peur." Dit-il en haussant les épaules et en s'en allant, espérant que le déclarer sous forme de défi marcherait avec elles. Ça semblait fonctionné quand n'importe qui d'autre le faisait avec elles. Mais Regina leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien qu'elles étaient ses intentions.

Elle se redirigea vers Emma, qui essayait physiquement d'agrandir un peu son débardeur. Secouant la tête, Regina se plaça derrière la blonde et tendit les mains, prenant les côtés du débardeur d'Emma dans ses mains et tirant dessus pour mettre en évidence le petit ventre de sa femme. Emma soupira face au geste mais sourit légèrement lorsque Regina glissa ses mains jusqu'à son ventre, comme si elle tenait le bébé dans ses mains d'une manière protectrice.

"On ne sera pas en mesure de le cacher plus longtemps." Dit Regina lorsqu'elle posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Emma, regardant à travers le miroir vers leurs mains alors que celles d'Emma venaient se poser sur les siennes.

"Je pense que j'ai encore un mois devant moi." Emma haussa les épaules mais elle savait qu'elles étaient à court d'excuses.

"Peut-être. Mais peut-être que ce ne serait pas si terrible d'arrêter de le cacher. Ça ne me dérangerais pas de vous montrer un peu." Sourit Regina en levant les yeux vers ceux d'Emma à travers le miroir. La blonde rougit légèrement à ses paroles et Regina lui embrassa la joue.

"Ah ouais, alors qui le dit à ma mère ?" Demanda t-elle et la brune sut qu'elle était sérieuse. Maintenant Emma ne voulait pas faire marche arrière.

"Rappelle-toi, les choses _se_ passent mieux. Tu souriais même en revenant du dîner avec elle, la semaine dernière. Je doute qu'elle veuille, elle aussi, que vous recommenciez à vous disputer."

"Ouais je suppose. Je pense que je suis juste nerveuse à l'idée que ça empire." Admit-elle et Regina hocha la tête, comme un signe qu'elle comprenait son inquiétude.

"Eh bien, quand nous le ferons, nous nous assurerons de le faire… avec douceur." Elle serra Emma et leur bébé plus fortement contre elle, leur apportant du réconfort à tous simultanément.

* * *

"Hé Emma !" Cria Ruby alors qu'Emma s'approchait du comptoir avec un plat de tacos.

"Hé." Salua t-elle en retour, ajustant inconsciemment le bas de sa chemise encore une fois, une nouvelle habitude qui s'était formée depuis le moment où elle avait, pour la première fois, remarqué que ses muscles abdominaux normalement plats avaient changé de forme. Ce n'était pas perceptible à moins qu'elle ne porte quelque chose de serré, comme Regina lui assurait constamment mais Emma était paranoïaque.

"Je pensais que vous ameniez des lasagnes."

"On l'a fait, Regina les porte." Elle regarda vers son épouse qui était encore en train de saluer la femme du jour. Granny n'avait définitivement pas l'air d'une fêtarde mais elle gérait plutôt bien l'attention. Emma se retourna pour voir que Ruby l'observait désormais. "Quoi ?" Demanda t-elle timidement.

"Est-ce que c'est… la chemise de Regina ?" Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Oui, et alors ?" Questionna t-elle avec nonchalance, son regard fuyant, sa main ajustant une nouvelle fois inconsciemment le tissu.

"Je me demandais juste pourquoi. Enfin, je veux dire que c'est pas ton style habituel."

"Je l'ai juste mis en vitesse." Elle haussa les épaules et les sourcils de Ruby se levèrent.

"Juste comme hier ?" Interrogea t-elle, repensant à la chemise bleu clair qu'Emma avait arboré le jour d'avant, au petit-déjeuner.

"Oui, Ruby, juste comme hier." Répondit Emma lentement, la défiant de continuer.

"Ben je pense que c'est mignon que Regina arrive à te faire porter ses vêtements." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil mais Emma roula des yeux. Regina arriva derrière elle, tendant la main pour placer le plat sur le comptoir puis elle sourit à Ruby.

"Bonjour, Miss Lucas." Salua t-elle aimablement.

"Salut." Ruby leur sourit pendant une seconde de plus avant de se retourner. Regina jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Emma, mais la blonde ne fit que secouer la tête. "Boissons." Déclara Ruby en se retournant vers elles. Elle posa un café devant Regina et une bière devant Emma.

Emma prit le verre sans y penser, mais la main de Regina se baissa et attrapa son poignée. Elles avaient enfermé tout l'alcool de la maison et évidemment elles n'en achetaient plus. Elles n'étaient pas sorties récemment, préférant rester en famille chez elles et à cause de ça, l'anniversaire de Granny était leur première nuit dehors depuis longtemps. Emma était retombée dans ses vieilles habitudes sans y penser.

La blonde sourit presque d'un air penaud en repoussant le verre vers une Ruby confuse.

"Je pourrais avoir un thé glacé à la place ? On a arrêté de boire pour l'instant." C'était la vérité, supposa t-elle. Regina avait arrêté pour être juste envers Emma. Bien que Ruby ne sembla pas convaincue.

"Très bien… " Dit-elle en se retournant pour lui prendre sa nouvelle boisson.

"Je reviens." Regina toucha le bras d'Emma avant de se retourner pour aller parler à Jessica lorsqu'elle vit la rousse assise seule dans un box. Ruby posa la nouvelle boisson devant Emma.

"Oh mon Dieu." Déclara t-elle impassiblement en baissant les yeux sur Emma.

"_Quoi _?" Dit-elle de manière défensive mais Ruby était en train de secouer la tête.

"Putain, t'es tellement soumise, c'est fou."

"_Je_ ne suis pas soumise." Elle n'avait pas voulu insister sur le 'Je', mais elle était plus que consciente qu'en dépit du pouvoir de Regina dans leur relation. La Emma enceinte était celle qui parvenait à ses fins. En fait, sur pratiquement toutes les choses qui se rapportaient à sa sécurité ou à celle du bébé, ce n'était pas la blonde qui cédait.

"Ouais, bien sûr. Je pense que j'ai de la crème, tu sais, que tu pourrais utiliser pour les marques de fouet sur tes fesses." Dit-elle en croisant les bras. Et la mâchoire d'Emma se serra, elle allait lâcher une répartie mais elle repensa à son approche. Ruby sembla mal à l'aise en voyant un petit sourire se dessinait sur les traits d'Emma.

"Ouais, je suis sûre que t'en as."

"C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi ça ?" Maintenant c'est _elle_ qui semblait sur la défensive et Emma sourit malicieusement.

"Oh, je pense que quelqu'un a mis le loup en laisse." Répondit-elle avec assurance et Ruby resta bouche bée.

"Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles."

"Mhmm. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton comportement récemment. Toujours en train d'envoyer des messages, toujours en train de courir, tu disparais pour faire _de__s courses_. Tu as toujours _des_ _plans_. Ouais, je sais que quelqu'un t'as à ses pieds."

"C'est ridicule, Emma." Commença t-elle, même si un léger rougissement apparaissait sur son visage. "Je ne fais rien de ce que tu viens dire pour l'instant, donc ton argumentation est invalide." Dit-elle avec assurance mais Emma souriait toujours alors que son esprit fonctionnait.

"Tu as raison, tu ne fais rien de ça pour l'instant. Ce qui veut dire-" Commença t-elle en souriant plus largement. "-que ton nouveau mec doit être ici." Elle se retourna sur son siège et manqua l'expression du visage de Ruby passait de surprise à soulagée quand Emma commença à mater tous les _hommes_ dans la pièce. "J'vais le trouver." Dit-elle en hochant la tête, regardant lentement tout autour de la pièce.

"T'es cinglée, Emma." Elle secoua la tête avant de se déplacer derrière le comptoir et de s'approcher de sa grand-mère.

Emma vit un homme qui semblait pouvoir être le type de Ruby. Elle pencha la tête en le matant, essayant de savoir si elle connaissait au moins son nom. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement en l'observant et elle ne remarqua pas la femme s'approchant d'elle. Il y eut un raclement de gorge et Emma sursauta.

"Je suis désolée, j'interromps quelque chose ?" Demanda Regina, les bras croisés tandis qu'elle regardait vers Emma puis vers l'homme discutant dans le coin avec Archie.

"Désolée, ma belle." Sourit Emma avant de se pencher pour embrasser la joue de Regina. "J'essaie de savoir avec qui Ruby sort en cachette."

"Ah." Acquiesça Regina, ressentant un peu de soulagement, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté là. "Avec un peu de chance, ce n'est pas celui avec lequel ma secrétaire sort en ce moment."

"Jessica a quelqu'un aussi ?" Demanda t-elle en souriant.

"Il semblerait, même si elle est tout aussi discrète à ce sujet, elle est tout le temps énigmatique au sujet de ses allées et venues." Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux pour jeter un œil vers Jessica, bien que leurs yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'elles suivirent la même ligne de vue dans laquelle _elle _était en train de regarder.

"Elle regarde Granny, pas vrai ?" Dit Emma calmement, sa tête s'inclinant encore.

"Je ne crois pas, ma chère." Regina serra les lèvres en penchant sa tête comme celle d'Emma, celles-ci se rejoignirent donc pour regarder Jessica regardant Ruby.

Elles arrêtèrent leur observation lorsque Ruby commença à faire un toast pour Granny. La main de Regina trouva naturellement sa place sur le dos d'Emma et son autre main allait se mettre sur le ventre de celle-ci, un endroit où elle aimait se poser récemment, mais elle résista à la tentation. Elle savait que la vue serait un peu trop étrange.

Bien qu'elle gardait, presque en continu, un contact physique avec Emma. La plupart du temps, cela arrivait sans qu'elle n'y pense. Sa main recherchait simplement celle d'Emma et vice versa. La propre main d'Emma se tendait souvent vers Regina lorsqu'elles avaient été séparé pendant un moment. Il n'y avait qu'Henry qui savait que cette augmentation d'affection était due à plus qu'à leur simple nouvelle relation romantique.

Ce fut après une autre pause-toilettes qu'Emma se retrouva seule un instant et que quelqu'un prit ça comme une opportunité de lui parler.

"Tu es belle, Emma." Sourit Mary Margaret et Emma le lui rendit.

"Merci, toi aussi. C'est nouveau ?" Emma leva une main pour désigner le blazer bleu foncé que portait sa mère. Il était bien ajusté et c'était définitivement un nouveau style pour elle.

"Oui, j'ai pensé que je pourrais mélanger mon style de Storybrooke avec mon ancien style un peu mieux. Tu aimes ?"

"Oui, j'aime." Sourit-elle en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Mary Margaret sourit gaiement.

"Alors, comment vas-tu ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir à peine vu cette semaine." Dit-elle curieusement et Emma hésita une seconde.

"Oui, je euh… je sais pas, c'est juste que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la maison. Tu sais… je m'adapte encore aux changements." Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son jeans, essayant d'agir de manière décontractée.

"Bien, tu sembles aller bien, ma puce. Je suis heureuse pour toi."

"Vraiment ?" Devait s'assurer Emma, appréciant réellement la manière dont elles rétablissaient leur relation mais toujours encore légèrement inquiète à ce sujet.

"Oui, Emma." Répondit-elle sincèrement. "Tu dois savoir qu'en fin de compte, je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse. Même si ça me manque de te voir moins souvent, récemment, tu as l'air si lumineuse et heureuse, enfin tu es pratiquement rayonnante. Je ne peux pas _ne pas_ être heureuse pour toi." Déclara t-elle facilement, ignorant à quel point ses paroles étaient véridiques.

"Merci, maman." La blonde lui rendit son sourire, se sentant soulagée face aux paroles de sa mère.

"Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi et je pense que la prochaine fois que nous ferons un repas de famille, peut-être que Regina aimerait venir." Dit-elle en haussant les épaules et les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda t-elle avec une petite voix.

"Je comprends à quel point elle est importante pour toi. Ton père et moi, nous avons discuté de ça- enfin il m'a convaincu- que ma relation avec elle pouvait être important pour toi. Au moins, dans le sens que nous ne nous sautions pas à la gorge l'une de l'autre. Je voulais que tu saches, que si elle est disposée à essayer, je le suis aussi." Elle hocha la tête, mais son sourire s'effaça. "Emma ? Ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?" Elle leva la main et les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses hormones avaient encore une fois stimulé ses émotions et que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Oh, je vais… je vais bien, c'est juste que… je suis vraiment heureuse." Répondit-elle et la vague d'émotions la chamboula encore, avec plus de larmes coulant sur son visage souriant. Mary Margaret avait l'air complètement abasourdie, ne l'ayant jamais vu se comporter comme ça auparavant.

"Emma ?" Regina se précipita dès qu'elle vit le visage d'Emma, et plaça une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son épaule. Les hormones de grossesse étaient parfois difficiles à interpréter. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?" Dit-elle en regardant Mary Margaret avec un air accusateur alors que la femme avait toujours la bouche bée par le choc.

"Elle veut que tu viennes à un repas de famille." Répondit Emma en souriant joyeusement à Regina et la brune reconnu instantanément qu'il s'agissait d'une saute d'humeur.

"C'est… fantastique, ma chère." Elle sourit à Emma, espérant que la jeune femme se calme et n'alerte personne d'autre dans le Café.

"N'est-ce pas ?" Sourit Emma, les larmes disparaissant immédiatement et elle se retourna pour s'en aller sans autres vagues. Regina se racla la gorge, essayant de ne pas croiser les yeux écarquillés de Mary Margaret.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il… vient de se passer ?" Elle regarda Regina, toujours choquée par le changement brusque d'humeur et la brune plus âgée lui fit simplement un haussement d'épaules aussi élégant que possible.

"Elle n'a pas bien dormi la nuit dernière." Ce fut tout ce qu'elle fournit comme explication avant de laisser la femme confuse derrière elle pour retourner vers son épouse, qui discutait gaiement avec Archie.

* * *

"Je sais." Emma s'approcha de Ruby, un moment plus tard, lorsque la brune s'était remise derrière le comptoir.

"Tu sais quoi ?" Demanda t-elle en la regardant sceptiquement.

"Qui tient _ton _fouet." Elle sourit malicieusement et Ruby roula des yeux.

"Oh mon Dieu." Soupira Ruby. "Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Tu sais, je me demandais quel genre d'homme pouvait apprivoiser un loup, mais maintenant je sais, ce n'est pas un homme du tout, mais u-"

"Emma, ma chérie ?" Intervint Regina, s'approchant d'elle. "Je peux te parler ?" Dit-elle en l'éloignant de Ruby, rendant un refus plus difficile.

"Ouais ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Quoi ? Rien. Je m'amuse juste un peu." Elle haussa les épaules en souriant.

"Emma, si elles le gardent secret, c'est probablement pour une raison."

"Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point elle m'embête ? Elle mérite une petite vengeance." Dit-elle et elle commença à se retourner.

"Emma, non." Sermonna Regina et Emma se retourna en ayant l'air légèrement triste.

"J'allais juste lui parler." Répondit-elle innocemment et Regina soupira.

"Très bien, mais ne révèle pas leur secret, compris ?" Elle essaya d'avoir l'air sévère et Emma sourit.

"D'accord... Ah, on doit prendre de la glace sur le chemin du retour, le truc au caramel là."

"Emma, nous avons déjà dans les quatre différents parfums à la maison." Essaya t-elle mais Emma lui fit à nouveau cette expression. "D'accord, nous nous arrêterons sur le chemin de la maison." Concéda t-elle à une vitesse par laquelle elle fut surprise elle-même. C'était de la faute de ces fichus yeux de chiens battus. Emma lui fit un baiser avant de se retourner pour aller tourmenter Ruby. Regina sourit après elle, incapable de s'en empêcher.

"Waouh."

Regina se retourna pour voir David s'approchait d'elle et elle roula des yeux.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien." Sourit David en se mettant debout à côté d'elle pour regarder dans la direction de sa fille.

"Dis-le David."

"C'est juste que j'aurais jamais pensé, que je verrais un jour l'Evil Queen amadouée si facilement." Il croisa les bras, lui faisant ce sourire fier.

"Je ne suis pas facile à amadouer." Railla t-elle.

"Mhmm."

"Je ne le suis _pas_."

"D'accord."

"David, je jure-"

"Hé, je suis simplement content qu'on s'occupe bien de ma petite fille." Il lui fit un sourire plus sincère et Regina se détendit.

"Elle l'est." Acquiesça t-elle et ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que David incline légèrement la tête.

"Elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda t-il et Regina se tourna vers lui.

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Elle est juste… elle agit un peu bizarrement ces temps-ci. Je lui ai posé la question mais elle ne veut rien me dire. Écoute, je ne te demande pas de me dire quelque chose de personnel, mais… je veux juste être sûr que vous nous le diriez s'il y _avait _quelque chose. S'il y avait quelque chose d'important… d'accord ?" Il semblait préoccupé et Regina se sentit un peu coupable.

"Je t'assure, David, il n'y a rien de grave." En dépit de son assurance de rester silencieuse au sujet du bébé, elle se sentait maintenant un peu mal. David avait été étonnamment gentil avec elle depuis le début du mariage et Regina avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

"Bien." Il hocha la tête en lui faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule, avant de se retourner et de s'en aller. Regina le regarda pendant un instant avant de décider qu'il était temps de ré-intervenir dans la conversation d'Emma.

* * *

"J'ai pensé… " Commença Emma en enlevant sa chemise dans leur chambre à coucher.

"Oui ?" Regina sortit de la salle de bain, déjà vêtue de son pyjama.

"Peut-être qu'il est temps de leur dire." La blonde déposa ses vêtements dans le panier à linge et se dirigea vers le placard. "J'ai parlé à ma mère et… je sais pas, peut-être que ça se passera bien."

"En fait, je suis d'accord. J'ai parlé à ton père également et je pense que j'avais oublié qu'il était plus compréhensif que je ne l'avais pensé." Elle souleva les couvertures et s'assit sur son côté du lit. Emma sortit du placard et observa Regina pendant un instant.

"Un dîner, la semaine prochaine. Mary Margaret a demandé que tu viennes. On pourra leur dire à ce moment-là." Elle haussa les épaules et Regina lui fit un petit sourire.

"D'accord. La semaine prochaine. Viens au lit maintenant." Elle tapota l'endroit à côté d'elle et Emma sourit en éteignant la lumière puis en montant sur le lit. La blonde se pencha pour lui faire un tendre baiser avant de se mettre dos à elle et de glisser sous les couvertures pour être plus confortable. La brune en fit de même, se rapprochant d'Emma jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit pressée contre le dos de la blonde. Elle tendit le bras autour de sa femme et glissa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Emma pour la poser contre le ventre de celle-ci.

Si elle devait être honnête, Regina avouerait qu'elle adorait absolument la nouvelle bosse. Elle adorait avoir l'impression de tenir Emma et son bébé en même temps. Comme si elle les protégeait et les préservait. Elle avait du mal à garder sa main loin de cette petite bosse maintenant et ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point cela deviendrait incroyable tandis que celle-ci grossirait en même temps que leur bébé grandirait. Et même si elle s'était demandée ce que ça ferait d'être celle qui portait l'enfant, elle préférait définitivement le rôle qu'elle avait. Elle protégerait sa famille entière et elle adorerait ça pendant aussi longtemps que ça durerait.

* * *

Exactement comme auparavant, le délais qu'elles avaient du attendre pour annoncer leur grande nouvelle avait emporté tout l'emballement qu'elles avaient pu emmagasiné. Emma était moins excitée maintenant que le jour était enfin arrivé. Regina avait été plus que prête pour la révélation, enfin, jusqu'à qu'ils soient devant la porte de l'appartement. Et Henry était le seul encore à être encore excité.

"Hé." David ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, s'offrant un câlin d'Henry et faisant un signe de la main, indiquant aux femmes d'entrer.

"Hé, papa." Emma sourit malgré ses nerfs à vif, se déplaçant à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Regina et elle restèrent poliment debout jusqu'à ce que David ne leur demande de d'asseoir. L'ambiance devint alors légèrement plus détendue. Enfin pour un instant.

"Du vin ?" Demanda Mary Margaret, semblant aussi nerveuse, si ce n'est plus, pour ce dîner.

"Non, ça va." Emma leva une main, n'oubliant pas son état, cette fois-ci. Mary Margaret sembla surprise par la réponse.

"Quelque chose de plus fort alors ?" Plaisanta t-elle et Emma rit légèrement.

"Non, j'ai arrêté. De l'eau sera parfait."

"Eh bien, c'est une première." Sourit David en prenant une gorgée de sa propre bière. "Regina, qu'est-ce tu prendras ?"

"Moi aussi, je m'en tiendrais à de l'eau." Elle pencha la tête, et David et Mary Margaret observèrent les deux femmes pendant quelques secondes.

Ils commencèrent à dîner dans un silence presque complet. David et Henry amenèrent quelques sujets et tinrent la conversations tandis que toutes les femmes autour de la table se concentraient sur leur nourriture. Bien que pour la première fois, Emma avait vraiment du mal avec sa nourriture.

Sa mère avait préparé un simple repas composé de poulet grillé avec de la purée de pommes de terre et du maïs. Normalement, Emma aurait dévoré le repas facilement, puisqu'elle aimait tout ce qu'il y avait sur l'assiette. Mais sa mère aimait mettre de l'ail dans ses pommes de terre et avec sa sensibilité accrue aux odeurs, elle se sentait nauséeuse. C'était nouveau que l'ail l'a dérange autant, mais c'était une sensation forte et cela rendait le reste de son repas peu ragoûtant. Regina l'avait remarqué et essayait de penser à un moyen subtil de l'aider.

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda Mary Margaret en voyant Emma faire une grimace lorsqu'elle prit une bouchée de poulet.

"Oui, ça va." Sourit-elle. "C'est juste euh… un truc d'estomac." Elle haussa les épaules et vit le regard que lui lança Henry. Mary Margaret le vit également.

"Est-ce qu'il y a… autre chose ?" Demanda t-elle prudemment. David leva la tête face au changement de ton. Emma se tourna pour établir un contact visuel avec Regina et celle-ci lui fit un petit hochement de tête.

"En fait… oui." Elle se racla la gorge et repoussa la nourriture, prenant cette opportunité pour se débarrasser de l'odeur. "Nous euh… avons quelque chose à vous dire."

"D'accord." Les nerfs de Mary Margaret s'affolèrent instantanément.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais." Ajouta Emma, voyant l'expression dans les yeux de sa mère.

"Bien sûr que non." Rajouta David avec décontraction et Emma sourit.

"D'accord, écoutez… donc… quelque chose est arrivée euh… avec nous. Quelque chose de géniale." Développa t-elle en jetant un œil vers Regina. Sa main se tendit vers la sienne et fut tenue de manière réconfortante par la brune. "Alors, vous savez tous les deux à quel point la magie est folle ?" Dit-elle de manière décontractée mais les visages de ses parents devinrent peu à peu las.

"La magie ? Emma… " Mary Margaret secouait presque la tête et les yeux de Regina se plissèrent.

"Sérieusement, attends jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise vraiment." La voix d'Emma devint un peu dure et Regina voulut sourire, appréciant que, pour une fois, ce soit Mary Margaret qui soit celle du mauvais côté d'une saute d'humeur d'Emma.

"Je suis désolée mais la dernière que vous êtes venues toutes les deux avec une heureuse nouvelle concernant la magie, les choses ne se sont pas si bien passées."

"Vraiment ?" Intervint Regina, pas très surprise par le fait que la petite brune ne puisse pas se taire. Mais elle avait pensé que la femme aurait au moins attendu d'entendre l'annonce d'abord. "Je pense que les choses se sont très bien passées, si je puis me permettre." Elle sourit ensuite, déplaçant son bras pour le mettre autour des épaules d'Emma.

"Moi aussi." Ajouta David, le soldat de la paix. Emma lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

"D'accord, je suis désolée. Continue s'il te plaît." Mary Margaret semblait se forcer à rester silencieuse.

"Très bien, alors… la magie. C'est euh… plutôt fou." Commença une nouvelle fois Emma et Regina roula presque des yeux. Par contre, Henry, lui, trouvait toute l'expérience amusante.

"C'est fou, dangereux, imprévisible… " Mary Margaret s'interrompit, se taisant lorsque tous les regards sur la table se posèrent sur elle. "Désolée… habitude." Dit-elle doucement. David tendit la main et prit la sienne."

"Calme-toi. De toute évidence, ils vont tous bien." Rassura t-il. "De plus, je veux dire elles se sont déjà mariées en étant ivres, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre ? Ce n'est pas comme si on devait s'inquiéter que notre petite fille tombe enceinte à nouveau." Il se mit à rire et même Mary Margaret laissa échapper un sourire. Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir les deux femmes, complètement silencieuse et immobiles, les fixant. David rit une nouvelle fois. "Quoi ?"

"Euh… papa… maman… comme je l'ai dit, la magie… c'est plutôt fou." Elle regarda attentivement leurs visages. Ils la fixèrent simplement, confus, jusqu'à ce que la main libre de Regina ne commence à lentement se glisser pour se poser sur le ventre d'Emma.

"Tu n'es pas… tu ne peux pas être… " Mary Margaret secoua la tête, ses yeux se déplaçant de leurs visages vers l'emplacement de la main de Regina.

"Ce n'est pas possible." Rajouta David, même s'il ne semblait pas convaincu. Emma se pencha alors pour prendre quelque chose dans le sac de Regina.

"Félicitations, vous êtes sur le point d'avoir un autre petit-enfant." Emma glissa l'échographie sur la table, elle se pencha en arrière et posa ses mains sur celles de Regina. Henry ne fit que sourire, se sentant vraiment fier qu'elles aient enfin dit la vérité. Et exactement comme la première annonce de sa grossesse, la pièce sembla tomber dans un silence complet.


	26. Chapitre 26

****Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à ********hope2x******** que je tiens à remercier pour m'avoir donné l'accord de traduire sa fiction. Ceci appartient donc à son imagination, évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette traduction.****

****NdT : Salut tout le monde,******** vous ne l'attendiez sans doute plus mais voilà le chapitre 26 de cette traduction. Vraiment désolée pour la longue, longue absence. Pas de bêta sur ce chapitre, je vous ai déjà trop fait attendre********.******** Bref, bonne lecture à tous.****

* * *

"Comment ? Tu étais… tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Avant ?" Mary Margaret fut celle qui brisa le long silence, un long moment après qu'Henry se soit retiré pour regarder la télévision et éviter "la conversation d'adultes" qui allait suivre.

"Non." Répondit immédiatement Emma. "Il n'y a eu que Regina." Dit-elle avec neutralité mais ses deux parents rougirent légèrement.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible." Insista Mary Margaret. "Tu ne peux pas… Le bébé ne peut pas être…"

"Le bébé est de moi." L'interrompit Regina. "J'ai un test ADN qui le prouve si tu as besoin de le voir pour le croire." Elle fut soudainement reconnaissante une fois de plus qu'Emma ait fait ça pour elle.

"Écoutez, on sait très bien à quel point c'est fou. Mais c'est arrivé. On était ensemble, on a de la magie… et on a, en quelque sorte, accompli un miracle." Elle commença à sourire, se lovant un peu plus contre Regina. "Ensemble."

"Tu… tu… " David se leva et fit les cents pas avant de regarder Regina de nouveau. "Tu as mis ma fille enceinte. Tu… " Dit-il en secouant la tête.

"Nous _sommes_ mariées, David." Fit remarquer calmement Regina, en levant un sourcil.

"Mais tu… je n'étais pas inquiet à ton sujet… je… j'aurais dû… "

"Tu aurais dû quoi ?" Emma jeta un coup d'œil vers Regina avant de se retourner vers son père.

"J'aurais fait les menaces habituelles paternelles." Dit-il en agitant l'une de ses mains, essayant de toute évidence de se faire à cette nouvelle.

"Tu aurais menacé Regina de ne pas me mettre enceinte ?" Demanda Emma, devenant très amusée par sa réaction.

"Je… eh bien… j'aurais fait _quelque chose_." Il haussa les épaules et les deux femmes en face de lui sourirent. "Je l'aurais menacé de… je ne sais pas."

"David, comme je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière, Emma est entre de bonnes mains."

"Je sais, je… c'est juste que… c'est… "

"Beaucoup à assimiler, on le sait." Emma sourit et David laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

"Oui." Il secoua la tête face à son propre comportement avant de s'approcher et de prendre la photo de l'échographie. "Je vais de nouveau être grand-père." Il commença à sourire puis il se retourna vers sa fille. Il se dirigea vers les deux femmes et ouvrit ses bras en direction de la blonde. Emma se mit instantanément debout et accepta son étreinte. "Félicitations."

"Heureux ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, vraiment, désolé pour la… crise de panique." Il se mit à rire et se recula pour regarder sa fille.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça, ce n'était rien comparé à la crise de panique de Regina." Elle fit un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule à la brune, se tenant debout derrière elle.

"Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, lorsqu'une _femme_ découvre que son _épouse_ est enceinte, elle a le droit d'avoir une réaction spéciale." Dit-elle et David se mit à rire.

"Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ça. Eh bien… félicitations à toi aussi, Regina." À la surprise de tout le monde, il se rapprocha et ouvrit une nouvelle fois ses bras.

Regina hésita. Cela était en dehors de sa zone de confort. Une étreinte signifiait de l'affection. Regina ne montrait de l'affection qu'à seulement deux personnes au monde. Et David n'était pas l'une d'entre elles. Mais il _était _de la famille. Et depuis un mariage pas très orthodoxe, il y a quelques mois, il était son beau-père. Le grand-père de ses enfants. Sa famille.

Elle sentit une main sur son dos, Emma la poussant subtilement vers l'avant. Regina se surprit elle-même en avançant et en acceptant l'étreinte de David. Ce n'était pas aussi bizarre qu'elle l'aurait pu le penser. David lui tapota le dos, leur souriant à toutes les deux, comme le ferait un père fier.

Emma exhibait, quant à elle, un grand sourire. Elle savait que David était assez ouvert d'esprit mais elle s'était honnêtement attendue à une dispute et à des explications plus longues que ça. C'était plutôt une grande nouvelle et elle avait imaginé que ses parents auraient eu des réactions vives. En parlant de… Emma détourna enfin son regard de David pour voir ce qui était arrivé à sa mère.

"Maman ?!" Elle vit des larmes dans les yeux de Mary Margaret et s'approcha prudemment d'elle. "Tu vas… tu vas bien ?" Elle posa une main sur son épaule et Mary Margaret se leva instantanément. Emma fut lente à réagir lorsque sa mère l'étreignit fortement.

"Oui, désolée." Elle secoua la tête, essayant de contrôler ses propres émotions tandis qu'elle étreignait sa fille plus fort.

"Ça veut dire que tu es heureuse aussi, pas vrai ?" Emma arrivait à peine à gérer ses propres émotions la plupart du temps et n'arrivait donc pas à interpréter ceux de sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en colère, mais elle savait aussi que Mary Margaret n'était pas du genre à approuver facilement certaines choses.

"Je le suis. Je suis juste… je suppose que je suis un peu bouleversée, je suis désolée." Elle rit un peu, se reculant pour regarder dans les yeux grands ouverts d'Emma. "Tu vas avoir un bébé. Vous allez… avoir un bébé toutes les deux." Elle regarda finalement vers Regina, ses yeux toujours humides.

"Oui, c'est le cas." Expira alors Emma dans un soupir de soulagement.

Rien de ce qui se passait là, correspondait à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Une part d'elle regrettait de ne pas leur avoir dit plus tôt, mais une autre part réalisait que c'était probablement grâce au rétablissement de leur relation ces derniers mois, que Mary Margaret choisissait d'être conciliante. Elles avaient discuté de Regina à plusieurs reprises durant ces quelques mois. Emma avait voulu que sa mère comprenne réellement qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas cette relation et cela peu importe les problèmes, et lentement, la blonde avait vu sa mère s'y faire.

"Oh, mon Dieu, tu ne devrais pas travailler." Commença-t-elle soudainement, sortant de son état émotionnel. "Pas en tant que shérif."

"C'est ce que _j'ai_ dit." Murmura Regina, faisant se lever la tête d'Emma et de Mary Margaret qui la regardèrent avec des yeux surpris tandis que David se mit à rire.

"C'est bon, je suis enceinte, pas invalide." Emma leur lança à tous un regard noir et fut un peu perturbée lorsque sa mère et son épouse croisèrent leurs bras simultanément.

"Et si tu me laissais pourchasser les méchants pendant un petit moment ?" Demanda David gentiment et Emma fit une moue immature.

"Ouais, ouais, peu importe." Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Mais je suis toujours le shérif." En dépit du petit sentiment d'agacement qu'elle ressentait, Emma savait qu'elle préférait définitivement une situation où Regina et ses parents s'entendaient sur quelque chose plutôt qu'une situation où ils se disputaient constamment. Même si cela signifiait qu'ils se liguaient tous contre elle.

Ils se rassirent tous et une fois que l'odeur d'ail fut complètement évacué de la pièce, se détendirent et réussirent à être un peu plus décontractés qu'auparavant. Henry les rejoignit et pendant un moment, tout sembla étrangement confortable, d'une manière qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimenté tous ensemble avant.

Regina était de loin la moins bavarde mais elle contribua tout de même à la conversation. Mary Margaret eut quelques questions mais les deux femmes n'avaient pas de réelles explications à lui donner. Le bébé était un miracle magique. Cela sembla leur suffire pour l'instant et l'ambiance demeura agréable. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour partir, Mary Margaret parla même directement à Regina, invitant la brune à les rejoindre dorénavant pour tous leurs dîners de famille. Emma balançait pratiquement sa main dans celle de Regina quand elles quittèrent l'appartement avec Henry.

Henry et ses mères restèrent d'excellente humeur lors de leur trajet sur le chemin de la maison. Il eut même de la crème glacée avant d'aller au lit, ce qui était toujours un plus. Emma était également enthousiaste, le moment avec ses parents ayant fait des merveilles pour sa propre humeur. Cette nouvelle sensation se poursuivit jusqu'au moment où elle s'endormit avec Regina.

* * *

Les prochaines sur la liste étaient Ruby et Jessica. Même si elles n'avaient pas encore affiché leur relation au grand jour, Ruby était la meilleure amie d'Emma et Regina considérait que Jessica était bien plus que sa simple employée. Ces raisons étaient donc l'excuse du couple marié pour les réunir ensemble pour l'annonce de leur nouvelle. Quoique Jessica sembla un peu confuse lorsqu'elle arriva au café, d'où Regina l'avait appelée, et que les trois femmes étaient déjà assisses ensemble.

"Salut." Dit-elle un peu timidement et Regina lui sourit.

"Jessica, je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît." Dit Regina en regardant vers l'emplacement vide à côté de Ruby. Jessica se figea quelques secondes avant de prendre place.

"Bon, les filles, crachez le morceau. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?" Ruby alla droit au but, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette réunion inopinée. Emma et Regina se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers les deux autres femmes.

"Eh bien, on vous a demandé de venir ici parce que vous êtes nos amies et parce que vous méritez de le savoir avant le reste de la ville." Commença Emma, suscitant encore plus leurs intérêts. Regina serra la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

"Grâce à la magie et à l'amour, Emma et moi… avons créé un bébé, elle porte notre enfant." Regina fut plus rapide et plus efficace pour annoncer la nouvelle que ne l'avait été Emma avec ses parents. La blonde fut un peu surprise, mais admira sa manière de faire et lui sourit avant de prendre connaissance des expressions heureuses, mais encore un peu confuses qu'arboraient les deux autres femmes. Chacune d'elles ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Ruby ne prenne une profonde inspiration.

"Putain… enfin, je veux dire, je savais que vous seriez douée, mais _putain_. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez _aussi_ douée." Dit Ruby en secouant la tête, mais alors que Regina arborait une expression fière, la blonde et la rousse étaient moins ravies par l'exclamation de Ruby.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu _savais_ qu'elle serait douée ?" Demanda Emma et les yeux de Jessica communiquèrent le même sentiment, bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Ruby essaya de faire machine arrière.

"Oh, je… je ne voulais pas dire… je… tu sais… " Elle rit maladroitement, en regardant autour de la table. Regina réprima un éclat de rire alors qu'Emma regardait toujours Ruby de manière suspicieuse.

"Mhmm." Dit Emma en lui lançant un regard noir, son bras se déplaçant pour se mettre autour des épaules de Regina.

"Eh bien, c'est… waouh." Dit Jessica en souriant. "Félicitations."

"Merci, Jessica." Regina lui fit un hochement de tête.

"Oui, félicitations à vous. C'est trop génial." Ruby sourit, espérant faire oublier son commentaire précédent.

"Merci, Rubes." Dit Emma en lui faisant un regard plus approbateur. "Bien… " Continua la blonde, en posant son autre main sur la table. "Je suppose qu'on vous a dit _notre _grande nouvelle… " Elle se tut et les regarda de manière excessivement décontractée et Regina lui frappa la jambe sous la table.

"Oui, et c'était une vraie grande nouvelle. Personne ne peut surenchérir là-dessus." Sourit Ruby, un rire nerveux lui échappant. Regina essaya de faire un regard d'avertissement à Emma mais la jeune femme ne le remarqua pas.

"Peut-être, mais tu sais, c'est une bonne journée. Une bonne journée est faite pour partager les bonnes nouvelles… " Emma s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, ignorant toujours Regina. Tandis que Ruby et Jessica essayaient subtilement de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'autre. "Vous savez… juste au cas où _vous_ auriez des bonnes nouvelles à partager… "

"Oh, c'est bon, Emma, arrête." L'interrompit Ruby, roulant des yeux. "Vous savez, c'est ça ?" Elle regarda directement dans les yeux d'Emma avant d'en faire de même avec Regina.

"On sait quoi ?" Dit Emma d'un ton beaucoup trop innocent.

"Je suis tellement désolée pour ça." Regina s'excusa pour Emma, mais ensuite, Ruby laissa sortir un petit rire. Elle regarda Jessica, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête.

"On est ensemble… "

"Je le savais !" Dit Emma victorieusement et Regina secoua simplement la tête. "Désolée." Dit la blonde en baissant les yeux d'un air penaud.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Emma." Parla Jessica. "J'ai pensé que vous deviez savoir quelque chose, vu que vous n'arrêtiez pas de me sourire et de me faire des clins d'œil, l'autre jour." Déclara-t-elle et Regina se tourna vers Emma.

"Des clins d'œil ?" Interrogea-t-elle. Emma se pencha et lui embrassa la joue. "Mmm, je te surveille." Dit-elle avec désapprobation. Emma ne fit que l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à sourire.

"Pourquoi vous vouliez que personne ne le sache ?" Emma devait poser la question, particulièrement lorsqu'elle vit la façon dont les deux femmes se souriaient tendrement.

"Eh bien… aucune de nous n'a de très bons antécédents d'un point de vue relationnel." Commença Ruby. "En fait, c'est surtout moi qui ai une liste impressionnante de ratés dans mon passé amoureux. Et depuis l'affaire avec Charlie… on a juste pensé que personne ne nous prendrait au sérieux. Je sais que Granny m'aurait fait une espèce de sermon sur mes choix et même si _j'adore_ ses leçons de vie, on a pensé que ce serait peut-être mieux de voir si ça durait entre nous d'abord. J'en ai marre que les gens me jugent et je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'on juge Jess parce qu'elle est avec moi." Ruby haussa les épaules et Jessica lui prit la main sous la table.

"Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de cette partie." Dit-elle doucement et Ruby fit simplement un autre haussement d'épaules.

"Oh." Dit Emma et Ruby lui lança un regard noir.

"D'accord, ça suffit. Voilà, c'est au grand jour. On est… au grand jour." Elle regarda Jessica et reçu immédiatement l'approbation qu'elle attendait avant de se pencher, et elles s'embrassèrent doucement.

"Oh…"

"_Emma_." Gronda Regina, même si cela prit seulement une seconde au maire de craquer devant son expression excessive d'innocence.

"Mais tu _nous_ laisseras le dire aux gens." Ruby regarda sérieusement Emma qui leva les mains en signe de reddition.

"Marché conclu."

"Bien, je n'ai pas besoin que Granny me tombe dessus." Plaisanta-t-elle.

"Tu sais, je n'apprécie pas ce commentaire. J'aime à penser que je suis un peu plus ouverte d'esprit que ça." La voix de Granny les surprit toutes et les yeux de Ruby s'agrandirent.

"Granny, comment tu…"

"J'ai toujours mon ouïe." Elle désigna ses oreilles et Ruby soupira en se souvenant des capacités de sa grand-mère.

"Je suis désolée, Granny, je…"

"Hé." Elle leva une main pour l'arrêter. "Je suis simplement heureuse que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu'un digne de toi." Dit-elle et tout le monde à la table sourit. "Et maintenant, j'espère que vous pourriez peut-être passer quelques nuits chez Jessica pour que je puisse avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil." Avec ce dernier commentaire, elle se retourna et s'en alla. Laissant les joues de Ruby et Jessica devenir toutes rouges alors qu'Emma et même Regina se mirent à rire.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle était enveloppée par la chaleur. Peu importait, le nombre de jours où elle se réveillait comme ça, ça ne la lassait pas, même pas pendant une seconde.

Elle n'avait jamais été câlinée, auparavant, dans sa vie. Pas de la manière dont Regina la câlinait. Une bonne explication pour ce fait était que ses relations ne dépassaient jamais le stade d'une seule nuit. Sauf pour Neal et il ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir de la manière dont Regina la faisait se sentir.

C'était une sensation étrangère mais en même temps c'en était une fantastique. Emma adorait avoir le corps de Regina pressé contre le sien. Ses bras délicats, et pourtant forts, enveloppés autour d'elle. Des lèvres douces touchant la base de sa nuque. Emma ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité de toute sa vie.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Regina était du genre affectueuse. Pas avec la manière dont elle avait été froide et calculatrice quand elles s'étaient rencontrées. Mais alors, avant même qu'elle ne soit tombée enceinte, Regina avait commencé à lui montrer ce côté de sa personnalité. Il lui venait à l'esprit, en fait, l'inquiétait, de connaître le peu d'amour qu'avait reçu Regina, parce que tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour débloquer cette magnifique âme avait été de lui donner un peu d'amour en retour. Un peu d'amour et Regina s'était ouverte à Emma, d'une manière que la blonde n'avait jamais expérimenté avec personne d'autre avant.

Et même si elle adorait tout le soin et la protection que Regina lui offrait, et elle adorait _vraiment_ ça, elle savait qu'elle voulait que Regina se sente de la même manière. Elle était enceinte, mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle une quelconque petite fleur délicate qui ne pouvait vivre que sous le soin de quelqu'un d'autre. Regina était son épouse. Elle méritait tout l'amour et tout le soin qu'Emma pouvait lui donner et même plus encore. De se sentir en sécurité et non pas comme si elle devait être la protectrice de leur famille en permanence.

Alors qu'une petite idée se formait dans son esprit, Emma commença à sourire. Elle s'extirpa prudemment des bras de Regina, plaçant un oreiller à sa place lorsque la brune tendit la main pour rechercher la source de sa chaleur. Étonnamment, cela fonctionna et Regina resta endormie. Emma déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Regina avant de quitter la pièce, de descendre et de passer quelques appels.

* * *

Regina fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Récemment, elle dormait plus profondément. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait durant toute sa vie. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi avec certitude, mais pensait que cela devait simplement avoir un rapport avec le nouveau réconfort qu'elle trouvait dans son lit. Le partager avec un autre, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait réellement, avait rendu le fait de dormir plus reposant et Regina n'était plus aussi rigide qu'elle ne l'avait été par le passé. Son corps ne sursautait plus dès la première heure du jour pour l'alerter d'une nouvelle journée ennuyeuse faite de la même routine. Maintenant, elle se réveillait lentement. Elle se réveillait détendue. Elle se réveillait avec Emma.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle fronçait des sourcils à cet instant, elle était seule dans leur lit. Même si elle dormait plus, généralement elle se réveillait avant Emma, ou au pire, elles se réveillaient l'une et l'autre. Depuis cette toute première fois où elle s'était réveillée avec sa femme à côté d'elle- enfin au-dessus d'elle- elle était devenue accro. Elle ne désirait plus se réveiller seule à nouveau.

Elle s'habilla avec l'aide de la magie et fit son chemin vers la cuisine. Elle trouva la cafetière remplie et une note juste devant celle-ci, qu'elle prit instantanément dans sa main.

_Bonjour, ma jolie,_

_J'ai dû aller au commissariat ce matin, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Non, je ne fais rien de dangereux ;) Juste quelques trucs de bureau à faire. On se parle plus tard. Je t'aime !_

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Emma_

Regina sourit brièvement, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle voyait une note de sa bien-aimée. Mais cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étrange une nouvelle fois. Il ne devrait y avoir aucune raison pour qu'elle y aille de si bon matin et en plus, Emma n'était, en aucune façon, une lève-tôt. Malgré ça, Regina essaya de ne pas trop y penser. Elle le saurait si quelque chose de vraiment grave arrivait.

Elle venait tout juste de commencer à se vider une tasse de café lorsqu'Henry descendit, déjà habillé et prêt pour aller à l'école.

"Bonjour, mon cœur." Sourit-elle facilement. Le fait qu'Henry vive ici, représentait une autre chose par laquelle elle ne cessait d'être impressionnée. Il avait tout accepté sans sourciller et Regina l'aimait encore plus que jamais.

"'Jour." Dit-il en lui retournant son sourire et en venant juste à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger pour le petit-déjeuner ?"

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait manger dehors ?" Demanda-t-il avec espoir. Il avait pensé que s'il était venu déjà prêt plus tôt, il aurait eu une meilleure chance.

Mais Regina, elle, ne pensait même pas à ça. Elle était davantage axée sur le bon sentiment de savoir qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Par le fait qu'il demandait d'en avoir, sachant qu'il n'y aurait qu'eux deux.

"J'en serais ravie, Henry." Son café abandonné, elle mit son bras autour des épaules de son fils alors qu'ils sortirent, des sourires sur leurs visages.

* * *

"J'aime vraiment ça, Henry." Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter une nouvelle fois.

Elle aimait Emma et appréciait leur temps passé en famille plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais prédit, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi normal avec Henry. Ils en avaient fait du chemin, Regina l'emmenait à l'école tous les jours et répondait à toutes ses questions, et cela les avaient rapproché au fur et à mesure. Ils étaient en phase de rétablissement de leur relation et cela suggérait des efforts, mais chaque jour, Henry était de plus en plus conciliant et affectueux avec elle, Regina savait que tout ça en valait largement la peine.

"Moi aussi." Il lui rendit son sourire facilement. "Alors… " Commença-t-il et Regina sourit.

"Alors ?"

"Au sujet du bébé… " Il leva les yeux et soudainement, Regina se sentit un peu inquiète.

Il avait vraiment bien pris la nouvelle, mais Emma et elle s'inquiétaient de voir s'il allait commencer à se sentir un peu jaloux. Récemment, elles lui avaient accordé plus d'attention, mais elles savaient qu'une fois le bébé là, les choses seraient plus compliquées.

"Quoi, à propos du bébé, mon cœur ?" Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

"Tu penses que ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?" Il sourit encore et Regina laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." Dit-elle et il sembla pensif pendant un instant.

"Est-ce que tu as hâte qu'il soit là ?" Demanda-t-il et elle posa sa main sur la sienne, sur la table.

"Oui." Répondit-elle honnêtement. "Je sais que notre famille n'a toujours été composé que de nous deux, mais je pense que tu seras d'accord sur le fait que l'étendre n'a fait qu'ajouter plus d'amour et plus de joie à notre quotidien."

"Ouais." Opina-t-il, souriant toujours et tenant sa main en retour.

"Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu par rapport à ça ?" Elle espérait une autre réaction que ses habituels haussement d'épaules et sourires. Elle savait qu'il devait avoir de réelles questionnements sur le sujet, mais il sembla qu'il réfléchissait vraiment sérieusement à comment répondre à sa question.

"Ben, je _suis_ excité." Commença-t-il sérieusement. "Parce que le bébé va nous lier ensemble. Il va avoir ton sang et celui d'Emma et le mien et celui de grand-mère et de grand-père. Il va faire de nous tous, une famille."

"Henry, c'est _toi_ qui as fait de nous une famille. Tu es celui qui nous a tous réunis." Elle l'observa alors qu'il souriait presque fièrement.

"Oui, je suppose que je nous ai réunis, mais le bébé va, genre… resserrer nos liens… tu vois ?" Dit-il en penchant la tête.

"Oui, je suppose que oui. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? D'autres questions ?" Elle le regarda et ensuite il sembla un peu timide.

"Tu penses… tu penses qu'on fera toujours des trucs, juste tous les deux ?" Demanda-t-il avec désinvolture, mais Regina connaissait assez bien son fils pour savoir que c'était une réelle question.

"Absolument, Henry. Ce sera probablement chaotique à certains moments, mais tu dois savoir que tu es toujours une priorité. Tu seras toujours mon fils." Elle capta son regard et Henry opina avec un sourire.

"Bien."

* * *

"Emma, c'est ridicule. Tu ne peux pas être si occupée." Geignit pratiquement Regina dans le combiné du téléphone après qu'Emma ait déclaré qu'elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui pour le déjeuner.

"Je suis désolée. Je suis au milieu d'un projet et je ne veux pas faire de pause." Répondit-elle raisonnablement, mais l'impatience de Regina pointa le bout de son nez.

"Très bien, mais j'espère quand même que tu iras chercher Henry et que vous serez à la maison pour le dîner."

"Oui, m'dame." Répondit consciencieusement Emma et Regina roula des yeux.

"Au revoir."

"Salut."

Le téléphone émit un signal de fin d'appel et Regina le laissa tomber son portable un peu trop fermement sur le bureau. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de travail à faire. Elle avait l'impression d'être en retard en permanence, maintenant. Mais le fait était qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus important à faire que le travail. La thérapie, le rendez-vous chez le médecin, ou encore un moment avec Henry. Être à jour dans son travail ne lui avait juste pas tenu à cœur en ce moment.

Après quelques heures, elle ressentit vraiment la longueur de la journée. Ne pas avoir son habituelle interruption avait rendu le temps semblable à une éternité. Elle se sentait irritable, fatiguée et grognon, elle regrettait presque ne pas avoir de réunions parce qu'elle aurait pu passer ses frustrations sur quelqu'un d'autre. La seule autre personne présente était Jessica et Regina ne voulait rien lui faire.

Lorsque dix-sept heures sonna, elle fut plus que prête à partir. Elle fit en sorte que son bureau soit rangé et que son travail soit classé. Elle enfila sa veste, prit son sac et éteignit les lumières avant de sortir dans le couloir. Elle vit Jessica et lui sourit en passant.

"Bonne soirée, Jessica. Je vous verrai…"

"En fait, madame le maire, le bureau du DA vient juste d'envoyer ceci." Dit-elle en lui tendant un dossier timidement.

"Je m'en occuperai demain."

"Je suis désolée mais ils ont insisté sur le fait que cela devait être fait pour ce soir." Elle la regarda avec un air d'excuse et Regina grogna. Dans le passé, elle aurait tout simplement ignoré ce dossier, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre elle. Mais maintenant, elle savait qu'ils étaient nombreux à la recherche de raisons pour la faire virer du poste de maire et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait permettre.

Envoyant un message Emma, elle prit le dossier et retourna à son bureau pour y travailler.

* * *

"Très bien, j'ai fini pour ce soir. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il peut possiblement arriver à ce bureau, je ne remplirai aucun rapport de plus aujourd'hui." Dit Regina avec finalité, déposant le dossier sur le bureau de Jessica. Ce document n'aurait pas pu être moins important ou pertinent que ça. Elle était particulièrement irritée par le fait d'avoir perdu le temps qu'elle aurait pu passer avec sa famille en faisant un travail inutile.

"En fait, madame le maire…"

"Jessica." Prévint Regina. "Je suis sérieuse. Rien de plus." Elle regarda avec dureté la jeune femme mais Jessica se leva pour lui faire face.

"Il y a juste une dernière chose que vous êtes requise de faire, m'dame."

"Requise ? D'accord, et qui exactement requière quelque chose de moi ?" Elle croisa les bras, mais Jessica ne flancha pas.

"Le shérif." Répondit-elle simplement, obtenant un regard surpris de la part de Regina.

"Et quoi donc, puis-je demander, requière-t-elle que je fasse ?" Elle était plus curieuse qu'irritée maintenant. Jessica sourit et souleva une boîte en vue.

"Que vous portiez cela."

Regina lui fit une expression confuse en prenant la boîte de ses mains. Elle la plaça sur le bureau de sa secrétaire avant de prudemment lever le couvercle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle glissa les doigts sur le tissu lisse.

"Et pourquoi veut-elle cela ?" Elle sourit légèrement, bien qu'elle était encore très curieuse.

"Je suis désolée, j'étais simplement chargée de vous remettre la robe, cette lettre, et de m'en aller." Elle mis l'enveloppe en vue et la plaça dans la main de Regina. "Passez une bonne soirée, madame le maire."

Regina la regarda partir, son sourire incapable de quitter ses traits. Elle était confuse, ça c'était sûr. Mais la pensée d'Emma se faufilant ici, de toute évidence pour préparer quelque chose, la fit sourire encore plus. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe aussitôt qu'elle fut seule.

_Encore bonjour, ma jolie,_

_Je suis désolée pour ta longue journée, je sais que ça n'a pas été drôle mais je promets que je me rattraperai auprès de toi. Enfile juste cette robe et rejoins-moi là où nous avons eu notre premier "rencard"._

_Hâte de te voir, _

_Emma_

Regina était encore plus curieuse maintenant. Et, c'est cette curiosité qui la fit se soumettre. Elle utilisa la magie pour s'habiller, mais ensuite se tint debout en face du miroir de son bureau pour inspecter le choix d'Emma.

Emma n'avait certainement aucun scrupule à mettre en lumière ses atouts préférés sur Regina. Son décolleté était pratiquement exposé, même si elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. C'était encore discret par rapport aux robes qu'elle avait pu porter dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Elle passa ses mains sur le tissu violet foncé, le traçant de ses doigts tandis qu'il étreignait son corps parfaitement. Elle n'avait pas nécessairement cru que son épouse était une personne avec un bon goût, même si lui apparaissait désormais, qu'elle devait réévaluer cette impression.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses jambes, nues à partir des genoux. Avec un simple mouvement du poignet, elle fut affublé d'une paire de talons presque affreusement grandes. Elle aimait vraiment être plus grande qu'Emma, ce qui lui devait alors de faire un effort supplémentaire. Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir et après quelques arrangements dans ses cheveux, Regina fit son chemin en dehors du bureau.

Aller au bar pour quoi que ce soit qu'avait Emma prévu, enleva un peu de son excitation. Ça n'avait jamais été un endroit où Regina allait pour passer un moment agréable. En fait, lors d'un jour normal, on devrait la forcer pour venir ici. Les seules exceptions étant la nuit où elle avait vu la blonde à travers la fenêtre, un verre à la main, et cette nuit… apparemment.

Elle se sentit légèrement sceptique lorsqu'elle sortit de sa voiture et fit son chemin vers le bar. C'était un jour de semaine, mais l'endroit était généralement rempli par une foule n'importe quel soir de la semaine. Cependant, ce soir, il n'y avait aucune âme en vue.

Elle hésita à la porte, l'entière situation inhabituelle pour elle. Mais elle repoussa cette sensation. Après tout le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, Regina n'aimait vraiment pas passer autant de temps sans voir Emma. Et il est temps d'y remédier alors elle ouvrit la porte.

"Salut, ma jolie." Emma apparut devant elle et Regina perdit toutes les pensées qu'elle avait eu en tête pendant un moment.

"Emma." Expira-t-elle, la regardant de haut en bas et Emma lui fit un sourire éclatant.

"Tu approuves ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire et les mains de Regina furent sur elle immédiatement.

Emma se laissa joyeusement être tirée en avant par Regina et accepta avec gratitude le baiser qui fut avidement pressé sur ses lèvres. Même si elle avait été enthousiaste pour cette nuit, elle s'était elle aussi vraiment habituée à voir Regina durant la journée et s'était sentie éteinte jusqu'à maintenant.

"Oui, j'adore." Murmura Regina contre ses lèvres, lui donnant un autre baiser avant se reculer pour regarder de nouveau la robe étreignant également parfaitement le corps d'Emma. "Je ne savais pas que tu en possédais une." Commenta-t-elle, sa main caressant la hanche d'Emma.

"_Ah_. Je te ferai savoir que maintenant j'en ai deux… depuis aujourd'hui… et que l'autre est taché." Elle baissa la tête d'un air penaud et Regina rit doucement. Emma fit un petit pas sur le côté et Regina vit le bar derrière elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Elle fit un pas dans le restaurant abandonné, plongé dans la pénombre sauf pour quelques lumières posées sur une seule table.

"Ma dame ?" Emma tendit le bras et Regina inclina la tête. Mais la blonde la regarda simplement avec espoir jusqu'à ce que Regina prenne son bras. "Ça, c'est _moi _qui _t'_emmène à un rencard." Dit-elle en commençant à marcher et Regina lui fit un regard confus.

"Tu voulais m'emmener à un rencard ? Pourquoi ?" Elle rit un peu, définitivement surprise par toute cette production.

"Eh bien, premièrement, on n'a jamais fait ce truc de rencards comme on étaient supposées le faire. On a commencé par le mariage et maintenant on fait tout dans le désordre. Deuxièmement, je vais devenir de plus en plus grosse et dégoûtante durant les prochains mois. On doit s'amuser un peu avant que je ne puisse même plus voir mes propres pieds." Rit-elle.

"Je pense que tu voulais dire que notre enfant grandira et que tu deviendras encore plus magnifique." Dit-elle sincèrement et Emma se tut, son cœur se fondant légèrement face à ses mots. Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées pendant une seconde lorsqu'elle se pencha et embrassa Regina sur les lèvres.

"Merci." Répondit-elle doucement, le mot doux utilisé par Regina n'étant pas quelque chose qu'elle avait assez entendu dans sa vie. "Mais je n'ai pas fini." Elle sourit et s'écarta d'elle.

"D'accord, alors troisièmement ?"

"Troisièmement, même si j'adore que tu prennes soin de moi, _et _du bébé, _et _d'Henry… " Elle se tut et sourit. "Parfois, _tu _dois être celle de qui on prend soin." Dit-elle et Regina ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant d'essayer de répondre.

"Emma, je suis…"

"_Mon _épouse. Et mon épouse s'est trop occupée de prendre soin des autres et à être une maman poule ces temps-ci."

"Parce que _mon _épouse est enceinte." Rétorqua la brune.

"Enceinte, pas infirme. Je sais que j'ai été un peu… sensible récemment. Mais je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de ma femme." Se défendit-elle courageusement. "Viens ici." Elle tira Regina vers leur table.

"Comment as-tu fait en sorte d'avoir cet endroit pour nous deux ?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle une nouvelle fois. Emma haussa les épaules mais sourit.

"Je suis le shérif et la sauveuse mariée au maire et reine de cette ville. Il y a quelques avantages." Finit-elle et Regina rit.

"Attends, c'est pour ça que Jessica m'a retenue si tard ?" Elle arqua un sourcil.

"Oui, euh… désolée pour ça. Je n'étais pas prête." Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Et c'est pour ça qu'Henry voulait passer du temps avec moi, ce matin ?" Demanda-t-elle mais Emma fronça les sourcils.

"Je n'ai rien dit à Henry avant de l'avoir cherché à l'école." Répondit-elle et Regina se sentit étrangement soulagée à ce sujet. Il avait réellement voulu être avec elle et cela lui réchauffait le cœur encore plus.

Emma voulait lui faire profiter de tous les aspects d'un rendez-vous, alors elle tira la chaise pour Regina et elle lui versa un verre avant de disparaître pour prendre leur nourriture. Elle fit rire Regina quand elle l'a rassura sur le fait que la nourriture ne venait pas _du _bar. Et Regina souriait lorsqu'elle l'a rejoignit pour commencer leur repas.

"C'est _mon _cidre." Dit Regina avec un sourire curieux.

"Oui, je voulais t'offrir un rendez-vous spécial et _c'est _ta boisson préféré." Elle haussa les épaules mais Regina souriait toujours.

"Je l'adore. Mais Emma, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. J'adore prendre soin de toi. Tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi." Insista-t-elle. Emma sourit et lui prit la main.

"Regina, je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime. C'est… _fou _et un peu effrayant pour être honnête. Tu m'as donné ce que j'ai recherché durant toute ma vie. Chaque jour, tu me donnes ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Je voulais _te _donner quelque chose en retour."

"Et tu le fais. Juste en étant là." Elle lui serra la main, mais Emma secoua la tête.

"Tu sais que tu le mérites aussi, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle pencha la tête. "Tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi. Tu mérites d'être aimée et protégée." Elle l'observa pendant un instant, regardant le nouveau vacillement dans son expression. "Tu mérites tout ce qui existe." Finit-elle doucement.

Regina ne se fiait pas à sa voix. Elle s'accrocha à la main d'Emma tandis que les mots s'insinuaient en elle. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière. Personne n'avait jamais voulu _la _protéger ou prendre soin _d'elle_. Elle adorait être là pour sa famille plus que tout ce dont elle n'avait jamais rêvé, mais être dans une famille dont les membres se protégeaient _les uns, les autres_… elle sentit ses émotions atteindre un point incroyablement culminant.

"Je t'aime, Emma Swan."


End file.
